Lessons 2:Love,Laughs,and Problems
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: It's been a year since Alvin and Eleanor got together.They have a pretty solid relationship,but it's tested when Alvin and the Chipmunk go on tour.Will they last? With me,you never know...
1. Trailer

Hi,guys!Guess what...I'm doing a sequel to Lessons!I've decided to make a trailer to is my very first trailer,but I think I did a good ,this will motivate you guys to want to read the story.

* * *

Trailer

**It started off with just him helping her…**

"_Thanks for doing this for me, Alvin," she said_

"_No problem."_

**But it progressed into something more…**

_Shows the two making out, Alvin on top of Eleanor._

_xxxxx_

"_I love you," Eleanor said._

"_I love you, too," Alvin said._

**Now, they're back and stronger than ever…**

_Shows Alvin walking carrying Eleanor on his back, their siblings smiling at them._

_xxxxx_

_Shows Alvin and Eleanor swinging in a hammock, holding hands and talking._

**But their relationship is put to the test when Alvin and his brothers go on tour…**

_Shows Eleanor blowing a kiss to Alvin as he gets on the bus._

_xxxxx_

_Shows three girls all over Alvin and giving him drinks._

_xxxxx_

_Shows Eleanor trying to call Alvin, but she gets the voicemail._

**Can they stick it out?**

_Shows Jeanette talking to Eleanor. _

"_You just have to hang in there, Ellie, and trust him."_

**Or will it be too much?**

_Shows Eleanor hanging up her phone, crying._

_xxxxx_

_Shows Alvin hanging up his phone with a hurt expression._

_xxxxx_

_Shows Eleanor taking down her pictures of Alvin._

**Starring..**

**Alvin Seville**

_Shows Alvin singing on stage._

**Eleanor Miller**

_Shows Eleanor smiling up at Alvin._

**Lessons 2: Love, Laughs, and Problems**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, yall! I told you it was coming soon! I'm so excited to be doing a sequel. Also, Leela's Back is co-writing this story with me, so do not give me all of the credit. In fact, she gave me the idea to write this and she's helped me a lot. So, if you're going to tell anyone about this, make sure you mention her as well. Please and thank you. Here's the first chapter!

xxxxx

It's been a year since Alvin and Eleanor got together. During that time, Simon and Brittany started dating, as well as Theodore and Jeanette. Ever since Alvin started dating Eleanor, he stopped sleeping around with other girls which, of course, made Eleanor quite the happy. She is now 15 years old. Her sisters are 17 and 18 and all of the chipmunks are 18. Eleanor and her sister's relationship has gotten stronger, too. They no longer tease her for anything unless it's just completely necessary.

Today, they were at the beach. At the moment, the girls were lying down and talking as the boys played in the water. "You know, Brittany," Jeanette said, "I never thought that you would be interested in Simon."

Brittany smiled. "Well, I'm a good actress. Just like when I acted like I was listening when Eleanor was talking about Alvin," she said.

Just then, they heard Eleanor gasp. Then she sat up and looked at Brittany. "Well, Brittany, I wasn't too fond to hear about what you did to Simon either," she said. Brittany's eyes widened.

Jeanette was pretty interested now. "What did she do to Simon?"

Just when Eleanor was about to tell her, Brittany sat up and said, "You better not say a word, Ellie."

Eleanor smirked. "Fine. I'll say four." Then she whispered it in Jeanette's ear.

Jeanette gasped and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, I am appalled," she said.

Eleanor started laughing. Suddenly, Brittany tackled her and she screamed. "Brittany, get off of me!"

At that moment, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were heading back over to them. Once they saw what was going on, Theodore started laughing. "Again?" he asked.

"I wonder what Eleanor did this time," Simon said. Alvin looked at him like he was about to say something, but he changed his mind and kept walking.

Eleanor successfully pushed Brittany off of her but she didn't quite succeed at getting away. As soon as she tried to run, Brittany tripped her and she fell, sprawled across Jeanette. Then Brittany jumped on her again. "Ow!" Jeanette exclaimed. "How did I become a part of this?" She realized that the only way she could get them off her is if she stopped it. So, she grabbed Brittany's waist and started pulling her. "Brittany, get off of Eleanor! Brittany, release!"

The boys arrived at the scene. Jeanette was practically between the two girls now and Brittany still had a hold on Eleanor. Eleanor was still trying to get away. They just stared at them. "Something tells me we should stop this," Alvin said.

"Yeah," his brothers agreed, but none of them moved.

Finally, Eleanor broke free, but Brittany wasn't having that, so she lurched forward and grabbed Eleanor's ankle. That caused her and Jeanette to tip over and she landed on top of Jeanette. "Brittany!" Jeanette screamed still holding her.

"I swear, there's nothing better than watching your girlfriends fight in nothing but bikinis, especially when one of them is on top of the other," Alvin said.

"Yeah," his brothers agreed again. They continued to watch.

Eleanor tried to pry Brittany's hand from her ankle. "Brittany, let go of me. I'm sorry," she begged.

"No, you're not," Brittany said, tightening her grip around Eleanor's ankle.

Eleanor winced and groaned. "Yes I am and you're hurting me."

"See? You're hurting her, Britt. Let her go," Jeanette said.

"No, she deserves it," Brittany said.

Eleanor tried to pull her leg free with no avail. "Brittany, if you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Tell anyone else what?" Simon asked, now very interested in what they were talking about.

All the girls froze and looked up. "Hi, fellahs," Jeanette said. Theodore laughed and went to help her.

Simon pulled Brittany's hand off of Eleanor's ankle and pulled her up. Alvin grabbed Eleanor and helped her up and Theodore did the same for Jeanette. "What were guys talking about?" Simon asked Brittany.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Trust me, Simon, you already know."

Simon looked confused and Brittany glared at Eleanor. Once she saw that, she immediately stopped smiling and got behind Alvin. Alvin chuckled and looked back at her. "Come on, Ellie, let's go in the water," he said.

Eleanor nodded. "The water does sound safe," she said.

Alvin chuckled again. Then he said, "Ok, hold on." Then he walked behind her, got down and put his head between her legs, and then stood up, lifting her off the ground. Then he started walking back to the water, leaving their siblings.

"I swear, Alvin has seriously changed since he and Eleanor started dating," Simon said.

"Yeah, he won't even so much as look at another girl anymore," Theodore added.

Brittany nodded. "Well, that's great and all, but what happens when Eleanor becomes thousands of miles away? There are still a lot of older women out there that are very attracted to Alvin," she said.

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah, and with you guys going on tour, there's nothing holding them back. I know he's been doing great for one year, but all of that could go out of the window in a matter of weeks."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Simon said.

They heard a high pitched scream and they looked up to see Alvin holding Eleanor's legs as she balanced herself while standing on his shoulders. Suddenly, he let her go and jerked, causing her to fall in the water. They smiled at the sight.

After a moment, Brittany asked, "Has he even told her about the tour?"

Theodore sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, Alvin's a bit of a procrastinator."

Brittany huffed. "Well, he better tell her soon. I mean, don't you guys leave in a month?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Alvin will tell her way before then," Simon said.

"Yeah, well, he better," Brittany said.

A few minutes later, Alvin and Eleanor came back. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here," Alvin said.

The rest of them agreed and they got their things together and then started their walk home. As they walked down what seemed like a never-ending sidewalk, everyone was engaged in a conversation except for Alvin. Eleanor happened to look up and notice how quiet he was. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "What's wrong, Alvie?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Nothing, I'm fine," he said.

Eleanor gave him a look. "If you were fine, you would've been the main one talking or getting yelled at by Brittany," she said.

He chuckled. "I promise you I'm fine."

Eleanor smiled. "You don't have to tell me. I can see that all on my own," she said.

Alvin laughed at her. "Why, thank you," he said and Eleanor giggled. Alvin got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I want to talk to you later."

"What kind of talk do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"As in one that takes place either at your house our mine, upstairs, in your room or mine, in your bed or mine, between your sheets," he chuckled and finished, "Or mine."

Eleanor started laughing. "Well, that's very specific. Might I ask, how will be dressed during this conversation?" she asked.

"Dressed? Who said anything about being dressed?" Alvin asked and Eleanor laughed again.

"Freak," she said.

"And don't you forget it," Alvin said kissing her behind her ear.

"Guys, we're in public," Simon said.

Alvin looked at him. "You say that like I care, Simon," he said and Eleanor laughed again.

"Stop it, Alvin," she said.

He pouted. "Fine," he said like a baby. Then he let her go and started walking ahead of them.

Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "Baby," she mumbled. Then she smirked and ran after him. Once she reached him, she jumped on his back. He yelped in surprise and then started laughing. He spun around and Eleanor screamed and laughed. Then Alvin continued his walk. Their brothers and sisters just laughed at their siblings.

"They are really perfect for each other," Jeanette said.

"I can't see them breaking up anytime soon," Theodore said.

xxxxx

"Alvin, I must say," Eleanor said as she and Alvin laid in her bed after making hot, passionate love to each other, as Alvin put it, "You have really gotten better over the past year."

Alvin looked at her. "What does that mean? I was terrible to begin with?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled and said, "As far sex goes, no, not at all, but as far controlling that sex drive you have, yes, a lot."

"What sex drive? I know nothing of the sort," Alvin said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. That's why when we first started dating, I couldn't go an entire two weeks without having you inside me," she said.

Alvin looked at her in awe. "Whoa, Ellie, language," he said. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Eleanor smirked. "No, but I kiss my boyfriend with it and he's the one that inspired it," she replied. "Like I was saying, now I can go an entire two months without having you inside me." She started laughing.

Alvin chuckled. Then he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her over onto him. Eleanor smiled and gave him multiple pecks on the lips. Then she worked her way down to his neck. Alvin sighed and closed his eyes. This would the perfect time to tell Eleanor about the tour, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He if he told her now, she would get all upset and the moment would be gone. He knew she would definitely get mad if she knew that he knew he was going on tour a month ago. She would probably hit him. The thing about Eleanor that he liked was that if she was upset about something, she'll come straight out and tell you in the calmest voice. She hardly ever argued with anyone, except Brittany, but she does that for fun.

Another reason why he didn't want to tell her about the tour was because she would start asking about it and he might have to tell her the rules of touring, which he didn't like at all. He knew he had to tell her, though, because he couldn't just up and leave one day. Well, he could but that would make it a whole lot worse on him and he wasn't that stupid. Eleanor could be pretty intimidating and scary when she was angry, even if she was calm. To him, that was scarier than if she was screaming at him. He groaned. He was going to do it, even if it killed him.

Eleanor looked at him. "What is going on with you?" she asked.

Alvin hesitated. Then he said, "I need to tell you something." Eleanor nodded and sat there, signifying that she was listening. Suddenly, Alvin got severely nervous. "I'm…I'm…I'm…"

Eleanor nodded. "You're what?" she asked. Alvin groaned again and slapped his hand on his forehead. Eleanor looked kind of nervous. "Alvin, are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

Alvin dropped his hand and looked at her. "What? No, of course not," he said.

Eleanor blew out a breath and placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank God," she said. Then she smiled at Alvin and brought her face closer to his. "Listen, Alvin, whatever it is you want to tell me, I'm sure it can wait. If you can't tell me right now, it's fine. I just don't want you to worry yourself, ok?" Alvin sighed and nodded. Eleanor slid off of him and snuggled beside him. "You have been out of it for awhile. This thing must really got you going," she said.

"You have no idea," Alvin mumbled.

xxxxx

How was it? Was it totally wicked?...Sorry, I've been watching The Incredibles. Anyway, I want you tell me what you think. Am I off to a good start? Let me know. I want at least five reviews before I keep going. I'm serious and at least does not mean 5 or less. It means 5 or more. Get to it.

Jade


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. I forgot to mention earlier that my friend made an actual trailer for this story. It's on YouTube and if you want to see it, it has the same title as this story. Okay, I got what I wanted so I'm giving you what you want.

xxxxx

It's been a week and Alvin had yet to tell Eleanor. He's attempted, but he either got scared or interrupted. He was leaving in three weeks, so he really needed to get on the ball. So, he decided to take her somewhere where they won't be interrupted and a place where he felt comfortable. He was taking her to their favorite restaurant, Arrivederci Italian Restaurant in San Diego. Their brothers and sisters thought it was strange that they would drive for almost two hours to go to a restaurant, seeing that they live in Los Angeles, but Alvin didn't mind as long as Eleanor was with him.

They pulled up at the restaurant and Eleanor smiled. "I was wondering why it was taking so long to get where we were going," she said. Alvin just smiled and got out, walked to the other side, and opened her door. Eleanor thanked him and got out. They went into the restaurant and were seated at a table near the back. "So, Alvin, what made you want us to get all fancy tonight?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin smiled at her and replied, "Because I'm with you."

Eleanor smiled. "Aw, that's sweet. Now, I feel special."

"As you should," Alvin said and Eleanor chuckled.

Just then, a waitress came up to them. "Hi, welcome to Arrivederci. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, looking directly at Alvin with a smile. Eleanor just stared at her with this "Are you serious?" look and Alvin looked at Eleanor. Then he looked back up at the waitress. Before he could say anything, she asked, "Might I recommend our Italian Limoncello?"

Alvin arched an eye brow. "I'm 18," he said.

She leaned in a little and whispered, "I won't tell if you don't." Then she winked at him and wrote it down on her pad. Then she looked at Eleanor. "And you?" she asked in a totally different manner than when she asked Alvin.

Eleanor continued to stare at her with the same look for a moment. Then she said in the most polite way, "I would like an Orange-Mango soda, if you don't mind."

The waitress rolled her eyes and wrote it down. "I'll be back soon with your drinks," she said. Then she walked away.

Alvin started laughing at Eleanor. "You are so mean," he said.

She smirked. "Well, how else am I supposed to react when a grown woman is flirting with my boyfriend?" she asked.

Alvin reached over and grabbed her hand. "This is why I love you," he said.

Eleanor tilted her head. "Huh. And here I was thinking it was for other reasons," she said and Alvin chuckled.

"I never said it wasn't," he said.

"You are a freak."

Alvin smiled. "I am. I'll own that one." Eleanor smiled.

"That's why I love you. You know who you are and you accept it and you don't care who knows. You don't lie to yourself, therefore you don't lie to anyone else," she said.

Alvin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure, of course," he said.

Eleanor furrowed her eye brows. "Why'd you say it like that?" she asked.

Alvin dropped his hand. "Say it like what?" he asked.

"Like you've been lying," Eleanor said.

Alvin smiled nervously this time. "Well, I haven't."

Eleanor let go of his hand and arched an eye brow at him. "That sounded like a lie."

Alvin sighed. "It wasn't. I haven't lied to you. I just haven't told you the truth," he said.

Eleanor thought about it. "Isn't that the same thing?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No, telling you something that wasn't the truth is a lie. I haven't told you anything yet, so I didn't lie. I just have yet to tell you the truth," he explained.

Eleanor nodded and said, "Well, now you have your chance." Alvin was about to say it, but Eleanor said, "Wait!" and he stopped. "This wouldn't happen to be the thing you've been wanting to tell me for the past week, is it?" she asked.

Alvin nodded and said, "It is."

Eleanor nodded and said, "Ok, go ahead."

Right when Alvin was about to tell her again, the waitress came up. "I'm back," she said.

"Oh my God," Alvin said, sitting back in his chair. He was getting frustrated.

Eleanor giggled slightly.

The waitress looked at Alvin and slightly pouted. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked as she put his drink down.

Alvin stared at her. "Yeah, you did," he said.

The waitress put Eleanor's drink down and turned her attention completely to Alvin. "Well, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked leaning forward.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of this. "Ok, seriously, can you just give it a rest? He has a girlfriend," she said. The waitress looked at her and she leaned forward. "Now, will you please stop acting desperate and take our orders?"

Alvin snickered and the waitress glared at Eleanor. Then she took her notepad out of the pocket of her apron and held a pencil over it. "What can I get you?" she asked with a major attitude.

Eleanor smiled. "That's more like it," she said and the waitress scowled. Eleanor just picked up her menu and took a minute to look through it. Then she closed it and held it out. "I would the vegetarian lasagna please."

The waitress almost snatched the menu from her, but she decided against it and took it. Then she looked at Alvin, who was still laughing at Eleanor. "And you?" she asked with a little less attitude.

Alvin held out his menu and said, "Same thing." The waitress took the menu and walked away. Alvin, then, burst out laughing. "My God, Ellie, will you stop being so rude?"

"I'm sorry, but she was getting on my nerves," she said with a shrug.

Alvin laughed and picked up his drink. He eyed it for a minute before taking a drink. As soon as he did, his eyes widened and he put it down. "Whoa, you can really taste the Vodka in that," he said.

Eleanor smiled and held out her hand. "Let me taste it," she said. Alvin shrugged and handed it to her. She took a sip and put her hand over her mouth. Once she swallowed it, she blinked a few times and said, "My God." Then she looked at Alvin. "I think she was trying to get you drunk."

Alvin raised his eye brows. "No kidding," he said. Then he reached over and took her drink. "You can have that one."

Eleanor smiled and said, "I think you're trying to get me drunk."

Alvin chuckled. "Ellie, one of us has to drive."

"I have my permit," she argued.

"Yeah, but I have my license. Who wins?"

Eleanor pouted and said, "Well, when you put it that way, you do."

Alvin smiled triumphantly. "Exactly."

Eleanor laughed. "You're a terrible boyfriend. You're letting your 15-year-old girlfriend drink an alcoholic beverage," she said.

Alvin placed his hand over his heart. "Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I got drunk? I can drink that, but then for the next two hours, we're risking our lives on a busy highway with a tipsy driver," he said.

Eleanor nodded. "You're right." She took a big drink of the Limoncello. She put it down and closed her eyes as she swallowed it. "God, that burns," she whispered once it was all down.

"I suppose it would, taking a huge gulp like that and all," Alvin said.

Eleanor just nodded. "Ok, now tell me what you were going to tell me," she said.

Alvin nodded. "Oh, right. Ellie, I'm going on-,"

Just then, a band started playing, interrupting Alvin. Eleanor furrowed her eye brows. "What?" she asked.

Alvin leaned forward. "I'm going on-," At that moment, the trumpet player in the band blew a really loud note. Alvin threw his hands up and sat back. 'This is pointless,' he thought.

Eleanor gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry," she said.

Alvin shook his head. "Don't be. You're not the one blowing the-,"

Once again, the guy blew the trumpet again. Alvin glared at him and Eleanor started giggling. Just then, she gasped and looked up at the band. "Oh my God, I love this song," she said and Alvin rolled his eyes. He knew he had lost her now. She looked back at him and noticed how upset he looked. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Just tell me later, ok?"

Alvin sighed and nodded. He didn't want to tell her later. He had wasted enough time already, but he knew it was no point in trying now with that trumpet player up there. He glared at him again. He wanted to go up there and beat that guy with his own instrument. They sat there for a short while longer before the waitress came back with their food. They just ate listening to the band and commenting on it.

Once they were done and they were about to leave, Eleanor smiled and said, "Wait, I want to leave her a tip."

Alvin looked confused. "You do?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course. After all, she was excellent service." Then she took a pen out of her purse and grabbed a clean napkin. She wrote something on it and then put her pen back in her purse. "Ok, let's go," she said and followed Alvin out.

The waitress came back to the table and noticed the note. She picked it up and read it.

_Date men your own age. You'll get much farther._

_Ellie _

She scowled and balled it up. "Bitch," she mumbled.

xxxxx

"So, what exactly did you write?" Alvin asked Eleanor on their drive back home.

Eleanor smiled. "Advice," she said.

"Which was?"

Eleanor looked at him. "I told her to date men her own age."

Alvin chuckled. "I bet that really pissed her off."

Eleanor gasped in mock horror. "I sure hope not," she said placing her hand over her heart and Alvin laughed.

"You are goofy," he said.

Eleanor put her head back. "I'm your goofy girlfriend," she said loudly.

Alvin glanced at her. "You're also my nearly drunk girlfriend."

"Yep," Eleanor said. She looked at him. "I told you not to let me drink that Lemon Jell-O."

Alvin laughed and said, "Limoncello."

"That's what I said," she said while laughing.

"Sure you did."

Eleanor groaned. "Mrs. Miller is gonna kill me. I know she's gonna find out about this," she said.

Alvin smirked. "Not unless you come to my house," he said.

"Perv," Eleanor said.

Alvin laughed. "I'm trying to help you out and I suddenly become a perv," he said.

Eleanor looked at him. "Yes, you do, because you plan on helping yourself out as well," she said.

"Well, I would be lying if said I didn't plan on it," Alvin said.

Eleanor leaned toward him and put her hand on his arm. "Well, I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't plan on it as well," she said.

Alvin chuckled. "Oh, and I'm the pervert," he said.

Eleanor nodded and said, "Oh, you are." She moved her hand to his chest and started sliding it down. "But I never said I wasn't." She reached his pants and smirked. Then she slid her hand in them.

Alvin's eyes widened and he swerved; Eleanor started laughing.

"God, Ellie, don't do me like that when I'm not expecting it," Alvin said.

"Are you expecting it now?"

Alvin glanced at her. "Yeah."

Eleanor smirked and started massaging him through his boxers. That caused Alvin to swerve again. This time, a guy beside him blew the horn and yelled out, "Learn how to drive, will ya!"

Eleanor started laughing again. "I thought you said you were expecting it," she said.

Alvin chuckled and said, "I was. I just forgot how good that felt." Eleanor laughed and pulled her hand out of his pants. Alvin pouted. "Aw, don't stop."

Eleanor looked at him. "Why? So we can crash this time? I don't think so," she said. Then she sat back and closed her eyes. "Besides, I'm getting a slight headache."

"Fine, rest then," Alvin said.

Eleanor reached over and grabbed his hand. "Don't be such a baby. I promise I'll make it up to you," she said.

Alvin smiled and entwined their fingers. "Thank you."

xxxxx

How was that? Let me know. I want the same thing I wanted before. If you want chapter 3, you'll do it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already.

Jade


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews. I guess you all wanted chapter 3. Well, now you got it.

xxxxx

Once again, a lot of time passed and Alvin still hasn't told Eleanor. He was determined to tell her today, seeing that they were leaving in four days. He took her outside her house and to their hammock. At the moment, they were just lying down and Alvin was pushing them with his foot.

Eleanor looked at him. "Alvin, guess what," she said.

Alvin thought about it. Then, out of nowhere, he said, "You're pregnant."

Eleanor looked surprised. "What?"

Alvin started laughing. "I'm kidding," he said. Then he got worried. "You aren't pregnant, are you?" he asked.

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Um, no." Then she smiled. "But I did have some Better Than Sex cake."

Alvin furrowed his eye brows. "Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"I made it," Eleanor said.

"And?"

Eleanor sighed. "It sure does fit its name," she said.

Alvin frowned and said, "I can't believe I got beat out by a cake."

"Hey, I said Better Than Sex cake," Eleanor said and grabbed his hand. "I did not say Better Than Sex With Alvin cake."

Alvin raised his eye brows and smiled. "Now, I feel better."

Eleanor smiled. "Nothing can beat you out. Trust me, Jeanette and Brittany would agree...well, if they weren't dating your brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we first started dating, they told me that you were the best they had," Eleanor said.

Alvin arched an eye brow. "Really?"

Eleanor arched an eye brow at him. "Don't let that go to your head. Their opinions no longer matter. You're with me now, got it?"

Alvin smirked. "Ooh, Ellie, I like it when you get all possessive," he said.

Eleanor smiled at him. "I know you do."

Alvin rolled over on top of her, which caused the hammock to rock. He smiled down at her. She ran her fingers through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. Just when Alvin was about to kiss her, the tour came to his mind and he stopped. "Eleanor, I can't do this anymore," he said.

Eleanor furrowed her eye brows. "What?"

"I can't keep procrastinating."

She looked slightly relieved. "Oh, ok," she said. "Well, go ahead and do whatever it is you have to do."

Alvin sighed and said, "Ellie, I'm going on tour."

Eleanor's face dropped and she just stared at him. "You're going on tour?" she asked. Alvin nodded. "When?"

Alvin chuckled and said, "Four days."

"Four days?" Alvin cringed. Eleanor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, she looked calm. "Ok, so when did you find out about this?"

Alvin hesitated for a moment. Then he slowly said, "Two months ago."

Eleanor's eyes widened and Alvin could tell she was fuming. "You knew about this for two months and you're just now telling me? Four days before you leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alvin said.

Eleanor stared at him for a moment with an angry look. Then suddenly, she pushed him off her and he fell on the ground. She got off the hammock and started walking toward back to the house. Alvin got up and ran after her. "Eleanor, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I tried, I really did," he said.

Eleanor didn't turn around. "You should've tried harder." Then she pushed the slide door open and walked in. "Brittany! Jeanette!" she called.

A short while later, they walked into the kitchen. "Yeah?" Jeanette asked.

"Did you two know they were going on tour?" Eleanor asked, pointing at Alvin.

They looked shocked. "Don't tell me he's just now telling you," Brittany said.

Eleanor slowly turned and glared at Alvin and he looked down. When she saw how upset he looked, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Then she grabbed his arm and said, "Come on." She started pulling him upstairs. Brittany looked at Jeanette and shook her head.

Eleanor pulled Alvin into her room and shut the door. Alvin walked over and sat on her bed and Eleanor followed him, but she didn't sit. Alvin put his head and his hands. "Listen, Ellie, I-," he started, but Eleanor stopped him.

"Please, Alvin, don't say anything about the tour," she said and he sighed. She got down on the floor in front of him. "Look at me," she said and he lifted his head. Eleanor slightly smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, she hugged him. "It's okay. I understand why it took so long for you to tell me."

"You do?" Alvin asked, his voice muffled since it was pressed into her neck.

Eleanor laughed a bit. "Of course. You're going to be thousands of miles away and you don't want to think about that. You just want to spend as much time as possible with your girlfriend without having to think about it. You were nervous because you knew how I was going to react. Though, if you would've told me sooner, I wouldn't have gotten mad," she grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. "Don't wait so long next time, okay?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back. She screamed slightly as they fell on the floor. Alvin sat up and pinned her arms over her head. "Boy, do I love this position," he said.

Eleanor smiled. "You're heavy," she said.

Alvin held her wrists in one hand and used the other to gently stroke her face. "And you're mine," he said. He started moving his hand down to her neck, then her breast, then her side, which caused her to giggle, and then he rested it on her hip. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin," Eleanor said, smirking. "You're not just saying this to make sure I'm still not mad at you, are you?"

Alvin shook his head and said, "No, I mean it."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, in that case, so are you in every way," she said.

"Do you mean that?" Alvin asked, pretending to cry. He brought his hand up and put it over his mouth.

Eleanor laughed at him. Then she said, "Why don't you let my hands go so I can show you how much I meant it." Alvin raised his eye brows and let her go. Eleanor brought her hands up and put them on his shoulders. Then she smirked and flipped him over.

Alvin looked shocked. "I have seriously forgotten about that," he said.

Eleanor straddled him and pinned his arms over his head. "I didn't," she said with a smile. Then she leaned down and kissed him. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips."I love you, too," Alvin mumbled against hers. She smiled and kissed him again.

xxxxx

Those four days flew by a whole lot quicker than Alvin and Eleanor wanted. Knowing that the boys were leaving so soon, the couples spent every waking moment with each other. They would have spent the nights with each other, too, but the parents stepped in. The night before they were leaving, every single one of them cried to each other, all of them sitting in the same room.

At the moment, they were all waiting in the airport for the chipmunk's flight. No one was talking, just loving the fact that they were still there, even if it was just for a little while. Finally, hating the silence, Alvin said, "Ladies, we are gonna see each other again."

Everyone looked at him. "Must you do that?" Eleanor asked him.

Alvin shrugged. "I'm just saying. I mean, we're making it like we're gonna be gone forever. We'll be back in six months," he said.

Simon smirked and said, "You say that you weren't also crying last night, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged again. "Yeah, I was, but it was because all of you were crying. You know how it is when you see someone else cry," he said.

Eleanor arched an eye brow at him. "So what are you trying to say? You weren't crying because you weren't going to miss me?" she asked.

Theodore raised his eye brows in amusement. "Uh-oh," he said and Jeanette smiled.

Alvin looked a bit taken aback and dumbfounded. "N-no, Ellie, th-that's not what I was saying," he stammered.

Eleanor continued to give him that look. "Then what were you saying?"

Alvin chuckled nervously and said, "Not that."

"Mm-hm," Eleanor said and looked away from him.

"Oooh," the rest of them said in union.

Alvin glared at all of them. Before anything could happen, Jeanette cut in. "Ok, guys, cut it out. Ellie knows you're going to miss her, Alvin," she said and Eleanor smiled up at Alvin. "Now, since you guys are leaving for six months, we shouldn't spend these last few minutes arguing."

"Jeanette is very right," Theodore said.

Alvin looked at him. "Shut up, Teddy." Theodore glared at him.

Suddenly, Brittany looked at Alvin and asked, "Alvin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked around and shifted her eyes. "What?" she asked. Then she looked back at Alvin. "I just want to talk to him."

Alvin shifted his eyes. "Ok," he said nervously.

He and Brittany stood up and she immediately started pulling him away. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. "That was unexpected," Jeanette said.

"Yes, it was," Simon said.

Brittany dragged Alvin behind a pillar. That scared him even more than the fact that she wanted to talk to him alone. "What's going on?" he asked.

For once, Brittany wasn't looking at Alvin angrily. "I just want to get something straight," she said. Alvin nodded. "You do love my sister, right?"

"Of course I do," Alvin replied, wondering why she was asking him this.

"And you wouldn't do anything to hurt her?"

"Not intentionally." Alvin shifted his eyes. "What's with all the questions?" he asked.

Brittany stared at him in all seriousness. "Because I want to know if my sister is going to get her heart broken by a guy who used to like to fuck everything that had a pulse while he's gone on tour," she said. Alvin was shocked. "I don't have a problem with you, Alvin, but if you can't control yourself on your own and hurt my sister, your ass is mine, got it?"

Alvin nodded, a tad bit intimidated by her at the moment. "Got it," he said.

Brittany stared at him for a moment before she sighed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. "Eleanor loves you," she said. Then she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why, but she does; a lot. I'm just hoping you love her enough to remain faithful."

Alvin nodded. "Listen, Brittany, neither you nor Eleanor has anything to worry about. I love her and would never do that to her. I really have changed, believe me. She can trust me." He paused. Then he smirked and said, "You can trust me."

Brittany smiled slightly. Then she turned and walked back over to the group. Alvin blew out a breath and leaned against the pillar. "Boy, that was scary," he mumbled.

"What was?"

Alvin looked to the side and saw Eleanor smiling at him. "Talking to your sister," he said.

Eleanor nodded and looked down. "What'd you two talk about?" she said.

Alvin turned and grabbed her hands. "You and me," he said.

Eleanor raised her eye brows and asked, "What about you and me?"

"The fact that you can trust me on this six-month-long tour across the nation all alone with all the fan girls and-,"

"Ok, Alvin, I get it," Eleanor interrupted. "But I do trust you."

Alvin smiled down at her. "I'm glad," he said.

Eleanor smiled. She let go of one of his hands and ran her hand through his hair. Then she rested it on the back of his neck. She started pulling him down for a kiss and just when they were about to, a voice filled the entire airport. "Flight number 526, Japan, is now boarding. Flight number 526, Japan, is now boarding," a lady said.

They froze in place. Then Alvin rested his forehead on Eleanor's and sighed. "That's my flight," he said.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said. Then she dropped her hand and backed up. "You better go get in line."

Alvin nodded and they walked back over to everyone else to get his bags. After the boys and Dave had all their bags, everyone made their way to the line, the girls practically clinging to their boyfriends. Before they officially got into the line, the boys dropped their bags and hugged their girlfriends. Alvin finally got that kiss from Eleanor. When he pulled away, he said, "You don't know how much I'm going to miss you."

Eleanor smiled very slightly and nodded. "I think I do," she said. Then she held out Alvin's passport. "You better get in there and get a good seat before some old lady takes it." Alvin chuckled and took it from her. Then he picked up his bags. Eleanor stood on her tip-toes and kissed one last time. Then she said, "Try to have fun Japan without me."

"Just not too much fun?" Alvin asked, one eye brow arched.

"Exactly." Eleanor smiled.

Alvin smiled. "I'll call you when we land," he said.

Eleanor nodded. Then she pushed him toward the line. "I love you," she said.

Alvin turned and smiled at her again. "I love you, too," he said. Just then, Simon, Theodore, and Dave joined him in line. Brittany and Jeanette stood beside Eleanor and watched their boyfriends hand the stewardess their tickets and get on the plane. They stayed until the plane took off. Then they went to Brittany's car and went home, all of them anticipating those calls from their boyfriends.

xxxxx

So…how was it? Did you enjoy it? Let me know. This time, I won't be so demanding about the reviews. That doesn't mean you should stop reviewing, though. I still want them.

Jade


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Sorry it took a bit longer for me to update this one. I was stumped on how to start it. Now, it's here, so enjoy. I know this one was worth the wait.

xxxxx

The entire building was filled with screaming fans. It was dark except for the lights on the stage. A few girls on the front row were probably screaming the loudest, seeing that they were all holding Alvin's hand. As the boys sung, mostly everyone was singing along. Alvin looked right at the girls and winked, causing them to scream so much more. He smiled and stood up, gently pulling his hand away. He walked over to where his brothers were playing their instruments, Theodore on the drums and Simon on the keyboard, and picked up his guitar. He put it on and turned back to the crowd. He and his brothers stopped singing and he began playing his guitar solo. As he did, several lights circled the screaming crowd, smoke started coming out of the floor on the stage, and the lights on stage flickered on and off rapidly. The crowd went wild.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and smiled. Alvin continued to play hard. So hard that new beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, causing his hair to stick. Finally, Simon slid his fingers all the way down his keyboard, signaling Alvin to stop, which he did, and they started singing again. The lights on stage stopped flickering and stayed on, the lights in the crowd cut off, and the smoke slowly faded. Alvin took off his guitar and joined his brothers in singing. They sung the last few lyrics of the song, Simon and Theodore played the last few notes, and then, the song ended.

xxxxx

"Great job, guys! That was amazing," Dave congratulated them when they got backstage.

"Thanks, Dave," Simon said.

The boys continued to their dressing rooms. "That was amazing," Theodore said to them as they walked.

Alvin and Simon nodded. "Yeah, we were awesome," Alvin said just as they arrived at their separate rooms, which happened to be next to one another. They went in their rooms. When Alvin walked in his, he saw a small bundle of roses on his dresser top. He smiled and walked over to it, picking them up and reading the card.

_From your biggest fans._

_We love you!_

Someone even kissed it. He chuckled. "Aw, my biggest fans got me flowers," he said to himself. Then he put them down and proceeded in changing his clothes. He was almost completely changed when someone knocked on his door. He grabbed his shirt off a chair and threw it over his shoulder. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw two Japanese girls, who just happened to be twins, standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "Hello, ladies," he said, leaning against his door frame. At that moment, he noticed his brothers were signing autographs.

Both girls giggled, causing Alvin to chuckle. "Hi, Alvin," one of them said. "We're your biggest fans."

Alvin arched an eye brow and asked, "You two wouldn't happen to be the ones who gave me those lovely flowers, would you?"

They giggled again and nodded. "That was us," the other one said. "I'm Wendy."

"And I'm Cho," the first one said.

Alvin noticed that Cho was wearing a tight, red shirt with a big, black "A" on the front and Wendy was wearing a tight, black shirt with a big, red "A" on the front. He nodded and said, "Well, nice to meet both of you. It's always a pleasure to meet my biggest fans." Then he took their notepads from them one at a time and signed his named. "There you go, sweeties."

"Thanks," they said simultaneously and walked toward Simon whispering to each other.

Just when Alvin was about to close his door, the two girls that were with Theodore a minute ago appeared, both begging to take a picture with him. He was about to put his shirt on, but they begged him to keep it off, and not wanting to disappoint them, he did. After the picture, they went to Simon and the girls that were with Simon first came to him. He also took a picture with them, but this time, he put his shirt on. One girl surprised him and left him her number. When they walked away, he laughed and held it up for Simon and Theodore to see. "Look what I got," he chanted.

Simon and Theodore only smirked and held up sheets of paper of their own. "We got the same thing," they chanted. They all laughed and went back into their rooms.

xxxxx

The boys and Dave rode back to their hotel awhile later. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all shared a room and Dave had his own. Of course they argued about that, upset that they couldn't all have their own rooms. Dave just blew them off and told them they were sharing a room and that was that. So, they arrived at the hotel and went to their rooms. Dave stayed in their room for awhile so he could talk to them.

"You guys were great tonight. Hopefully, you can keep it up for the rest of these six months," he said when he was finally about to leave. Just before he opened the door, he turned and looked at Alvin. "Oh, and Alvin?"

"Yeah?" Alvin looked at him.

Dave looked quite serious. "You might want to tone it down a bit with your showing off. That could really take out the feel of the performance. Just work on that, ok?" he suggested. Then he left the room.

Alvin looked a bit surprised. "Showing off?" he asked no one in particular.

Theodore nodded. "Yeah, Alvin, it was kind of obvious that you were showing off," he said.

Alvin looked at him and said, "I don't think it was showing off."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Alvin, the riffs you do with your voice is, at times, unnecessary as well as irritating," he pointed out.

Alvin looked at him. "I wasn't showing off," he argued. "I really get into what I'm doing. I can't help if I'm truly in sync with the music. I become a different person when I perform, you guys know that."

Simon gave him a "yeah, right" look. "Alvin, that's a bunch of bull. You're a show off and an idiotic flirt when you're around women and that trickles into your performance. It's not the music that controls you, it's your ego." Alvin looked slightly upset. Simon continued with asking, "I mean, seriously, was the pelvic thrust really necessary when we sang "Come Get It"?"

"It fit the song," Alvin said.

Theodore arched an eye brow. "Alvin, the song is about having fun and dancing all night, not sex. The pelvic thrust did not fit at all. That was you showing off again…and being slightly flirtatious," he said.

Alvin stared at him and asked, "With who, Theodore?"

"With those girls on the front row. You know, the ones who hands you held through the entire second verse and chorus of the last song?" Theodore stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Alvin looked away from him and looked down. "Well, they didn't seem to mind," he mumbled. Then he looked back up at them and said, "Ok, guys, since apparently I'm showing off, I'll work on stopping, ok?"

Simon smirked and said, "Sounds good to me." Alvin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Theodore smiled and he looked at both his brothers. "Hey, guys, remember the fan girls backstage?" he asked.

Alvin and Simon smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember," Simon said.

Alvin smirked and said, "I had twins."

"We saw," Theodore said.

"They even got me flowers," Alvin said, obviously still geeking out about it.

Simon gave him a look and said, "You say that like you haven't gotten flowers before."

Alvin smiled widely at him, making him look just like a kid. "Not from twins!" he said excitedly. His brothers laughed from him.

As they calmed down, all of their smiles faded slightly. Simon lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder what our girlfriends are doing right now," he said.

"They're probably just getting up," Theodore said, lying back on his bed, which was actually a pull-out couch. Alvin and Simon kind of forced him to get it, seeing that both claimed the actual beds before he even got a chance to speak.

Alvin just lay on his bed in silence as he thought about it. Then a thought came to his head and he started searching for his cell phone. He found it on the night stand and immediately dialed Eleanor's cell number. After a few rings, the phone was answered with a yawn, followed by a sleepy, "Hello?"

Alvin smiled at the sound of her voice. "Wake up, sleepy head," he said.

He heard her laugh slightly. "Hi, Alvin," she said.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" he asked.

"Sleepy," Eleanor replied.

Alvin chuckled. "Other than," he said.

Eleanor laughed a bit. "I've been fine. What about you? How was your first show?"

"Awesome and awesome. Although, it would've been a lot better if you were there."

"Well, isn't that sweet? I miss you, too, Alvie," Eleanor responded.

Alvin smirked and said, "I know you do."

"Don't go there."

Alvin laughed. Then he asked, "So, what have you been up to other than missing me?"

"Well, seeing that it's only been four days, that's about it. I have been spending a lot of time with my sisters, though," Eleanor replied.

"Oh, that's nice. It doesn't really seem like you have a choice, though," Alvin said.

"Oh, shut up. I have other friends. You just haven't met them."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're too big of a flirt," Eleanor pointed out.

Alvin stayed quiet for a moment. "Alvin? Hello, are you there?" spoke Eleanor's voice as she heard complete silence from Alvin's end. Eleanor wasn't even sure if he was still on the line, or if the cell phone signal was lost; until she heard an exasperated sigh from Alvin a few moments later.

"Yeah…yeah I'm here…just hold on a sec," was all Alvin said as he got off the bed and walked toward the balcony of their hotel room, in order to escape the prying ears of his brothers. Now residing outside on the balcony taking in the night sky of Tokyo, Alvin continued. "Listen, Eleanor, are you serious?"

"About?" was all Eleanor could say because by now she had long forgotten about her previous comment.

"About what you said about not introducing me to your friends, because you think I'm too big of a flirt," stated Alvin as his voice had an uncanny mixture of assertiveness and concern.

Eleanor was taken aback by his statement, and was unsure how to respond. It wasn't often that she heard Alvin use this type of tone with her, so she knew something was wrong. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, but…"

"…Eleanor, please just answer the question. Is that really how you feel?"

Not knowing how to approach the subject matter, and not wanting to upset Alvin more so, she tried to calculate the most tactful way to be honest with Alvin. Lying back on her back and looking straight up at her ceiling as she lay in bed, she thought about her true feelings. It was true that she was joking, but a part of her knew that there was truth in it. "Alvin, look, this may be some of my own insecurities coming to light, but I have to say that, with all due respect…knowing how you are, and how I am, that I just didn't think it would be wise to place us in situations that may sabotage our budding relationship."

"What are you saying, Ellie? That you can't trust me?" stated Alvin in a more hurtful voice than before.

"It's not that I don't trust you Alvie…it's just that…Well, why place you in a situation that may be tempting? After all, change does not come over night. Not to mention I don't want a side of me to come out that just shouldn't. People do things that they normally wouldn't do when their in love, and well, I love you, Alvin. While I'm pretty much laid back, I can't help but to wonder what kinds of aggression can possibly come out if I see you flirting with someone one in front of me… a friend of mine, no doubt. So I just didn't want to go there…," Eleanor stated as she trailed off, fearing that she may have said too much.

Alvin didn't say anything at first; allowing everything she said to soak in. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Eleanor's statement. On one hand, he was hurt because the girl he loves apparently does not trust him completely and on the other hand he was insulted because it seems that she and everyone else does not think he had any self-control. Eleanor noticed the uncomfortable silence immediately. By now it was apparent that while when he first called she was obviously sleepy, but by now she was fully awake.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah, um…" started Alvin as he wasn't sure what he could say next. "Eleanor, the thing is, I understand what you're saying…However…"

"…However?" questioned Eleanor as she sat up in her bed in order to make sure she heard everything that Alvin was about to say.

"Yeah, however. I think the main problem is; not whether or not I'm a flirt, but I think this is really your own insecurities"

"What?"

"Ellie you stated yourself a few moments ago that this may be just your own insecurities coming to light, and I think your right. I have never given you any reason to think that I would disrespect you by flirting with other women."

Eleanor didn't say anything, as she knew he was right. Ever since they have been together, Alvin has never given any indication of infidelity or disrespect. In fact, he completely indulged in her. "You're my heart, Eleanor, but like you have concerns about me, I have to admit that there are some concerns I have about you."

Eleanor was shocked at this statement, what concerns could Alvin possibly have about her? And why would he just now bring this up while they are miles apart. This conversation just seemed to be inappropriate over the phone, but at this point they didn't have much of a choice. They wouldn't be face to face for six months. Eleanor was taken out of her thoughts as she noticed Alvin began to talk once more.

"Remember when I was teaching you about sex?"

"Yes," was all Eleanor said as she was unsure where Alvin was going with this.

"Lesson three?"

"How to feel comfortable with your body," answered Eleanor in a solemn voice.

"So you do remember," chuckled Alvin lightly.

"How could I forget? Your lessons were pretty life changing."

"That was the point. Eleanor, when you asked me to teach you about sex I thought about how to make the lessons specially designed for you. I wanted to make them personal, because sex is personal."

"Right."

"We have known each other for a long time. We've grown and matured together from kids to who we are now."

"Alvin, I'm not sure I understand what you're…"

"…Let me finish. Eleanor you were always cute, but you have to know that like your mind your body transformed as well. And somehow I don't think you truly understand your no longer…um.." Alvin hesitated because he knew he had to be discreet with what he was about to say.

"…Chubby, overweight, fat. Are those the words you're looking for Alvin?" stated Eleanor in a hard to read tone.

"Uh…more or less," chuckled Alvin in an uncomfortable tone. "The point is, that was baby fat. When you developed, that chubbiness turned into voluptuous curves. What I'm trying to say is, sometimes when people develop and change they do so, so rapidly that their mind hasn't caught to what their true physical images are. In a way, Ellie, I think you still see yourself as that chubby little girl. When in reality you're a _'bangin bombshell'. _That's what that lesson was supposed to show you. However I don't think that aspect worked as well as I anticipated. You're beautiful Eleanor, mind, body and soul."

"Oh, Alvin," was all Eleanor could say as his words has now brought her to tears.

"I just want you to know that you have no reason to feel insecure. I desire you and only you."

"I love you, Alvin."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, get some rest."

"I will, and I want to meet those friends of yours when I get back."

"Alright."

And like that, they said their goodbyes. Alvin stayed out on the balcony for a little while longer staring up at the sky. 'Surely, they have to think I'm more responsible than that,' he thought to himself. Then he sighed and shook his head, making his way back into the room and to his bed.

xxxxx

Later that day, the Chipettes where heading to the studio to work on their new album that was coming out the following year. Brittany was driving while Janette was in the passenger seat. They were talking among themselves while Eleanor was in the back seat reflecting on the conversation she had with Alvin earlier that morning.

"What do you think Ellie?" asked Brittany as she figured Eleanor was listening to the whole conversation.

"Hm…I'm sorry what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes out of irritation. "You mean you weren't listening?" stated Brittany clearly irritated by her little sister.

"We were talking about our new sound; do you like the edger adult flow?" Janette clarified.

"Oh that…well yeah it's fine…I guess," simply stated Eleanor as she trailed off, not really caring one way or another.

"Well it's good to know you care so much," was Brittany's sarcastic retort as she bobbed in and out of the southern California traffic, tossing her hair out of her face as it cascaded in the wind, caused by the top of her convertible being down.

"Lay off, Brittany. It's obvious that there is something on Eleanor's mind," stated Jeanette as she then turned toward her younger sister in the back seat. "Ellie, what's wrong? Is it Alvin? I heard that you were up early this morning, so I figured he called. Is everything okay?" continued Jeanette.

"Oh yeah, he called. Everything is fine. It's just that…well we kind of had a pretty deep conversation this morning," stated Eleanor as she stared down at her lap in deep thought.

"Oh, please. Phone sex is not what I would call a deep conversation," quipped Brittany.

"You're so typical Brittany," stated Eleanor, clearly irritated by Brittany's remark.

"Excuse me?" stated Brittany with venom in her voice.

"You heard me, but if you didn't, I'll repeat it. You're so typical Brittany!"

"Eleanor," stated Jeanette in a voice that was obviously trying to keep the peace.

"…No, Jeanette, I need to get this off my chest. Look, Brittany, I don't know what kind of problem you have with Alvin, or maybe it's not even about Alvin. Maybe it's me, but whatever this issue is, it needs to be resolved, because I am so sick and tired of you bashing the man I love. Alvin is a kind, generous, creative, and an insightful person…"

"…That's enough, Eleanor" stated Brittany in a dangerously calm voice.

"NO, it's not! You cannot tell me that Alvin does not love me and that he desires only me. Just because he may have fucked you and left, doesn't mean he's going to do the same thing to me!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, DAMN IT!" yelled Brittany as she slammed on the brakes at a red light, jerking her sisters abruptly. Placing the car in park, Brittany spun around to face her younger sister with and unmistakable look of rage in her eyes, unfortunately Eleanor was looking at Brittany with her own deadly scowl.

"You really have no Idea do you!" finally spoke Brittany as her words seem to drip with an atmosphere of a dangerous omen.

"Brittany, don't. Both of you stop," stated Jeanette, completely hating it when her sisters fought.

"Oh, I don't think so. Little Ellie thinks she's a woman. So let's talk woman to woman. Do you even realize just who this so called 'love of your life' really is?"

"If your referring to Alvin's past, yes. It was never a secret that Alvin had and still has a healthy sexual appetite," stated Eleanor in a calm nonchalant manner.

Brittany chuckled and said, "Healthy sexual appetite, eh…So that's what they're calling it now days. That's a pretty nice way of stating that he's a hoe."

"If he's a hoe, then what does that make you? How many times did he get in your pants without a commitment?"

"Cute, Eleanor. Irrelevant, but cute"

"Oh my God, I need for this light to turn green," blurted out Jeanette to no one in particular; anything to deafen the argument that her sisters were having.

"The thing is, Eleanor, I'm not saying that Alvin has not been faithful to you so far. I bet he even wants to stay faithful to you; more than anything. Yet, when you have a man that is across the world, for God sake, who has an obvious weakness for women, it can be a problem. Do you even know the first rule of touring?" asked Brittany as she searched Eleanor's eyes for understanding. Unfortunately, it was clear by the perplexed look on Eleanor's face that she had no idea about the rules of touring.

"No attachments," stated Brittany simply.

Just then, the stop light turned green and Brittany sped off, once again darting in and out of lanes.

"It's really a shame that she learned to drive from Miss Miller," was all Jeanette said, more to herself then anyone, as she tried to ease the uncomfortable silence.

"Wait…exactly what do you mean no attachments?" finally spoke Eleanor, breaking the silence.

"I mean that music groups that go on tour should not have outside attachments. Relationships are taboo. And there is a reason for that," answered Brittany.

"Life on the road can be harsh Ellie, and relationships can suffer from it," explained Jeanette.

"Eleanor, do you realize how many screaming fan girls they are going to be around, and are dying to just have one night with our men?" explained Brittany. "The temptation is just too great for some people" she continued.

"But, if everyone knew this already, then why are we even with the Chipmunks. You both knew about this, but yet you're still dating Simon and Theodore. And the Chipmunks knew about this rule and they chose to break it. This makes no sense," stated Eleanor in a bewildered voice.

"You do crazy things when you're in love," stated Brittany in a softer voice as now her anger has vanished.

"I guess," stated Eleanor is a soft voice and she felt a sentimental lump grow in her throat. "How is it that when I talk to Alvin, he makes me feel so at ease and secure in our relationship, but yet when I talk to you guys, I always feel the complete opposite?" she continued.

"He's a man, Ellie. They have that way about them, but we are your sisters and we will always tell you the truth no matter how hurtful it may be, because we're not selfish with our love," explained Brittany. "You're our baby sister, Eleanor, we were here for you before Alvin, during Alvin, and we will be here after Alvin. I just want you to guard you're heart a little more, and understand that a relationship with him is not going to be a fairytale," finished Brittany as she now parked her car in the studio garage as they were now at their destination.

"Okay," spoke Eleanor in a whisper, as they all got out the car.

"Oh, and just for the record, I fucked Alvin and left him," spoke Brittany in a triumphant tone.

"Yeah, right" stated Eleanor and Jeanette at the same time as they followed behind their older sister, slightly laughing.

xxxxx

How was that! That argument was something else! As some of you might be able to tell, my co-writer wrote the second half of this chapter, starting from the conversation with Alvin and Eleanor until the end. Didn't she do a great job? I think so, and you don't, then you suck. I'm dead serious. Anyway, I…we want your reviews! So, lay 'em on us!

Jade


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, peoples. Just so you, my co-writer, Leela's Back (just in case you forgot), wrote this entire chapter with very minor assistance from me. Let's see how she did, shall we?

xxxxx

A few weeks have gone by, and by now the Chipmunks' tour has been doing great. There has been a tremendous amount of media attention about it in both the U.S. and abroad. The Chipmunks are now starting their tour in Europe where they are currently in Germany. Presently, all the major entertainment stations have been doing stories on it, such as the E! Network and VH1.

However, even though there has been great success in the tour and while giving the boys a big media boost, unfortunately, in contrast, the first signs of strain had fallen upon Alvin and Eleanor's relationship. Ever since the conversation Eleanor had with her sister's about the rules of touring a few weeks ago, Eleanor has not answered many of Alvin's phone calls. She wasn't mad at him, but she was taking heed of Brittany's advice.

She was trying to guard her heart a bit more, and even though she missed him terribly, and each time she heard her cell phone ring with his name popping up she would try her hardest to resist. Sometimes she answered and sometimes she didn't. Her mind and her heart were having an exclusive tug of war with the concept of avoiding Alvin. On one hand she missed him so much and on the other hand she was trying to protect herself from being hurt. She knew that there was no way of knowing exactly what went on at the end of their concerts and she never will. All she knew is what Alvin told her. It also occurred to her that by avoiding him she could be causing the very thing that she didn't want. By avoiding him, she could be forcing him into the arms of another woman unintentionally.

Eleanor sighed as she cracked a few eggs in the cake she was making. She was currently in the kitchen making another Better Than Sex Cake, as she missed sex an awful lot, but like she told Alvin before he left, the cake defiantly lives up to its name, but it's not better than him.

As she stirred the batter, she watched the television that was on the kitchen counter which was currently on the E! Channel. Eleanor sighed again as she saw images of Alvin on stage dancing and singing as the network was currently doing a story about how their tour was going.

Then she saw it. The television was currently showing clips from one of the concerts in Japan, and what Eleanor witnessed made her blood boil. Alvin was doing a pelvic thrust and then pulls a fan from the audience and starts dancing with her provocatively. Their bodies were touching and Alvin was clearly grinding her.

"Oh, he done lost his damn mind! Brittany! Jeanette! Come here quick!" screamed Eleanor.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jeanette as she walked into the kitchen from the living room, Brittany not too far behind.

"Look," stated Eleanor simply as she pointed to the TV.

"Oh my…God. What is he doing?" stated Brittany in disbelief.

"Hm…I would say dancing but…it looks more like he's having sex with his clothes on," exclaimed Jeanette as she scratched her head.

"All I know is that he is so lucky that he is across the world right now! Because if he was here, I would BEAT HIS ASS!" screamed Eleanor.

"Eleanor, stop looking at this shit," stated Brittany as she took the remote control and turned off the T.V. "So anyway, when is that cake going to be done? You know we're all some sex deprived broods," continued Brittany.

"I've lost my appetite," exclaimed Eleanor in frustration as she slammed her spoon in the glass bowl she was mixing from.

She then slumped down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Her sister's followed her and took a seat as well.

"Oh Ellie, your overreacting," spoke Jeanette in a soft voice.

"Like hell," mumbled Brittany and Jeanette quickly elbowed her in the side. "Oh, I mean …Yeah, girl, he's only performing," continued Brittany in a fake supportive tone.

"I don't know," was all Eleanor said as she just sat there with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Eleanor, it's just showmanship. It's not like we've never done provocative dances on stage," added Jeanette.

"I guess," stated Eleanor in a softer tone.

"Right, so let's get up and go backing to fixing that cake," spoke Brittany as it was obvious that the Better Than Sex Cake was the only thing on her mind at the moment.

Just as Eleanor was about to get up to continue cooking, her cell phone rang; it was Alvin, she could tell by the ring tone. Eleanor froze while her sister's watched her intently, not sure why she seemed so freaked out.

"Um, aren't you going to answer that?" stated Jeanette.

"It's Alvin," spoke Eleanor in a whisper as if Alvin could hear her even though she hasn't answered the phone.

"And? So you can't talk and cook at the same time?" answered Brittany as she looked at her like she was crazy.

"Answer the phone Ellie, and be nice," was all Jeanette said and she got up and walked out of the kitchen, Brittany soon followed.

Eleanor took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke in an unsure voice.

"Finally," spoke Alvin in an upbeat tone. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding me," he continued with a chuckle.

"But that would be silly," spoke Eleanor in a fake joking tone.

"I know. I mean, come on. This is me we're talking about."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "So, what's up?" she finally answered.

"Aw, babe, I wish you were here. Europe is so awesome. They really know how to welcome celebrities with style."

"You don't say," spoke Eleanor in a cold tone as she got up to continue to mix the cake she had started on earlier.

"Yeah, I mean Japan was great but this place is topnotch. You should see the penthouse they got us up in. To say it has class and style would be an understatement."

"That's nice," muttered Eleanor as she just couldn't seem to get the image of Alvin on stage grinding that girl. After all, if that was how he acted on stage, what was he doing backstage when the shows were over?

"Uh, Eleanor? Are you alright?" spoke Alvin in a confused tone as he noticed her lack of conversation and how nonchalant she sounded.

"Peachy. Why do you ask?" Eleanor lied and it was obvious from her tone.

"O…kay…On that note, I will talk to you later," spoke Alvin with a hardened laugh.

"Well, of course, why not? I mean, life is all about you isn't?" spoke Eleanor with mockery dripping from every word.

"What?" answered Alvin a bit taken aback, with a hint of an attitude of his own beginning to emerge.

"Right, instead of perhaps prying a bit harder. Maybe asking questions? You know, shit that people do when they actually give a damn? You might find out how I really feel. But no! As soon as things aren't smooth enough for you, you want to bail and get off the phone. You're so selfish," stated Eleanor in a very argumentative tone. And by now she was no longer fixing the cake but was now pacing back in forth angrily in the kitchen as she held her cell phone to her ear.

"Selfish? You have the audacity to call me selfish?" spoke Alvin sternly. "In case you didn't know, Eleanor, it's one o'clock in the morning here. I have just finished performing all night, not to mention the rehearsals, and sound checks during the day, and at the end of the day, I still find time to call you! Which is more than I can say about you! When's the last time you tried calling me! Hell, when's the last time you have even answered any of my calls! I know you got my messages! So no, I'm not trying to hear this shit. Because when it's all said in done, baby, I got to get up and do this shit all over again tomorrow! So, forgive me if I'm not in the mood for this, I have enough stress as it is. So, grow up Eleanor!" spoke Alvin harshly as it has now become apparent that he has noticed her avoidance and it has hurt him greatly. Though, it was obviously coming out in anger.

Eleanor was fuming on the other end. She knew he was right, but she was still very emotional from the fact that she didn't entirely know what he was doing, or who he was with after shows. It was driving her crazy. Not to mention that damn image of him grinding that girl kept popping up in her mind. Even though she knew she was overreacting, her emotions were getting the best of her.

"How dare you, Alvin Seville! In case you didn't know, I have my own career that is just every bit as stressful as yours! I'm in the studio constantly, arranging promotional videos and photo shoots! Who do you think keeps track of our work load? It sure hell isn't Brittany! Plus…plus…" Eleanor trailed off as if she was tired of arguing

"…What?"

"…Plus…I'm horny as hell," spoke Eleanor in a weak, whinny tone. After stating this Eleanor could hear Alvin chuckle lightly over the phone. "It's not funny, damn it," continued Eleanor as she laughed softly as well.

"I know. Damn baby, I feel the same way. Just stay strong, I'll be home to take care of that problem before you know it."

"I know…but it's getting to point where…well I'm making a Better Than Sex Cake again for me and my sisters. We're all filling a bit sex deprived." After saying that, she heard Alvin having a good hardy laugh. "Oh, and just what's so funny about that?" stated Eleanor being a bit annoyed and embarrassed.

"Don't…don't…tell me you think…that cake is going to get you off," spoke Alvin in-between his laughing fit.

"Argh…but what else can I do?"

"Masturbate," stated Alvin simply.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been doing."

"Alvin, you are awful," laughed Eleanor.

"No, I'm just honest."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Really…well," started Eleanor as she had now taken a seat at the kitchen table once more. She was no longer upset; in fact she was amused and curious. "…Well what do you think about when you do it?" she continued waited for his response with full attentiveness.

"You," was all Alvin said.

"What?" laughed Eleanor.

"Is that so hard to believe? Remember that picture of you I took when we went to the beach before we left, and you were wearing that sexy bikini?"

"Yeah," spoke Eleanor as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say that it inspires me at night when I'm alone."

"Oh Alvin, you dog you," said Eleanor in a seductive voice.

"Bow-wow," answered Alvin in an equally amorous tone. They both laughed.

Alvin and Eleanor talked a bit longer as they were now having a nice conversation. Unfortunately, due to their drastic time difference, it was apparent that Alvin was exhausted and it has just now caught up with him and Eleanor could hear it in his voice. As much as she wanted to continue their conversation, she knew he should rest. So they said their goodbyes on a good note.

xxxxx

The next day, the Chipmunks were setting up for their concert that night. They spent most of the morning rehearsing backstage at the concert hall that they would be performing in. Practicing their dance steps along with the choreographer, as well as with their background singers and dancers. This was all tiring to be sure; but if it was one thing that the Chipmunks picked up on in this profession; is that you can never practice too much. After their rehearsal with their backup vocalist and dancers, they were now preparing for the sound check on the actual stage. It was a huge performing venue with dome-like interior and it was clear that the place would fit 10,000 fans easy. They were the only ones visible on the stage as the sound, and lights engineers were behind the scenes making sure that everything was just right while the boys sung their vocals, in order to make sure that there was the right balance of sound that was desired.

"Alright, everyone, let's take five," spoke Alvin loud enough so that everyone could hear him behind stage, as they were finished with their last song for the moment. Simon and Theodore sighed in relief as they were both drained as well. The boys then took a seat at the edge of the stage in order to rest.

"So, how's Brittany?" asked Theodore looking toward Simon.

"She's…uh…Brittany," was basically all Simon said as he didn't feel it was necessary to go into detail. His brothers knew what he meant.

"This tour is really starting to put a strain on all our relationships, I think," answered Theodore. And at the statement all three of them sighed in deep thought.

"Hey, guess what I heard?" spoke Alvin in a more upbeat sound, as he didn't want to wallow in self-pity and knew his brothers shouldn't either.

"What?" answered Simon and Theodore in unison.

"Eleanor…" Alvin paused a moment as he was laughing. His brothers only stared at him in confusion, but then he continued. "Eleanor told me…last night that her and the girls were so horny and frustrated that they asked her to make a Better Than Sex Cake for them," finished Alvin as he continued to laugh, he truly thought that was one of the funniest things he had ever heard.

"A what?" asked Simon with and arched brow.

"Better Than Sex Cake…." Alvin answered as he continued to laugh.

As this information began to register Simon too began to laugh a bit. "Surely, they don't think that…" chuckled Simon.

"…They do," interrupted Alvin as he continued to laugh as well. Theodore remained quiet as he didn't see what was so funny.

"How absurd," stated Simon with a smirk on his face.

"What's so absurd about it?" questioned Theodore as he clearly didn't get the joke.

"Come on, Theodore, surely you're not that dense," answered Simon

"Who's dense? I just don't see what's so funny?"

"It's a cake! Theodore, how is a cake going to mild the effects of sexual frustration? Come on, be serious," injected Alvin.

"I am serious. Many believe that certain foods, such as chocolate, nuts, herbs, and fruit can act as natural aphrodisiacs. Chocolate itself has phenyl ethylamine and serotonin, two chemicals that light up pleasure areas in the brain. People having been using certain foods for centuries in order to enhance sexual pleasure…" Theodore stopped as he noticed that his brothers were staring at him in astonishment.

Simon then puts his hand on his shoulder and spoke dryly, "Theodore, your admiration for food seems to have become more than unsettling but utterly deplorable." Theodore pouted as Alvin and Simon laughed.

"I want to be 'in' on the joke, too," spoke a vaguely familiar female voice from behind. The boys then turn around and the first thing they saw was a pair of red stiletto high heels before them. They looked further up to see the lean shapely legs that were attached. Their vision continued onward to see curvaceous hips that were clad in a short red dress that hugged each curve perfectly. As their vision continued onward, they noticed a tiny waist accompanied by two perfectly large, perky breasts that appeared as if they were going to pop out of the red dress at any moments as it was obvious the person in question was showing an abundance of cleavage. Auburn wavy hair cascade down the individual's back, while she wore a devilish smirk and equally devilishly red lipstick. As the boy's vision finally met the woman in question's eyes, it became apparent who she was.

"CHAR…CHARLENE?" the boys stated in shock at the same time.

Charlene giggled flirtatiously and said seductively, "Hi boys." Then, looking directly at Alvin, "Hi Alvie."

They were correct it was Charlene. Charlene, the Chipette. The Chipmunks know Charlene from way back when they were first starting out in the music industry. On one of their first albums, Charlene sang a duet with them when they were only kids. Since then, she has not worked with them since. Nor has she had much of a flourishing career in America, but she is really popular and loved all over Europe where she has lived for many years now. Every once in a while she would visit the United States when ever there was a big premiere that she wanted to attended. Last year, she was in California at one of the parties the Chipmunks hosted to celebrate their latest album, and that's where her and Alvin met again and hit it off instantly-sexually that is.

Early last year before Alvin and Eleanor got together, Alvin and Charlene hooked up briefly. There were no strings attached but they both enjoyed the sex and the company that each other offered. After Alvin got with Eleanor, his and Charlene's fling was no more. He never explained it to her, he just basically cut off contact with her, and before she knew it she was back home in Europe with none of her questions answered. She always wondered why he stopped calling and ignored her phone calls, but now was not the time to bring such a thing up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Theodore cheerfully as all three of them stood up to greet her properly. Simon and Theodore each gave her a hug while Alvin only stood in the background in silence not facing her with his hands in his pockets, since this was quite awkward for him. Before she could answer, Simon spoke.

"It seems you changed some things," he stated as all three brothers looked down at her obviously enhanced breast.

"Oh yeah that, I had it done a few months ago…Do you like them?" she stated jokingly as she shook them side to side in order to allow them to bounce as if they were on display. Theodore's mouth was agape, while Simon's glasses were obviously steaming up so he cleared his throat in embarrassment while taking them off and cleaning them with his shirt, while Alvin gulped hard and tried not to stare.

"I'll take that as a yes," continued Charlene as she laughed.

Alvin then clears his throat and approaches her. "So, um, why are you here again?"

"Well…" Charlene started as she was cut off.

"Oh, good, you made it," spoke Dave as he walked down the center aisle toward the stage where the Chipmunks and Charlene where standing. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry boys, I've been meaning to mention this to you, but just didn't have the chance. Charlene will be performing one song with the three of you tonight. Her manager heard we were in Europe and called me last night. We both thought that it would be a good idea to have the four of you sing together once more. Charlene is really huge in Europe and it would be a great opportunity for all of us. The fans won't be expecting it and I think it will be an awesome way to closes things out tonight. So Charlene will be introduced toward the end." explained Dave as he was now standing in front of the stage.

"What?" spoke Alvin panic-stricken as he hopped off the stage and pulled Dave by the arm to one of the corner aisles in order to have some privacy.

"What's the problem, Alvin?" spoke Dave as he looked down at Alvin with mild irritation written over his face.

"Dave, are you nuts? How could you make this decision without consulting me first?"

"Well, by being your manager and father, I didn't think I had to," answered Dave dryly.

"Well, obviously, that's a misconception…you still need to come to me if there are any changes."

"Al…vin," spoke Dave in two syllables as his patience was clearly wearing thin.

Alvin chuckled nervously as he noticed Dave was getting upset with him, but then continued. "Okay, Dave look I'll be honest here. I can't perform with Charlene."

"And just why not?" answered Dave as he now crossed his arms all the while giving Alvin a no-nonsense look.

"Look the real reason is…well Eleanor would kill me if she found out."

"Nonsense, Alvin. Eleanor is a professional, she will understand that this is just business."

"But Dave…" pleaded Alvin.

"No buts, Alvin," spoke Dave as he was about to walk away, but Alvin quickly pulled him back.

"But Dave, you don't understand…I…I've…'you know' with her."

"You what?" stated Dave in disbelief as he knew what his son meant by 'you know'. "When?" he continued.

"Last year," answered Alvin quickly.

Dave seemed quite angered by this discovery even though he wasn't raising his voice. "First of all, you have no business doing that kind of…you know what, it doesn't even matter. Let this be a lesson to you, young man. A lesson about how harmful casual sex can be to you as an individual as well as to your career. So this is going to be awkward for you? Well that's fine. You made your bed, now sleep in it, but just not literally," spoke Dave as he walked away to rejoin everyone else to explain the details.

Alvin just slummed down in one of the chairs in the empty theater with his head in his hands.

xxxxx

Everyone that was involved in the concert was soon informed of the slight change about Charlene being included for one number. The final rehearsal for the day was currently underway. The Chipmunks and Charlene were going over the song that they would sing together, which happened to be their rendition of "Thank God I Found You" (originally performed by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 degrees).

Everything was going smoothly enough, yet Alvin could not seem to stop staring at Charlene. His behavior was not obvious enough for anyone to notice, but he noticed and felt ashamed. As Charlene sang her verse, Alvin couldn't help but to look at the way her body moved to the music. Charlene then turned and winked at him as it was his time to come in with his verse. As he sang, Alvin found himself moving closer to her as they dance to the slow tempo of the duet. They both faced each other as he continued to sing. In Charlene's mind, it felt like he was literally directing the meaning of the song to her. Simon and Theodore watched in confusion as they sung their parts and exchanged quizzical looks. Alvin and Charlene ended the song only inches apart as they stared at each other. It was almost like they just had a musical orgasm as they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Um, the song is over," spoke Simon dryly as he notice the two of them were still staring at each other.

"Huh?" was all Alvin could say as he has just now snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah and so is rehearsal, we're free to go until show time," added Theodore as he walked off with Simon following behind.

"Oh…right," stammered Alvin he then begins to fallow after his brothers, when Charlene grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute," she spoke softly as Alvin turned to look at her.

"What's up?" His response was nonchalant, as he was trying to get away from her, the faster the better.

"Well we have some time to kill before the show…so um…"

"…No, I can't. I didn't tell you but, I have a girlfriend now," spoke Alvin surprisingly stern. Charlene frowned and looked at him as if he were crazy, she looked a bit insulted. She then stormed off passed him.

"You jackass! I was going to say we should have a drink and catch up!" she yelled as she angrily walked away.

Alvin was left mystified as he stood backstage alone. It has now become apparent that no one else was there. He felt awful for assuming that Charlene was making a sexual advance on him. He then snaps out of his thoughts and chases after her to apologize.

Alvin finally catches up to Charlene as she was getting into her limo out front.

"Charlene, wait!" yells Alvin. Charlene looks up at him as she is now seated in the back of her limo but her driver has yet to close the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I offended you, I've just been under a lot of pressure lately, and I'm not myself."

Charlene just shook her head and laughed softly at him.

"You can make it up to me, by having a drink with me," she stated at she gestured for him to join her in the limo.

Alvin smiled and got in. Once in the limo, they headed off to where ever they were going. Alvin leaned back into the luxurious interior all the while closing his eyes as if this was his. Charlene eyed him with a devilish smirk.

"Comfy?" she teased.

"Absolutely," he answered. "You always did have great style," he continued.

"You want to know something else about me?" spoke Charlene seductively as she inched closer to him; all the while Alvin is unaware.

"What's that?"

"I always get what I want," spoke Charlene softly and before Alvin knew it, she crushed her lips against his. Alvin's eyes quickly snapped open, the next thing he knows, she climbs on to his lap. He then quickly tries to gain control of the situation, by trying to restrain her without hurting her, but to no avail. Charlene then starts grinding her body against his. He can feel how hot she is between her legs. He feels his lower appendage stiffen as it has a mind of its own. She then breaks the kiss all the while sighing and panting rhythmically with her body movements mimicking as if she were riding him.

"Charlene…wait. Wha…what are you doing?" spoke Alvin in a panic; as he knew he was close to losing control.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing," she whispered in his ear as she begins to kiss him on his neck while hiking her dress up so that she could feel his bulge rub against her better. "Don't act like you don't want it, Alvie…I saw the way you were looking at me at rehearsal."

"Charlene, stop," spoke Alvin trying to be stern. Unfortunately, it came out as more of a whimper.

"Come on Alvin, fuck me," Charlene whispered as she forced him into another kiss. She then grabs his hands and places them on her ass. At this, Alvin finally comes to his senses and shoves her off of him.

"I SAID STOP!" he yells.

Charlene flew to the other side of the limo with a jolt, falling against the cushion seating. She then looks up at him puzzled.

"I…I don't understand?" was all she could say.

"I told you I have a girlfriend now."

"But the rehearsal, I thought there was a connection."

"The only connection we have is that fact that I'm miles away from my woman, and I'm horny as hell, and was weak for a moment. That's it."

They both remained silent as they both sat at the far separate corners of the limo. Charlene was staring down at her hands while Alvin gazed out the window.

"Hey, tell your driver to pull over and let me out," finally spoke Alvin. Charlene looked disappointed but did what he said. When the car stopped, and just as Alvin was getting out, he turned and looked at Charlene and said.

"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you, but that was the only way I knew how to make things clear to you. I'm not interested and I apologize for sending you mixed signals. We both need to act like professionals here if we want to work together." And with that said he closed the door and began walking in the opposite direction to his hotel. Alvin had a long walk, but he didn't mind seeing that he had a lot on his mind and had to calm down.

'That was just too close for comfort,' Alvin thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

xxxxx

Alvin finally made it back to the hotel two hours later. He didn't mind the walk as he had a lot on his mind. He felt guilty and ashamed about what had taken place. As he walked into the room where his brothers were, he noticed that they had apparently ordered room service and were eating.

"Hey, where you been?" asked Theodore indifferently as he and Simon ate at the small dinette set that was at one corner of the room. As this hotel room was more like an apartment with a kitchen, living room and bedroom.

"It's a long story," Alvin sighed.

"Well, come on, lay it on us," spoke Simon. "Have a bite to eat, show time is in three hours," he continued. Alvin nodded and took a seat at the table with his brothers.

"I don't know if I can take this," spoke Alvin.

"What do you mean?" asked Theodore.

"Well, Charlene performing with us…it's just…" Alvin trailed off.

"…Too tempting," interrupted Simon.

"Yeah…How did you know?"

"Well, by you two's display at rehearsal it was obvious that there was some sexual tension," Simon continued.

"Yeah, what was that about?" questioned Theodore.

"Well, I guess not being around Eleanor is starting to get to me. Do you guys realize that it's been almost a month without sex? But yet everywhere we look, we got titties and asses flashing in our faces," spoke Alvin a bit frustrated.

"I guess that's why the first rule to touring is…" began Theodore.

"…No attachments," they all said in unison.

Alvin then sighs as the events of what happen with Charlene keep playing over and over in his mind.

"What? Are you alright?" asked Theodore in a very concerned voice as he knew that Alvin was extremely upset and not touching his food. Alvin then looks up at them with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Look guys, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room," he finally spoke. "Don't tell Dave, no one in the show, and most of all don't mention any of this to the girls."

Simon and Theodore looked extremely worried because they knew that whatever Alvin had to say was serious from the way he spoke and the fact that they couldn't even tell Dave. They then nodded in agreement.

"Okay look, Charlene came on to me really strong when you guys left and…" started Alvin.

"…Oh God, Alvin, you didn't have sex with her, did you?" interrupted Simon.

"What!…NO," answered Alvin sternly as he was a bit insulted that that was the first thing that Simon assumed. "…But I was tempted…Listen you guys cannot leave me alone with her, so after the show tonight, if she doesn't leave right after, if you see her approach me you guys come to where I am immediately."

"Okay," spoke Theodore softly not truly understanding why Alvin sounded like this was a state of emergency.

"Yeah, sure thing Alvin," added Simon as he kind of understood the situation a little better.

"Thanks," was all Alvin said and they finished their meal.

xxxxx

That night at the concert everything was going smoothly. The Chipmunks were on point with their performance all night long. And as they sung, they looked out onto the audience and saw an array of fans screaming and yelling. Lights flashing while the fast tempo music played all the while they are dancing and singing their hearts out. Over 10,000 fans roared as they saw the Chipmunks before them while many of the fans in the nosebleed section of the theater were able to see them from the huge screen that was behind them on stage. They danced a complicated routine with their many background dancers; all the while Alvin is spitting out flawless vocals while keeping up with every dance move. The song ended with everyone on stage freezing as the song closed with a boom sound. Deafening screams from the audience was the effect of their previous performance. The background dancers soon clear the stage as Alvin begins to speak to the fans.

"Whoo! Yeah! Is everyone having a good time!" yells Alvin to the fans slightly out of breath as he holds the microphone in one hand and wipes his forehead with a white cloth that he picked up from a stagehand that was unseen. He then continues his dialogue to the fans as he walks back to the center stage. All the while, Simon and Theodore drinks water that was provided to them a few moments ago.

"You know, me and my brothers are so honored to be here performing for you tonight. Never in a million years did we expect to be here singing in Germany or anywhere else for that matter," Alvin continues as Simon and Theodore now joins him at the center.

"Yeah, it's no secret that the three of us started out with humble beginnings. Being orphaned as babies, no home, no family. All we had was each other," added Simon.

"But there was one person that took us in and loved and believed in us," spoke Theodore.

"Right, he taught us everything we know about music, but most importantly he showed us love, and taught us about life," spoke Alvin.

All three boys look toward the end of the stage where Dave was standing and watching from off stage and they say all at the same time.

"Thanks, Dave."

Dave smiles and nodded at the boys as he is a bit misty eyed. 'And I'd do it all over again if given the chance fellahs,' he thought to himself.

The fans roar at the sentiment and then Alvin begins to speak again.

"And we want to thank you, for all the support over the years. Some of you may remember in the early stages in our career that we sang with a very special person."

Slow music begins to play as this is the cue for the next song to begin, and female humming can be heard from off stage as Alvin continues.

"So ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you, that special person. A woman who needs no introduction, Miss Charlene."

Charlene then walks on stage and the audience's roars in a wild frenzy.

The song starts immediately with Charlene singing the first verse, now standing between Alvin and Theodore. The four are moving along with the song as she sings, addressing the first part of her verse toward the audience in order to make a connection with the fans. She then turns toward Alvin and touches his cheek softly as if the lyrics she was singing were meant for him. Simon and Theodore glance toward Alvin as if they expected that to bother him, but it didn't. Alvin just went along with it. They all then sing the chorus in perfect harmony.

Alvin then starts his verse and abruptly grabs Charlene by the hand and pulls her close to him. They then begin dancing with each other seductively with their bodies pressed against each other. Charlene is shocked as are Simon and Theodore, yet the fans don't notice they believe this is part of the show and loving it. At the song's climax both Alvin and Charlene exchange a combination of well trained ad-libs and ends the song the same way they did at rehearsal; with only inched between them and gazing into each other's eyes.

xxxxx

After the show, both the Chipmunks and Charlene go backstage to sign autographs and surprisingly Charlene does not approach Alvin at all. Alvin felt a bit of relief as he believed that the conversation they had in the limousine was sufficient in allowing Charlene to understand where they stand. The Chipmunks soon find themselves back at the hotel as their demanding day is not over. They each head to their own rooms in the penthouse apartment/hotel.

"Good night guys. I would stay up and hang out, but I'm beat," spoke Alvin to Simon and Theodore as it was now close to 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, I feel ya," stated Theodore as he drug himself into his room. He knew as soon as his head hits the pillow, he would be out.

"Yeah. Goodnight," answered Simon as he walked in his room as well.

Alvin then steps into his room. No sooner did he turn on the lights…

"Hi, Alvie."

There was Charlene in Alvin's bed clad with nothing but the covers.

"Aah!" screams Alvin as he staggers back.

Charlene then gets out of the bed dropping the covers, exposing her naked body to him. Alvin's eyes were as big as saucers soaking in every curve of her body.

"I thought about what you said, and the truth is…I don't care if you have a girlfriend. I won't tell if you don't."

xxxxx

Whoa! I did not see that coming! Like seriously, because I didn't write this chapter. Didn't Leela's Back do a great job? I really liked this. I bet you guys weren't expecting Charlene to come back, did you? I wasn't either. Anyway, the song was 'Thank God I Found You' by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98degrees, as you saw in the story. If you don't remember the song, you can go to my profile and check it out. Anywho, I definitely want you guys to review this one! Please and thank you!

Jade


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, people, my co-writer left me to pick up where she left off, so this beginning might be a tad bit rough. I had so much trouble with this, you couldn't even imagine. Anyway, here it is.

xxxxx

"Charlene, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Isn't it quite obvious?"

Charlene slowly stepped closer toward Alvin so he could get a good view, but every time she took a step closer, he took a step back. He had never been so scared in his life. Really, it wasn't Charlene he was scared of, it was him. This time, he didn't know if he would be able to back down. This wasn't like the limo ride. She was completely naked in his room.

"Char…lene…you need to leave," he said, trying his hardest not to stare at her.

Charlene smirked as she continued to approach him, one hand on her hip. "Why? You don't want me to," she said.

By now, Alvin was against the wall and Charlene was pretty close to him now. He nodded frantically. "Yes, I do. I want you to leave now. Well, maybe not now, with you being naked, but put your clothes on and then leave," he said.

Charlene stopped walking and stared at him. For a moment, Alvin thought he had gotten through to her. That is, until she laughed and shook her head and then continued walking toward him. "You don't believe that, Alvie. Why are you trying to talk yourself out of fucking me?" she asked, finally reaching him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts and pressed her body against him.

Alvin struggled out of her grasp. "Charlene, stop," he demanded, but of course she didn't listen to him. Alvin grabbed her arms and pushed her back, but not before she stole one kiss from him.

Charlene pulled her arms away and gripped his shirt. "Come on, Alvie, don't be such a girl about it. Just go with it. You know you want to," she whispered seductively in his ear. Alvin, without knowing, grabbed her hips in attempt to push her back. He didn't want to shove her again and he definitely didn't want to hurt her. To his dismay, Charlene laughed a bit and groaned. "That's it, baby. Now you're getting it."

Alvin immediately let go of her hips, immediately realizing how big of a mistake that was, because as soon as he did, Charlene pressed her body against his again and smashed her lips against his. As if things couldn't get any worse, Simon and Theodore chose that moment to walk in. All four of them froze in complete shock. Theodore's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Alvin finally took that chance to push Charlene away from him and she ran to grab a blanket. Alvin looked really scared and a scowl appeared on Simon's face.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, looking from Alvin to Charlene, who was completely covered, and back to Alvin.

"I, um, Charlene-," Alvin stammered.

"Why is Charlene naked in your room, Alvin?" Simon interrupted.

"I don't know!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon crossed his arms and arched an eye brow. Alvin shrugged and said, "Ok, I do know, but I promise you, I wasn't going to do it!"

Simon looked at Charlene for a moment, and then back at Alvin. "That's very believable," he said.

"Simon, you have to believe me," Alvin begged. "I walked in my room and there she was. Trust me, I didn't want her in here and I definitely wouldn't cheat on Eleanor."

Simon nodded and said, "So, that explains why you were kissing her."

"She kissed me!" Alvin exclaimed, now getting quite angry that his brother didn't believe him.

"Well, you were putting up a pretty big fight to get her off."

Alvin voice softened as he said, "I didn't want to hurt her."

Simon nodded again. Suddenly, they heard Charlene say, "He's telling the truth." All three brothers looked at her. She was staring at the floor. "It was all me. He didn't want to do any of it."

Simon pulled Theodore further in and closed the door. "So, you forced yourself on him…twice," Simon stated. "For what? If he didn't go for it the first time, what made you think that he would do it this time?"

"Because she was naked," Theodore mumbled and Simon shot him a look.

Charlene shook her head and said, "No, he's right. I thought that since I was naked, it would be easier to get Alvin to give in."

Alvin finally got off the wall and took a few steps closer. "Charlene, I thought we had an understanding. I told you in the limo that I have a girlfriend and that I wasn't interested. You know I never meant to lead you on," he said.

Charlene nodded and sat on the bed. "I know, but I didn't want to believe it. I refused to believe it. I don't give up that easily," she said.

"That's for sure," Theodore mumbled, earning another look from Simon.

Simon shook his head and returned his attention to Charlene. "Why was that so difficult to understand?" he asked.

Charlene finally looked up and the boys were surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Because I'm in love with Alvin," she said to him.

Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin in shock and Alvin just looked uncomfortable as he stared at Charlene. "Oh, wow," he started. "When did this happen?"

Charlene looked down again and said, "Last year."

"Last year?" all three brothers asked simultaneously.

Simon looked at Alvin. "But I thought you said there wasn't…" he trailed off.

"There wasn't," Alvin answered.

"What happened last year?" Theodore asked them, feeling completely left out and lost.

Alvin and Simon ignored him and returned their attention Charlene. "Charlene, there wasn't supposed to be…" Alvin started.

"Yeah, I know, Alvin," Charlene interrupted, "but the longer it went on, the harder it got for me to just accept that we were nothing more than fucking buddies."

Theodore's eyes widened. "You were what?" he exclaimed, causing the other three to look at him. He looked at Alvin and demanded, "Why am I just finding out about this?"

"Because you tend to overreact," Simon answered.

"And you can't keep a secret to save your life," Alvin finished.

Then they returned their attention to Charlene once again. She continued with what she was saying. "We always had a lot of fun together apart from sex and for awhile, I thought that maybe you had forgotten about the arrangement," she said. Suddenly, she sighed and her expression changed from gloomy to irate. "But then you started hanging with _her_."

"I take it you're talking about Eleanor," Alvin said.

"It was like you didn't have time for me anymore since you two started doing…whatever you were doing. It hurt because I felt like you had gotten tired of me and that maybe she was giving you something different or…better. I felt so low and pathetic for falling for you, especially knowing about our agreement," she explained, her expression returning to its gloomy state. "When you stopped calling and answering my phone calls, I just came back to Europe completely torn up inside."

Alvin felt terrible as he stared down at his feet. "My God, Char, I'm sorry. I had no idea I hurt you that bad," he said.

Charlene shook her head. "How would you know? I never let on and I made you think that I was still honoring our agreement."

Alvin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is too much for me," he said. Suddenly, his thoughts went back to his and Eleanor's little argument way earlier that morning. Her saying that as soon as things weren't smooth enough for him that he would bail out kept replaying in his mind. He timidly walked over to Charlene and sat next to her. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" he asked.

Charlene stared at their hands for moment before looking up at him. "Because I thought that you would just think that I was desperate and pathetic and that you would just want to be further away from me," she said.

Alvin truly felt bad for her. He furrowed his eye brows and said, "You know I'm not that kind of guy."

Charlene let out a sad chuckle and looked down. "I know that now," she said. "Do you know when I got back to Europe, I had a surge of inspiration for my new album?"

Alvin shook his head. "No, what was it?"

Charlene looked up at him again. "You," she said and Alvin's eyes widened slightly. "My entire album was about you; about the fun times and the not so fun times."

Alvin looked down and let out a breath. "Wow, that's…something."

Charlene let out another sad chuckle as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah," she agreed with a nod.

They all sat in silence for awhile, the brothers taking in what Charlene told them. Finally, Simon cleared his throat and looked at Charlene. "Well, um, Charlene, you should really get dressed and head on back to your house. It's pretty late," he said.

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right," she said as she released Alvin's hand and stood up. She walked to the bathroom holding the blanket close to her body. Once she closed the door, they all let out a long breath. "That was interesting," Simon whispered.

"Who are you telling?" Alvin asked as he dropped his head in his hands.

Theodore huffed and said, "This has been a long night. I'm going to bed." Then he turned heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Simon just shook his head. "Nice, Theodore," he mumbled. Then he walked over to Alvin and patted his back. "Hey, you handled yourself very well, ok? I'm actually quite proud of you," he said.

Alvin raised his head and smiled up at him. "Thanks, man." Just then, the bathroom door opened and a completely dressed Charlene stepped out holding the blanket. Simon patted his back once more before leaving the room, but he left the door open. Alvin looked at Charlene, who was standing by the bathroom door. He got up and walked over to her. "I'll take that," he said, referring to the blanket.

Charlene smiled and handed it to him. Before Alvin could take it to his bed, she asked, "Hey, Alvin?" He looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said.

Alvin smiled. He suddenly dropped the blanket and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. So am I," he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she hugged him back. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked up at him. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which lasted for only about four seconds. She pulled back and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "Bye, Alvie," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and let her go. "Bye, Charlene."

She walked past him to the door. Before walking out, she turned and blew a kiss at him and waved. Then, finally, she left, closing the door behind her. Alvin stared at the closed door for a minute as the past 10 replayed in his mind. Then he sighed and shook his head, picking up his blanket and finally going to bed.

xxxxx

(One week later)

"Guys, I'm so bored!" Alvin exclaimed randomly as he and his brothers sat in Simon's hotel room the following week. They had nothing to do at the moment and it was finally getting to Alvin. "I'm sick of sitting around the hotel room. I wanna go out and do something," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

Simon was busy texting, so he didn't look up at Alvin, but he said, "Then go do something. We are in Paris."

"Exactly!" Alvin slouched in the chair. "We're in Paris. We all should be out doing something."

"Why don't you call Eleanor?" Simon asked.

"I did," Alvin sighed, "but she said that she was busy and couldn't talk."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know; she didn't get the chance to tell me."

Theodore, who was in another room watching TV, suddenly yelled out, "Guys, I think I know something we could do!"

Alvin and Simon looked at each other in confusion. Then they got up and went into the other room with their youngest brother. "What's going on, Theo?" Alvin asked.

He pointed to the TV with a smile on his face. They turned to the TV and on it was a reporter talking about the Chipettes. "Another pop sensation, the Chipettes, is in town for a photo shoot for their new album. Maybe they and the Chipmunks will perform together in the Chipmunks' concert tomorrow night," the lady announced.

They showed a clip of the Chipettes walking into the studio surrounded by fans and reporters. There were cameras going off all around them. They noticed Brittany whisper something to Jeanette and Eleanor, causing all three of them to laugh. Just then, one of their fans in the crowd called out, "Chipettes, I love you!"

Jeanette smiled and started laughing, Brittany blew a kiss at him, and Eleanor smiled and said, "We love you, too." Alvin smiled.

The girls finally started walking in the building. Suddenly, a guy ran up and stopped Eleanor. "Eleanor, wait," he said and held out a rose. "This is for you."

She smiled and took it. "Aw, thanks," she said.

Jeanette came back out and grabbed her arm and pulling her in. "Come on, Ellie."

Eleanor went in with her. The clip ended and the lady reappeared, slightly laughing. "It's clear that they are really loved all over. Perhaps the Chipmunks will show up and join them. Having both groups here is something a lot of the people have been longing for. I'm Laura Kelly here with your news. Back to you-,"

Theodore turned off the TV and looked up at his brothers. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with that same smile.

Alvin nodded slowly. "Yeah, but first, I've gotta make a phone call," he said.

Simon's eyes widened and he said, "I have to go to the store."

Theodore nodded and jumped up. "I'm with you," he said and they all ran off in different directions.

xxxxx

The Chipettes were all waiting to start the shoot. They had just got finished with their first set and the crew was setting up another one. They were ecstatic when they found out they were going to Europe, especially in the same country and area as their boyfriends. All they were hoping was that maybe the boys saw them on the news and knew they were there.

"Wouldn't it be great if they showed up?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes, that would be great, but you know something else that would be great? If these guys hurried up," she said.

"Just be patient, Britt," Jeanette said.

"I have," Brittany growled. Then she and Jeanette started going back and forth about it. Eleanor just laughed at them and shook her head.

xxxxx

The boys walked into the same studio, each of them carrying something in their hands. The stopped at the front desk and looked down at the receptionist, who was doing all but acknowledging them. Alvin cleared his throat. Still not looking up, she asked, "Can I help you?"

Alvin briefly looked at his brothers. "Uh, yeah. Can you tell us where the Chipettes are doing their photo shoot?" he asked.

The receptionist started looking through a stack of papers that were on her desk. "I could, but then I wouldn't be doing my job no matter how much I hate it. I'm sorry, but that is a closed shoot. No one is allowed up there," she said.

Simon gave Alvin a look. Alvin arched an eye brow at him and smirked. Then he returned his attention back to the receptionist, who still was busy with her paperwork. He leaned forward and put his hand on the desk. "Uh, ok, maybe you don't know how we are," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't care if you're…" She stopped short once she finally looked up and saw who she was talking to. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "The Chipmunks," she whispered. Alvin stood up and smiled at his brothers. The receptionist started stammering an apology. "I…I'm so sorry, um, Mr. Seville, Mr. Seville, and Mr. Seville," she said, looking to each of them. Theodore tried to suppress a laugh. "I had no idea it was you."

Simon arched an eye brow at her. "I suppose you wouldn't, having your nose in those papers the entire time," he teased.

She blushed and looked down. "Once again, I apologize."

Alvin lifted her head with his finger under her chin. "It's fine, sweetie. Just tell us what we need to know and we'll be on our way," he said.

She blushed even more at the fact that he called her 'sweetie'. "Um, they're upstairs on the first floor. As soon as the elevator doors open, go to your left and down the hall and you'll be in the studio," she said.

They all thanked her and went to the elevator. They went upstairs and proceeded to follow the directions the receptionist gave them. As soon as they walked in, they saw them. Immediately, smiles appeared on all their faces. "There they are," Theodore said.

Both his brothers nodded in agreement. "So, what now?" Simon asked.

Alvin gave him a look. "What do you mean 'What now'? We go to our girlfriends," he said.

Simon glared at him. "I know that, Alvin," he said.

Eleanor looked up from watching the crew set up. She could've sworn she heard someone say Alvin's name. She continued to listen and she heard quiet arguing. She slowly turned around in her seat to look for the source. Then she saw them. Her eyes got as big as saucers as she gasped. She started tapping Brittany repeatedly. When Brittany didn't reply, she started tapping her faster, her eyes never leaving the three boys.

Brittany, finally getting annoyed, turned to her and demanded, "What, Eleanor? What!"

Eleanor stopped tapping her and pointed in the Chipmunks' direction. "It's our…our…our…" She couldn't get the words out.

Brittany looked in the direction she was pointing and her eyes got as big as Eleanor's. A huge smile spread across her face. Suddenly, she screamed, "Simon!"

Simon jumped and dropped the package he was holding. Jeanette's eyes widened and she quickly turned around. Brittany hopped out of her seat and started racing toward Simon. Simon's eyes widened and he quickly picked up and the box and handed it to Theodore just as Brittany arrived and jumped in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. She started hugging the life out of him. He hugged her back as he tried to catch his breath. "Brittany," he choked out, "I can't breathe."

Brittany removed her arms from around his neck and grabbed his face, smashing their lips together. Now that was something Simon could handle. Theodore and Alvin both laughed at Simon, seeing that he was basically getting mauled by his own girlfriend. Brittany finally got off of Simon. She smiled at him and gently caressed his face. "I've missed you so much," she said.

Simon smiled and said, "I've missed you, too."

As soon as Simon smiled at her, Brittany nearly raped him right there. She grabbed his hand and said, "I need to talk to you in private." Then she started dragging him away.

Simon looked back. "Theodore!" he called and Theodore tossed the box to him. Simon briefly smiled a 'Thank you' at him before he disappeared into a room.

At that moment, someone turned Theodore around and kissed him; it was Jeanette, of course. He nearly dropped the box he was holding. Once he got his head in the game, he wrapped his arm around her and proceeded to kiss her back. Alvin felt kind of weird watching his brother kiss his girlfriend so he looked for his. He saw her still sitting in her chair looking as shocked as ever. He chuckled. Suddenly, Theodore and Jeanette walked passed him, Jeanette pulling Theodore by his arm. He shook his head and made his way over to Eleanor.

As he walked over to her, he hid his gift behind his back. When Eleanor saw him coming, she got out of her chair and stood in front of it. Alvin finally approached her. "Hey, there," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said, smiling as well. "I can't believe you're here."

"Are you kidding? You didn't expect me to come see you after I found out you and your sisters were in town for a photo shoot at a studio really close to my hotel?" he asked. Eleanor bit her lip. "You know, you're the only one of your sisters that's not completely eager that we're here."

Eleanor shook her head. "It's not that I'm not eager, because I am. It's just…still so shocking, as is," she said.

Alvin nodded. Then he caressed her cheek and said, "Well, then, let me help you." Then he tilted her head upward and kissed her. Eleanor put her hands on his chest and pushed herself upward slightly to deepen the kiss. Alvin removed his hand from her face and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her up further. He still didn't bring his other hand from behind his back.

After a while, they finally separated, but they didn't let each other go. Eleanor finally noticed that Alvin had one hand behind his back. "What are doing?" she asked as she tried to look behind him.

Alvin shifted so she couldn't see. "What do mean?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Eleanor tried to pull his arm from behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Alvin let her go and backed up. He shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just these." Then he revealed a dozen white and red roses to her. There were six white and four red.

Eleanor was floored. "Oh my God, Alvin, they're beautiful," she whispered and took them from him. Then she looked at him with a teary-eyed smile. "Thank you so much," she said.

Alvin smiled. "God, Ellie, I didn't think I'd make you cry," he teased.

Eleanor wiped a small tear away with her pinky. "Well, you did," she laughed.

"Well, I guess this is a bonus," he said and kissed her again. When he pulled away and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers. "I have something to show you," he said slyly.

Eleanor arched an eye brow and asked, "Really? What's that?"

"It's in your dressing room," he replied in the same manner.

"In my dressing room?" Eleanor asked with that same look. Alvin lifted his head and nodded. Eleanor shrugged and said, "Ok." Then she started leading the way to her dressing room.

Just then, the photographer turned around and said, "Ok, ladies, we're ready." He then noticed they were all gone. He looked around in confusion. "Where'd they go?" he asked himself.

xxxxx

Just before Eleanor opened the door, Alvin grabbed her hand and said, "Wait. Before we go in…" He covered her eyes. "Now, you can open the door." Eleanor felt for the door knob. Once she found it, she turned it and pushed the door open. Alvin guided her inside with one hand on her back. Once they were inside, Alvin kicked the door shut with his foot. "Ok, I'm about to remove my hand. When I do, I don't want you to freak out, ok?" he asked.

Eleanor put her hand on her hip. "I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'll try," she said.

Alvin smiled and said, "Ok." Then he uncovered her eyes.

Eleanor opened her eyes and once again, she was floored. Her dressing room was like a rose orgy. There were red and white roses everywhere. She could barely even see the mirror. The floor was nearly covered and she couldn't see her couch. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming, but she didn't succeed. Her hand did muffle it, though. Then she dropped her hand. "Alvin! Oh My God, did you do this? Oh My God, I love them! I love you!" she screamed, turned around, and hugged him.

Alvin smirked and hugged her back. "You're doing what I told you not to," he said.

"I told you I wasn't going to make any promises," she replied. Then she let him go and started walking where she could so she could admire her flowers. She stepped over all the roses on the floor and went to her dresser. She added the flowers she had in hand to some that were in one of the vases. Alvin stood by the door, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He loved to see her happy, especially when he caused it. Eleanor sat in her chair and looked around the room. Then she looked at Alvin. "You bought more white than red," she pointed out.

Alvin nodded and started walking over to her. "Yeah, I know. I know how much you like white roses, but you like the meaning of white and red roses together, so there you have it," he said just as he stepped in front of her.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "That's very sweet. They're beautiful," she said.

Alvin ran his free hand through her hair and down her arm. "Well, you're beautiful. Why not have gifts to match?"

"You're so charming," Eleanor laughed.

"And you're adorable."

Eleanor giggled. "Aw, thank you." Alvin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, her cell phone went off. She rolled her eyes and pulled back. "Sorry," she said. Then she started searching through the flowers for her phone. She stuck her entire arm in them and when she pulled it out, she had her phone. Alvin chuckled slightly. Eleanor smiled and flipped open her phone. "It's one of my friends," she said to Alvin.

"Really? What did they say?" he asked.

Eleanor read the text. As she continued, her smile gradually disappeared. By the time she was done, she was frowning. She shut the phone and put it back on the dresser. Then she crossed her arms and looked down. "That was interesting," she mumbled.

"What was?" Alvin asked, stopping playing the flowers and looking at her. He noticed how upset she looked. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor stood up and walked away from him. Then she turned around and looked at him. "I didn't know you and Charlene sung together at one of your concerts," she said.

Alvin's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, that," he stammered. "It was…it was nothing. Dave thought it would be a good idea if the Chipmunks and Charlene performed one song together." He shifted his eyes.

Eleanor nodded. "I heard it was a nice song," she said. "_Thank God I Found You_. I bet you guys did great," she said with a smile.

Alvin blew out a breath and crossed his arms. "Ok, so you have a problem with this."

Eleanor shook her head and said, "There's no problem."

Alvin sighed and said, "Ellie, you know I know you better than that. Tell me what's going on."

She crossed her arms again. "It's nothing, Alvin. I just that I thought…never mind," she said.

Alvin walked toward her. "You thought what?"

"I thought that maybe you would've told me instead of me hearing it from my friend," Eleanor finally said.

Alvin furrowed his eye brows. "Ok, so you're mad because I didn't tell you that I performed with her?"

"I never said that I was mad."

"You didn't have to. Listen, Eleanor, it's no big deal. We sung one song together, that's it." He shifted his eyes again.

Eleanor arched an eye brow. "I know that," she said.

"Then act like it!" Alvin snapped. Eleanor looked slightly taken aback and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. Eleanor looked away from him, looking pretty upset. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Eleanor sighed and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and blew out a breath. "No, Alvin, I'm sorry. I know that I'm probably overreacting," she said. "It's just that I know you two have a history together and I guess that's what's really bothering me." She looked up at him. "That's no excuse, though, right? I should trust you."

Alvin smiled slightly and briefly looked away from her. Then he looked down at her and said, "Yes, you should." Then he pretended to be sad and he pouted. "That makes me really unhappy."

Eleanor pouted as well and then, in a southern accent, she said, "I'm sorry, Alvie. I have wronged you terribly. Will you ever forgive me?"

Alvin chuckled. Then he said in his own southern accent, "Well maybe, but only if you apologize for that terrible southern accent."

Eleanor started laughing and said, "Yours was worse than mine."

Alvin laughed as well. Then he placed a light peck on her lips and whispered, "I love you."

Eleanor smirked and said, "I know you do."

"Ha ha ha," Alvin said and kissed her again, this time pushing her back until she was against the door. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Eleanor smiled for a short period, but it faded when a thought came to her head.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked suddenly.

Alvin stopped his actions and looked at her. "Tell you what?" he asked, completely forgotten about their past conversation.

"You and Charlene."

Alvin sighed and stepped back. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Just answer the question, Alvin."

He sighed again. "Because I didn't think it was important. It was just one song at the end of the concert. Dave thought it would be good for us and Charlene, so he made the decision. I didn't want to do it, but he didn't change his mind," he explained.

Eleanor nodded. "So, that's it? You just sung with her? Nothing else happened?"

Alvin hesitated for a moment before saying, "No, nothing else happened."

Eleanor crossed her arms. "Well, if you two just sung together, why wouldn't you tell me, especially since it wasn't that important? You usually tell something even if it's not important."

Alvin ran his hand through his hair and asked, "Ellie, will you just let it go? It doesn't matter."

"I'm just saying, Alvin. You usually tell me everything unless it's something that's pretty bad."

This time, Alvin remained silent. He stared at her for a moment before turning around and walking back to her dresser. He sat in her chair and sighed. "You're right, Ellie. I do tell you everything, so why should I stop now?"

Eleanor took a few steps closer. "What's going on? Did something happen between you two?" she asked, a hint of hurt and disappointment in her voice.

Alvin hesitated again. He knew he should tell her the whole truth, but he didn't want to hurt her. He looked at her and motioned for her to come to him. She walked over to him and he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Listen, Ellie, I know you're worried about what's going on, seeing that Charlene and I have a history and we're miles apart, but that's no reason for you to be concerned. I know it's hard to trust someone when they're so far away, but if anything, it should make you trust them even more. That's what I want you to do with me, ok?"

Eleanor nodded slightly and said, "Ok." Then she added, "Although, you still didn't answer my question."

Alvin chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing that you should worry your pretty little self over," he said.

Eleanor eyed him suspiciously. "But something did happen," she said.

Alvin furrowed his eye brows. "I never said that."

"But you implied it."

Alvin still had that same look. "How did I imply it?" he asked.

Eleanor arched an eye brow and said, "You basically just told me that something happened, I just shouldn't worry about it."

Alvin smirked. "Is that so? Well, do you think you can get it out of me?" he challenged.

Eleanor returned the same look and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Alvin continued to give her that same look. "Take it how you want," he said.

A devilish smile appeared on Eleanor's face as she stood and leaned forward until her face was centimeters away from his. "Well, you'd be amazed at how much I can do…and I'm never one to back down from a challenge," she said seductively.

"Well, bring it on, Eleanor," Alvin said in the same manner.

She arches an eye brow and smirks. "You asked for it."

* * *

Eleanor then straddles Alvin's lap, and kisses him slowly and sensually. The heat from the kiss radiates threw out Alvin's body as he has anticipated this moment ever since he found out she was in town. Eleanor presses her full large breast against his chest making it so that there is minimal space between them. A light moan escapes Alvin as they both begin to explore the inside of each other's mouth with their tongues. Eleanor breaks the kiss as she then begins to kiss him lightly on his neck all the while panting and bucking her hips in order to feel his hard, growing erection between her legs.

Feeling the contrast of his big hard member rubbing against her warm soft center was driving them both crazy with fervor. Alvin then places one hand on her breast as he gropes and messages them threw the flimsy fabric, all the while causing her nipples to become erect, creating a very visible imprint that showed threw her blouse. He then takes his free hand and places it on her soft, round ass, feeling it jiggle to his touch as he begins to thrust upward to meet her movements.

A light whimper escapes Eleanor's lips as she tosses her hair out of her face all the while allowing Alvin easier access to her breast as they bounced before his eyes. Alvin slowly unbuttons her top as she arches her back to welcomes his exploration. Tossing the delicate material a side he then concentrates on the soft sexy ample mounds before him. His heart races as her abundant cleavage was exposed before him. Taking both of his hands and caressing her large perky tits, which seemed to scream for release from the frilly, lacy fabric of her bra.

Alvin slowly unfastens the clip of her bra that was in the center and quickly tosses it aside along with her blouse. Eleanor looks down at him with a mixture of lust and admiration for him. He then softly rubs his thumbs over her sensitive rose buds and without hesitation, grazes them lightly with his tongue. Eleanor closes her eyes and arches her back, welcoming the oral exploration of his hot mouth. She places her hands through his hair as her moans become hungrier with want and desire for him.

"Oh Alvin, do you want me?" she asked lightly as she already knew the answer.

Alvin pulls her breast out his mouth momentarily in order to make eye contact.

"Eleanor, you have no fucking idea how much I do."

"Oh God, it's been so long," she says as she takes her hand and begins to caress his hard cock that was still restrained in his pants.

"Too long," spoke Alvin huskily as he grabs her hair roughly and pulls her into a demanding kiss. Their kiss was wild, sloppy and eager as a compilation of excited moans escaped them both. Breaking the kiss, Eleanor places her hands on his face while leaning their foreheads together.

"Oh yeah, Alvie, I like it rough," she states flirtatiously between pants.

Alvin arches a brow and replies, "Do you now?"

He then lifts her up as he stands, and places her on the dresser with her legs wrapped around his torso. Roses simultaneously scatter from the impact. Alvin's pants fall to his ankles followed by his boxers. He then takes his hands and slowly goes up Eleanor's short pleated skirt, pulling at her soaked panties, down her shapely legs and black high heels allowing them to fall to the floor. Placing his hands firmly on her hips as he pulls her closer to the edge of the dresser. Eleanor lets out a breathy whimper at his aggressiveness, as she slightly begins to quiver.

"Eleanor, you're trembling…" speaks Alvin in a concerned tone.

"I…I…don't know why, but I'm a little nervous. It's been awhile."

"Don't worry, I'll start out nice and slow," he stated as he caressed her cheek.

Alvin then slowly begins to enter her. His shaft is engulfed with the tight, warm, wetness that is her. Closing his eyes and letting out a light moan from his throat, he begins to slowly move in and out. Eleanor throws her head back, welcoming him as her full, perky breast bounce with each of his thrust.

"Oh God, Alvin! You're good, as always!"

His hands return to her hips as he is now pulling her into each thrust.

"Yes! More!" she screams.

Smirking, Alvin takes that as his cue to speed up and ram deeper into her. A symphony of her loud and sexy moans echo in his ear was getting him even more excited.

"Are you mine!" he demands.

"Yes!"

"All Mine!"

"Oh God Yes! Always!"

Alvin then lifts her legs over his shoulders for the ultimate access. Eleanor holds tightly to the edge of the vanity dresser as Alvin's thrust have now become much faster and powerful. The dresser rocks from the impact as do Eleanor's breast, all the while giving Alvin a show as he continues to plunge inside of her. Tears begin to trickle slowly down her flushed cheeks as the sensation is becoming more and more intense; experiencing the perfect mixture of pain, pleasure, love, and lust from their passionate union.

"Oh…I love you, Alvin!" she screams louder than she anticipated.

"I love you, too, baby," pants Alvin as sweat begins to drip from his face. At this point, it was clear that they either forgot they were in her dressing room or just didn't care, as they were no longer being discreet about the amount to noise they were making. Loud moans escaped them both as it echoes threw out the room.

Just then a knock on her door was heard, and they both froze, as they looked at the door.

"…Um, Ms. Miller…you're wanted on the set," spoke the male voice on the other side of the door in a very timid tone. Alvin smirked and laughed inwardly as he knew that the guy was probably listening for some time now. Eleanor however looked mortified.

"Um…o...kay...I'll, um, be right there…" stammered Eleanor as she immediately rose up from her position on the dresser all the while taking her legs off of Alvin's shoulders. She then looked at him with much sorrow and disappointment as she didn't want this to end so soon. Alvin however looked much more relaxed and unaffected. He slowly pulls out of her, and she makes her way off the counter and starts to walk toward her articles of clothing that was scattered on the floor. Alvin then grabs her by the arm.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" he questions with a smirk on his face. Eleanor looks at him surprised.

"Didn't you hear? They're ready for me on the se…"

"…They can wait…Hell, I did, for a month."

"Alvin?" questioned Eleanor with a laugh, but Alvin was dead serious he pulls her in front of him with her back to him. Then he bends her over so that her hands are placed on the counter of the dresser. Flipping her skirt up, he enters her once more, and begins plunging into her immediately from behind.

"Ah! Oh my God, that feels so good!" she screams as she sees herself in the mirror before her. Alvin's grip on her hips is strong and unapologetic as are his thrust. Feeling every inch of her, he bites his bottom lip, as he feels they are both close to sexual gratification. He stares down at her ass as it jiggles from his powerful impact. He feels her tight, wet pussy tighten and swallow around his throbbing rod. They both knew they couldn't take it much longer.

"Eleanor!"

"Alvin!"

They both scream each other's names as they climaxed. Eleanor's panting heavily as she feels that her knees are too weak to move right away, while Alvin wraps his arms around her waist and placing his head softly on her back.

"I…I love you, Ellie," He sates obviously short of breath.

"…I love you, too," she answers in the same manner.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Eleanor and Alvin walked out of Eleanor's dressing room. "I can't believe you made me ruin my roses," Eleanor told him.

Alvin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, yeah, because you were really thinking about those roses at that particular moment."

Eleanor laughed as they walked back on set. Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore were already there clearly waiting on them. Brittany saw them walking toward them and she rolled her eyes. "It's about time," she said and nudged Jeanette. "The jackrabbits have finally come out of their burrow," she said to her, causing the rest of them to laugh. Then she looked up at Eleanor, who was now standing in front of them. "Hey, Ellie, next time you should try screaming louder. I don't they heard you in China," she teased.

Eleanor smiled and blushed. "Ok, Brittany, I'll take your advice. I'll be sure to do that next time," she said.

The photographer turned around and said, "Oh, great, you're all here. We can start now."

They nodded and instructed the boys to sit in their chairs. "You guys are really going to enjoy this," Jeanette assured them.

The boys took time that to look at their attire. They were all sporting a naughty school girl look. They had the tight, white, silk button-downs; black ties; mini pleaded skirts, which were black, white, and red; and black, open-toe, four-inch heels. All three girls still had differences to their outfits, though. Brittany wore knee-high, black socks and she had her tie hanging around her neck, untied. Her shirt was unbuttoned until you could completely see her black bra. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her bangs were hanging in her face.

Jeanette didn't have socks, but she did have a tie. It was tied, but loosely. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the bottom as well as the top. It stopped right over her belly button. The top was unbuttoned down until you could see the top of her black bra. Her hair was pig tails and she had them draped over her shoulders. Her bangs were also hanging in her face. Eleanor had on socks, but hers were white. She wasn't wearing a tie and her shirt unbuttoned until you barely see the top of her bra. Her shirt was shorter than her sisters, though. It stopped a few inches above her waist and it had V cuts on the sides. Her hair was completely out, cascading down her shoulders. The stylist even added brown highlights.

The Chipmunks looked at each other with smiles on their faces. The girls went onset and they each got different props from the photographer. Brittany got a ruler, Jeanette got an apple, and Eleanor got a red lollipop. They stared at them for a moment before they all switched with each other. Now, Brittany had the lollipop, Jeanette had the ruler, and Eleanor had the apple. They started laughing as they got position to take the pictures.

In their first position, which the boys thought was awesome, Brittany is sitting in a chair that is completely covered in a white cloth, making it blend in with the background. Her legs are cross and she's toying with the tie. She also has the lollipop touching her lips. Jeanette is standing on her right facing her, but looking at the camera, of course. She's gripping both ends of the ruler like she just hit her hand with the ruler. Eleanor is standing on the left of Brittany and she's facing the camera. Her legs are spread slightly and she had one finger hooked on the waistband of her skirt. She held the apple against her chest. The photographer yelled out how much he liked it and took a ton of pictures.

Once they were done with that, he told them to lose the props. Then he looked at Eleanor. "Ellie, mess up your hair a bit," he said.

Eleanor nodded. Then she shook her head a few times and then she bent over and flipped her hair. Then she stood back up, flipping it once more. Alvin couldn't take his eyes off her. "How's this, Erin?" she asked, Erin being the photographer's name.

He stepped out from behind his camera and walked over to her. He ran his hands through her hair a few times, and then he ruffled it a bit. "Perfect," he told her with a smile. Eleanor smiled back and then turned to get in another position. Erin went back to his camera stand. As that whole thing played out, Alvin felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off and continued to watch. "Ok, Nett," Erin said, "I want you to stand behind Britt and drape your arms around her." Jeanette nodded and followed his directions. Erin smiled and nodded. "Great," he said and then he looked at Eleanor. "Alright, now Ellie, I want you to sit between Brittany's leg and drape your arms over her thighs," he said. He looked at Brittany. "And when she does that, Britt, I want you to put your hands on her shoulders."

Eleanor walked over to where Brittany was sitting and sat down between her legs. Brittany placed her hands on her shoulders as she draped her arms over her legs. Erin stepped from behind his stand again and walked over to Eleanor. He knelt down in front of her and said, "Ok, now I want you to cross this leg over that one while keeping that one straight." Eleanor eyed him and he laughed. "I'm sorry, was that a bit confusing?" he asked.

Eleanor chuckled and said, "No, not really. It's just that you used 'this' and 'that' instead of 'right' and 'left'."

He nodded. "Ok, let me help you then," he said. Then he grabbed Eleanor's left leg and crossed it over her right one, making sure that her knee was up a little. "There we go." He smiled and patted her knee before standing up and returning to his stand. That same feeling returned to Alvin, but this time it was much stronger. He was actually starting to get fed up with Erin touching his girlfriend, but he knew he was just doing his job. So, he just sat there trying to push down the feeling, but that didn't stop a small scowl from appearing on his face. Erin proceeded in taking a bunch of pictures. Once he was done, smiled at the ladies. "Ok, lady bugs, we're going to do singles now," he said.

The Chipettes got out of their positions and Jeanette and Eleanor walked off set, leaving Brittany to do hers first. Erin took a picture of Brittany doing a sexy pose while sitting in the chair. Then she stood and put one foot in the chair. She bent over and put her elbow on her thigh and she leaned forward and put the tip of her finger between her teeth. She draped her other arm over her knee. Erin smiled and nodded. "Very nice," he said and took the picture. Then he stepped from behind the stand again and walked over to her. She got off the chair as he took the sheet off it. He turned it around until the back was facing the camera. He told Brittany a few instructions before walking back to his camera. She then stepped over the chair. Her legs were now on either side of the chair. She gripped the top and sported a sexy smirk. She shook her head a bit so her bangs could fall over her eyes a bit. A huge smile appeared on Erin's face and said, "Now, that is sexy." He took some pictures. Simon was grinning like a Cheshire cat himself by now.

After Brittany finished, Jeanette was next. "So, Netta, do you want the chair?" Erin asked.

"No, I don't want any props yet," she replied.

Erin took the chair completely off the set. Jeanette did a really cute pose. She bent in her left leg in and messed with the hem of skirt, all while twirling her finger in her hair and pouting cutely. Simon and Alvin noticed Theodore shifting in his seat and they laughed. Erin smiled and nodded as he took some pictures. Afterwards, Jeanette stood straight up. She lightly pulled at the end of her tie and she slid her other hand down her thigh. She sported the same sexy smirk Brittany did in her picture. Erin took more pictures. "Jeanette, baby, you are doing great," he said. After that bunch, Jeanette decided to bring in a different chair. She turned to the side and made the chair face her. She bent over and put her hands on the arms of the chair. She looked at the camera and bit her bottom lip. Erin nodded with that same smile and took the pictures. After those, Jeanette wanted the old chair back. She faced the back toward the camera and stepped over it like Brittany did. This time, she leaned forward, sliding one hand down the back of the chair and leaving the other on the top. Once she was down as far she could go, she looked up at the camera and smirked. Theodore was having a tough time being still in his seat.

After those pictures were taken, it was Eleanor's turn. She stepped onset and said, "I don't want any props right now. I'm using the floor."

That got both Alvin and Erin excited. "The floor?" Erin asked. "That's new."

Eleanor smiled and said, "But it'll be worth it."

Erin took the chair off the set once again as Eleanor lay on the floor. She glanced over at Alvin and winked. He smiled and bit his lip as he watched her. "So, am I taking aerial shots?" Erin asked her as he stood over her.

She smiled up at him. "You're the photographer. It's your choice," she said.

Erin smirked and nodded. "Ok." He took his camera off the stand and moved the stand completely. He looked at her again. "Pose."

Eleanor laughed a bit, sending another wave of anger and jealously through Alvin. She raised one of legs up until her knee was up completely. Then she put her hands in her hair and sported a sexy smirk of her own. Erin got down a few away from her, making sure her entire body was in the shot. Then he took the picture. "Hold that," he told her and she did. He got up and stood over her again. He stepped over her, both his feet on either side of her waist now. He took a picture of the upper half of her body. "Ok, now you can change," he said.

Eleanor turned on her side and propped up on her elbow. She draped one arm across her waist and she let the other lie on the floor. She crossed her top leg over the other so they could both touch the floor. After Erin took a few pictures, Eleanor shifted until she laying the long way, facing the camera. She lay on her tummy and raised her legs in the air, crossing them in the process. She folded her arms in front of her, but earned a head shake from Erin. "Instead of that, rest your chin on your fists," he said.

Eleanor merely shrugged and raised her arms and did what he said. A smirk appeared on Erin's face as he nodded slowly. "That's perfect," he said and started taking the pictures.

Alvin's eyes widened as he finally realized what Erin did. He told Eleanor to raise her arms so he could get a better look of her cleavage. His blood was boiling. He gripped the arms of the chair and glared at Erin. If looks could kill, Erin would've been dead about one, two, three hundred times…maybe. Simon noticed Alvin's look and he nudged him. Alvin shot that look at him, shocking the hell out of him. Alvin realized who it was and he sighed, calming down a tad bit. "What's up?" he asked.

"What's up with you?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked back at Erin, who was taking pictures of Eleanor while she was in an entirely new position. She had the chair now, but she was still on the floor. "Have you noticed how close Erin is to Ellie?" he asked.

Simon looked over at the two and nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed, but it's nothing to get worked up over," he said.

Alvin looked at him. "That's easy for you to say. He's not flirting, touching, or staring at your girlfriend like that. He's practically undressing her with his eyes."

Simon looked at him. "Alvin, he's just doing his job. Besides, Eleanor doesn't even seem fazed by him or his actions," he said.

Alvin sighed and looked back over at his girlfriend. Then he scowled, seeing that Erin was touching Eleanor once again. Eleanor had finished her part and he had called the other girls back over. While explaining what he wanted them to do next, he rested his hand on Eleanor's back. "Yeah, I can see that," he said. He looked back at Simon, who had just noticed what Erin was doing. "All I know, if he doesn't take his fucking hands off my girl, this photo shoot is gonna get cut short," he growled.

Simon looked at him with a smirk. "Let's not do anything drastic, Alvin," he said.

"Yeah, like beating the photographer's ass," Theodore cut in. He had heard their entire conversation.

Alvin chuckled slightly and looked back over to the girls. Erin was walking back to his stand. "Alright, ladies, this is the last picture. Let's make the shit," he said.

All three sisters started laughing and got into their positions. Once again, Brittany stood in the middle. Jeanette was on her right again and Eleanor was on her left. This time, before taking this picture, Brittany and Jeanette took their hair out and messed it up a bit so it could match Eleanor's. Doing what Erin instructed them to do, Jeanette and Eleanor both pressed their bodies against Brittany's. The only difference was that Jeanette was standing and she had one hand on Brittany's shoulder and the other wrapped around her Brittany's abdomen and resting on her waist. Eleanor, one the other hand, was squatting while pressed against Brittany's leg. She had one hand on the inside of Brittany's thigh close to her knee. The other hand was up close to Jeanette's hand. Brittany had her right arm wrapped around Jeanette's waist and rested her left hand on Eleanor's head.

All three Chipmunks raised out of their seats, all of them pretty excited about that pose. Erin grinned widely at the pose. "That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed and took a few pictures. Once he finished, he turned around and yelled, "Alright, that's a wrap!"

The crew members started clapping as Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor walked off the set. They walked over to their boyfriends, who each had weird grins on their faces. "I take it you guys liked it," Jeanette stated.

Theodore grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "You have no idea," he said, looking her up and down with a smile.

"Theodore nearly fell out of his seat," Alvin said with a chuckle.

Theodore glared at him and Jeanette started laughing. "He enjoyed it that much, huh?" she asked, smiling at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm glad."

Theodore laughed and said, "Me too."

"So, what are we gonna do now that the shoot's over?" Brittany asked.

"Well, we were thinking about taking you pretty little school girls out to dinner," Simon replied, pulling her closer by her waist.

"But first, these outfits have got to go," Alvin said. Then he thought about it as he looked at Eleanor. Then he smirked and said, "For now, that is."

Eleanor started laughing. "You horny toad," she said.

He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear, "Ribbet." That caused Eleanor to burst out laughing and he smiled.

Just then, Erin walked up to the group. "Um, sorry to break up this little love fest, but I need to have a word with the girls," he said.

Simon and Theodore simply shrugged and let Brittany and Jeanette go. Eleanor tried to walk away, but Alvin refused to let her go. She gave him a weird look. "Alvin, let me go," she said. Alvin, however, continued to hold her as he eyed Erin. Eleanor hit his arm and shouted, "Alvin!"

Alvin finally looked at her. "Fine," he said finally and let her go.

All three girls walked away talking to Erin. Simon lightly hit Alvin's arm. "Dude, chill out. Everything's gonna be fine," he said.

"Yeah, you know Ellie can handle herself and she's has her sisters over there with her," Theodore added.

Alvin sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just overreacting."

Just then, Brittany and Jeanette walked back over to them. "Where's Eleanor?" Simon asked.

"Erin wanted to talk to her alone for a minute," Jeanette replied.

Brittany laughed. "I swear that man is in love with her," she joked and Jeanette started laughing and nodding. Alvin furrowed his eye brows and looked over to Erin and Eleanor. By the looks of things, Erin was definitely flirting with her and she just laughed at his comments. He scowled and he sat back down, still watching them.

"My pictures were just like my sisters, except I was on the floor," Eleanor said, replying to one of Erin's comments.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I know, but there's something about you. I don't know if it's because you're the youngest or what, but it made your pictures that much more better," he said.

Eleanor crossed her arms and pretended to be offended. "So, you're saying if I wasn't the youngest or whatever, my pictures would've sucked?" she asked with raised eye brows.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, not even close," he said.

Eleanor smiled and uncrossed her arms. "Look, I gotta go. They're waiting on me," she said, motioning over to the others.

Erin nodded. "Well, Ellie, I can't to see you again," he said, reaching up and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Then he let his hand slide down her neck and then down her arm.

Eleanor eyed him for a moment. Then she chuckled slightly and took a few steps back in the direction she came. "Yeah, same here. Bye," she said and turned around completely and continued walking. Erin watched her walk away, watching the skirt swish to and fro, following the motion of her hips. Then he smirked and turned to start putting away his equipment.

By the time Eleanor arrived back to the others, Alvin was fuming. Simon and Theodore both looked nervous, scared that Alvin was going to explode at any moment. Brittany and Jeanette looked a little worried and shocked. "Did you seriously just let him touch you like that?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

"I mean, why not? She's let him touch her so many other times before," Alvin retorted.

The rest of them looked at him. Eleanor still looked confused, but also a little angry. "Where the hell did that come from?" she demanded.

Alvin gave her a hard stare as he said, "Oh, I think you know." Then he added with a scowl, "Ellie." Eleanor looked shocked now, but still a bit angry.

Simon took a step forward. "Alvin," he warned.

Alvin looked at the rest of them. "Could you guys give us a minute alone?" he asked.

They nodded and walked away. Eleanor gave Alvin a weird look. "What's with the sudden attitude? What exactly did I do?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything. It was that cradle robber you have for a photographer," Alvin replied angrily.

Eleanor arched and eye brow and crossed her arms. "So, you're picking a fight with me because of something Erin did?" she asked. "What sense does that make?"

"I'm not picking a fight with you, Ellie." Alvin sighed. "I just don't think it was the best thing in the world to let some guy that you barely know and is about 10 years older than you touch and feel on you like that."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and said, "Erin did not feel on me. He was just doing his job."

Alvin rolled his eyes that time. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked himself. Then he said, "Look, Eleanor, you don't know, because you're too innocent to see it."

Eleanor glared at him. "By innocent, you mean too young and naïve?" she asked.

Alvin nodded. "Well, since we're being honest, yes," he said.

Eleanor nodded. "Well, it's nice to know what you think of me," she said. "Alvin, you don't think I've noticed the way Erin's been looking at me or how much he touches me? He's flirting with me; big deal. If he wants to, I'm gonna let him, because it's his breath he's wasting, not mine. I'm not gonna let him stop me from doing what I have to do." Alvin just nodded. Eleanor chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you know how hard it was not to kick the shit out of him when he touched my legs? Or how hard it was not to break his nose when he slid his hand down arm? Extremely," she said while laughing.

Alvin tried to contain it, but he ended up laughing as well. "So, why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because it's not only me involved, it's my sisters as well. I had to stay professional for them, because their career also. So, if I would've kicked his ass, it wouldn't only be my ass on the line, but theirs, too. But," she chuckled again, "if it was only me involved, he would be flirting with the paramedics instead of me right now."

Alvin started laughing again. "That's nice," he said and got out of the chair. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you changed so we can head out," he said as they started walking toward her dressing room.

"How am I supposed to get all of my roses out?" she asked him.

Alvin pondered that for a minute. Then he shrugged. "I have no idea," he said and Eleanor laughed.

xxxxx

Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy. This chapter was so freaking LONG! My goodness! But it was all worth it. How did you guys like it? Did you think I did a good job with the situation with Charlene? What about that lemon? My co-writer actually wrote it. I was amazed. How about that photo shoot? Can you say kinky? LOL, I'm kidding. Anyway, tell me what you think. You know I wanna know.

Jade


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, there. OMG, I know this chapter took the longest to post, but we had so much stuff in this one and so many problems, it's not even funny. I really hope you guys didn't get too tired of waiting, because here it is. BTW, if you haven't already, I want you to read Leela's Back's newest one shot, Friends With Benefits. It's kinda like a prequel to Lessons and it explains chapter 6 of this story and chapter 4 (I think) of Lessons. Check it out and review! I mean it!I will find you!

xxxxx

After the Chipmunks and the Chipettes left the studio, they all stopped by the Chipettes hotel so they could change and they could all go out to dinner. Unlike the boys, the girls shared one room since they weren't going to be in Paris for a very long time. They had the boys waiting in the sitting room as they changed in the bedroom. The guys were waiting for almost an hour before Jeanette finally walked into the room.

"Hi, there," she said smiling.

All three of them smiled at her. "Well, hello," they all said, causing her to laugh.

"You look really nice, Jeanette," Simon complimented as he looked over her ensemble.

She blushed slightly and said, "Why, thank you." She wore a purple cocktail dress. It was sleeveless and it tied around the neck. It hugged her upper body with a V cut down the front, stopping right at the start of her stomach. At the waist, there was layers of fabric that got longer as it went down. In the front, the fabric stopped at her knees and in the back, it down to her ankles. There was a bow right before the layers started on her waist. She wore purple Dolce & Gabbana dolly pumps. They were complete with snakeskin piping, dolly strap and platform and a four-inch heel. There was also a tiny little flower charm accent on the dolly strap. She wore a silver bracelet with a single purple flower charm and a ring on each of her index fingers. Her hair was out and cascading down her shoulders and back in waterfall curls.

"What's taking your sisters so long?" Theodore asked.

Jeanette actually just realized that her sisters weren't behind her and she huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned and walked out of the room. The boys suddenly heard her yell, "You two said you were ready! Get your butts out here so we can leave!" They looked at each other and laughed.

A few seconds later, Brittany ran in the room followed by Eleanor, who bumped into her. They both looked kind of nervous as Jeanette strolled in the room looking quite calm. The boys started laughing harder. Simon suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed what Brittany was wearing. "Whoa," he whispered.

Brittany noticed Simon was staring and she stood up straight and fixed her dress. "Do you like it?" she asked him while smiling.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, you look great." He looked over the dress once more. "It's very, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for words to describe it and finally settled on one. "Short."

Brittany giggled and said, "Just in the front." She also had on a cocktail dress, but hers was red. Like Jeanette's, it was sleeveless and it tied around the neck. It also hugged her upper body. At the waist, there were also layers of fabric that got longer as it went down. In the front, it stopped at the middle of her thighs and in the back, it stopped at her calves. She was wearing retro peep-toe pumps in red satin with bow detail. It had a satin upper and a retro stiletto heel that was four inches high. She had five red and black bangles on each wrist. She had on black and red single dangle earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was completely straight; making her hair seem a lot longer. She had a bang and had it swooped to the left.

Alvin smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright, Ellie, let's see you," he said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and stepped from behind Brittany. She also fixed her dress as she looked at Alvin. "Well?" she asked.

Alvin raised his eye brows as he smiled. "Well, yours is also…short, but I like it."

Eleanor placed a hand over her heart and blew out a breath. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were gonna throw a fit and demand that I change," she laughed. She also had on a cocktail dress, but hers was green. Unlike both her sisters' dresses, hers did not tie around the neck. It had thin straps instead. It stopped a whole six inches above her knees. You couldn't see much cleavage, but it was enough to make you want to see the rest. There were golden designs all over it and there was a gold ribbon tied around her right below her breasts and she tied a neat little bow right in the front. She wore golden Cutout Buckle Pumps, which had a three-inch heel. She wore about five green and gold bangles on each wrist and two rings on each hand. She also wore golden hoop earring. Her hair was half up and half down. The part that was up was in a curly ponytail and the rest was also in curls.

Alvin chuckled and stood, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. "Oh, no, of course not. Just stay near me tonight, ok?" he said and Eleanor laughed and nodded. They walked out of the room followed by their siblings.

xxxxx

The boys took their girlfriends to a celebrity hot spot, Le Bristol. Apparently, all the celebrities come here when they're in Paris and they go out for dinner and tonight just happened to be one of those nights when they did. The boys had been there only once before, but they thought it was amazing and vowed to go only there every time they were in Paris, no matter what part of Paris they were in.

As soon as they walked in, the girls were floored. "This place is gorgeous," Jeanette commented as she looked around.

Eleanor looked up and noticed all the chandeliers and the design of the ceiling. "I like their ceiling," she said and Alvin gave her a weird look before looking up himself. Then he nodded in agreement.

Brittany looked at her sisters and asked, "Why haven't we been here before?"

Eleanor smiled politely at her. "Well, Brittany, I would say it's because we live in California," she said.

"And it's not like we travel to Paris every day," Jeanette added also in a polite manner. Brittany glared at them both.

"Alright, ladies, play nice. This is supposed to be a nice and friendly outing," Theodore said.

Just then, a waiter walked up to them. "Bonjour," he greeted politely. "Welcome to Le Bristol. My name is Raphael and I will be your server. Will anyone else be joining you all?"

"No, this is it," Simon replied.

The waiter picked up six menus from behind a podium and looked back at them. "Very well. Follow me please," he said and led them to a table.

On their way to the table, the girls were shocked to see all the celebrities there. Brittany noticed one in particular that was watching them. She eyed him for a minute before turning her attention to something else. She looked down and laughed. Eleanor heard her and looked at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Brittany leaned over to her ear. "Is it just me or is that guy checking us out?" she asked while smiling.

Eleanor looked up and saw him. She smiled as well and leaned closer to her. "Maybe it's just you. Maybe he's just shocked to see the Chipmunks and Chipettes having dinner," she replied. She noticed Alvin looking at them with a curious look and she smiled at him.

Brittany stopped smiling. "You're so naïve," she deadpanned and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the well decorated, circular table. All three boys, being the gentlemen that they are, pulled the chairs out for their girlfriends. Once they were settled, Brittany glanced up to see if that guy was still watching them, which he was.

Just then, Jeanette nudged Brittany. She leaned over to her. "Uh, ladies, I think we have stalker," she murmured loud enough for only them to hear.

Brittany looked at her. "Maybe we should wave," she joked and Eleanor and Jeanette started laughing. She joined in.

The Chipmunks eyed them suspiciously just before taking their own seats next to their girlfriends.

"What are you ladies giggling about over there?" Alvin asked.

They all stopped and sat up. "Nothing," they said simultaneously, but they never stopped smiling.

"Uh-huh," Simon said, still giving them that look.

The Chipettes each picked up their menus and hid their faces. The guys looked at each other, all three of them confused. Then they shook their heads and picked up their menus as well. Once the Chipettes were calm, they put down their menus and actually started looking through them. A few minutes later, Raphael came up. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

Alvin looked up at him and asked, "Can we have the _Sancerre, Le Chêne Marchand 2002_?"

Raphael looked around the table. "Are all of you 18 or older?"

Alvin shifted his eyes slightly before nodding slowly. "Yes," he lied. Everyone else had to suppress a laugh.

Raphael raised a skeptical eye brow and eyed him for a moment before sighing and writing it down. "Very well. I will be right back," he said and walked away.

Once he was gone, they all burst out laughing. "That was nice, Alvin," Theodore commented between laughs.

Alvin bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Please, there's no need for applause," he joked.

Brittany shrugged. "Well, his lie wasn't that bad. There are only two of us that aren't 18. I mean, Jeanette will be 18 in a few months and Ellie…well, she still has quite awhile to go, but still, it wasn't that terrible," she said.

Eleanor smiled and looked at Alvin. "Just don't let me drink a lot, ok?" she asked him with an arched eye brow.

Alvin then whispers back to her, "Are you kidding? That's the whole point."

"Why? So you can take advantage of me?" whispers Ellie jokingly.

"All. Night. Long." Alvin chuckled.

They both laughed at their inside joke and Eleanor felt a blush coming on.

"Look who's all giggles and whispers now," teased Jeanette as she noticed Alvin and Eleanor sharing a private moment.

"Yeah, I know, don't become discreet now, after all the noise that took place in your dressing room earlier," added Brittany.

Everyone laughed, excluding Eleanor, who was still a bit embarrassed.

"But seriously, this place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing us here," stated Jeanette as she faced Theodore, inadvertently directing her gratitude more so toward him.

"Hey, beautiful atmosphere to share with beautiful ladies," answered Theodore.

"Oh, Teddy," was Jeanette's infatuated response as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well…not only is this place up to my meticulous standards, but we seems to fit right in with the rest of these A-listers," stated Brittany as she tossed her hair in a snooty fashion. Everyone else at the table merely rolled their eyes at her comment. Alvin then began to chuckle lightly to himself. Brittany, however, still noticed.

"And just what's so funny?" stated Brittany trying not to come off too annoyed.

"Nothing," stated Alvin as he shook his head trying to dismiss her accusations.

Brittany eyed him closely and seeing full well that Alvin was patronizing her.

"No, Alvin, if you have something to say, then please, by all means, say it. You wouldn't happen to be laughing because I insinuated that the Chipettes are on the A-list, would you?"

Before Alvin answered her, he looked over at Simon, who was making hand and facial motions for him not to continue with this conversation. Alvin, of course, ignored him and continued.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of funny. Seeing how presumptuous you are."

"Presumptuous, am I?" stated Brittany with clear irritation in her voice.

While the others covered their faces and shook their heads, knowing full aware that Brittany and Alvin were going to argue.

"Ha…he's such a kidder," stated Simon with fake laughter intertwined with his words, as he puts his arm around Brittany's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Isn't he a riot, Theodore?" he continued.

"No," was all Theodore said as he didn't catch on to Simon's peacekeeping strategy. Simon just frowned at his younger brother. While Alvin wore an arrogant smirk as he met Brittany's glare, Eleanor simply covered her face expecting the worst. Theodore and Jeanette, though, didn't seem to care one way or the other as they were too absorbed in each other, as Theodore whispered sweet-nothings in her ear, causing Jeanette to giggle.

"Oh, come on, Brittany, you know as well as I know that the only reason that you're here is because of us. Hence we are the true A-listers here," continued Alvin causing Eleanor to moan with apprehension.

"Oh, is that so?" spoke Brittany in irritation.

"Well, yeah, pretty much," chuckled Alvin.

Brittany was about to say something when Raphael came back with their drinks. As Raphael popped the cork from the bottle and began to pour each a glass, Eleanor took this opportunity for damage control and to talk to Alvin, as she didn't want her perfect evening in Paris to be ruined by his and Brittany's arguing.

"Alvin," she whispered in his ear, "please don't," were her words, as Alvin turned to meet her big, brown eyes expressing worry and disappointment, and his heart sank instantly.

"Okay, baby, anything for you," was all he said and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Meanwhile, Simon and Brittany were having a similar conversation.

"Sweetheart, you have to control yourself. We've had this talk before," whispered Simon in a soft yet stern voice.

"I know, I know, it's just that you know how he gets to me," answered Brittany as she kissed Simon softly on the cheek and then snuggled against his shoulder.

"Just keep in mind, Alvin is…uh, exasperating at times, yet there is no need to lower yourself to his level. Remember, this type of idiotic banter is beneath you," stated Simon softly as he kissed her on her forehead.

"You're right, Simon, I'll behave," chanted Brittany in a childlike voice.

After Raphael made sure that everyone had a full glass, everyone then told him their orders and he was off once again.

"How about a toast?" spoke Simon as he rose his glass. "To childhood memories and new beginnings," he continued.

"To new beginnings!"

"Cheers!"

Stated everyone simultaneously as they each rose their glasses. The sound of the glasses chimed together as it echoed along with their laughter, and their enchanted evening was once again underway.

The evening was young and the six longtime friends conversed about everything that could be thought of. Even though it had only been a moth since they had last seen each other, it had already seemed like an eternity. Conversation continued on to dinner when Raphael returned to serve them their main courses. Brittany looked up and noticed that particular celebrity that was eyeing them when they first entered the restaurant was looking at them once again.

'What is up with this guy?' Brittany thought. She then looked around and observed that no one else had noticed this. Just when she was about to say something about it he walked over to their table.

"Hey, what's up? If it ain't the Chipmunks and the Chipettes," He stated joyfully as he was now standing at their table next to Alvin. His hair was cut short but he had short defined black processed curls. He wore big black sunglasses that were clearly designer, and a white suit with a black open collar shirt. Everyone just smiled cordially as to not be rude. He noticed that no one said anything, so he then felt the need to introduce himself. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm J. Kelly; you know, R. Kelly's much more talented and attractive cousin."

Everyone laughed excluding Alvin.

"Yeah, and I just had to come over and say hello," J. continued as he then looked over at Eleanor and gave her a quick wink. Eleanor blinked in disbelief as she then set her eyes on Alvin and noticed that he was already staring at her (in a disapproving manner) in order to catch her reaction.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Kelly, you do not need an introduction. We all know exactly who you are. You're a big music mogul and an excellent artist in your own right." spoke Brittany as she made sure to put extra intonation in her compliments as she knew it would get on Alvin's nerves to hear how 'awesome' someone other than himself was. And sure enough, when she glanced over at him, she could tell that he was irritated.

"Why, thank you, Brittany…May I call you Brittany?" stated J.

"But of course," was her reply.

"And please call me J."

"Okay J." laughed Brittany as she took a gulp from her drink. Simon eyed her strangely he knew she was up to something but was not sure just what.

"So, what can we do for you J.? If you want an autograph, sorry, we're trying to enjoy our meal here. You'll have to wait until we're done." spoke Alvin rudely.

"Yeah, real funny, Seville," spoke J. dryly as he slapped Alvin on the back a little harder than normal as he tried to play it off as a friendly gesture.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." spoke Alvin in a soft yet serious tone.

J. either didn't hear him or just didn't care because he continued to talk to everyone at the table.

"The reason I came over here, is to let you know that I'm a big fan, of the Chipettes, especially," started J. as he then made eye contact with Eleanor. "You girls have really come a long way. You're not little girls anymore," continued J. as he eyed Eleanor with a smirk on his face. Eleanor looked away from his gaze, as Alvin fumed. Brittany finished her drink and began to laugh, all the while helping herself to the bottle and pouring herself another glass. Simon looked mortified, while Jeanette looked stunned and Theodore…continued to eat apathetically.

"Um, do you mind…" started Alvin.

"…No, not at all," interrupted J. as he grabbed a nearby chair from the table next to them, and plopped it right in-between Alvin and Eleanor. Alvin scowled at him as he sat between them, giving Eleanor most of the attention.

Eleanor shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she nervously glanced at Alvin. She chuckled nervously and cleared her throat. "So, uh…J., do you come here often?" she asked, do everything she could to avoid eye contact.

J. smiled at her as he proceeded to lean a little closer. "Every time I'm in Paris. I always get the pleasure of hangin' with the other hot celebrities and exchanging a few words, as well as…other things," he said, all the while looking her over.

She noticed this, as well as Alvin, who clenched his fists underneath the table.

"If you're havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you son. I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one," spoke Brittany as she mimicked the rap lyrics and was clearly implying that it was addressing Alvin's current situation.

Alvin's eye twitched as he looked at Brittany with detests. 'Now is not the time, bitch,' Alvin thought to himself, even though Brittany could read his thoughts from the expression he was giving her. She just smiled sweetly at him and then began to laugh loud and obnoxiously as it has become obvious that she may have drank a little too much a little too soon.

"Ha, that's good real good," laughed J. as he caught on to Brittany's joke.

Simon looked at her worried as she continued to drink.

"Um, Brittany…are…are you drunk?" Simon asked as he watched her closely.

"Oh, don't be silly, Simon, I can't be drunk…because I'm inebriated."

"Oh, of course! Silly me for thinking it's the same thing," answered Simon sarcastically.

"So yeah, I don't mind telling you that I am really impressed with your work," spoke J. as he looked up from Eleanor and was now addressing all the girls. "Especially what you're working on now. I heard a few of the tracks on the new album, and I gotta say. It's beyond hot," J. continued.

"But how? How did you hear songs from our new album? It won't even be released until next year?" asked Jeanette as she was truly confused by this. J. just smirked at her and said.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm J. Kelly…" was all he said as this statement was supposed to answer her question. Jeanette still looked like she didn't understand.

"It's amazing, I'm the reason everybody fired up this evening…" stated Brittany once again emulating song lyrics that were oddly relevant to the present circumstances. J. as well as Theodore laughed at her. Of course this earned Theodore a glare from both of his brothers.

"What?" was all Theodore said.

"Yo, she is a trip!" laughed J.

"Yeah, fucking hilarious," stated Alvin, each word dripping with anger and sarcasm.

"Well, anyway, one of the songs that really stuck out to me was one that you sang the lead to. Eleanor is it?" spoke J. once again addressing Eleanor. Eleanor merely nodded, and J. continued. "The thing is, after I heard it, I was like; I got the perfect track that I would like you to sing to hook to."

"Oh, so you would like to do a collaborative piece with the Chipettes?" asked Eleanor.

"Um, no…Just with you, baby girl," answered J. as he flashed her a smile.

"Um…o…kay?" stated Eleanor following with nervous laughter.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Alvin and he stood to his feet while slamming his fist on the table, startling everyone except J.

"Chill, man, you'll get your chance to work with me, too…someday; well maybe…" laughed J. as he rose up from his seat to meet Alvin's angry stare. This infuriated Alvin more so, he was about to lunge on the arrogant music mogul…

"…Alvin!" yelled Eleanor as she saw what he was about to do. Her voice stopped him in his tracks instantly, but he didn't sit back down.

"Actin' like I'm great, but I'm fake…" came Brittany again as this time she stared right at Alvin when she said it. Alvin clinched his fist tighter at her statement and gritted his teeth, he was about to explode if either J. didn't leave or Brittany didn't shut up.

"Relax, partner," spoke J. he then turned to Eleanor. "Here, take my card, have your people call my people," he continued as he fished out a card from his pocket handing it to Eleanor. And just like that he walked away.

Alvin continued to stand as he watched J. walk away. It was clear that he was staring daggers in his back. No sooner than J. was out of sight, Alvin turned around glared at Brittany.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" were his words, clearly spiked with anger and malice for the Chipette before him.

"What are you talking about?" laughed Brittany as she sipped from her drink, knowing good and well what he was referring to. Eleanor looked a little frighten by Alvin's rage and remained silent.

"Alvin, calm down and have a seat," were Simon's words as he watched Alvin closely, knowing that he was close to melting down.

"Piss off, Simon! Now all of a sudden you have something to say? Where the fuck was you when this…this hackling, drunk ass…"

"…Watch it, Alvin, that's my girlfriend your about to insult," warned Simon sternly.

"You know what, your right. This is your girlfriend. I can't even be mad at Brittany, because that's what happens when you don't keep your woman in check!"

"IN CHECK!" questioned the girls at the same time, as it was clear that he has insulted all of them at this point. Alvin ignored them as he then brought his attention back to Brittany.

"You know, you're just a hateful, jealous, washed up at 18 nobody…The truth is, Brittany, no one cares about you anymore. In case you haven't noticed, the rave is all about Eleanor now. The photo shoot, and now this. So you took your insecurities out on me, but the thing is it's always been that way. Even when we were kids. I just thought that maybe by now, you would have matured enough to come to terms with the fact that you are truly a waste of space and time…"

"…Alvin, stop right now, before you go too far! Your judgment is just clouded right now because your ego took a blow. Calm down and get over yourself, and apologize," stated Simon as he now stood to meet Alvin's glare.

Brittany was no longer laughing as she looked between the two brothers. She wanted to get back at Alvin from his comment earlier about how the Chipettes were not A-list celebrities, but she definitely didn't want Alvin and Simon to fight.

Eleanor sat in her seat with a straight expression that was hard to read. She didn't know if she should be upset with what Alvin said to her sister or if she should be upset with how Brittany disrespected him, yet the only thing that kept playing in the back of her mind was that her perfect night was ruined.

Jeanette stared down at her food as to not meet eye contact from anyone. She hated conflict and she just wished that everything would go back to the way it was when everyone was having fun.

Theodore looks up at his brothers not really understanding why they are so upset. He then notices that Jeanette has barely touched her food.

"So, babe, you gonna eat that?" were his words and Jeanette just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alvin, please try to calm down. Yes, Brittany was wrong for her behavior, but let's just forget about that and move on. This evening can still be saved," finally spoke Eleanor softly as she tried to touch his clenched fist that was on the table, but Alvin pulled away from her abruptly.

"Eleanor, don't…just…don't," spoke Alvin's words softly as if he had just met defeat. He then picked up his glass of wine and guzzled it quickly and stormed away.

xxxxx

Alvin was standing outside the restaurant staring out at the beautiful Paris cityscape before him. He needed some air, because like Simon said he did not want to say anything that would have been consider going 'too far'. He was still very angry but at this point he wasn't even really sure exactly why he was so mad. What was he mad at more? He thought. Was it the way that J. was obviously flirting with Eleanor or the fact that Brittany was insulting and attacking his pride?

Alvin knew that it was both. Yet what frustrated him the most was the fact that there was really nothing he could have done about either. Sure he could have attacked J. but then he would have gained a lot of unflattering media attention that he just didn't need in the middle of a tour. And he could of 'went off' on Brittany more so, but he knew that if he truly said everything that he wanted to say, his relationship with Eleanor would be damaged or worse… over.

He sighed as he took a seat on a sidewalk bench that was just outside the restaurant. He gazed out into the distance as the light of the Eifel Tower caught his attention, as his anger has now turned into depression because he knew that Eleanor was more than likely pissed at him. He had messed up, and didn't know what to do. Going back inside would just be awkward, yet he still wanted to spend time with Eleanor, it's not like they had much time together as it is.

"Is this seat taken?" spoke a familiar female voice. Alvin looked up and saw Brittany to his dismay.

"It's a public bench," were his words with a defeatist shrug as his spirited had been broken, all the while not facing her as he sat in a slouched position with his hands in his pockets. Brittany nodded and then slowly and carefully walked over to him and took a seat. She sat on one end and he sat on the other.

"Look, Alvin, I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't come out here to apologize," started Brittany as she paused to see his reaction. He still didn't look at her; it wasn't like he wanted her apology anyway. "I came out here to talk to you, on a serious level, because you and I both know that what happened just now, is beyond you and me."

Alvin didn't answer.

"The thing is, Alvin, you have a problem with everyone you interact with. You can't get along with me, Simon, and even at times Theodore…"

"…Look, is there a fucking point to this? Because right now, Brittany, all I can say is that you are so lucky you're not a man right now," snapped Alvin as he glared at her direction.

Brittany just laughed softly and shook her head.

"You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You cannot handle the fact that I have just called you out on your bull. The truth is you can't get along with others, and you're so self-absorbed and set in your ways that you truly can't see your faults."

"My faults, huh? What about your faults Brittany? Your shallow, mean, bossy, the list goes on and on so please don't talk to me about faults."

"You're being defensive, and that's okay, believe me I understand, I was once the same way, when others brought up my short comings, but the difference is, I have someone in my life that is willing to help me through them and make me a better person. That's what a good relationship can do. In a relationship, both people should be drawing from each other's good qualities…" Brittany then trailed off as she wasn't entirely sure how to continue.

"I don't see what Simon sees in you," was all Alvin said.

"It's not for you to see, just like it's not for me to understand what Eleanor sees in you…Alvin, my sister loves you and I hate that," spoke Brittany bluntly. "If I could break you guys up, I would," she continued as she looked him in the eyes. Alvin seemed taken aback by her statement.

"Why? Why Brittany? Is it because you're jealous?" spoke Alvin angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered softly. "It's because she's too good for you. When I see you and Eleanor together, it pains me at times, because you are doing her a terrible injustice. She deserves so much more than someone that can just fuck her brains out. The truth is Alvin you're a selfish, awful person who sees themselves as someone who can do no wrong. You even argue with Eleanor, and Ellie has never been the type of person that is argumentative. You got her arguing, acting jealous. Having sex? I mean what in the world, Alvin? She was never that type of girl before you! You're turning her into something that she was never meant to be." Brittany clenched her fist and stared at the ground in frustration as she thought about what she just said.

"What the hell are you talking about! I am in love with her!" snapped Alvin.

"That may be, but until you grow up and be a man, you do not deserve her! Until you realize that it's not everyone else with the problem but it's YOU, you do not deserve her!"

"Brittany, your crossing the line," spoke Alvin in a warning tone.

"That's fine, Alvin, I won't say anything else, but I will leave you with this. Ask yourself; can you honestly say that you can make her a better person? Because I can see how she can help make you into someone remotely pleasant, but what can you offer her? How can you help Eleanor improve upon herself as a person?"

Alvin didn't say anything. He just looked away once again. He felt like he had just swallowed his heart. 'Maybe I'm not good enough for her, maybe I am being selfish by keeping her in a relationship with me,' he thought to himself and that thought alone broke his heart.

"Become a man, Alvin, that's all I ask of you," were Brittany's final words as she stood up and walked back inside to rejoin the others.

Alvin just sat there, Brittany's words replaying over and over in his head. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This has been a hell of a night," he said to himself.

"You can say that again," came another familiar voice. Alvin looked up to see Eleanor standing behind the bench looking down at him. He sighed again and looked away from her.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside drinking your fill," he said in attempt to make a joke, but he just couldn't bring himself to even crack a smile.

Eleanor walked around the bench and sat next to him. "Well, I've recently realized that it's impossible for me to enjoy myself if you're not. Besides, I think Brittany claimed the bottle for herself," she replied. Alvin just nodded as he once again looked at the lights from the Eifel Tower. It really bothered Eleanor to see Alvin like that; so out of it. "Listen, Alvin, I'm sor…"

"…Don't apologize, Ellie," Alvin interrupted, still not looking at her. "None of this is your fault. I'm the only one in fault here."

Eleanor shook her head. "Alvin, don't-," she tried.

"You know it's true, Eleanor," Alvin interrupted once again.

"But, Alvin-," she tried again.

"Stop it, Ellie," Alvin interrupted again, this time, looking at her. "Stop trying to make me seem innocent when you know the truth. I've started so much shit and caused so many problems, it's not even funny. For some reason, wherever I go, trouble follows and…and…" he trailed off, not wanting to say what he was going to say next.

"And what?" Eleanor asked.

"…You don't need that," he finally said in a soft voice.

Eleanor just looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Alvin shook his head and looked down. "I don't know, Ellie, I really don't. I have no idea if I'm not thinking clearly or if what I'm telling you is completely true; I'm not sure, but you deserve a whole lot better than what I can offer you. You're a prize and I truly don't deserve you." He chuckled sadly. "I can't believe this, but Brittany was right," he mumbled.

All confusion vanished and now Eleanor just looked mad. "So, that's where this is coming from? Alvin, you have gotten so much better and you're not giving yourself enough credit," she said.

Alvin looked at her again. "Have I, Ellie? Have I really?"

"Yes!" she snapped. She was getting pissed at Alvin for even thinking that he didn't deserve her. "I really can't believe you said that. You are absolutely amazing and you've given me everything I've wanted from you. You've given me love, comfort, security, and confidence. Before you and I started dating, I was lacking all of that from my own sisters, but then you and I started hanging out and I got what I've always wanted."

Alvin sighed. "Ellie, I-," he started.

"No, you're gonna listen to me right now," she interrupted. "You know it's true, Alvin."

He shook his head and looked away from her again. Eleanor blew out a breath to regain some composure. Then she slid closer to Alvin. "Look at me, Alvin," she said softly. When Alvin didn't comply, she placed her hands on his cheeks and gently turned his head until he was looking at her. Then she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Look, Alvin, I don't know what Brittany told you, but don't let it ruin something so wonderful," she said.

Alvin remained silent.

Eleanor looked down briefly and closed her eyes, trying to force back threatening tears, now starting to get upset that Alvin would ever think he didn't deserve her. To her, it sounded like he wanted to end their relationship because he thought she would be better off with someone else. She finally looked back up at him. Though she wasn't crying, Alvin could definitely tell that she was upset. "I don't care what everyone else has to say," she continued. "Sure, you have your moments when you tend to get under everyone's skin, but you wouldn't you if you didn't." Pausing once more, she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"Alvin, I've never met anyone that has such a zest for life, you aren't afraid of anything, and you exude such confidence. You're a determined 'go getter' and because of that it makes me feel like I can do anything as well. I admire you so much," she stated, obviously getting chocked up. "This is why I was brave enough to sing lead on a few songs on our new album. I wouldn't have done that if it weren't for you. I love you exactly how you are. We're perfect for each other and I don't want you to let anyone convince you otherwise, even me, if it ever came down to it. You're also a prize and any girl would be lucky to have you. I just happen to be that lucky girl."

Alvin remained quiet for a moment. Then he sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "God, Ellie, how do you do that?"

She smiled slightly and asked, "Do what?"

Alvin took his hands out of his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You always know exactly what to say to make anyone feel better about themselves and lift their spirits," he said.

She shrugged and said, "It's a gift."

Alvin finally smiled, even if it was a small one. He sat up and Eleanor snuggled against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said.

Eleanor lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "It's fine," she answered back. Then she let him go and removed herself from his grasp by standing up. He looked up at her as she held out her hand. "Now, let's go back inside so you can make peace with a couple of other people."

He groaned and pouted slightly. "Do I have to?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes. Now, get up. The sooner we get in there, the sooner you can get it over with and the sooner we can get on with our night." A thought popped into Eleanor's head and she smiled. "Oh, and the sooner I can start drinking again," she said.

Once she said that, Alvin's eyes widened and he hopped up and grabbed her hand. "You're right, let's get in there," he said and started pulling her back to the restaurant. Eleanor just laughed.

xxxxx

After Alvin made peace with Simon and Brittany and apologized to everyone for almost screwing up the entire night, dinner went on quite smoothly. After the main course, they had dessert, which Alvin fed most of his to Eleanor and she returned the favor. He also made sure they had another bottle of champagne and let Brittany have the rest of the other one. His plan of getting Eleanor drunk wasn't really working out like he thought it would, seeing that she refused to drink more than three glasses of it, but he ended getting her to drink more.

After dinner, the boys decided to take to the girls for a walk. As they walked, they made jokes about the lyrics Brittany said earlier and they teased her about getting drunk so early. Alvin even joined in, which surprised everyone. They had been walking for awhile and Jeanette was starting to get curious about where they were going.

"You guys have been to Paris more than we have and not to sound like I don't trust you, but where are you taking us?"

Theodore smiled at her and said, "One of the most beautiful places in Paris at night."

"Which is?"

"Why, the Eifel Tower, of course."

Brittany gasped and looked up at Simon, who was currently holding her up as they walked, seeing that she had a few more glasses of champagne before they left the restaurant. "Oh my God, really? That's so sweet," she said.

Simon smiled down at her. "Well, we have our moments," he said.

"But we can't stay too long," Alvin said.

"And why is that?" Eleanor asked him.

"Well, first of all, we have a certain Chipette that can barely stand on her own," he said, looking back at Brittany, who just glared at him, "and secondly, we have other plans." He winked at her.

Eleanor eyed him. "Oh, you have other plans. Right," she said. Alvin simply laughed.

They arrived at the Eifel Tower a short while later. They pretty much split up once they got there, each Chipmunk walking off with their girlfriend.

Alvin and Eleanor actually walked across the street to the humongous fountain in front of the Eifel Tower. Eleanor looked up at him and smiled as they walked along the edge. He noticed this and furrowed his eye brows. "What?" he asked.

She continued to smile at him. "Despite what happened earlier, I really enjoyed myself and I'm really glad we got to see you guys today," she said.

Alvin smiled then. "Yeah, me too. Although, I could have lived without that and what happened earlier," he said.

Eleanor thought about it. Then she laughed and said, "Ah, yes, I remember. That was something. Erin, the child molesting photographer."

Alvin laughed and nodded. "Oh, yeah, child molesting is right. The guy was 25 and hitting on a 15-year-old."

Eleanor nodded. "I don't see why you got so upset. You've gotten a whole lot further than he ever will," she said.

Alvin nodded with a weird grin on his face. "Yeah," he sighed. Eleanor noticed this and pushed him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her in surprise. She stuck her tongue at him and walked away. "Oh, no you don't," Alvin said and ran up behind her, picked her up, and spun her around.

Eleanor screamed and started laughing. "Alvin, stop! We're gonna fall in," she warned, seeing that they were still on the edge.

Alvin stopped spinning her and picked her up bridal style. Then he held her over the edge. "Or maybe just you," he said.

Eleanor screamed and clung to his shirt. "Alvin, please don't drop me," she begged.

Alvin laughed and put her down. Once she was on the ground, Eleanor pushed Alvin over the edge. He stood in the knee-deep water glaring at her. "Ellie!"

She smirked and crossed her arms. "You should've never messed with me," she said.

Just when Alvin was about to get out, water started shooting out from the bottom and he just happened to be standing right above one of the spouts. He yelped in surprise and fell. Eleanor gasped and then she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Alvin, are you okay?" she asked between laughs. He just sat there glaring up at her. She walked closer to the edge. "Do you want help getting out of there?"

Alvin pouted and nodded as he held out his hand. Eleanor hesitated at first, but then she grabbed his hand. As soon as she did, an evil smirk appeared on Alvin's face and he pulled her into the fountain. She screamed as she fell on top of him. "Alvin!" she screamed and he started laughing as he held her in place.

"It doesn't feel so good having the tables turned, does it?" he asked.

Eleanor tried to get out of his grasp. "Alvin, I don't think we're supposed to be in here," she said.

"Well, who pushed who in here in the first place?" he asked.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and continued to try to get out of his grasp. That evil smirk appeared on Alvin's face again and he let her go, causing her to fall over into the water. She glared at him this time and he just smiled at her. She stood up. "Ok, Alvin, you got your revenge," she said. Suddenly, she splashed water in his face. He looked at her in shock and she laughed. "And that was mine!" She then started running away, even though she couldn't run that well in the water.

Alvin got up and chased after her. "Don't run now, Miller!" he yelled.

"Try and stop me, Seville!" she yelled back. Unfortunately for Eleanor, Alvin was pretty fast in water and it didn't take him too long to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to him. He picked her up again and walked over to one of the spouts and held her over it. She squirmed and tried to get him to drop her. "Alvin, please don't," she begged.

Alvin held her tight and shook his head. "I don't think so. This is payback. Water should be coming any second now."

"Alvin, please. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Suddenly, the water shot out and Eleanor started screaming. Alvin just laughed as she struggled in his arms. People walking by had stopped to watch them, taking pictures and recording it. "Alvin, put me down!" Eleanor demanded.

He shrugged and said, "Okay." Then he dropped her legs and the water shot up under her dress. She screamed again and fell. Alvin stepped away from her and the spouting water as he laughed. "Oh my God, Eleanor, are you okay?" he mimicked her and continued laughing.

Eleanor glared up at him. Then, suddenly, she grabbed his leg and pulled, causing him to fall in the water as well. Then she crawled over to him and leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose. "Your ass is mine when we get back to the hotel," she growled.

Alvin smirked and said, "I would say the same thing, but we already know who yours belongs to."

Eleanor gasped and he started laughing. She started blushing as she stood up and made her way out of the fountain. "Let's just go, Alvin. I'm getting cold."

He stood and followed her out. When they stepped out, they noticed all the people gathered around. Eleanor covered her face and Alvin started laughing. "How's it going?" he asked them and Eleanor hit him. "What?" he asked her. Then he looked back at them and said, "See you guys later." A few people actually waved at him. He smiled at them and then he wrapped an arm around Eleanor's shoulders and they started walking back to the Eifel Tower.

Across the street, the rest of them were waiting for the two. "Whose idea was it not to bring cell phones?" Simon asked.

"Alvin's," Theodore replied.

"Whose idea was it not to bring cell phones?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

She shifted her eyes. "Um, yours," she said.

"Oh," Brittany said and the rest of them laughed at her.

Simon kissed her forehead. "It's alright, sweetie," he said and held her tighter.

A short while later, soaking wet Alvin and Eleanor walked up to them. "Hey, guys, you ready to go?" Alvin asked.

The rest of them looked at them and their eyes widened. "What happened?" Jeanette asked.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

Simon looked at her like she was crazy. "You guys look like you just took a swim," he said.

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other, and then back at them. "Um, you can say that," Alvin said. "So, I think we should walk back to the car so Ellie and I can dry off a bit."

They agreed and they started on their walk back. As they walked, Alvin and Eleanor told them what happened that caused them to be so wet. Their siblings laughed at them and teased them about how they were the only ones that would get in a fight inside a fountain.

Soon, they arrived back at the car and made their way back to the boys' hotel. Once they got there, they split up once more. They all said goodnight and the boys took their girlfriends into their rooms. As soon as Alvin and Eleanor walked into his room and he closed the door, he went straight to the phone. "What are you doing?" Eleanor asked as she watched him.

"Ordering room service," Alvin replied. "Why don't you go get out of those wet clothes?"

She nodded and went into the bathroom. As she took off her damp dress, she heard Alvin ordering a few things but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Once her dress was off, she took of all her jewelry and took her hair out of the pony tail. Then she put all of it up in a messy bun. Then she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but her matching green and white push-up bra and panties. She saw that Alvin was taking off his shirt at that moment. "What did you order?" she asked him.

Alvin jumped slightly, a little startled since he didn't know she had come out of the bathroom. Then he noticed what she was wearing and his surprised look was replaced with a smile. "You'll see when it gets here," he told her, not looking up from her body.

Eleanor crossed her arms and said, "I'm up here." Alvin finally looked up at her face and she smiled. "Do you have a shirt I can wear?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and smiled. "Liar." Alvin just laughed and continued to remove his shirt.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Eleanor smirked and ran over to the door. Alvin watched her. "Ellie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting the door," she replied as she grabbed the knob.

"But you're hardly wearing anything."

Eleanor continued to smirk as she said, "Well, let this be a lesson for you."

Then she opened the door and a male concierge was standing on the other side with a cart. He blinked a few times once he saw Eleanor, who just smiled. Then he shook his head slightly and said, "Um, hello. Did you order strawberries, whipped cream, and sparkling wine?" he asked.

Eleanor arched an eye brow and looked at Alvin. "You ordered strawberries, whipped cream, and sparkling wine?"

He shifted his eyes. "Maybe." Then he smiled and said, "Yeah, I did."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked back at the concierge and smiled. "Yes, he did. Come on in," she said politely and stepped out of the way.

He smiled at her and pushed the cart in. Alvin watched him closely as he parked it by a wall. Then he turned around and Eleanor was standing right behind him with her hands on her hips. "Thanks for that," she said, still smiling at him. "You're really sweet." Alvin arched an eye brow at her and crossed his arms.

The concierge chuckled nervously. "I'm just doing my job," he said as he nervously looked over at Alvin.

Eleanor placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, you're doing your job very well," she said.

He smiled. "Um, thank you. Will there be anything else, Mrs.?" he asked as he nervously glanced at Alvin again.

Eleanor laughed as she linked arms with him. "Oh, sweetie, I'm fine," she said. Then she looked at Alvin, who was still giving her that look. She smiled. "Will there be anything else, honey?" she asked as she laid her head on the concierge's shoulder. Now, he looked terrified.

Alvin slowly shook his head and said, "No, I'm fine."

Eleanor lifted her head and looked at the concierge. "Well, I guess I'll walk you to the door," she said and started leading him to the door.

"Um, it's quite alright, I can-," he started.

"What's your name?" Eleanor asked abruptly.

He was slightly taken aback and stared at her for a moment. She just looked at him expectantly. Then he shook his head and said, "Uh, Ethan."

She smiled as they arrived at the door. "Well, Ethan, thank you so much for your service. If we want room service later, I definitely want it to be you that serve us. Ok?" she asked sweetly.

Ethan opened the door and stepped out after Eleanor let him go. "Uh, sure, I can do that," he said. "Have a nice night." With that, he quickly walked away.

Eleanor giggled and shut the door. She turned around and Alvin was standing right in front her giving her a hard stare. She jumped slightly, causing her to hit the door. Then she smiled. "Hi, there."

Alvin's stare faltered and he smiled. "Hey, how are you?" he asked as he stepped closer, his arms still crossed.

Eleanor took one small step back and realized that she was pretty much stuck, seeing that there was a door behind her. She looked down and cursed under her breath before smiling up at Alvin again. "Ah, you know, just hanging out with the concierge," she said.

Alvin nodded as he took one final step closer as he came face-to-face with her. "That's nice," he said as he placed his hands on the door on either side of Eleanor's head. He leaned down until his forehead was against hers. "How'd that work out for ya?"

"He's really sweet. You guys should meet." Eleanor continued smiling.

"I might take you up on that one day," Alvin replied. Then, suddenly, he pulled back and pulled her away from the door. And then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She screamed and laughed. "Alvin, put me down," she said.

Alvin proceeded in walking into the bedroom. "Oh, I am. Don't worry about that," he said as he walked over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not being able to see over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," he said as he grabbed four belts off a rack. Then he walked over to the bed and dropped Eleanor on it. He then got on top of her and pinned her arms above her head with one hand, holding the belts in the other.

Eleanor saw them and she got a little worried, as well as curious. "What are you up to?" she asked as she eyed the belts.

He dropped all but one on the bed beside her and smiled. "It's payback time."

Eleanor's eyes widened and he just laughed. "Alvin, please don't tell me you're going to-,"

"Fine, I won't tell you," he interrupted. Then he leaned down and briefly kissed her before getting off the bed. He walked toward the head of the bed and pulled gently pulled Eleanor toward him.

"Alvin, let go of me," she begged.

"I will, I will, don't worry." He let go one of her arms, but he pulled the other closer to the bed post.

"I don't like being man handled."

He arched an eye brow and said, "That's a lie and you know it."

Then he looped the belt around her wrist and pulled it tight enough that she wouldn't get free. He then tied the other end to the bed post. Eleanor looked up at her now tied up arm in horror. "Alvin," she pleaded.

He smiled as he jumped over her to the other side and grabbed her other arm. "This is so cool. I haven't even done anything to you yet and you're already calling my name," he said as he repeated the same thing to that arm. Then he walked to the end of the bed and admired his handiwork. "This is quite nice."

"Ok, you've had your fun. Now, untie me," Eleanor demanded.

Alvin smirked evilly as he picked up another belt. "Oh, honey, I'm nowhere near done." He then repeated the same thing to both her legs. By the time he finished, Eleanor looked pretty upset. He crawled onto the bed and over to her. "Aw, why the long face?" he asked as he began to tickle her sides. Eleanor tried to contain it, but she ended up laughing. He smiled as he continued. "There's that smile."

"Ok…ok, Alvin, please stop," she laughed. He stopped and got off the bed. He walked out off the room. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

He soon returned with the bottle of wine in his hands. "To get this," he said. He stopped briefly to remove the cork, which actually shot across the room and hit a lamp. Alvin jumped in surprise as Eleanor laughed.

"Nice one."

Alvin turned to her, that evil smirk reappearing on his face. "Oh, I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you," he said as he stalked closer.

Eleanor's smile slowly faded as she furrowed her eye brows. "What are you gonna do with that?" she asked.

Alvin was now standing over her hovering the bottle over her stomach. "Have a drink," he said.

"But you don't have a glass," Eleanor said nervously.

Alvin arched an eye brow. "I don't need one."

Eleanor stared in horror as he began to tilt the bottle. "Alvin, please don't pour that- AH!" she screamed as the cold liquid hit her skin. "Shit! That is so cold!"

Alvin smirked as he continued to pour. "I suppose it would be after sitting in an ice bucket for 10 minutes." He laughed as he watched Eleanor wriggle.

"Alvin!"

He stopped pouring it and put the bottle down on the bedside table. He knelt down beside the bed. "Now, for my drink."

Then he began to lick the wine off her. Eleanor's mouth opened slightly as he continued to slide his tongue all over her stomach. She closed her eyes as she whispered, "Oh, God, Alvin." Alvin stopped at her belly button and started sucking out the wine. Once all of it was out, he slid his tongue lower and along the waistband of her panties. Eleanor tried to pull her hands free from the belts, but it didn't work out. She groaned. "Alvin, please untie me," she begged.

Alvin stopped and sat up. He smiled at her as he stood. "Not yet," he said and walked out of the room again. Eleanor groaned in frustration and started pulling again. Alvin walked back in and saw her struggling. He chuckled as he approached her. "Will you give it a rest?"

Eleanor looked up at him and saw that he was holding the strawberries and whipped cream. "What are you gonna do with that?" she asked, wondering if he was going to bring the bucket of ice with him next.

Alvin sat both items on the floor next to him as he got down. "Well, now that I've had my drink, I think I want dessert." He picked up the can of whipped cream and took off the top. He shook it a few times before moving down to the end of the bed. Then, starting at Eleanor's toes, he began to spray whipped cream down her leg. Eleanor's jaw dropped with surprise. Once he reached her panties, he repeated the same thing to the other leg. Then he sprayed some all over her stomach. Then he sprayed over the tops of her breasts. He smiled when he saw her expression and he sprayed some in her mouth. She closed her mouth and shot him a playful glare before eating it. He dropped the can and looked her over with a satisfied smile on his face. "You look very appetizing," he said.

Eleanor smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Alvin continued to stare at her with as he thought. "Where should I start?" he asked himself as he looked back and forth between both ends. He finally settled on the very end and he was going to work his way up. Moving to the end of the bed again, he knelt down and grabbed her foot. As if she wasn't surprised enough, he topped it all off by putting all of her toes in his mouth and began sucking the whipped cream off.

Eleanor gasped before giggling slightly. Then she sighed. "Oh, my," she said.

Alvin stopped his actions briefly and asked, "You ticklish?"

She smiled and nodded. "Just a little."

He smiled and then continued. Once her toes were free of the dessert topping, he began licking it off her foot and then down to her ankle. He continued down her shin, over her knee and down her thigh. Once he got there, he began lightly kissing the inside of it. Eleanor closed her eyes once more and lightly moaned. The only she wanted at that moment more than anything was for Alvin to untie her so he wouldn't be the only calling all the shots. Alvin stopped that and moved to the other leg to remove all of the whipped cream. Once that leg was clean, he crawled onto the bed and in-between her legs. Then, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her waist, he leaned down and began removing the whipped cream from her abdomen.

Eleanor moaned in ecstasy. She absolutely loved the feeling of Alvin's warm tongue against her skin. She unintentionally bucked her hips upward, causing whipped cream to get on Alvin's nose. He chuckled and sat up. Eleanor opened her eyes to see what was going on and she saw his face. She started snickering. "I'm glad you think this is funny," Alvin said to her. Then he leaned down and started wiping his nose on her cheeks, causing her to laugh. Once all the whipped cream was off, he gave a quick nod before moving down to his previous actions, once again sending her into complete bliss.

He slowly slid his tongue up and down her sides, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. "God, Alvin, you know how I get when you do that," she groaned.

All the whipped cream was gone now and moved further up her body. "Why do you think I did it?" he asked huskily as he started getting excited himself. He bent down and pretty much attacked the whipped cream on her chest, eager to expose all her skin. She moaned as she started breathing harder, getting more excited by the second. Once all the whipped cream was gone, he continued to kiss and suck on all the exposed skin. Then he moved up to her neck and focused on a certain spot that drove Eleanor wild. She started fidgeting again and tried to pull her hands loose. Alvin smiled against her neck and reached up and held her arms still. Then he bit down and Eleanor moaned loudly.

Alvin moved up and started licking the whipped cream off her face. Once it was gone, he smiled down her and said, "All clean."

Eleanor smiled. "Great. Can you untie me now?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "I'm not finished yet," he said. Then he reached down and pulled a strawberry out of the bowl. He pulled the leafy stuff off and tossed it somewhere. Then he started sliding it across the tops of her breasts. Then he moved it up her arm and back down and up the other. Then he put one end in-between his teeth and leaned down so Eleanor could take a bite of the other end. She smiled and bit the other end, her lips gently brushing against Alvin's. Soon, there was nothing between their lips and they joined them together.

As they continued their heated make-out session, Alvin slid one of his hands down her thigh and then brought it back up to her waist. He hooked his finger onto the waistband of her panties and began to pull them up. As he hooked a couple more fingers, he sat up and asked, "Do you like these?"

Eleanor arched an eye brow. "Well, actually, I…," she stopped abruptly as Alvin ripped them off, "…don't anymore," she finished.

Alvin shrugged. "Sorry."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Sure you are."

Alvin threw them over his shoulder and started sliding down her body. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you."

Eleanor eyed him. "Oh, really? How do you expect to do...Oh...My…God," she sighed and closed her eyes as Alvin buried his head between her thighs. She moaned quite loudly as Alvin's tongue lightly grazed her clit. He reached under her legs and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kept his hands there as he continued to fondle her with his tongue. His tongue lightly flickered between her tender folds. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Eleanor knew she could only take so much of this. Her arousal was becoming more and more apparent as Alvin lapped at her juices; a knowing smile grew on his face.

"Oh, Alvin…I…Want…ah," escaped Eleanor as she was bewildered, trapped in a blissful war against her mind and her body, and from her reaction her bodily desires were winning. Alvin then begins to suck lightly on her flowery center as Eleanor's moans echoed throughout the room. Continuing his oral assault, he then slowly extends both of his hands to fondle her breast while his tongue slowly begins to penetrate her. Eleanor arched her back slightly as another moan escaped her lips. She really wanted her hands free now as it felt like pure torture that she wasn't able to touch Alvin.

Alvin began sucking on her center once more as he brought his hand back around and slid one of his fingers inside her. She gasped and then moaned. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. After a few thrusts, he added another finger, and then another. He never once stopped stroking her with his tongue. Eleanor's moans escaladed in volume as she tightly gripped the belts. "Oh, God, Alvin, I can't…I can't take it anymore…I need you…now, right now," she stipulated.

Alvin, pretty much feeling the same way she was, sat up and removed his fingers. Then he quickly untied her legs, and once the belts were off, he quickly pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them somewhere. Then he got back on top of Eleanor, who immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her as he gradually entered her…

xxxxx

The next morning was very pleasant. Alvin was the first to wake up like he usually is. He looked down at Eleanor, who was pretty much draped across him. He had untied her arms after they had finished making love and she pretty much attacked him again. He smiled as the previous night's activities played through his mind. He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. She stirred a little and then held onto him a bit tighter. He chuckled softly and began to stroke her hair, which had come out last night (to his liking, of course) during their activities.

Suddenly, she sighed. "Alvin, you're interrupting my sleep," she spoke softly, her eyes still closed.

Alvin continued to caress her hair. "Maybe you wouldn't be so worn out if you didn't initiate us making love not once, but twice after the first time," he replied softly.

She chuckled slightly, but she never opened her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not worn out, but then again, I'm not."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, well, I'm used to it."

Eleanor just nodded. She finally opened her eyes, but only a little. "Alvin, I have to leave soon and as much as I want to lay here with you, I really need to get up," she said, lifting her head and looking at him.

Alvin smirked and nodded. "You're right." He let her go and she got off him. He got out of bed and held his hand out to her. She eyed him for a second before taking his hand and climbed out of the bed. As soon as both her feet were on the ground, Alvin lifted her up bridal style.

She laughed as he carried her toward the bathroom. "God, Alvin, what are you up to now?" she asked.

Alvin grinned at her. "We need to take a shower."

Eleanor arched an eye brow at him. "We?"

"We."

Eleanor laughed as Alvin carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed.

xxxxx

Alvin and Eleanor cuddled on the couch in nothing but towels. Eleanor was sitting in Alvin's lap and Alvin held her as they watched TV in silence, enjoying each other's company. Even though he loved this, Alvin was never the type to stay silent for very long. "So, you're coming to the concert tonight, right?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Eleanor nodded. "That's the plan. Why?" she asked.

Alvin shrugged. "Well, since you're going to the concert, you have to go to the after party, too," he said.

"The after party, huh? The only thing about that is we have to be "just friends", which I don't understand," she replied, mumbling the last part.

Alvin sighed. "Ellie, think about it," he started and she nodded. "I'm 18 and you're 15, and granted, that's not much of an age difference, but if you want to get technical, you're still a minor. You obviously know that I don't have a problem with it, but there is a possibility the media could –,"

"Do you honestly think I care what the media has to say about me?" Eleanor interrupted.

"Well, you should, seeing that it is your career also on the line."

Eleanor shook her head and said, "My career would be fine." She paused for a moment before turning completely around until she was straddling Alvin. "You know what I think?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No. What's that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deliberately shifted in his lap, earning a smile from him. "I think that you're the one who's worried about the media and risking your status as an eligible bachelor," she declared.

That smile he had was gone. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked.

"I know how you are, Alvin. You care so much about what the tabloids have to say and you're so afraid to disappoint your precious fans that you'll do any and/or everything to make sure your status is clean."

Alvin was slightly glowering at her now. "Well, you got it all figured out, huh?" he asked.

Eleanor raised one brow. "You callin' me a liar?" she challenged and Alvin rolled his eyes. Eleanor smirked knowingly. "So, am I right?"

Alvin shot her a hard look. "No."

Both Eleanor's eye brows rose that time. "No? Why don't you school me, then?"

Alvin let out low chuckle. "You have a smart mouth," he said.

"Hm." Eleanor got up off his lap. "Well, I learned from the best." She made her way to the bathroom, leaving a slightly angry Alvin on the couch. "Excuse me, Alvin, if my mouth has tainted the entire mood. I'm just getting a little tired of being incognito with our relationship."

Alvin shook his head. "You know, I knew this was going to happen one day, I just wish it was at a better time."

A few moments later, Eleanor came back, now back in her dress and all her accessories and holding her shoes in her hands. "What better time than now when we're face-to-face?" she asked as she sat next to him. She put her shoes on. "Speaking of talking while we're face-to-face, I have a question for you."

Alvin just looked at her, signifying that he was listening. Eleanor turned to face him and put one leg under her. "About last night," she started and Alvin nodded, "when you talking, excuse me, I mean yelling at Simon," Alvin chuckled, "you said that he doesn't Brittany in check. So, does that mean Theodore keeps Jeanette in check and you, me?" she finally asked.

Alvin stayed silent for a second as he thought back to that argument. He sighed and said, "Ellie, you know I didn't mean that. I was pissed and I was just saying what came to my mind."

Eleanor shook her head. "Alvin, you know I'm smarter than that. Usually, when people get angry, they say things they wouldn't normally say or things they've wanted to say for a long time, but that doesn't make those things any less of the truth. So, do you keep me in check, as you put it?" she asked, crossing her arms. Alvin hesitated, definitely not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Come on, Alvin, tell the truth. Do you think you keep me in check?"

"You want the whole truth?" Alvin asked and she nodded. "Ok, well, to be completely honest, yes," he admitted.

Eleanor's jaw dropped. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Ellie, think about it," Alvin started.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I'm not going to think about you thinking you control me," she said.

Alvin shook his head. "I tell you the truth and you blow up," he said more to himself than to her.

Eleanor took a deep breath. Then she calmly said, "What did you expect? You thought I would be gung-ho about my boyfriend thinking that I will obey his every wish?"

"Eleanor, calm down for a minute, please," Alvin said.

"Oh, I am calm," she replied. "Since you obviously don't know where I'm coming from, why don't you put yourself in my shoes, ok?"

Alvin nodded. "Okay."

"Now, you don't like it when people think they can control you, do you?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Ellie –," he started.

"Do you?" she asked again.

He sighed. "No, I don't."

Eleanor nodded. "Thought so. Now, how would you feel if they believed that they could run and be in command of you?" she questioned.

Alvin rolled his eyes again. "Ellie, I never said that," he told her.

She sat back against the arm of the chair and slightly scowled at him. "You didn't have to."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by Jeanette's voice. "Come on, Ellie, we need to get going if we want to be on time for the CD signing," she called.

Eleanor sighed and stood up. "See you at the concert," she said to Alvin as she walked toward the door. Alvin smirked and got up as well and followed her. Just as soon as she put her hand on the door knob, Alvin grabbed her arm and turned her around. Eleanor looked slightly bothered; only slightly, though. "Alvin, I have to go," she said.

He nodded. "I know. I just don't you to leave with a bad taste in your mouth," he said and then he pulled her against him and kissed her. She let go of the knob and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alvin ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter, which he happily obliged.

At that moment, there was another knock, this one a bit louder. "Ellie, let's go," they heard Brittany say this time.

They both groaned and Eleanor reluctantly pulled away. "I really have to go," she said.

Alvin sighed and let go. "Fine, but promise me we get to finish this later," he said. Eleanor smiled and opened the door. "Ellie," Alvin said, still waiting for an answer.

Eleanor playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I promise." Then she walked out and shut the door. Alvin smiled and went to get dressed.

xxxxx

How was that? I know it was extremely long and probably took you forever and a day to read, but what did you think? A lot of drama, huh? Isn't kind of funny that they haven't seen each other in a month and when they meet up again, it's nonstop arguing? BTW, I have a poll in my profile asking who it was Brittany was reciting. Check it out and tell me what you thought.

Jade


	9. Chapter 8

Here's another long chapter! There is a lot of stuff going on, so you don't want to get lazy and skip over all of it. I know it might take you a day or two to read it, but you'll definitely enjoy it. Enough talking, this chapter's long enough without me running my mouth. Here ya go…

xxxxx

The boys and Dave walked into the building where the concert was going to be held later that afternoon…

"So, how was your night with the girls last night?" Dave asked them as they made their way to their dressing rooms.

The boys looked at each other. Finally, they all answered with one word. "Interesting."

Dave arched an interested brow. "Oh? How so?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Dave," Simon said.

"Yeah, and we just don't have time," Alvin added.

"Maybe we can tell you on the bus tomorrow," Theodore suggested.

Dave nodded. "Well, if it's as long as you say, I guess you'll have to," he said. Then he walked away to handle some business that they really didn't care too much about.

After the boys had taken care of everything backstage, they went onstage to rehearse their songs…

(Later that night)

The boys could hear all the screaming fans as they stood backstage preparing to go onstage. All of them were more than excited about this concert because their girlfriends were going to be at this one. Alvin couldn't keep still as he was slightly bouncing up and down with anticipation. He smiled at his brothers. "Is it just me, or does it seem that this concert is gonna be better than all the rest?" he asked them.

They both smiled at him. "I got that same feeling, too," Simon replied.

"I wonder why," Theodore said.

Alvin continued to smile as he continued to bounce. Just then, the producer signaled for them to get in their positions. They nodded and went their separate ways. Simon and Theodore went to opposite sides of the stage and Alvin went up a short staircase to the upper level of the stage.

xxxxx

The Chipettes walked in the building and gave the doorman their tickets. Before they even reached the actual area the concert was going to be held, they heard the thousands of fans' ear-splitting screams. They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Then they walked in, in which the screaming got worse. They made their way to their seats, which happened to four rows from the front.

At the moment, no one was onstage. It was completely dark, but it was obvious that they were about to start because the curtain began to open. The girls joined in on the cheering themselves. Once the curtain was halfway open, smoke began to rise from the floor.

Suddenly, they all heard, "We're undeniable!" At the same time, the words they sang appeared on a huge screen in big, bold gold letters. When they sung that, the music boomed at the same time and then cut off once they stopped.

Everyone screamed louder as three dark figures began to rise from three different spots on the stage; one on the left, one the right, and one on the upper level in the center.

They then sung, "Certifiable!" The same things happened again, and that included the screaming.

It seemed as if the volume of the screams increased as the figures continued to rise. Everyone was jumping up and down with anticipation. The girls saw plenty of cell phones throughout the crowd and they just laughed.

"We're so reliable!" The figures were almost done rising and the smoke started to clear out. Suddenly, sparks shot out from the sides of the stage and the light came on and all three Chipmunks were revealed, Simon on the right, Theodore on the left, and Alvin in the center.

"Undeniable!"

Although it seemed impossible, the screams and cheers escalated majorly as the music began to play and the Chipmunks began to walk from their places on the stage toward the center of the stage. Alvin began to adlib as he descended the stairs, causing the crowd to go even wilder. Eleanor couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Brittany and Jeanette were the same way as they watched their boyfriends.

Alvin reached the bottom just time for them to start the first verse. As they began to sing, they each went the edge of the stage began touching the fans' hands. The girls wished that they were on the front row, because then, not only would they get they're hands touched, but the boys would have noticed that they were there.

Everyone was singing along and rocking out. The Chipettes joined them. They were here as fans, so why not act like one? They were dancing in their places, all of them really getting into the song even though it just started. Once the chorus started to get near, the Chipmunks backed up toward the center of the stage again. Once it started, they all started doing really awesome and complicated choreography. The crowd was off again, screaming and cheering even louder and people still continued to sing along while doing both.

Once the chorus was finished, they stopped dancing and began doing their own thing as they sung the second verse. They all walked to different parts of the stage. Simon walked to the left side and knelt down as he continued to sing, making everybody on that side scream louder. Theodore walked to the right side and began to do a little dance of his own as he continued to sing, making everyone on that side scream louder as well. Alvin walked to the front of the stage. Just as they sung, "Gotta show you love, cause that's just how we roll," he did a little hip roll with a sexy smile on his face, causing everyone to go wild. Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at the crowd's reaction, and then she screamed excitedly herself.

Once the chorus came around again, the boys did totally different really awesome and complicated choreography, but this time, they stayed where they were. That set the crowd off again. Hell, when it came to them, it didn't take much to set them off. Once they finished the chorus and went into the bridge, Simon and Theodore began to walk the opposite sides of the stage they were on as they sung. Alvin, though, stayed where he was and knelt down and grabbed someone's hand (his hand was quickly covered by other hands) as he began to adlib again. He smiled and winked at them before standing up. He then began to scan the crowd without letting it show that he was as he continued to adlib.

At that moment, Jeanette took that time look at her sisters. She dropped her jaw in amusement when she saw Brittany, of all people, lip syncing Alvin's adlibs along with Alvin. She just smiled and shook her head. Then she returned her attention the Chipmunks onstage.

Once they were near the end of the bridge and Alvin was holding that one note, he finally spotted the girls, though his eyes stopped on Eleanor. He immediately began to smile and she smiled back, followed by a quick wave. Alvin winked at her, the smile never leaving his face.

Finally, the bridge was over and Simon and Theodore, who were back at the center of the stage, started with the chorus again, along with some new dance moves. Alvin, though, continued adlibbing as he began to walk to the right side of the stage. His brothers could definitely tell that he had gotten more into the song by the way he was singing. The crowd could tell as well, and they showed that by screaming louder. When the boys started to repeat the chorus again, Alvin joined them at the center of the stage and danced along with them as he continued his adlibbing.

The song ended with the three each in a different stance. The crowd roared with excitement, people jumping up and down screaming out random things along the lines with them loving the Chipmunks. That didn't exclude the Chipettes. The boys stood there a few more seconds, all of them with smiles on their faces. Then they got out of those poses and continued on with the concert.

xxxxx

The girls soon found themselves walking toward the backstage area. They were ecstatic about the boys' performance. Yet even though they had celebrity status, they still didn't exactly have backstage passes.

"Brittany, are you sure that we will be able to go backstage?" asked Jeanette a little worried.

"Yeah, Brittany, you know security is tight," added Eleanor as she looked at Brittany with a cynical eye.

"Will you two relax! Not only are we the world-renowned Chipettes, but we're also the girlfriends to the almost equally famous chipmunks. Security will let us through." After her embellished explanation, she then walks ahead of her sisters more confident then ever. Jeanette and Eleanor stopped walking and looked at each other and sighed, both unsure if they would be able to get backstage.

"Just where do you think your going?" Jeanette and Eleanor heard from in front of them. They then looked up to see a tall mean looking security guard talking to Brittany.

"Well, obviously backstage," answered Brittany in her sweetest voice she could muster up. Eleanor and Jeanette ran up to where she was, each stopping at either side of her.

"Backstage pass, please."

"Um, unfortunately, the Chipmunks neglected to give us any the other night, it must of slipped their minds," laughed Brittany. The security guard didn't look amused.

"Of course it did," the security guard stated sarcastically. "But I can't let you in without a pass".

At this point Eleanor looked extremely disappointed. Looking over at Brittany she places her hand on her shoulder and says, "Come on Brittany, we'll just have to wait for them outside."

"Outside! What do I look like, some common bitch! I don't think so!" Brittany then looks back up to the security guard with a scowl on her face. "Do you realized who we are!"

"Of course I do, who doesn't know who you are…" Brittany looked a little pleased after hearing his words. "…You're groupies," he continued with a triumphant smile, earning an irate scream from Brittany. Just when she was about to attack him…

"It's okay, they're with me," they heard Dave's voice from behind the security guard, yet they couldn't see him because the man was so large. Dave then walked passed the larger man to meet the girls.

"Hey girls, glad you could make it."

"Hi, Dave," they answered in unison, all three happy to see him.

"The boys are around here somewhere, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. I'm sorry I can't show you the way, but I have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow. Great seeing you again," spoke Dave in a rush as it seemed that he had a lot on his mind and much to do.

"Thanks, Dave," was all they said in response as he walked off.

After walking a little ways, it wasn't hard to pinpoint where the boys were because they heard screaming girls. Unfortunately, once they reached the source of all the screams, they still couldn't see their boyfriends. All they saw was three separate groups of girls and the backs of the many ecstatic as well as hormonal females. Yet since they were so close at this point, they could make out some of things that the fan girls were saying.

"Simon! OH I love you!"

"Theodore, you're so cute! Can I have you're autograph?"

"Alvin! I love you! Can I have you're baby?"

The girls stood their stunned at some of the things that came from their fans mouth. "My, they're popular with the ladies aren't they?" spoke Brittany dryly.

"What should we do? Should we approach them or wait until their done?" asked Jeanette.

"I know, they can't even see us," responded Eleanor.

"Oh, please, watch and learn," were Brittany's words as she then began to jump up and down as if she were a fan girl. "OH MY GOD SIMON! I LOVE YOU! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!" Brittany screamed as if she was an out of control fan. Her sisters looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

xxxxx

Simon was signing autographs when he heard a familiar female voice from the distance. He arched his brow at some of the things she said. Then he smiled as he knew only too well who it was. "Um, I'm sorry ladies, if you would excuse me," Simon politely stated to his fans as he then moved out of the mob of girls to see Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor standing only a few feet away. "Well, hello, there," spoke Simon as he approached Brittany, who stood with one hand on her hip with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hello, there, yourself." Brittany continued to act like a crazed fan girl even after Simon came to meet her while Simon only laughed.

Eleanor and Jeanette just watched in shock as they didn't expect Brittany's stunt to work. "Well, should we try then?" asked Jeanette as they still couldn't even see their boyfriends as they were still behind the mob of girls.

"You try first," was Eleanor's response.

Jeanette then began jumping up and down the same as Brittany did before. "THEODORE! OH THEODORE! I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE MY BABY DADDY!" screamed Jeanette. Brittany, Eleanor, and Simon laughed at her words. And sure enough, Theodore emerged from the crowd as he laughed, both from what she said as well as from being happy to see her.

"Jeanette, you are sick," laughed Theodore as he walked to her shaking his head.

"But I'm your biggest fan," she joked. Just then, Theodore tried to kiss her but she pulled away. "Um, no," was all she said. Theodore looked baffled.

"Right, as of right now, we're only your fans," added Brittany as she then took a digital camera out of her purse. "Oh God! Please! Pretty please take a picture with us!" Simon and Theodore shook their head but complied.

Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully, but then set her sights to where Alvin was perceived to be. She thought about doing what her sisters did, but decided against it. As she really wanted to see how he behaved when she wasn't around. So she then left her sisters and Simon and Theodore, as they continued to play as if they were fans and walked toward the group of girls that had Alvin surrounded. At this point, she was close enough to hear Alvin's voice.

"Ladies, ladies, please. There's enough of me to go around."

Eleanor scowled to those words as she pushed her way through the crowd in hopes to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she soaked in what she saw. There were two girls hanging on each of Alvin's arms with their heads laying on each of his shoulders, all the while he signed autographs. She then saw a flash, obviously from someone's camera, and the two girls that were leaning on him moved away.

Eleanor blew out a sigh of relief as it had just become clear that they were merely posing for a picture. Eleanor simply continued to watch undetected, when another girl walked up to Alvin and pleaded for a picture, but Eleanor scowled when she heard what the girl said…

"Oh, Alvin, would it be too much to ask if you could take off your shirt for my picture?"

Alvin chuckled at her words. He then looked up at the girls right in front of him. "Is that what you all want?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES!"

"Okay, okay, anything for my fans." After hearing this Eleanor narrowed her eyes toward him, but it didn't matter because he still hadn't noticed that she was there. Alvin then complies with the demand by taking his shirt off and throwing it to the crowd. He chuckled as he saw a few girls fighting over it. He then takes one arm and wraps it around the girl's waist that wanted the picture. She hugged him back and the picture was taken. The girl then screamed from excitement and walked off. Eleanor didn't take her eyes off of Alvin for a second as she found her blood was boiling at this point, but nothing could compare to what she was about to witness.

The next girl that approached him was extremely busty. She wore a skintight and extremely low cut black shirt. Alvin was obviously drawn to her abundant cleavage as he stared down at it. The girl simply smiled and asked if he could sign his autograph on her chest. Alvin laughed as he was more than eager to comply. The girl then hugged him, deliberately pressing her breast to his face. Alvin smiled as her returned her hug. The girl then takes a pen and writes her number on his arm. Then begins to walk away, but not before blowing him a kiss. Alvin was paralyzed in awe as he watched her. Her hips swayed with every seductive step. His mouth was agape as he continued to stare after her; watching her body attentively.

At this point, Eleanor was seeing red. She had seen enough of this. She decided to use Brittany's idea after all, but she opted not to be as extreme. She crossed her arms and arched an eye brow. "Oh, Alvin, I'm getting awfully lonely over here and I'll do absolutely anything to get you to pay attention to me next," she said loudly, but she wasn't as loud as her sisters. In fact, she was completely sarcastic and quite angry.

Alvin whipped his head around to find the source of that last comment and his eyes landed on Eleanor. He smiled at her before turning back to the bundle of girls in front of him. "Excuse me, ladies, for one second," he said in a voice that would enable him get away with anything. He smiled briefly at them before grabbing Eleanor's arm and pulling her into his dressing room. He shut the door and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Aw, babe, I'm so glad you could make it," he said happily.

"So am I," Eleanor replied, but she didn't sound as thrilled. Alvin, not detecting the slight attitude, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Eleanor started to return the favor, but then the scent of multiple perfumes flooded her nose and she pulled away. "Uh, you better not keep your fans waiting too long," she said as she pulled away from. Those scents didn't help her mood at all.

Alvin eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Ok, I'll be right back," he said.

Eleanor flashed a smile at him before he walked out, closing the door behind him. She sighed and went to sit on his couch. On her way there, she noticed a small bouquet of roses on his dresser and she rolled her eyes. She sat on the couch and waited for Alvin to return from the mob of girls. She wouldn't be surprised if he returned without pants and both his arms covered with numbers. She chuckled bitterly and put her head in her hands.

She wanted to know how things went backstage and now she knows and she's not the least bit happy about it. She really couldn't believe that he was basically drooling over that busty beauty. Hell, knowing him, he might even call her. She sighed and shook her head. She knew Alvin wasn't like that anymore, but she couldn't help but be angry. She knew that he was just pleasing his fans but his brothers did that perfectly without gawking over any of their fans. She sat up and sat back, crossing her arms.

A few moments later, the door opened and Alvin walked back in while laughing. "Those girls are something else," he mumbled to himself as he shut the door. Then he turned around and noticed Eleanor's posture and he stopped smiling. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

Eleanor just stared at him for a moment. "Just peachy. Why do you…" she trailed off as she noticed something on his chest. She sat up to get a closer look. Then her jaw dropped in surprise. "Is that…is that lipstick?" she asked. "Did some girl kiss your chest?" She looked up at him.

Alvin briefly looked down, and then he shifted his eyes. "Maybe," he said slowly. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled. "Ok, so she did. I really couldn't say no. She was begging," he explained with a laugh. Eleanor, on the other hand, wasn't as amused. She sat back again and crossed her arms again. Alvin noticed this and he stopped smiling for the second time. "Look, Ellie, I know you're not used to that, but I promise you that that didn't mean anything. I'm sorry for sounding so light-hearted about the fact another girl kissed my chest. Sometimes, I really can't help myself. I'll work on it, starting with the after party," he said.

Eleanor chuckled slightly and looked down. "About that…" she started, "…I'm not going."

Alvin stared at her for a moment before he suddenly started laughing. Eleanor looked up at him, clearly confused by his outburst. When he finally calmed down, he said, "That's funny. For a minute there, it sounded like you said you weren't going."

"Because I did say that," Eleanor replied.

This time, Alvin's eyes widened and he stared at her incredulously. "What! What do you mean you're not going?" he demanded.

Eleanor simply shrugged. "Exactly that."

"Eleanor, you cannot not go!" Alvin exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Eleanor stared at him, a little surprised that he was this upset. "Look, if this is about the fan girls and the kiss on the chest thing, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Eleanor shook her head. "No, Alvin, you were right when you said I wasn't used to it. I really don't know how much more I can take without making a scene and definitely don't want to do that, so maybe it'll be better if I don't go to the after party," she explained.

Alvin sighed and sat back down. "Ellie, you have nothing to worry about. You even said so yourself, I've gotten a whole better and I promise, that hasn't changed. You won't even have to consider making a scene because I'm gonna be with you the entire time," he assured her. Then he smirked and scooted closer, placing his hands on her waist and slightly pulling her closer. "And I promise, tonight I'm gonna make up for all the anger and uncertainty I caused you."

Eleanor smirked and said, "You're making quite a few promises there, Seville."

"Well you know I'm gonna keep them."

xxxxx

They all soon found themselves on the tour bus on their way to the after party. The bus was full of all the people that worked so hard at making the concert what is was. Dancers, background singers, choreographers, and much more, were there and were all basically excited and pumped up. This was usual for the boys as this was how the crew always behaved after a great show. So they weren't surprised at all by the behavior. The girls on the other hand looked around in awe, and were a little intimidated by all the excitement.

The bus was huge and the inside interior was a mixture of lavish living spaces to having the appearance of a club, complete with a stripper pole, neon lights that glowed throughout, plasma TVs, and an incredible sound system. Loud music was playing in the background as the entire crew was dancing and drinking and talking giving off the feel that the party had already started right there on the bus.

Eleanor looked over at Alvin, who was sitting next to her on the cream colored leather cushioned seat that they shared. He just looked indifferent as he sipped on his drink all the while nodding his head to the beat of the music that played. She was amazed at how calm he was, while everyone else seemed to have been acting insane. She then looked over at Jeanette and Theodore who seemed un-phased one way or the other as they were sitting across from her and Alvin, heavily making out.

"Jeanette!" yelled Eleanor as she was shocked at her usually reserved older sister's public display of affection. But it was clear that neither Jeanette nor Theodore heard her because of the loud music that was playing. Alvin heard her though and looked over at her. He saw that she was not pleased, so then he looked over at Theodore and Jeanette, and simply smirked.

"Relax, Ellie."

"Relax?" answered Eleanor in astonishment, as she looked up at Alvin who seemed overly chill.

"Yeah, everyone is just having a good time."

Eleanor simply turned away from him once more as she continued to look around. Her eyes then stopped at Simon and Brittany who were dancing together. Eleanor then looked down as it was obvious that Alvin was right. Everyone was having a good time; that is everyone but her. She wasn't even sure why she was just as excited as everyone else. She felt bad that she was essentially the proverbial 'stick in the mud'.

"Alvin?"

"What's up?" answered Alvin as he looked down at her. He could see that something was wrong by the look in her eyes. It was obvious that she felt out of place. After seeing this, his expression changed from being relaxed to concern.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm not used to this. I just don't think…"

"…Come on Ellie, I know you feel uncomfortable, but just give it a chance. Relax, just stop being so uptight. What you need is a drink." And with that Alvin got up to go get her one. He came back moments later drink in hand.

"What is it?" spoke Eleanor as she looked up at him with a skeptical eye.

"Just try it," were his simple words as he handed her the drink and taking a seat next to her once more. Eleanor accepted the drink and looked at it first. The liquid was a lime green color. She then looked up at Alvin once more, and he just nodded his head telling her to proceed. She then takes her first sip, and surprisingly she liked it.

"Wow, that's good, what is it?"

"It's an Apple Martini," he answered with a smile. "I knew you'd like it," he continued.

"Oh, you think you know me, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"I know I know you," he replied and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Eleanor closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. A light moan escaped her lips right before they broke away.

Just then the music changed and really fast tempo Reggae song started playing.

"Yeah!" screamed one of the background dancers as she was getting into the song. Eleanor studied her movements; taking noticed that they were extremely provocative. The girl was tall and shapely, she didn't have really large breast, but Eleanor noticed that she made up for that fact by noticing how large her ass was. The girl was a brown complexion and wore her hair in braided extensions. She was clad in extremely short shorts, and a top that looked like a glorified sports bra. "Alvin!" continued the girl, "This is our song, ain't it!" she screamed loudly as Alvin merely looked up at her smiling as he nodded. The girl continued to dance. Her body gyrated, as she swerved her hips, all the while turning her back to him as if she were dancing just for him. Alvin couldn't help but to look at her ass as she began to purposely jiggle it as she dance. Eleanor just stared with her mouth wide open as she noted that the girl danced like a stripper, she was so vulgar with her movements. Eleanor then looked up at Alvin and sure enough he was staring with a pleased smile on his face. After seeing this, Eleanor took a deep breath.

'Calm down, Ellie, he is a man after all. I mean, I can't fault him for looking at a sexy woman that is obviously enticing. And besides, Alvin isn't the only man looking,' thought Eleanor to herself as she noticed that the other male crew members were in fact gawking at the girl more so then Alvin. At least Alvin was more reserved with it. The other men were hooting and hollering at her from excitement. But then she looked over at Simon and Brittany from a distance. They had by now taken a seat and were talking to each other. Simon gave all his attention to Brittany he was completely unfazed by the goings on. She then looked back over and Theodore and Jeanette and likewise, they were oblivious to the girls dancing as well, or anyone else for that matter. She saw Jeanette giggle as Theodore whispered something her ear.

"Oh Shit!" yelled Alvin with excitement and disbelief. His voice snapped Eleanor out her thoughts. She then looked over at the girl and noticed that she was now climbing the stripper pole. Once she got to the top, she slid down and did a split on the floor.

"OH!" yelled all the men including Alvin as he laughed. Eleanor was about to say something to him, when she noticed the girl walking over to him.

"Come on, Alvin, dance with me."

"Not right now, Kendra, maybe later, I'm relaxing."

Kendra didn't look pleased with his words as she pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you, Alvin? You've changed. We used to go All. Night. Long. But now you barely even talk to me."

After hearing her words, he nervously looked over at Eleanor seeing that she was scowling. He hoped and prayed that Eleanor didn't take noticed of the 'all night long' remark as Kendra was not referring to dancing. It was true that a while back, way before Alvin and Eleanor got together that he and Kendra shared more than a few nights of passion together. But Eleanor wasn't stupid. She knew what Kendra was implying. Eleanor gave Alvin a dirty look before turning to Kendra and giving her an equally hateful glare.

'Does this bitch not see me here?' Eleanor thought to herself.

"But fine, baby, if you're too tired to dance with me, I understand. I'll just dance with you," continued Kendra and she then began to straddle Alvin's lap.

"Wa..wait Kendra, don't…Come on, stop…" spoke Alvin as he laughed nervously. Kendra ignored him as she began to grind against him obviously giving him a lap dance.

At this point Simon, Brittany, Theodore and Jeanette looked up and took notice. Each of them had an expression of shock and worry on their faces. Eleanor clutched her fist as she squeezed her drink with her other. She was so angry she thought she was going to cry.

Kendra laughed as she continued to grind against Alvin, feeling his lower appendage stiffen as he was clearly responding to her, whether he wanted to or not.

"Kendra, come on, I said stop."

Eleanor looked over at Alvin, she could tell that he was upset, but she couldn't help but to think he was also enjoying this. She looked over at Jeanette who shook her head at her, as she knew what Eleanor was thinking from the way she had her fist clutched. Eleanor then looked over at Brittany who had a frown on her face and nodded her head as she took her fist and hit it against her other hand, gesturing to Eleanor to beat someone's ass. Eleanor nodded at Brittany, and then looked back over at Alvin and Kendra. She then leaned back and shoved Kendra with all she had, making her fall off of Alvin's lap hitting the hard floor with a thud.

"Bitch! He said stop!" yelled Eleanor.

Alvin looked over at Eleanor in shock as he had never seen that side of her. Everyone on the bus stopped what they were doing and looked over at them.

"Who the fuck you callin a bitch? Bitch!" yelled Kendra back from the floor.

Eleanor then stood up and without hesitation, poured the rest of her drink in Kendra's face. Alvin looked between both of them as he knew that if a fight were to break out he would have to hold them both back. Kendra then quickly got to her feet and was about to attack Eleanor when Alvin jump up and stood between them.

"Now everyone just calm down!" he yelled but no sooner did he say that, Brittany had jumped on Kendra's back and pulled her hair causing for them both to fall in the ground and began to fight.

"Bitch! Don't you ever try to put your hands on my sister!" screamed Brittany as she sat on top of Kendra while she punched her in the face repeatedly. Eleanor stood over them still fuming; she then began to kick Kendra in ribs. Alvin then pulls her away from the fight as other people began to break it up.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Alvin with a strong grasp on her wrist.

"Let me go, Alvin!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself from his hold.

"Not until you calm down!"

"I AM CALM!"

Eleanor continued to struggle against him. He then takes both of her arms and pulls her abruptly to him as he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Eleanor! Stop it and just listen to me for a second!"

"Let me go, Alvin! I think I've seen and heard enough for one night!"

"Eleanor! If you don't calm down right now, I swear…"

"…What, Alvin! What are you going to do? What can you do!" she screamed looking up at him in complete anger. At this point, everyone on the bus had broken up the fight between Brittany and Kendra. Kendra was no where in sight, she obviously in a back room somewhere, while Simon was consoling Brittany.

Everyone then looked over at Alvin and Eleanor, seeing that they were making a ruckus. Alvin looked over at everyone after hearing Eleanor's previous remark and saw that they were being watched. This making Alvin extremely angry as there was one thing he didn't like and that was to argue with his woman in public (even though no one knew that was his woman).

He then looks back at Eleanor who was still fighting to get free from him. And without another word, he picks her up and flips her over his shoulder, and walked to another room. As he walked through the bus, Eleanor continued to yell and scream for her freedom all the while kicking and beating his back with her fists. Alvin then stopped when he reached the door that lead to him and his brother's sleeping quarters on the bus. Walking inside and shutting the door with his foot, he then drops Eleanor on one of the beds, then locks the door. He turns around and glares down at Eleanor, who was still laying on her back in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yells Alvin as he was beyond pissed at this point.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

After hearing that, Alvin took a deep breath and tried again.

"Eleanor…"

"…Alvin, don't say anything that will piss me off further. So you better really choose your words correctly."

Alvin thought about what she said and he stood there looking up at the ceiling thinking of the right words. Eleanor sat up on the bed as she began to fix her hair and clothes while she tried to calm down.

"Eleanor, I don't know what happen back there, but you have to know that you were completely out of line."

"I was out of line? What about that whore that was giving you a lap dance? And further more, what about your behavior? You think I didn't notice the way you were gawking at her ass! And while we're on the subject of that slut, what did she mean about you two used to go 'all night long'!"

"Oh that…" Alvin trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "…Um…well…"

"…You know what, save it! I know exactly what she meant! Alvin I told you a while back that I've wanted to avoid situations like this, for this very reason! I even told you tonight in your dressing room that I didn't want to go to the after party because I didn't want to make a scene. But you know what's crazy?"

"What's that?" he answered looking a bit worried about what she was about to say next.

"This could have all been avoided if people knew we were together!" she screamed as tears began to fall down her face.

At hearing what she said and seeing her cry, Alvin began to shift uncomfortably. He wanted to yell at her for what she did, but he couldn't because seeing her cry always made him feel awful.

"Come on, Ellie, stop."

"I can't help it," she continued to sob while she buried her face in her hands. "It hurts, everything hurts. You say you love me, but then you're too ashamed of me to let others know it."

"Eleanor, baby, it's not like that," he spoke softly as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed putting his arms around her. She then buries her face in his chest and continued to cry. "I do love you, I love only you. Didn't you hear what else Kendra said? She said I changed, and that I don't even talk to her anymore. That's because I only desire you. And like I said this morning, it's about your age. That's why I can't let anyone know. Ellie, you gotta believe that I have never felt this way about anyone before. I am truly in love with you."

Eleanor then pulls away from his embrace and looks away feeling extremely ashamed about how she had behaved.

"I'm in love with you, too. That's why I lost it, just seeing her on you like that drove me crazy…Yet if you would have pushed her off, I wouldn't have had to."

Alvin laughed at her words. She then turned to look at him in shock.

"Come on, Ellie, I couldn't just push her off with everyone looking. What did you want me to do? Fight her like the way you and Brittany did?" he continued to laugh as he remembers what took place only moments earlier.

"It's not funny," spoke Eleanor as she tried to suppress her own laugher while wiping her reaming tears away.

Alvin stops laughing and smiles at her.

"You know, I'm kind of glad to see that side of you."

"What? Why?"

"Because it shows me that you're just as passionate about me, as I am about you. I know how you feel. Last night at the restaurant, I was going to fuck J. Kelly up. But you stopped me. Or have you forgotten about that?"

Eleanor laughed as she remembered the other night.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you didn't."

"So you see it goes both ways. I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you, too."

He then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

xxxxx

The bus soon stopped as they were now at their destination. It was a nightclub that they had rented just for this occasion. All the drama seemed to have been forgotten as everyone disbanded from the bus and went inside to continue the party that was started on the bus.

The party was already jumping as it was full of dancing and conversing celebrities. At the moment, an upbeat song was playing that would put anyone in a good mood as soon as they heard it. As soon as everyone was inside, they all went their separate ways. Alvin grabbed Eleanor's hand and began to lead her through the crowd of people to a table near the back.

While they were walking, Eleanor suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Alvin to stop as well. He turned around and shot her a curious look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him with a serious look. "What are you doing?" she asked him in a tone that matched her look. His look of question was replaced with confusion. Eleanor then smiled as she laced her fingers with his. "I want to dance," she told him.

Alvin smiled and allowed her to pull him back the dance floor. As she pulled him, she turned around and began to move with the music as she smiled at him. His smile never left his face as he watched her, glad that she was finally loosening up. Once they were on the dance floor, Eleanor stopped walking and proceeded to pull him closer to her, never once stopping dancing. Alvin released her hand and grabbed her waist, pulling her body against his. He began to move along with her as she draped her loosely around his neck. He slid one of his hands around to her lower back while the other remained on her waist.

Eleanor took her arms from his neck and put them in the air as she getting more into the song. After a moment she brought them down and rested her hands on Alvin's arms, which were still holding her in place. She smiled up at him, and then bit her bottom lip after seeing how intently he was watching her. Neither of them noticed how intently a few people were watching them.

Alvin turned Eleanor around and pressed against her backside, once again placing his hands on her waist. He loved the feel of Eleanor's body against his. She leaned against him and she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She left one hand resting on his arm and she brought the other one up and placed it on the back of his neck. Alvin brought his head down a little and lightly kissed her temple. She smiled and blushed slightly. She lightly ran her nails over his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

He leaned down a bit further and whispered in her ear, "Ellie, don't get me keyed up in here."

She laughed a bit. "It seems to me like you're already well on your way," she replied.

Alvin just laughed and held her tighter, getting a better feel of her hips grinding against him.

For the remainder of the song, they continued their body-press dancing and making each other laugh and just enjoying being against each other. Once the song was over, Eleanor finally allowed Alvin to pull her to a table. He let her sit down before asking, "Do you want a drink?"

She smiled and nodded, and then he walked off. Eleanor began watching everyone else have a good time. She was glad that she was actually enjoying herself and she figured that maybe soon, she could get used to this. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see three women standing behind her. They all happened to be very famous singers. They were well known around these parts. Their names were Tatyana Dupree, Symone, and Kinsley Marrero. "Uh, hi," she greeted.

Tatyana Dupree, the one who had tapped her, smiled. "Hey, sweetie. Mind if we join you?" she asked.

Eleanor smiled. "Sure, you can."

They all sat down and looked at her with smiles on their faces. "So," Tatyana spoke, "you having a good time?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm really enjoying myself," she said, thinking back the dance she and Alvin just had.

"Oh, yeah, we could see that," Kinsley commented with a chuckle.

Eleanor furrowed her eye brows in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We saw you and Alvin getting busy on the dance floor," Symone stated.

Eleanor felt a blush coming on as she smiled. "Oh, that…Well, we're always like that...We've known each other for so long," she said.

"Oh, really?" Tatyana asked. "So, what kind of relationship do you guys have?"

That question kind of caught Eleanor off guard and it took her a moment to answer. "Oh, uh, we're really good friends," she said. "We grew up together."

Symone arched an eye brow and smirked. "Is that so? Well, I have you know, I have quite a few guy friends myself, but I have never danced with them like that." Eleanor shifted her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"I would have to agree with Symone," Kinsley interjected. "People who are just friends do not dance like that, no matter how close they are. It's too awkward; I know that from experience."

Tatyana leaned closer to Eleanor. "So, Eleanor, tell us the truth," she said.

Eleanor eyed her nervously. "The truth about what?" she asked, pretending she had no idea what she was talking about.

Tatyana stared her down. "Are you two sleeping with each other?" The other two looked at expectantly. That question really caught Eleanor off guard. Her eyes widened slightly and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as she was at a loss for words. The three women started smiling as they sat back in their seats. Tatyana held up her hand to stop Eleanor. "You know what, hon, don't worry about it. The look on your face gave us the answer we needed," she said.

Eleanor finally found her voice. "But I –"

Kinsley shook her head and said, "It's okay. We're not gonna skin you alive because of it."

Eleanor still looked uneasy, but she remained silent. Symone noticed the look and she reached over and placed her hand on top of Eleanor's. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Eleanor. I mean, who can blame you?" she asked.

Eleanor looked surprised. "What?"

Kinsley smiled at her. "Who wouldn't want to sleep with Alvin? He's hot for such a young guy."

"Oh," was all Eleanor said. She really didn't want to hear where she knew this conversation was going next.

Symone took her hand off Eleanor's as she laughed at Kinsley's last comment. "Yeah, you're right. Hell, I know I would do a few things with him if given the chance," she said.

The other two laughed at her, and Eleanor forced on a small smile. "I'm with you, girl," Tatyana added. "If I had one day with Alvin all to myself, I swear, him and I would never leave the bedroom." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I know," Kinsley said. She looked at Eleanor. "We've heard a thing or two about Alvin," she said to her.

Eleanor looked down to hide the fact that she was frowning. "Oh, really?"

Tatyana nodded. "Yeah, but I think some of these girls were just running off at the mouth. But we trust you, Eleanor. So, tell us, how is he really?" she asked.

Eleanor glanced at her, and then the other two. "I don't really think I should," she said.

"Oh, come on," Symone urged her. "Alvin doesn't have to know."

At that moment, Alvin arrived back at the table. He smiled when he saw the other three. "Hello, ladies," he greeted as he placed Eleanor's drink in front of her.

They smiled up at him. "Hey, Alvin, what's up?" Tatyana said.

"Nothing much. You three aren't giving my girl, Ellie, a hard time, are you?" he asked as he sat next to Eleanor.

"No, we're just making conversation," Kinsley said.

Alvin looked at Eleanor and she just took a big gulp from her drink and turned away as she didn't want to answer. He chuckled and said, "Yeah, ok."

A few minutes passed and Eleanor sat there listening to the four having a conversation that mostly consisted of them flirting with Alvin. She was really getting tired of it and leaned over to Alvin. "I'll be right back," she said to him. He gave her a look before slowly nodding. Eleanor got up from the table and quickly walked away from the table. She figured the sooner she got away from them, the better off she would be.

She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but then she decided to go hang out with Jeanette. She spotted her sitting at a table with Theodore and a few other people, all of them looking like they were having a good time. Just when she started to make her way over to them, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hey, there," they greeted.

Eleanor looked up to see that was American actor, Braylen Vaughan. She smiled slightly; he happened to be one of her favorite actors. "Hi," she said sweetly.

He smiled and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Eleanor Miller," he said and she nodded. "You've really grown up. You're not a little girl anymore."

Eleanor couldn't help but giggle as she remembered J. Kelly had said the same thing to her and her sisters the night before. "Well, I would hope not or else I wouldn't have been able to attend this lovely after party," she said.

Braylen chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad," he said. Eleanor noticed his eyes roam her body and couldn't help but blush a little. I mean, her favorite actor was checking her out. "You know, I've always thought you were adorable, but now that you've grown up, you are…" he trailed off as he searched for the right word. Eleanor arched an eye brow, wondering what he was going to say next. Finally, he said, "Breathtaking."

Eleanor began blushing even more as she looked down shyly. "Oh, thank you. I'm glad you think so," she replied.

He smiled. "I know so," he corrected her.

She bit her lip and looked back up at him. "Ok, I'm glad you know so."

xxxxx

Back at the table, Alvin was starting to wonder where Eleanor had got to. She said that she was coming right back, and that was awhile ago. He tried to listen to what the other three were saying, but his mind kept drifting back to Eleanor. He started looking around, every once and awhile nodding and responding to what someone said to him.

He finally spotted Eleanor talking to one of those actors. She couldn't stop laughing or blushing and he really didn't like that one bit. By now he had officially stopped listening to what they were saying as he stared at the two, watching that guy very closely.

xxxxx

Eleanor was really enjoying talking to Braylen. He was extremely funny and equally charming. For a moment, she had completely forgotten about Alvin until he had made a comment about him. She looked over at the table and saw that Alvin was watching them. She quickly looked away and laughed slightly.

Braylen noticed this and looked in the direction she was just looking, but he had no idea what she was looking at. He looked back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just really enjoying talking to you," she said with a smile.

Braylen smiled as well. "I'm glad," he said. Then he held out his hand. "Come with me. I want to introduce you to a few friends of mine."

Eleanor hesitated for a moment, knowing that Alvin was watching and that he was most likely not pleased. Then her thoughts went back to Tatyana, Symone, and Kinsley and she smirked. 'Why not give him a run for his money?' she thought to herself as she nodded. Braylen smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards a small group people on the other side of the room.

Alvin saw this and almost immediately, his blood started boiling. He balled his hand into a fist on his lap as he gripped his cup tighter. Suddenly, he heard, "Alvin?"

He turned his head toward three ladies sitting with him. "What?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.

They all looked at him with concerned expressions. "Are you alright?" Kinsley asked him.

He nodded and looked back in the direction Eleanor and mystery man walked off in. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He saw Eleanor and the guy talking a few people. He saw that the guy had yet to remove his arm from around her. In fact, he had moved it down to her waist and Eleanor didn't seem to care as she just laughed and talked with them. It took all of his willpower not to go over there and help that guy remove his arm from around her because it was obvious he was having trouble doing it on his own. He really didn't make a scene because the last thing he needed was bad publicity in the middle of a tour, but he didn't do so well when it came to other guys touching his woman.

Eleanor got a little nervous when she felt Braylen wrap his arm around her waist. She knew Alvin was still watching and she definitely didn't want him to come over to where they were because she knew it wouldn't be a friendly visit. She didn't let it show, though, as she continued to enjoy his friends. Suddenly, Braylen leaned down to her ear and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She noticed that a slow song was playing, which was '5 Steps' by Dru Hill. That really worried her. She didn't know how Alvin would take her slow dancing with another guy. But she still wanted to mess with him a little, so she smiled and nodded. Braylen smiled and excused them from the rest of the group. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

After going through a few dancing couples, Braylen stopped and turned around. He pulled Eleanor to him and placed his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she smiled up at him. She was trying her hardest not to start giggling like a school girl as he was also smiling at her. She couldn't help be bashful seeing that she was dancing with her favorite actor.

By now, Alvin's vision swarmed with red. Right now, he wasn't even trying to hide his anger as he had a pretty nasty scowl on his face and he had fire in his eyes. He had started squeezing his cup so tight that it started to crack and collapse inward where he was squeezing. Lucky, he had finished his drink awhile ago. His fist was clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his hand, but he didn't care. Tatyana, Symone, and Kinsley noticed this and they started getting a bit worried.

"I think we should get someone," Symone whispered to them.

"I think you're right," Tatyana said. Then she stood from the table. "I'll be right back."

She quickly crossed the dance floor to the other side of the club where Simon and Brittany were sitting. She approached them and cleared her throat. They looked up at her and Simon smiled. "Hey, Tatyana," he greeted.

She didn't smile. "Something's wrong with Alvin," she quickly said.

Simon's smile faded and he furrowed his eye brow in concern. "Is he alright?" he asked. Even Brittany looked a bit concerned-a bit.

Tatyana nodded and said, "Yes, but I'm not sure for how much longer. Just come on." She began to walk away.

Simon looked at Brittany. "I'll be right back," he told and quickly got up from the table and followed Tatyana.

She pointed ahead of them. "There he is," she told him and then she walked away to find Theodore.

Simon continued to Alvin. He noticed his posture so he approached him cautiously. He sat down in front of him, but Alvin didn't look at him. His eyes were locked on Eleanor and that guy. "Alvin?" Simon asked cautiously. Alvin slowly turned to him, looking beyond pissed. That kind of shocked Simon a bit and he blinked. "What's going on with you?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Alvin just looked back out to the dance floor. Simon followed his glare and then he saw Eleanor dancing with some guy. The guy was holding her body against his and had his forehead resting on hers and she was just smiling. His eyes widened slightly. "Whoa," was all he said.

Just then, Theodore and Tatyana arrived at the table. "What's going on?" Theodore asked. Symone and Kinsley got up from the table and walked away with Tatyana. Theodore looked down and noticed Alvin's expression and he looked at Simon in confusion. Simon nodded toward the dance floor and Theodore looked up and saw Eleanor and some guy dancing really close. His eyes widened and looked back down at Alvin. "Alvin, maybe we should go outside for a little while," he suggested.

Simon nodded in agreement. "He's right. You need to get out of here for a minute," he said.

Theodore, with much effort, pried the cup from Alvin's grip and Simon pulled him out the chair. They were both a little cautious to touch him, afraid that he might explode on them, but he didn't. He just let them escort him across the club and out the door.

xxxxx

Outside, all three boys stood in silence, Alvin from anger, and Simon and Theodore from thinking of what to say to get him to calm down.

Finally, Simon spoke. "Okay, look, it's clear that your upset, but you have to really think about what you saw. And in reality, all they were doing is dancing."

"Yeah, not to mention you and Ellie are only friends in public," Theodore added.

Alvin nods and says, "Yeah, sure, but it doesn't make it right. We're 'just friends', sure, but you don't see me groping other girls and shit. That was fucked up."

Simon nods. "Okay, I see your point, but to be fair, neither is she. It's just a dance," he points out.

"I don't even really see what you're so upset about. Didn't you get a lap dance on the bus?" Theodore asks in a nonchalant tone, not even looking at Alvin.

Alvin shot him a death glare. "Excuse me? I'm surprised you saw shit, Theodore, and if you don't know the whole situation, don't say a damn thing. I didn't want the fucking lap dance, she forced herself on me and I couldn't very well shove her across the fucking bus! This is different. Ellie didn't have to do all that shit. She had a choice."

Theodore just rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he replies with an attitude.

Simon noticed Alvin was about to take his anger and frustration out on Theodore and he stepped forward. "Alright, come on, calm down. Come on, Alvin, this is Ellie we're talking about. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. She probably just didn't want to be rude to the guy..."

Theodore looked down and mumbled, "Or maybe it's the fact that she just couldn't say no to dancing with Braylen Vaughan."

Simon gave him a look. "What?"

Alvin scowled at Theodore. "You know, Theo, you're really starting to piss me further..."

Theodore looked at him. "What? I'm just trying to help," he said.

"Why in the fuck would you say that? Why in the fuck would it matter! It doesn't even matter who it was. That Braylen guy is a person just everyone else. It doesn't matter if he's her favorite actor. Like I said before, she had a choice," Alvin retorted.

Simon looked at Theodore and rubs his temples. "It, uh, amazes me that you don't seem to have a tactful bone in your body. Perhaps this is why it's best for you to remain silent most of the time."

Alvin nodded and said, "I'm with Simon on that one."

Theodore pouted and said, "Fine, I'm going back inside. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here." Then he goes back inside in a childish huff.

Simon looks back at Alvin. "So what are you going to do? I mean, all you can do is just pull Eleanor aside and talk to her," he said.

Alvin nodded angrily and said, "Oh yeah, I'll talk to her alright..."

Simon gave him a look. "Alvin?" he asked in a mixture of sternness and concern.

Alvin shot him a look. "What! Do you blame me for being pissed off!" he demanded.

Simon sighs. "No, I just don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Oh, trust me, what I'm going to do is not going to be stupid…" Alvin assures him and goes back inside.

Inside, Eleanor was still dancing with Braylen and giggling every now and again. Then suddenly, she feels a forceful tug on her arm and she gets pulled away from Braylen. She looks up to see that it was Alvin. "Aah, Alvin? What in the…? Stop it! Ow, you're hurting me," she cried.

Alvin just ignores her and keeps pulling her to a back room. He finally let her go once they were inside the room and she started rubbing her arm.

Eleanor looked at him in shock. "That was rude. What do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

Alvin started scowling at her. "Me?" he demanded. "What do you think you're doing? I guess you're really comfortable with letting other guys touch and feel on you, huh? You've been doing that a lot lately.."

Eleanor was still rubbing her arm from where he grabbed her. "What? I...I don't understand? If you're referring to the dance, that's what it was, just a dance. I didn't..." Alvin cut her off.

"You didn't what? You didn't expect me to notice? You didn't think that I would care that this is second time you've let some guy touch you that way? And the third time some guy has hit on you? What the fuck!"

"First of all, he's not just some guy. He's _Braylen Vaughan_, and second, you're one to talk! Does lap dances and kisses on your chest ring a bell!" Eleanor asked. She had said Braylen's name in a dreamy tone.

That really didn't help Alvin's mood at all. "What the fuck was that!" he demanded. "Eleanor, I told you that kiss on the chest didn't mean anything! And the lap dance? Are you serious? You were right there! I didn't want the fucking lap dance! And as far as I'm concerned, _Braylen Vaughan_ is still some pathetic guy that can't find a girl his own age!" he yelled.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're jealous. You don't even know him! He's a nice guy, and I couldn't just say no to him…I mean come on he's a movie star." She sighs dreamily.

That really sets Alvin off. He gets fed up with her little obsession over Braylen and punches the wall directly beside her head. "I don't give a FUCK who he is!"

Eleanor covers her face thinking he was going to hit her. Then she looks up to see that the wall next to her head has a slight hole in it from the impact from his punch. She then looks up at him in fear as tears began to stream down her face. Her payback plan to make him jealous had backfired terribly.

Alvin was beyond pissed and he didn't care about her crying. "Don't cry now! Your ass wasn't crying when Mr. Vaughan was feeling all up on you!"

Eleanor continues to cry as she screams, "Stop it! Why are you acting like this! You're making me sound like a slut!"

Alvin stepped back and said, "Well, sweetie, you are what you are."

"WHAT!" Eleanor exclaims in shock. She then begins to sob loudly as she covers her face with her hands. "I have never seen this side of you before; you're so mean! You're scaring me!"

Alvin stands back and crosses his arms, her crying not fazing him one bit. "What did you expect, Ellie? That I would be excited to see a guy stick to my girl like Velcro and she doesn't do a damn thing about it? Yeah, I know we're friends in public, but damn it, Ellie, you didn't have to do it. What? Does getting me angry give you a thrill? If it does, I know you're having the time of your life right now.."

Eleanor doesn't know what to say and she looks away. She wants to speak, and explain everything to him, but at the moment, she's just too afraid to answer.

"What? You don't have anything to say? No cute little comments about Braylen? I'm surprised you're not laughing and blushing as much as you were with him," Alvin said. "Look, Ellie, I don't know why you did what you did, but all I know is that it was pretty fucked up. I really hope you got what you wanted out of it." He starts to walk out, but then he pauses and looks at her. "BTW, would it bother you if I were to go in there and body-press all the women in there? I just have to know. Then maybe I could understand why you did what you did.."

That last statement struck a nerve in Eleanor and she shoots him a hard look. She had had enough of him. "You know what, you're a bully! The only reason that this is going down like this is because you're a man and you're stronger than I am. If you really want to know the truth, I did it because I was acting out! After everything I witnessed tonight. The fan girls putting their tits in your face! You mean to tell me that you didn't have a choice in that? The way you were gawking at that bitch's ass right in front of me on the bus! I have never disrespected you like that! But it seems to be okay when you do it! It's the double standard on what's acceptable for men but not women right! To be honest, I didn't even think you would care, with all the attention you get. When you left to get the drinks I had to hear what those women would do to you if they had one night with you! How do you think that makes me feel!" she demands as she begins to cry again.

Alvin just nods. "Ok, Ellie, thanks for explaining that to me and sorry you had to hear that. I guess I'm selfish now. Sorry if I was being a guy, I can't help it really...But I have to know something...If I do this even more, will you want to get back at me every time? Will I not be able to do anything without the risk of you going and 'acting out', as you put it. Can we seriously go on knowing that whenever we do something, we're gonna have the urge to get back at one another. Is that what we're all about now? Revenge?" he questions her.

Eleanor glared up at him. "Being a guy, huh? Can't help it, huh?" She then looks down and shakes her head. "You know that is such bullshit! You know, your brothers are guys too, but they don't behave the way you do, the entire night they were indulged in their women. That is such a cope out, Alvin, and I'm sick of hearing it! And as far as revenge is concerned, who knows? At this point, I really don't care. This entire evening has showed me a side of you and your life, that I'm not sure I want to be apart of. So to answer your question, are we about revenge? Hmm, well let's see, how can I put this? Perhaps there was never any real substance in our relationship to begin with. Maybe it is all about revenge… Who knows, and who cares? I'm done and I'm leaving," she declares as she begins to walk past him.

Alvin grabbed her arm with a frown on his face. "You know what, Eleanor? I never thought I would ever hear you say those words as many times you've lectured me about walking away from my problems. So you think that our relationship wasn't real? Well, that's bullshit, Eleanor, and you know it. But if you wanna walk away, then fine. I guess you're not as committed to me as I thought if as soon as things get too heavy, you take off. I've really been working on that but now I guess it's your turn." He lets her go. "Ok, well now nothing's holding you back."

Eleanor looks at him, then looks to the exit, then looks at him again. Finally, she says in a cold tone, "I'm going back to my hotel." Then she walks out, eager to hail a cab and be on her way.

Alvin stands there, still upset. He runs his hair through his hair and then goes to sit on a couch. He put his head in his hands and took multiple deep breaths to keep from crying out in frustration.

xxxxx

Just when Eleanor was about to walk out of the club, she bumped into Brittany, who was standing near the door with Simon. Brittany notices that she had been crying and that she was angry and she stops her from walking out the door. "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked her.

Eleanor just looked away, not really wanting to explain anything to her. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just want to go back to the hotel," she said and she tried to walk out again, but Brittany grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what happened," Brittany said.

"Brittany, just let it go," Eleanor said as she pulled her arm away. And with that, she walked out.

Brittany stared after her for a moment. Then she looks at Simon, who just shrugs. She suddenly gets mad. "That ass did something to my sister," she states angrily as she began to walk in the direction Eleanor had come from.

Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He shook his head and said, "Brittany, don't. I imagine Alvin's still riled and confronting him would just be a bad idea right now. Wait until you both calm down."

Brittany crossed her arms and nodded. "Fine," she said, defeated.

xxxxx

As Simon predicted, Alvin was still upset. He really hadn't expected Eleanor to leave and when she did, it made him so much angrier. He was having a pretty hard time calming down as he still had his head in his hands and he continued to take deep breaths. For some reason, though, it wasn't helping him at all.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back and someone sit beside him. Alvin looked up to see that it was Theodore. He sighed and stared down at the floor. Theodore began to pat his back. "There, there. It's gonna be ok, man," he said.

Alvin lifted his head and stared straight ahead. 'Is he serious?' he thought to himself.

Theodore stopped patting his back but he kept his hand there. "You know, life has its ups and downs," he started and Alvin looked at him with an arched eye brow. "And…" Theodore continued, "…Well, that's really all I have to say." He finally took his hand off Alvin's back.

Alvin just stared at him. Finally, he said, "Thank you, Theodore, for that in depth, heart felt, life changing advice."

Theodore smiled and nodded. "Hey, anytime," he said.

Alvin continued to stare at him. 'Is he really serious?' he thought.

Theodore continued to smile. "Alvin, I'm glad we had this talk. You know that's what brothers are for, right?" he asked and was met with a blank stare. "Well," he continued as he stood, "I have to get back to Jeanette. Cheer up, ok?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes at him as he walked out. 'Of course he would mention the fact that he still has his girlfriend,' he thought angrily as he sat back. He huffed and rolled his eyes. He loved Theodore, but sometimes he really irked him. He brought his hands up and covered his face.

xxxxx

Eleanor sat in a cab on her way back to her hotel. She couldn't stop thinking about Alvin and the things he did and said. He really showed her a different side of himself tonight and she didn't like it one bit. It really shocked her how angry he got. He had never gotten that mad before, not even on the bus. He punched a hole in a wall directly beside her head. She had never been so scared in her life.

She couldn't help but be angry with him, too. Some of things he said really pissed her off, like how he couldn't help that he was guy and how he basically said that it was alright for him to do those things but not her. And he called her a slut. Not only did that piss her off, but it really hurt her to know that he felt that way about her.

Even though she was severely angry with him, she was also very sad. He just let her go without a fight, as if he was giving her permission to break up with him. On top of that, that was the first time they have ever fought like that. Usually their arguments always ended with them kissing and making up, but this time, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. There was a possibility that tonight would their last night as a couple and that really bothered her. This was a pretty big thing to overcome and she wasn't sure if Alvin wanted to. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

She sighed and leaned against the door and stared out the window. She really wished that this was just a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Tonight really happened and she had no idea what to expect tomorrow. Suddenly, she heard the lyrics to 'Only You' playing on the radio. She dropped her head and tried to block out the words, because she really didn't want to hear this song or Alvin's voice. Though, it seemed the harder she tried to block out the song, the harder it became. She closed her eyes, and immediately her mind was filled with Alvin. She snapped her eyes open, but he didn't leave her mind. She just gave up trying to block out the song as tears began to roll down her face for the third time that night. She covered her face with her hands as she silently cried.

After a moment, she heard the cab driver say, "We're here, Miss."

She dried her eyes before looking up at him. She gave him the best smile she could muster and paid him. "Thank you," she said politely before getting out. She walked into the hotel and quickly made her way to the elevator, eager to get to her room. When she finally got to her floor, she walked the short distance to her room and quickly unlocked her door. She walked inside and shut the door. Then she leaned against it and burst into tears again. After a moment, she walks into the bedroom and removes all her clothes, and then grabs her robe and puts it on. Then she walked back into the sitting room and over to the couch. She lay down on it and grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Then she let it all out as she sobbed into the pillow.

xxxxx

Alvin felt so terrible. All his anger had faded by now and all was left was distress. He know he really lost his head and blew up at Eleanor tonight, and now wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He said and did things that could've possibly ruined their relationship and he had no idea how he was going to fix it.

But a tiny part of him was still so angry with Eleanor. It seemed to him that she had given up on him and that really upset him. Now, he didn't know if he wanted to fix things because of that reason. He groaned in frustration and leaned forward and put his head in his hands again.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the room and he looked up in time to see Brittany walk past. She briefly glanced at him with a dark look before continuing her walk. Alvin continued to stare at the now empty doorway. His thoughts went back to the night before when he and Brittany had that talk outside Le Bristol. He started about how she said that he needed to become a man and how she would break up him and Eleanor if she could.

He furrowed his eye brows as he thought about something else. Just sitting here, he was giving Brittany what she wanted and he was proving her right. If he just sat there instead of going after Eleanor, he would be showing her that he really wasn't man enough to deal with this or Eleanor. The last thing he wanted was to give Brittany what she wanted. That just wasn't his style. With that in mind, he stood from the couch and walked out of the room and toward the exit. His brothers saw him walk out of the club, both of them having an idea about where he was going.

Alvin waved down a cab and told them the address to the girls' hotel. Minutes later, he was there. He paid the cab driver and got out of the car. He walked inside and to the front desk. "Excuse me?" he said to the man behind it.

He looked up and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw that it was Alvin. "Oh, um, good evening. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Could you tell me what room Eleanor Miller is staying in?" Alvin asked, not really caring that this guy was about to have a heart attack.

The man nodded and began looking on the computer for her room. A few moments later, he looked back at Alvin. "Room 834. Would you like me to call her up for you?" he asked as he picked up the phone.

Alvin shook his head. "No, that's ok, don't call," he said and walked away toward the elevator. Luckily, when the elevator doors opened, no one was inside. He wanted to be alone for a little so he could think about he was going to do to fix this big mess. The eighth floor came a little faster than he'd hoped and he sighed when it was time to get off. He walked slowly to her room, but he still got there quicker than he wanted. He hesitated to knock as he thought about what could happen once she opened the door. Then he realized that we wouldn't know for sure until he actually did it. Then, finally, he knocked on the door.

xxxxx

Hearing a knock on the door Eleanor lifted her head up from the pillow she was crying from, and sat up on the couch. 'Who could that be?' thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she adjusted her house robe and looked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but who ever it is, please go away. Have a nice day somewhere else," she called out as polite as she could as tears began to fall down her face once more.

Alvin stood on the other side of the door, hearing her voice and knowing she was crying. This making him feels even worse then before about everything he had put her through tonight. He hung his head down trying to muster up enough courage to tell her it was him. "Eleanor, it's me. Please open up," he finally responded, unsure if she would open the door now that she knew who it was. He stood there for a few moments that felt like and eternity when finally the door opened.

Eleanor stood before him not making eye contact with him as she looked down. Her mascara had run from all the crying she had done, and her face was flushed, she clutched her house robe closed as if she was keeping her heart guarded and away from him. She then looked up at him and noticed that he didn't look so good either. His posture was slumped at if he had given up on life. His face expressed anxiety, remorse, and despair.

"Can I come in?"

Eleanor didn't answer just turn on her heel and walked back to the couch leaving the door open for him to proceed. Alvin took a deep breath and walk in after her, unsure of how she was felling. He even wondered if she would be receptive to what he had to say. Closing the door, he then looks over at her sitting. Her posture and expression was hard for him to read. She wasn't facing him; she was looking toward the balcony as her hands rested on her lap. He stood there in silence, unsure of how he should start the conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with her again, knowing full well that this was their last night together for a while. It broke his heart to know that this could possibly be the end of their relationship.

"Eleanor, you have to know that…" he started softly as he still stood, not knowing if it was okay for him to take a seat next to her or not, "… that, you mean the world to me."

At his words Eleanor finally turned to face him. There were no traces of anger in her eyes, she looked up at him a little shocked to hear him say that, and yet she still felt as though she couldn't trust him with her heart. The emotional roller coaster that she felt from this evening still prominent within her.

"Eleanor, I'd be lost without you" Alvin spoke again, his voice pouring with sincerity.

Yet once again, Eleanor did not answer him. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak; she just didn't know what to say or feel at that moment. She was engulfed in uncertainty, and guilt for what she did earlier, she felt too embarrassed to face him. Looking away once more she finally spoke.

"…I…I thought you didn't want me anymore."

After hearing her words, he finally walked toward her and took a seat next to her. "No..," he began as he shook his head. "It's the complete opposite. Baby, I don't know what I'd do without you. Of course, I want you."

Eleanor then looks up at him, holding back her tears. "…But you seemed so angry, like you hated me. I…I even thought you were going to hit me…" After saying that, she could no longer hold back her tears and they began to trickle down her cheeks.

Hearing her words broke his heart to the point where tears began to fall from his eyes as well. Scooting closer to her, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. "Babe, I wouldn't dare hit you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did…and I could never hate you, I love you too much…"

They sat their in silence for a few minutes, just feeling grateful to be in each other's company.

"Alvin…" started Eleanor a bit choked up. " I am so sorry for playing games with you. It was childish. And I'll never do it again. Will you ever forgive me?" She then looked up at him with pleading eyes full of tears.

"I should be the one begging for forgiveness. I went too far. I scared you and I hurt you so many times tonight…"

She then pulls from their embrace and looks away. "No, Alvin, you weren't the only one to blame here. I went too far as well."

He places his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "Fine, then we'll forgive each other. Ellie, I don't care who's at fault, I just want to put this behind us. You forgive me right?" She looks at him and nods. "And I forgive you."

"I love you, Alvin."

"And I love you…God, Ellie, I thought I lost you," he says as he then moves his hands up to cup her face, then slowly leans down and pressed his lips to hers. He then softly pushed her back as he proceeds to climb on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. Their lips slightly part to allow their tongues to meet. Passionate moans escape them both as Alvin traces his hands down the sides of her body. Eleanor entangles her fingers threw his hair moaning as her chest heaves up and down with excitement. Her house robe begins to loosen and slightly open from their movements exposing her ample cleavage.

Alvin breaks the kiss as he looks down at her, seeing that it is obvious that she is wearing nothing underneath her robe. He then smirks down at her as he begins to tug lightly at the belt of her robe. Eleanor giggles as she rises up abruptly. Alvin lifts up off of her confused as he allows her to move from under him.

Clutching her robe shut she stand up and continues to giggle. Alvin arches a brow as he sits up staring at her unsure of what she's up to.

"I was just about to take a shower. Care to join?"

Alvin merely smirked at her words.

xxxxx

The warm soothing water washed over their bodies as they kissed hungrily, the passion that radiated from them, exuded both from desire and gratitude as just moments earlier they had both feared that they had lost each other for good. Both of their bodies were completely saturated, their hair stuck to their bodies as Alvin began to trail butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck. He held her tightly against him as if he never wanted to let her go. Moaning lightly, Eleanor throws her head back giving him easier access to her neck. His hands began to roam her entire body. Softly foundling both of her full bountiful breasts, as he attacked her neck with passionate kisses, lightly biting her ever so often. His desire for her was great, yet he wanted to go slow in order to savor this moment.

"Oh God, Alvin…I love you so much, it hurts," cried Eleanor; slight tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt overwhelmed with emotion. Warm water from the shower continues to wash over them both, the steam easily representing a visual metaphor of how hot and eager they both were for each other.

Pressing her against the wall Alvin then begins to lightly suck and kiss her breast. Slowly and sensually, his tongue traces her firm erect nipples as he gently caresses and kneads her other breast. The sweet symphony of her excited moans vibrated threw out, while her hands travel from his wet hair to his strong glistening back.

He then slowly rises up from her breast to look into her eyes once more. A sentimental lump grew in his throat as he gazed into her brown eyes. He was overcome with her beauty as well as the realization that this would be their last night. Kissing her softly on the lips he lingered, grazing his tongue against her bottom lip causing her to part them slightly as he sucked gently upon it, while his hands glide down her moist smooth hourglass frame and rest on her round hips.

Smiling against her lips he looks up at her, taking notice of her obvious enjoyment of his touch. Her eyes are closed, mouth slightly agape while her arms are draped over his shoulders. He knew she yearned for more as did he. He brought up one of his hands and gently stroked her face with the back of his finger, taking in her beauty with a slight smile on his face.

"You're so gorgeous…" he whispers as he puts his hand back on her waist.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at him. She places one hand on his cheek and softly says, "So are you, in every way…"

His smile widens and he leans down and plants a soft kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, each pulling the other closer. As the kiss deepened, they both started breathing harder, clearly both getting more excited and anxious of what was to come.

He slid his hands down from her lower back over her soft ass, and then to her thighs. He bent down a little to gently grip the back of her thighs, and then lifts her legs up and around his waist, never once breaking the kiss. She wraps her legs around him as he wraps his arms her waist again.

Slowly leaning into her not once breaking their kiss, he begins to enter her. A soft moan escapes Eleanor's lips as she feels his aching shaft inside of her. Surrounded by her tight wetness, Alvin couldn't help but to pull away from the kiss as a deep moan is released from his throat. His movements are slow and steady as his thrust deepens with each stroke. Eleanor entangles her fingers in his hair once more, as she slightly tugs at it with each impacting thrust.

"Oh Yes…Alvin I love you…I…I never want to hurt you again…" Eleanor pants out loving the feel of each of is powerful thrust. She tightens her legs around his waist as she feels all of him completely inside of her, truly feeling that they've become one.

"…Then promise you'll always be with me," were his words as her lovely moans echoed in his ear.

"I…I..promise."

Hearing her promise he excitedly grips her soft ass pulling her more into his thrust as he speeds up a bit. Biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes, he indulges in her tight wetness that surrounds him.

His grip on her ass becomes stronger as do his thrust. Eleanor begins to scream out of pleasure as she feels his hard member begin to ram into her.

"Oh More Alvin, More!"

Complying to her demands, he presses her against the shower wall never once letting her go, his thrust become more powerful, and deepening more so then before. Both of their bodies glistened from the droplets of water that washes over them while they are aglow from the love that surrounds them.

"Ellie…will you …always love me?"

"…Yes!…I will always…love you!"

Alvin smiled and closed his eyes from hearing her words. The pleasure as well as the emotional tie of this union was becoming too much for them both, and they both knew their climax was near. With every one of his movements, her full soft breast bounced and rubbed against his contrasting lean yet toned chest; feeling her erect nipples graze against him. Shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth he moved in and out of her aggressively causing her to scream louder then before.

"Aah! Alvin! Yes, that's it! Oh my God!"

Her body began to quiver with climatic release.

Feeling her walls tighten around him, Alvin pumped into her a few more times, and with his last thrust he freed all he had into her.

He then slowly released his grip of her and she placed her feet back on the floor of the shower. Alvin's body was still pressed against hers as he rested his forehead against hers panting heavily with both of his hands rest on either side of her on the wall.

"I love you, Alvie."

"I'm..going to hold you to that.." he panted with a smile, then leaned in for one last soft kiss.

xxxxx

Laying in bed basking in the afterglow of the previous three lovemaking sessions, Alvin held Eleanor tightly as she rested her head on his chest. They laid there in silence contemplating everything that took place tonight, but more so, what the end of this night will bring. Alvin stirred a little as he thought about when morning comes, he would be off to another European country and away from Eleanor once again.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Eleanor questioned as she looked up at him sensing his anguish.

"It's just…well I guess it's back to being lonely," he chuckled bitterly.

Hearing his words, Eleanor didn't say anything as she knew exactly what he meant. She only cuddled against him more so, wishing this moment would never end yet knowing that it would.

Sighing, Alvin then takes his hand and begins to softly stroke Eleanor's hair. They laid there in tranquil silence for a few minutes before Eleanor decided to speak.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we made up about tonight already, but…"

"…But?"

Eleanor then sits up in order to look him in his eyes.

"But, I can't help but to want to talk about it."

By now Alvin was already sitting up and looking into her eyes. Yet as he started remembering how he behaved in the club, he couldn't help but to look away in shame.

Taking notice that Alvin did not initiate the continuance of the conversation Eleanor took it upon herself to do so.

"Alvin, I don't want you to misunderstand me when I say this, because I realize what I did was wrong as well...but, well your reaction to what I did seemed…extreme…" she trailed off.

"I know," he says softly looking down. "It's just that, when I saw you dancing with another man, and looking like you enjoyed it just; I don't know. I just snapped.."

"Oh, believe me, I understand that, that's why I snapped on the bus. Yet here's what I want you to understand. Even though you didn't hit me, you still used an intimidation tactic. That's why I called you a bully, because that was exactly what you were doing to me."

"Ellie, you have to believe me when I say I had no intentions of hitting you," pleaded Alvin as he looked her in the eyes.

"That may be, but you had every intention to intimidate, and scare me. Am I wrong?"

"I guess you're not," answered Alvin as he looked away once more in shame. "I'll work on that…"

"No," snapped Eleanor as she placed her hands on his face making him face her. "This is not something that you will work on, this is something that ends and never happens again," she said sternly. She then releases his face. "Ok?" she continued.

"Ok," he replied softly.

They then laid back down once again in each others arms. Moments passed once again, but now Alvin's mind was racing. He looked down at Eleanor, who seemed to be falling a sleep, yet he had to understand something before he could sleep peacefully.

"Ellie," he whispered looking down at her resting comfortably on his chest, her eyes closed and her breathing was steady, so she was either sleep or halfway there.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Ellie, you told me that you were 'acting out', yet if you just would have been upfront with me about how you were feeling, this would of never happened. So why didn't you just tell me that those girls were saying things about me that were inappropriate? I would have taken care of it. That goes with everything that went down tonight. If you would have taken me to the side and explained everything to me, I would have made a conscious effort to change. Eleanor, you have to understand that I'm not a mind reader. You have to talk to me."

By now Eleanor was wide awake and heard everything he said. She soaked in everything before she answered.

"I know Alvin, and I'm sorry, but it's just that…well you don't listen. Whenever I try to bring something up to you, you're always so quick to explain how it's not a big deal, making me feel like I'm constantly overreacting. But even if I am overreacting, I wish you were more sensitive to what I'm feeling."

"How about we make a deal, I'll be more sensitive to your feelings, and you start being more open with me."

"Deal."

Smiling, they sealed their promises with a kiss, and then soon drifted off to sleep feeling much more confident about their relationship than ever before.

xxxxx

The next morning rolled around and Simon, Theodore, and Dave were waiting outside their hotel for Alvin. Brittany and Jeanette spent the night with their boyfriends, seeing that this was the last time they were going to see each other for the remainder of the tour. The bus was already there and the boys and Dave already had their bags on it.

"Where is Alvin?" Dave asked impatiently as he looked at his watch.

"Dave, calm down, he'll be here," Theodore said.

"Besides, we are in no rush to leave," Simon added as he held Brittany tighter.

Dave looked at them and sighed. "Sorry, guys. I know this is the last time all of you are going to see each other for a long while. Just…let me know when Alvin gets here," he said, and then he got on the bus.

A few more minutes passed and Simon and Theodore were beginning to wonder if Alvin had gone AWOL. "Maybe you guys should call him," Jeanette suggested.

Theodore shook his head. "We all know he's with Eleanor and the last thing we want is to have him blow up because we interrupted something between them," he said and the rest of them laughed.

"Yeah, that's true," Simon agreed.

Just then, a cab pulled up in front of the hotel. The door opened and Alvin stepped out, followed by Eleanor. Alvin shut the door, and then put an arm around Eleanor's shoulders and they began to walk to the hotel. They noticed everyone else standing outside, obviously waiting on Alvin. He smiled as they walked by. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," he said, not really meaning it.

"No, you're not," Simon stated.

"You're right, I'm not." Alvin smirked at Brittany. "Hey, Brittany, how's it going?" he asked and she just glared at him. He chuckled.

Eleanor hit him on the chest. "Stop it," she said and he laughed. They continued their walk into the hotel.

"Don't fool around up there," Theodore called to them.

"Don't count it," Alvin called back and they disappeared inside.

After a moment, Theodore says, "Something tells me they made up."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Nothing gets past you, Theodore."

A little time past before Alvin and Eleanor came out of the hotel, Alvin carrying his bags. At that moment, Dave got off the bus. He saw Alvin and smiled. "Oh, good, you're here. Come on, guys, we have to get going," he said, and then got back on the bus.

Immediately, the mood changed between all of them. Alvin looked at Eleanor and nodded toward the bus. "Come on," he said and began to walk to the bus. She followed behind him and got on the bus with him. They went to his and his brother's sleeping quarters.

He dropped his bags on his bed before turning to her and wrapping her in a hug. "I love you," he murmured in her ear.

She smiled. "Of course you do. I'm amazing," she joked.

Alvin chuckled and let her go. Then he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "You know, people usually say 'I love you, too' when told that they're loved," he said.

Eleanor giggled and said, "Fine. I love you, too."

Alvin smirked. "Of course you do. I'm amazing," he replied and Eleanor laughed.

They got off the bus and noticed their siblings making out at opposites ends of the bus. Alvin raised his eye brows in amusement as Eleanor suppressed a laugh. Then Alvin turned to her and grabbed her other hand. "Well, maybe we should join this kissing orgy," he said.

Eleanor laughed and shook her head. "You are so silly," she replied before he leaned down and kissed her. Eleanor released Alvin's hands and draped her arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

None of them seemed to care that were in public as there were people walking in and out of the hotel, every single of them noticing the three couples. Neither of them seemed to notice the flash of a camera either. That flash was followed by another, then another, and then another. Then the person with the camera walked away with a huge smile plastered on their face.

Finally, they all separated from each other. Simon and Theodore said their finally goodbyes to Brittany and Jeanette before finally getting on the bus. Eleanor pulled herself from Alvin's grasp. "You better get going," she said with a small smile on her face.

Alvin huffed and rolled his eyes. "I guess you're right," he admitted.

"Just know that I'm gonna miss you," Eleanor assured him.

He smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

Eleanor pushed him toward him the bus. "Well, you won't have a chance to if you don't get on the bus," she said.

Alvin chuckled and started to get on the bus. Before he got on completely, he turned and looked back at Eleanor. She smiled and blew a kiss at him. He smiled and winked at her. And with that, he got on the bus. Eleanor saw him through the window and she shot him a small wave.

Then, Jeanette walked up and linked arms with her. "Come on, Ellie, we have a plane to catch," she said as she started pulling her away from the bus. Eleanor playfully rolled her eyes and walked along with her.

xxxxx

Well, you know what? This chapter was longer than the last chapter and the one before it. That's ridiculous. But it was worth it. Wasn't this chapter just full of drama? You would think that there wouldn't be much seeing that they haven't seen each other in one month. So, what did you think? We would really like to know. I want at least 6 reviews before I move on. If you want chapter 9, you will definitely do it. Until then…

Jade


	10. Chapter 9

Ok, so I know this chapter forever and a decade to post. So sorry about that. But to all our faithful readers, I'm sure this chapter will be worth the wait.

xxxxx

Random conversations could be heard throughout the bus. The atmosphere had a different type of feel to it then the night before, as this was the early morning conversation of the crew, which usually consisted of getting back on track and focus in order to perform to the best of their ability. While everyone was still is good spirits it was obvious that; gone was party mode which was quickly replaced with back to business mode.

At the moment, two of the dancers, Carlos and Candice, were discussing the steps to a part of the dance routine. "It's 1, 2, 3 slide then pose, not 1, 2, 3, pose," Carlos said to her.

Candice groaned and nodded. "Oh I know, I know! God, I so messed up. But I'll get it next time."

Carlos looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Honey, you better or there might not be a next time. Dave don't play that shit. He don't want you making his boys look bad." He then looked over at the Chipmunks, who seemed unusually silent this whole time. "Ain't that right, Alvin?"

Alvin was barely paying attention to anyone. His thoughts were focused on last night's events. He had never felt so many emotions at once before. But he knew one thing. He was glad he hadn't lost Eleanor. It surprised him that in the short amount of time they all had spent together, it was nonstop drama. He wished those couple of days went a lot smoother, seeing that they weren't going to see each other again for the remainder of the tour. 5 months.

That's when he heard his name, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's right," he said, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

Carlos blinked a few times at Alvin's detached demeanor. He then looked back at Candice and noticed that she was looking the same way. "The hell wrong with him?" he asked her.

Candice shrugged and giggled. "I don't know. But all three of them have been like that since we got on the bus."

Just then, Kendra walked in from another room. She looked over at Alvin and glared as she was still pretty upset about the fight she got into with Eleanor and Brittany the night before. The other two dancers began to snicker and Kendra glared at them. "Just what the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

Carlos smirked at her and said, "Girl, you got your ass whooped last night." Then he and Candice laughed at her.

Theodore, who was sitting next to his brothers on the other side, overheard and couldn't help but to laugh as well.

Kendra glared at Theodore as she wanted to go over there and smack him. But she knew she would probably be out of job if she did. So she simply remained in her seat with her legs crossed and arms folded. "Whatever, those bitches just lucky the fight was broken up! I don't care if they are the Chipettes; I'll still fuck them up!"

Theodore laughed as he overheard her, thinking to himself, 'Yeah right.' He then looked over at his brothers, wondering why they didn't find what Kendra was saying was funny. He knew that they probably missed their girlfriends, but he was just so grateful that he was able to see Jeanette again. They had a great time and because of it he was in a great mood.

Simon just sat there looking at Kendra with an arched eye brow. That attitude was never really funny to him…unless it was coming from Brittany. He didn't know why, but that's how it was. Alvin didn't find any of that funny at all. Just irritating. He simply rolled his eyes at that statement. He didn't believe it for a second.

Carlos rolled his eyes to Kendra's statement. "Bitch, you's a lie," he laughed. Then he looked over at Theodore. "Theo, come here."

Theodore got up and walked over.

Carlos stood up as well. "Okay, yall we about to do a reenactment. Theo, you be Kendra," he instructed.

Theodore arched his brow, but laughed. "What?"

Candice laughed. "Oh, just go along with it," she told him.

Theodore just laughed and shook his head. "Alright," he finally agreed.

Carlos nodded. "Okay, sit on Candice's lap," he told him. Theodore did what he was told. Then Carlos acted like he flipped his hair from his shoulders and got in Theodore's face, mimicking as if he was a mad Eleanor. "Bitch! He said stop!" he yelled and then pushed Theodore off Candice's lap.

Theodore fake fell down in a comical, over the top theatrical style. "Who the fuck you callin a bitch? Bitch!" he screamed from the floor mimicking Kendra. All the crew members roared in a fit of laughter, but Kendra found it less amusing as she was fuming.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh at them. "You guys are crazy," he laughed. He continued to smile as he thought about that. Eleanor's behavior really surprised him, but he still kinda liked it.

Simon let out a chuckle and shook his head. "That you are," was all he said.

After hearing everyone laugh, especially Alvin, Kendra was even more infuriated. She then stood up. "You know what. Shut the hell up! All of you! Fuck you, Carlos!"

Theodore stood up off the ground, shocked at Kendra's outburst. "We were just playing," was all he could say as he headed back to his seat.

Kendra scowled. "Well, you know what? I don't think it's funny. Just what the hell was that all about last night anyway?" she demanded. She then looked at Alvin and asked, "Why were you guys hanging out with the Chipettes so closely for anyway?"

Candice nodded in agreement. "Hey yeah, she's right. All three of you were hanging out with them all night…" She giggled.

Carlos nodded, as he and everyone else was wondering the same thing. "Uh-huh, so come on spill it. Cause that blonde got pissed when Kendra was on your lap, honey," he said.

Alvin arched an eye brow. "I don't see why that's so important," he said. He did not want to reveal any secrets.

Kendra crossed her arms. "Well I think it's important to know. Because if I would have known that was your girl…" she started.

"…Then she wouldn't have got her ass whooped," Carlos finished for her. Candice and Theodore laughed.

Alvin chuckled. Then he shook his head. "Well, maybe if you would've just got off me when I asked, that wouldn't have happened."

Kendra glared at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT FU…" She stopped as she remembered who she was talking to. Everyone was silent and shocked as they watched her then looked back over at Alvin to see his response.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at her. "Please, finish your sentence." He really wasn't about to have her or anyone get buck with him just because they were pissed off. It's called listening. She should've tried it.

Kendra fidgeted uncomfortably. She certainly didn't want to get on his bad side because she knew that could possibly cost her her job. But she was angry. She felt betrayed. She liked Alvin, and she really thought she had a chance with him but she would never tell him that. "Look, all I'm saying is that I feel like what you're doing is pretty deceitful. I want to know if that was your girlfriend, I think I have a right to know!"

Carlos sat down with his legs crossed with an indifferent expression. "Besides, it's not like we ain't see yall tonguing them down before yall go on the bus this morning," he pointed out.

Theodore scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment after hearing that. "Oh, you guys saw that huh?"

Alvin groaned inwardly and shifted his eyes. "Uh…ok…shit," he mumbled. He wasn't even thinking about that.

Simon didn't have an answer for them either. He obviously didn't have the same problem that Alvin had, but he wasn't sure if Brittany wanted their business out. But then again, they have known them for a good while and there really isn't a reason why he shouldn't tell them. He knew Alvin's dilemma was bit more problematic than his, so he understood why he was hesitant about telling them.

Alvin's thoughts were all over the place. He definitely did not want to tell them. He definitely was not gonna tell them. His plan was to keep their relationship a secret and that's what he was gonna do. He had to play it cool. He looked at them and smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, you guys know how I am," he said, hoping that would explain everything.

Everyone on the bus stared at Alvin as if they weren't sure they were buying it. Though no one wanted to say anything.

Theodore arched a brow at Alvin a bit confused. "How you are? What are you talking about?" he asked him.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Theodore. 'Of course he would ask,' he thought. "Theodore, you make it seem like you haven't known me my whole life. You know what type of guy I am."

Theodore blinked still not understanding. "You mean arrogant? Selfish? Superficial? Glory hog…" he started, planning on making a long list. The crew snickered.

Alvin glared at him. "Ok, no, Theodore, that is not what I mean."

Simon laughed. "He's telling the truth, Alvin."

Alvin shot him a look. "Shut up, Simon." Then he looked at Theodore. "I mean, I'm with a lot of girls. You know that. Don't you think the tour would just heighten that?" Though he was playing it cool, he was a bit worried that Theodore was gonna out everything without even thinking about what he's saying.

Simon just stared at Alvin with an arched eye brow. Then he looked at Theodore to see just what his answer would be.

After hearing Alvin's response, Theodore couldn't help but to take him seriously. "A lot of girls? But…I thought…" he trailed off as he was in deep thought, truly concerned, seeing that Alvin was making it seem like he was playing Eleanor this whole time.

Everyone on the bus listened attentively, hoping they would get the answer they were looking for. They all knew Theodore was the one that couldn't hold any secrets, so they watched his reaction closely. They all seemed to lean closer as they wanted to hear any response…

Theodore then glared at Alvin, his disapproval being obvious. 'How could he do this to Eleanor?' he thought, and then after a moment he finally spoke. "You're a prick, Alvin." The crew busted out in a fit of hysterics and Simon snickered.

Alvin was shocked. "What?" That's when it donged on him. Theodore thought he was serious. He shifted his eyes. He couldn't exactly explain things to him right now in front of everyone. He was going to have to wait until later. As for right now, he was just gonna have to go along with it. He scoffed. "Theodore, it's not that big of a deal," he said, hoping he wouldn't out him in front of everyone.

Theodore glared at him then folded his arms.

Candice noticed Theodore's expression. "What's wrong, Theo?" she asked.

Theodore scowled slightly and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that I thought SOMEONE changed, but obviously not…"

Kendra wasn't buying any of this. She knew Theodore was naïve. "…Just stop it Theodore. Alvin did change…otherwise the lap dance wouldn't have been a big deal."

Candice nodded. "Hey, that's right. Not to mention you guys gave the Chipettes all your attention. Simon, I didn't see you leave that Brittany chick's side the whole night at the club." She then giggled. "Are you guy in love?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Alvin let out a breath, glad the heat was off him. At least for now.

Simon just arched an eye brow at that last question. "Well, we've gotten pretty close," he said. He wasn't quite sure how much he should give out, so he was just going to leave them with that for the time being.

"Aw!" the crew exclaimed all at the same time.

Carlos smiled. "Now, ain't that just too cute!"

Candice smiled as well. "Oh, I know. So come on, fill us in guys. Stop faking," she urged them.

"Yeah, we're all family here. Those yall girlfriends or not?" Carlos asked.

Alvin rolled his eyes. They just didn't quit. Why couldn't they just settle with what they had? Just when he was about to say something, Dave walked in and looks at everyone with an arched eye brow. "What's going on? What are you all talking about?"

Everyone looked up at Dave unsure if they should answer. They knew they were wrong for trying to pry into the boy's personal life, and they knew Dave wouldn't approve.

"Well, uh.." Candice started.

Carlos helped her out. "…What Candice means to say is…uh…Kendra wanted to know if the boys were dating the Chipettes. She said she had a right to know," he said as he pointed at Kendra accusingly.

Kendra glared at him "Me? You're the one that said we're family and demanded they tell us!" she argued.

Dave looked between the two of them, and then he looked at the Chipmunks. He looked back at them. "I think that should be the last of your worries. Don't you think you should be more focused on the show?" He was certain that if the boys wanted them to know, they would've told them by now.

After hearing Dave's words, everyone just looked away, and drifted back to their previous conversations before the whole dating controversy started.

xxxxx

The Chipettes were finally back at home in California. Their plane had just landed moments ago. They were all very weary from their long trip and yet they all felt like they just received a great serge of emotional renewal. The fact that they were able to see the Chipmunks again after a month of being away from them was truly something that they did not take for granted. Yet as they disembarked the plane and walked into the terminal, they still felt a since of emptiness. The Chipmunks were definitely their better halves, so to speak, and while they were young, they still knew this, and because of that, they felt incomplete without them.

"Oh, cheer up," spoke Brittany as they exited the terminal, as she referred to Eleanor and Jeanette's solemn expressions. "Look at it this way. One month down and five more to go," she continued, really trying to make that tidbit of information sound uplifting.

"Yeah, that's just great Brittany," spoke Eleanor with a dry sarcastic tone.

"She's just trying to help," finally spoke Jeanette with a weak smile.

Brittany was about to say something else when she noticed a crowd right before they could reach the baggage claim. They were too far away for her make out what exactly was going on, but from the looks of it, it looked like a crowd of reporters.

The Chipettes stopped in their tracks as they noticed that the mob was charging toward them.

"Ok, what the hell is this?" spoke Brittany under her breath toward her sisters as if they would know.

"It looks like reporters" pointed out Jeanette.

"Yeah, how perceptive of you Jeanette," spoke Brittany with an obvious annoyance in her tone. "…but what I mean is why are they headed this way?"

All three of them still didn't move; after all there was no way to escape. They continued to gaze ahead watching the mob of reporters heading toward them; Reporters from magazines, newspapers, networks and stations. Pictures were being flashed and news teams with video cameras captured the girls frozen with their mortified expressions.

"Brittany, what's the deal with Simon?"

"How long have you been dating the Chipmunks?"

"Eleanor is it true that you're Alvin's girlfriend?"

"Jeanette, how serious is your relationship with Theodore?"

The girls were swamped with questions as the reporters gathered around them. They each looked as if this was a complete shock to them. While they were used to being crowded by fans, press conferences, and even interviews that were scheduled in advance, they were not used to, or were ever exposed to being bombarded by reporters in such a way that would force them in to answering questions this personal. After all not too long ago they were considered child stars, now their teen idols. They continued to stand there unmoved as the cameras, lights, microphones and reporters hovered only mere inches away from them. Eleanor latched on to Jeanette's arm for comfort, as Brittany tried to get her wits about her.

"Is it true that you were seen leaving the exclusive French restaurant Le Bristol with the chipmunks?"

After hearing that question Brittany began to chuckle calmly.

"Well yes, while we were in France, we just so happen to run into the Chipmunks and had dinner with them. After all, they are childhood friends of ours, whom we've been in the industry together with for years. So it's only natural that we hang out after such a chance meeting," answered Brittany calmly.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany like she was crazy. That wasn't entirely the truth but neither of them would dare say anything different.

"So, then it's not true that you are dating Simon Seville?" asked another reporter.

Brittany was stuck; she didn't know what to say. On one hand, she didn't want to have her business out in the street for the whole world to know. Not to mention the chipmunks are on tour, she didn't want to hurt Simon's career. And yet she also didn't want to denounce their love.

"Simon and I have gotten pretty close recently, and we both have a mutual respect for one another," was all Brittany could say.

Her sisters continued to stare at her in disbelief. 'Damn, she's good,' thought Eleanor "Eleanor! Is it true that you were seen showing public displays of affection with Alvin in a fountain in France?" shouted another reporter.

"Um…" was all that came out of Eleanor's mouth. She stared frozen as they all waited for her much anticipated response. All she could think about was Alvin's reaction if she said the wrong thing. "If joking around and roughhousing with a close friend is public displays of affection then ..ok," laughed Eleanor as she tried her hardiest to laugh it off as if the question was ridiculous.

"But what about the photos?" screamed yet another reporter.

Hearing this startled the Chipettes as they looked at each other in confusion. "Photos?" they all said at the same time.

Just then they heard a loud familiar voice in the distance…

"Yoo-hoo! Girls!"

The girls turned to the right of them to see Miss Miller waving them down among the crowd of reporters.

"Sorry, no more questions," was all Brittany said as they all tried their best to maneuver their way past the pushy reporters that still followed them and continued their questions. Yet the girls simply ignored them. After much time and effort they finally made it to a clearing where Miss Miller stood. They all hugged her happy to see her, all the while continuing to be under surveillance by the reporters and cameras.

"Come on girls, let's get out of here," was all Miss Miller said and the four of them made a run for it out of the airport, all the while the reported continued to chase after them. Lucky for them Miss Miller's car was waiting right out front, she knew that there would be reporters here so she made sure to leave the car running for a quick and easy getaway. Which was exactly what they did. They each hurried into the car and Miss Miller sped off.

"Just what was that all about?" asked Brittany to no one in particular as she sat in the passenger side.

"Oh! You don't know?" answered Miss Miller as she sped and dangerously swerved in and out of traffic.

"Know what?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh, it's all over the media," started Miss Miller as she looked at Jeanette from the rear view mirror. "Photographs have been circulating around of you girls and the chipmunks…um…uh.." she hesitated as she wasn't sure the appropriate way to tell them

"Us and the chipmunks what?" the Chipettes asked at the same time in a panic-stricken tone.

Miss Miller thought about it for a moment. "…Well, let just say you're in compromising positions and now there's a whole load of controversy stirred up about it."

"What!" was all the Chipettes could say, once again speaking in then turned around in her seat to look at her sisters in the back.

"What did you two do while we were in Paris? I told you each to be careful about your public displays of affection!" she scolded.

"Excuse me?" started Eleanor as she was just as frustrated "Who was the one that basically threw themselves on Simon when they met us during the photo shoot!"

"Oh, Ellie, please," answered Brittany as she brushed Eleanor's comment off as she flipped her hair off her shoulder and turned back around in her seat. "No one was there to capture that on film."

Eleanor glared at her. "Are you kidding me? We were in a photo studio! Hello! Cameras were everywhere!"

"Eleanor, you're one to talk! What about your little escapade in the fountain huh? Oh I'm sure only half of Paris saw that! Not to mention the reporters were asking you about it moments ago. Way to stay inconspicuous with your relationship!" was Brittany's snippy retort as she was so mad she didn't even bother to turn around again.

"Shut up Brittany!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" finally yelled Miss Miller. Brittany and Eleanor stopped instantly and looked over at Miss Miller stunned. "Now I'm old and I can't take the bickering, not to mention both of you are wrong. That's not what the photos are of," spoke Miss Miller as she rubbed her temples as her daughters chatter had gotten on her nerves.

After a few moments of silence Miss Miller began to talk once again. "Listen to me girls, the photos are of all of you apparently saying goodbye to each other right before the boys got on their tour bus."

After hearing that, there was a hush that rushed over all of them as they knew exactly the incident she was speaking of.

"Oh no…" spoke Jeanette as she slowly shook her head and looked down.

"Well it's out now," was all Brittany said as she stared out the passenger side window.

Eleanor just buried her head in her hands. She wasn't really upset about the news. After all, this is what she always wanted. Wasn't it? Yet she was really upset about Alvin's reaction. The thought of him blowing up about it or worse denying it seemed so hurtful. Yet how could he not deny it? She was in fact technically a minor…like he said.

xxxxx

The crew was attending another after party. If it were possible, it seemed this party was even more jumping than the last. Once again, everyone went their separate ways once they were inside. Alvin went and got a drink at the bar, and then went and took a seat on the couch. Since the crew was on his case all this morning, he just wanted to be alone…well as alone as he could be seeing that he was in a club.

His attempt at being alone was working until a woman walked over and sat next to him. "Hi, Alvin," she said with a smile while placing her hand on his knee.

He glanced down at her hand before smiling at her. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm Latoya, and I noticed you were sitting here all alone, and I thought you could use a little company," she explained.

He nodded. "Well, aren't I lucky?" he asked and she laughed.

Suddenly, she gasped and smiled down at him. "I love this song," she stated and he nodded. She bit her lip before standing and holding her hand out. "Dance with me?" she asked as she pouted slightly.

Alvin just stared up at her for second. He wanted to decline, but after seeing her face, he knew she would be upset if he did so and that was the last thing he wanted. So with that in mind, he put his drink down, stood, and took her hand. She smiled and proceeded to lead him to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Latoya released Alvin's hand, turned to face him, and then began dancing, swaying her hips to the beat and putting her hands in her hair. All the while, she smirked at Alvin, who had a smirk of his own on his face as he enjoyed the show. Latoya then slid one of her hands down her body down to her waist and with her other hand, she gestured for Alvin to come to her as she continued to gyrate to the beat.

Alvin crossed the short distance over to her and grabbed her waist and began moving himself. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pressed her body against his. To Alvin's dismay, she didn't stay there long as she pulled back and went around to behind him. She then grabbed his hips and continued to dance on him. Alvin couldn't help but chuckle as he easily concluded that dancing with Latoya was pretty different than dancing with Eleanor. But fun, nevertheless.

Soon, Latoya made her way back to Alvin's front and this time, she pressed her backside against him, grinding on him. She reached behind her and placed her hands on his waist as she began swivel and gyrate her hips a bit faster, but still keeping to the tempo of the song. Alvin smiled, enjoying the feel of her ass against him. After a moment, Latoya grabbed Alvin's hands, and then began to dip lower. Alvin continued to smile as he watched her descend lower. Once she was as lower as she could get and after a few more moves, with a roll of her body, she came up slowly, sliding her ass against the whole way. Alvin chuckled as she put his hands on her hips. 'Damn,' was the only thing on his mind.

They soon sat back down, both of them laughing. "That was fun," Alvin said.

Latoya nodded. "You really know how to move those hips, Seville," she said with a laugh.

Alvin laughed and nodded. Then he said, "All that dancing must have made you a little thirsty. Do you want a drink?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Alvin stood and went to the bar to get them drinks. A few seconds after left, two women went and sat next to Latoya and started talking to her about what they just saw on the dance floor. Not too long after that, Alvin returned and smiled slightly once he noticed the additional people. "Well, hello ladies," he greeted as he handed Latoya her drink.

They both smiled at him. "Hi, Alvin," they said simultaneously. One of the slid over and he sat between her and Latoya. She then scooted a little closer to him. "We just came over here to tell Latoya how lucky she is," she said.

Alvin laughed as he sat back and draped an arm across the back of the couch. "And we are?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm Adrianna and that's Nadia," she said motioning toward the woman sitting on the other side of Latoya, who waved.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I think I've seen you two in a few movies."

"That's right," Adrianna said.

He smiled. "So, you two saw us dancing, huh?"

Nadia leaned over Latoya. "Yes, and we're extremely jealous of her," she said.

Latoya laughed. "They're just mad they didn't get to you first," she said to Alvin and he laughed.

"Aw, how sad." He took a sip of his drink.

The girls giggled at his words. As they were just so giddy to be around him. As they laughed, Alvin noticed that both Adrianna and Latoya had eased so close to him that they were leaning on each side of him. He smirked to himself as he was sure that he looked like 'the man' if anyone was watching. He just chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"What's wrong, Alvin? Don't you like us being this close to you?" asked Latoya.

"Well, normally I would like it very much, but…"

"But?" added Adrianna with a sly smile as she inched closer, tracing her hands up and down his chest.

"…But, I um, can't seem to drink this way." He laughed.

Adrianna and Latoya looked at each other with expressions that read shock and embarrassment while Nadia laughed. After hearing his words along with Nadia's taunting laughter, they reluctantly rouse from there positions.

Alvin merely sipped from his drink once again in indifference.

While Nadia continued to laugh. All three of them looked over at her with a raised brow as it wasn't that funny.

"Are you alright?" finally asked Alvin.

Nadia calmed down. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just a little um…" she hesitated as she tried to think of the right words to describe how she felt. "…excited. After all, it's not everyday I meet Alvin Seville."

"Hm. That's true," was Alvin's arrogant retort which caused all three girls to giggle once more.

"Oh Alvin, you're just too cute," stated Latoya.

"Yeah, you just don't know what you to me," added Adrianna as she placed her hand on his knee, and began to slowly creep it upward.

Alvin arched a brow as he smirked down at her hand. "You might wanna stop right there babe…"

"Oh really? Why should I?" chuckled Adrianna.

Alvin calmly took another sip of his drink before answering. "Because, you can't handle that."

"You don't know what I can handle," smirked Adrianna as she looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah I do. See, I can read women pretty well. And I know you're the type that wouldn't be able to handle me. You're what I would call a ouch-ouch girl," he chuckled before finishing his drink. While Latoya and Nadia laughed good and hardy. Adrianna pulled her hand away and looked at him stunned, not really knowing what to say.

"Is that true, Adrianna?" asked Latoya.

Adrianna didn't say anything, as she simply looked away.

"Oh my God, look at her, it's true," laughed Nadia.

Alvin eyed Adrianna with a smirk. "Babe, it's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone is different. You just like it soft and easy. And I can get down that way too. But um…there will come a time when I have to let loose. So, um, yeah you couldn't handle me."

"Alvin, tell me what type of girl I am?" asked Nadia as she eagerly awaited his answer.

Alvin looked over at her and eyed her for a moment, then he smirked as he realized just what type of woman she was. He then looked down at his drink which was now empty. "Well I would…if I had another drink," he added as he raised his glass implying that he wanted her to get it refilled. Latoya quickly took his glass and handed it to Nadia.

"Get this munk another drink."

Nadia nodded as she took the glass and rushed off.

"Alvin, do you really think you can read Nadia?" asked Latoya.

He simply chuckled "There's no doubt in my mind. I know exactly what kind of woman she is."

"Well, just so you know…Even though you're right about me," started Adrianna as she looked down shyly, "I still think I can take you on. I mean you're only 18. I'm a grown woman after all…"

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, okay," he said, his tone clearly not buying it.

Nadia soon came back with his drink, and handed it to him before taking her seat next to Latoya once again.

"Okay, now spill it! What kind of girl am I?"

Alvin just examined his drink, making sure it was just as he liked it. He swished it around a bit and took a sip. "Hm, I guess this will do," was all he said as he referred to the drink, obviously just giving Nadia a hard time.

"Aw, come on, Alvin, stop playing with me!" Nadia pouted.

They all laughed at her.

"Well, you should know the answer anyway," he said before finishing the whole drink in one gulp. "Yeah, that was good."

All three girls just stared at him stunned at how quickly he finished. After all, that was a pretty strong drink.

"Well, I do know the answer, but I just want to know if you're right."

"Trust me, babe, I'm never wrong about women." He then looked her up and down. "Alright. I'd say you're the wild type in bed. You like it fast and hard, and it's not just that. You're the kind of woman that likes to be tossed and thrown around. And you hate foreplay. As to you, you feel it's a waste of time…am I right?"

Nadia was speechless. He was absolutely right.

Adrianna and Latoya eyed her reaction, and knew that once again, Alvin was right on target.

"Oh, you have to do me next!" exclaimed Latoya excitedly.

Alvin chuckled. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

"OH you nasty boy!" giggled Adrianna.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea," he said as he arched a brow at her. "Too bad you can't handle me or else I would…" He stopped as he thought about what he was about to say. 'Cool it, Alvin. Do not go there…' he mentally scolded himself.

"…Well, I can handle you," came Nadia as she walked over to him and straddled his lap, quickly pulling him out of his thoughts. He felt the heat radiate from between her legs as he smiled between her cleavage.

"Don't distract him Nadia, it's my turn," came Latoya.

"Aw, but I can't help it. He's just so cute!"

Alvin merely smirked as he was now a bit tipsy. Not to mention he was enjoying her body being pressed against him. He found himself subconsciously giving her ass a nice firm squeeze that caused her to squeal.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he chuckled.

"Damn right, but you know what I would like even more?"

"This?" was all he said as he gave her ass a strong smack.

"OH shit! Don't do that unless you're willing to finish."

They all laughed.

"But seriously, Alvin, what about me? You described Adrianna, and Nadia. Now I want to know if you will be right about me too."

Alvin just simply lifted up his glass to her. "Well, you know what to do," he stated with a smile and Latoya took his glass and left.

"So, while Latoya's gone, why don't you tell us about yourself, Alvie?" asked Adrianna.

"Yeah, like are all the rumors true about little Alvin?" added Nadia as she began to grind against him eager to find out.

Alvin closed his eyes as he suppressed a moan. He was loving the hot friction of her movements. 'Damn, I wanna fuck her,' he thought to himself. He then shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. "Um, maybe you should…take your seat back on the couch, babe…"

"Aw, why?"

"Because I fuckin' said so!" he snapped as he threw her off him roughly causing her to land on her back on the other side of the couch. Nadia just laid there staring at him in shock, as did Adrianna. Then after a few moments of shocked silence…

"Shit, you do know how I like it!" came Nadia.

And they all busted out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Adrianna then calmed down and found herself snuggling up to Alvin, laying her head on his shoulder. "You know what we should do?" she finally asked.

Alvin turned and looked at her with a smile as he knew what she wanted. "And what's that, babe?"

"We should fuck."

Alvin chuckled and shook his head.

Nadia overheard what was said and it peaked her interest as she sat up and snuggled next to Alvin as well. "Yeah, that sounds like a great Idea. In fact, why don't you start out with Adrianna, all nice and slow, and then finish with me, hot and wild?"

The girls giggled, hoping that he would take them up on their offer.

Alvin simply shrugged. "Well, you never know, the night's still young."

Latoya finally came back with his drink. She handed it to Alvin, but then eyed Nadia as she was now sitting her spot.

"Um, you gotta move," stated Latoya with her arms folded.

"Nope, you got up," giggled Nadia.

Latoya was unmoved and not please at all as she glared down at them.

"Why don't you just sit on my lap?" finally came Alvin as he began to sip his drink.

"Sounds good to me," answered Latoya with a smile as she sat on his lap. "Now, tell me about myself."

"Alright…" he started before taking another gulp. His eyes were really starting to get heavy, as he was truly buzzed at this point. He was feeling relaxed and enjoying the company. He then slowly grazed his free hand up Latoya's waist to her breast and softly groped her. While he clearly was not thinking straight at this point anymore, he couldn't help but to smile as her body felt so good to the touch.

Latoya softly moaned as she looked down at him with a sultry smile. She definitely wanted to see how far they would get tonight.

"So, you were saying?" finally spoke Latoya after she regained her composure from his physical advances.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" he chuckled as he had lost his train of thought from her presence on his lap deeply distracting him. "You're what I call a rodeo girl. You love to be on top, and in control. You love it when a man thrust you upward…" Alvin bucked his hips one good time causing Latoya to bounce upward, causing her to moan loudly, just from his sheer impact. "…bouncing on his dick," he continued.

"Oh my God," spoke Latoya in a whisper. "How…how did you know?" She was clearly flustered, and it was just from one thrust. She could just imagine what it would really be like.

Alvin smirked. "Like I told Nadia, I'm never wrong about women."

Latoya smiled as she ran a finger down his chest. "I'm glad, because that is just like I like it," she said seductively.

He simply smiled.

All three ladies studied him. They could see that he was getting, if not already, drunk. They knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before they could get him to do pretty much anything they wanted. That idea sounded nice.

Adrianna lightly stroked his chest. "How about another drink?" she asked and the other two smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Alvin looked at her. He didn't need another, but he wasn't thinking straight, so he nodded.

She smiled and waved a waitress over, who was carrying a tray of test tube drinks. She glanced at Alvin before smirking and looking back at the woman. "Know what, we're gonna need the whole rack," she said, taking the rack from her.

Nadia laughed before one for herself. "Let's have some fun."

Latoya smiled as she took one and handed one to Alvin. "I'll drink to that."

xxxxx

Across the club, not far from where Alvin and his lady friends were sitting, Simon sat at a table conversing with a few friends, including Carlos and Candice. They were all enjoying Carlos, who was currently talking about his ex.

"So, what happened? What did he do?" Candice asked, really interested in the story.

"Hush, girl, I'm about to tell you," Carlos said before continuing. "…So then he walks in, and I was like, look bitch, you can't do a damn thing for me…well except fix my car…and clean my house…and maybe cook my meals." He then paused for a moment in thought. "Okay, so maybe I did take him back! Yall shut up!" he finally said, laughing.

The rest of them started laughing at him, letting out a bunch of 'oh's' and shaking their heads. "When are you gonna learn, hon?" laughed Candice.

"I can't help it. Yall know how I feel about good looking, muscle bound men," he said.

Simon just laughed and shook his head. That's when he noticed his older brother having his own little party with test tube drinks and three ladies, where one happened to be sitting on his lap. He sat back as he watched them, wondering what exactly Alvin had planned.

He furrowed his eye brows at what he witnessed next. Alvin was running his hands all over the body of the woman in his lap. One hand slowly slid across her ass and down her thigh while the other slid from her waist up to her breast as she served him a test tube drink.

"Simon?" he suddenly heard.

He turned back to the people at his table to see that it was Candice that had called him.

"You alright?" she asked and he nodded.

"What you lookin' at?" Carlos asked, and then looked in the direction Simon was just looking, as did the others.

Candice gasped and laughed. "Oh, no he ain't," she said.

Simon looked back over to where Alvin and the girls were sitting. Now, it was obvious things were starting to get a little wild over there. The woman on his left had slipped a test tube between her cleavage and all of them were urging him to drink it. He laughed and after a moment, he leaned over, took it between his teeth, and pulled it out and drunk it. The three ladies cheered. The woman on his right then took the tube out of his mouth, served him another, and then kissed him.

"Yes, he is, honey," Carlos said, laughing.

Simon didn't find any of this amusing. He was so disappointed in his brother. He found himself frowning. 'This has got to stop,' he thought as he stood. "I'll be right back," he told the others before walking away from the table.

"I don't know how Alvin does it," one person said after Simon left, "but he be killin' the game."

xxxxx

'Damn.' That was all Alvin could think as Adrianna kissed him. It was taking him a minute to process everything. Without realizing it, he kissed her back. She moaned excitedly.

"Hold up, now, you can't have him all to yourself, Adrianna," Nadia laughed.

After hearing her, Alvin pulled away from the kiss with a chuckle. "Don't fret, babe. There's plenty of me to go around."

All three girls giggled.

Then they all heard someone their throat. They all looked up to Simon standing there with crossed arms and a frown.

Simon stood there unmoved as he stared at Alvin with a gaze that clearly illustrated is disapproval. Alvin merely smiled up at him as if he didn't' have a care in the world. Then after a moment their stalemate came to a end…

"Might I have a word with you?" spoke Simon, his tone was irritated yet calculated as he contained his anger.

Alvin chuckled. "Hey, anything you can say to me, you can say it in front of my, um…" he paused as he couldn't think of a respectful word to describe his female company, and because of that Simon narrowed his eyes seeing clearly just how intoxicated Alvin was.

"…Fine. Then I have one word to say to you_… Eleanor_!"

Once Simon said that, he noticed a scowl grew on Alvin's face immediately as he tapped Latoya on the back, expressing to her to get off of him. She got off of his lap without saying a word as she, as well as the other two girls, stared at Alvin wondering why he was so upset all of a sudden. Alvin then stood up in front of Simon still looking rather upset. While Simon simply looked at him with a nonchalant arched brow.

Then, out of nowhere, a smirk appeared on Alvin's face.

"Walk with me, talk with me," chuckled Alvin as he slowly began to walk away from the girls to a far corner in the room. Simon eyed him closely taking note of how Alvin was walking. It was clear to him that Alvin was trying to keep his balance, yet it wasn't as noticeable to the untrained eye. But Simon wasn't fooled. Alvin was drunk. And out of control.

Once they each reached the other side of the room, Alvin leaned against the wall casually as he continued to give Simon his infamous smirk. Simon merely stood in front of him rubbing his temples as he thought of an appropriate way to address Alvin's behavior.

"Help me understand what it is that I've just witnessed…" started Simon in calm, yet dry tone.

"I don't follow."

At hearing his words Simon just looked at him as if he expected him to say that. "Well then, let me be as specific and detailed as possible. Help me understand why you are, and unapologetically I might add, flirting, groping and kissing other girls, when you have a girl whom you've just seen in the last 24 hours. Help me understand why you are participating in what can be clearly defined as immoral and promiscuous behavior when you are supposedly in a monogamous relationship."

"Oh, that," Alvin chuckled indifferently. "…Because I felt like it."

Simon nodded. "Oh, well that explains it," he stated in pure sarcasm "Because you felt like it. Hm…"

"Right. Now, if you'll excuse me…" was all Alvin said as he began to walk passed Simon to rejoin the girls.

"I thought you loved her."

Alvin stopped in his tracks when he heard Simon. He stood there in silence as if he was soaking in what he just heard. His back was to Simon and at this point as he looked down to the ground. Simon watched him attentively, hoping that he had gotten through to him.

"Do not question my love for her…" Alvin finally spoke in a low growl as he has yet to face his brother. Simon merely just continued to watch him taking noticed that Alvin was slightly shaking, clearly from anger.

"One can only question your love for her, when you put your actions into question," stated Simon calmly.

Alvin nodded without facing him. "So, tell me, Simon, since you seem to know everything," he finally turned to face him. "Why are my actions being questioned? When like you said, not 24 hours ago, Eleanor was doing some pretty questionable acts herself! But I'm the bad guy? Fuck that!"

"So, that's what this is about? That dance?"

"NO! It's not just the dance!" At this point, Alvin was getting angrier by the minute as he thought about everything. "This is about how I have never felt this way about a woman before….ever! I have given her my heart and she tramples it! Not once, but several times!"

"Something tells me you're overreacting. And its not just because that's who you are, but because you are clearly inebriated."

"I'm not drunk."

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

They just stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one of them willing to back down from their point's of view.

"Look, Alvin, I just don't want to see you make a terrible mistake. Just rethink this out in the morning. And I promise you, you won't have the same perception."

"Actually, Simon, I feel like I'm seeing things clearer then ever before. Eleanor is a slut. And I'm through with her.."

"Alvin…"

"…No let me finish. Not only did she allow that bastard to touch all over her at the photo shoot, but then at dinner, after I spend all my fucking money on her, she allows that cocksucker J. Kelly to openly flirt with her right in front of me, without any fucking objections! And then…" he stopped as he shook his head and bitterly chuckled " …then she goes off and flirts with some punk ass, pretty boy, b-list actor! He's all grabbing her around the waist, while she's just fucking giggling it up. I can see it so fucking clear. Man, if we weren't on tour I would of fucked him up." Alvin's breathing began to increase as his blood boiled just thinking about it.

Simon listened to him in silence. He was truly concerned. Alvin appeared to be losing his mind in jealousy.

"Alvin, none of those reasons are valid points to sustain your belligerent behavior. You are simply jealous and you need to take control of that."

Alvin scowled. "Of course you would say some shit like that, Si. But you know what, you don't know what the fuck I am or what I need! You don't know what I'm going through, so don't try to tell me about myself. How would you know anyway? Has your girl ever treated you that way? No. You don't understand how I'm feeling."

Simon didn't say anything as he simply watched him; insuring that at least one of them stayed calm, as Alvin continued…

"…She betrayed me," Alvin continued as he looked down. His voice was a lot softer at this point as he thought about the other night. "When I saw her dancing with him, I thought to myself…she lied…" He shook his head as he fought to rid of the image of another man holding Eleanor close, with her eagerly smiling. "…_Love,_"he scoffed. "…Bitches are so quick to say that fucking word…I…I thought she was different…" Alvin grew silent once again as he felt his heart caving in his chest.

"Alvin, you are not the only one who had to deal with their woman being pursued by other men. It happens. And it will continue to happen. Just because you don't see what Theodore and I go through with Brittany and Jeanette, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Hell, that's what happens when you date a beautiful woman. It's all in how you handle it. And you have to love her enough to trust her judgment. I never thought I'd say this about you, but you are just jealous and insecure."

" … Fine. Okay, yeah, I'll admit that…Yet when I see her repeatedly giggle and laugh at the advances of another man! FUCK! It makes me want to wring her fucking neck! How dare she laugh and carry on with some other dude!"

"Al..vin…" he sighed as he stretched his name into two syllables as he was clearly losing patients with him.

"No! Fuck that! Ellie wants to play with my heart! Then I'll show her who she's really fucking with! Why should I treat her any differently then those three cunts over there!" He pointed toward the girls that were still anxiously waiting for his return across the room. "She parades and flaunts herself around like them! Ain't nobody tell her to gallivant around with her big tits hanging out in those tight fucking dresses, so every fucking man on earth can see what's rightfully MINE! Nobody told her to allow men to grab on her! I told her when we first started kicking it, that I never had a girlfriend because I never found a girl that was worth it. She assured me that she loved me for me! She deceived me into thinking and hoping that it was possible to have someone actually love me! And that, Simon, my boy, is unforgivable!" And with that, Alvin stormed away.

Simon watched him walk back toward those three ladies and he sighed, shook his head, and walked back over to his table.

As Alvin made his way back to girls, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He stopped briefly and pulled it out, and the screen flashed none other than Eleanor's name. He scowled and shoved the phone back into his pocket, and then continued his walk.

He stopped in front of the girls, who looked up at him expectantly.

"So, can we keep this party going?" Adrianna asked with a sly smile.

Alvin shook his head. "Actually, I'm about to head out," he said.

They all pouted disappointedly.

He then smirked. "Which one of you ladies would like to escort me back to my hotel?"

All three girls' looks immediately turned excited.

Before the other two could say a thing, Latoya quickly stood and linked arms with him. "I think that will be me," she stated with a smirk.

"Oh hell no," Nadia said with an arched brow.

Latoya chuckled. "Oh hell yes."

Alvin chuckled. "Now that that's settled, you two enjoy the rest of your night," he said, and then he and Latoya made their way out the club.

xxxxx

Uh-oh. He leavin with Latoya. Something about to go down. What you think?

Jade


	11. Chapter 10

Ok, I know this also took awhile to post. But here it is now. So enjoy.

xxxxx

"Hold on, baby, let me get my key," Alvin chuckled as Latoya was trying to get him out of his clothes right there in the hall in front of his hotel room.

She smirked and slid her hand down his pants. "Ooh, is this it?" she asked as she wrapped her fingers around his hardening shaft.

He smirked. "It might be."

She giggled.

Alvin finally got the door open. They stumbled into his room, laughing. But the laughing didn't last long as they were soon in a heated make-out session...

Roughly pressing her against the wall, he crushed his lips to hers, both moaning hungrily while he franticly groped her breast excitedly feeling her full mounds. She could feel how excited he was as his throbbing hard shaft pressed against her inner thigh. Leaning off the wall and draping her arms over his shoulders she deepened the already passionate, yet sloppy kiss. His hands slowly traveled down her waist and rested on her soft ass giving it squeeze and a quick slap, causing her to squeal into the kiss with anticipation. His hands then continued further down as he pulled her short tight skirt over her round hips to rest at her waist.

A sharp gasp escapes her from feeling his even harder member penetrate between her legs, making its first contact with her hot soft center. Alvin let out a deep, throaty moan as he felt the heat between her legs and the softness of her pussy grazing his hard cock. He could feel it throbbing, begging for its freedom from his pants as it desired only one thing. He instinctively began to buck his hips, grinding his dick against her pussy. Feeling his hard impression rub against her, she broke away from the kiss as the feeling of it all became too intense for her.

Alvin studied her for a split second taking notice of her heavy breathing and overwhelmed expression as her chest heaved up and down with excitement. He then aggressively grabbed her hair from the back of her head pulling her face closer to his. He smirked when he saw the desperate look on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing? Give me so more of that tongue," he demanded, before pulling her into another kiss grazing his tongue over her lips. Pulling away slightly, she stuck out her tongue teasing him as she flickered it before him. He chuckled before attacking it with his. Their tongues met in a wild frenzy as they collided in a sloppy, lustful match, twirling around each other sputtering sensual licks, while his hand traveled down from her waist and into her panties, tenderly caressing her folds feeling the wetness on his fingers. He then abruptly inched two inside her moving them in and out, as her sweet cries of pleasure filled the room.

Latoya pulled away from him once more as her cries became louder. She continued to hold on to his shoulders for support as she knew if she let go her knees would probably buckle. Alvin watched her reaction as he continued to blissfully torture her with his skillful fingers penetrating her while his thumb slightly traced her clit.

"Oh…oh God…" she panted out, "…oh please…please give it to me," she continued as she laid her head on his shoulder becoming weak from his touch.

"I love it when they beg…" he said more to himself before slowly pulling his hand out her panties and flipping her over his shoulder taking her to the bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, getting an excited gasp from her in return. He then got on top of her, crushing his lips against hers. She moaned as she brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

She then pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Come on, baby, I'm ready for you," she said huskily. The look in her eye mirrored her words.

Alvin smirked at her words and he rose off her and the bed.

"Then you know what to do," was all he said as he stood there at the foot of the bed, the smirk never leaving his face as he watched every inch of her body, seeing her quiver with anticipation. She simply nods as she sits upright on the bed and slowly lifts her shirt over her head, exposing her large breast clad in a lacey black bra. He licked his lips as he eyed them, taking note of how they jiggled from her movement. Yet not long after, her bra was also discarded and tossed aside like her shirt.

"It's not fair that I'm getting naked and you're not," she said playfully as she was pulling her skirt slowly down her shapely long legs only to discard it on the floor as well.

"Well someone has to be in control here," he said as he smirked down at her with a hungry gaze, feeling his eyes roam her body, knowing that he was seconds away from pounding the shit out of her. Yet he knew he had to remain calm as he didn't want to get too wild and scare her, or better yet, cum fast.

"You know what Alvin? I don't think you're in control at all," she taunted as she got up and walked over to him. She crushed her lips against his, and then slinked her way down his body until she was on her knees.

"Is that so?" was all he said as he watched her intensely.

"Yeah, that's so," she giggled as she started unfastening his pants, and pulling them down along with his boxers, exposing his thick hard shaft before her eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape taking notice of its length and thickness. She felt her heart rate go up as her breathing increased. And then without a word, she just abruptly engulfed his hard shaft in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as her tongue swirled and twirled over it. Her muffled moans filled the air, enjoying the feel and taste of him in her mouth.

Alvin closed his eyes, letting out a deep throaty moan while grabbing a handful of her hair. Feeling a hot, wet mouth on his dick was just what he needed.

"Oh shit…" was all he could say feeling how intensely she was sucking him.

"Mm..taste..so…good," she said between licking the sides of his rode.

"Imagine…how…it'll make…you feel," he said with his eyes still closed, tightening his grip on her hair.

She then pulled away and looked up at him."I don't want to imagine, I want to know…now."

Alvin simply smirks down at her, and then pulls his shirt over his head. "Get on the bed," he ordered, and she complied without a word, taking off her panties in the process.

He then stepped out of his pants, and then reached down to pick them up, taking a condom out of one of his pockets. He ripped it open with his mouth, his eyes never leaving her body. Once he rolled the condom over his throbbing shaft, he got on the bed, lying atop her. He smirked down at her, seeing the yearning in her eyes. He chuckled as he took his dick and rubbed it softly against her soft folds, taking noticed of the heat she was radiating.

Feeling his sheer presence against her caused a breathy moan to escape her. "Fuck me Alvin…" she whispered before kissing him softly on the neck. Then…

He froze.

'What am I doing?' he thought as he stared down at her.

She looked up at him with hungry eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she questioned as she slowly slid her knees against his hips.

He suddenly grabbed her legs, making her stop. He furrowed his eye brows. "I can't do this," he finally said.

"What?" Confusion and shock was evident on her face.

He sighed and backed away from her. "I can't do this," he repeated.

She sat up on her arms. "Why?"

He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "I am making a huge mistake," he said softly.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly and scooting over to him. "What are you talking about hun? You're not doing anything wrong," she said as she slid her hands down his arms, but before she could get to her desired destination, he abruptly pulled away from her.

"No, you don't understand."

She huffed and sat back. "Ok, well what don't I understand?"

He remained silent for a few moments trying to think of how to explain things to her without revealing too much. But he really wasn't up for sugar coating anything as he was starting to feel awful for what he was about to do. So he just decided to tell her the truth. "I have a girlfriend, one that I so happen to be in love with," he finally said.

Latoya was actually a bit shocked to hear that. "But…"

He sighed and shook his head. "The only reason I'm doing this is because…I'm pissed at her."

She arched an eye brow. "You're pissed at her? And what exactly did she do to make you want to cheat on her?"

Alvin cringed at her words. Hearing it made it sound even worse, as he was now having the realization that, that was indeed his intentions. He continued to stare at the ground as he thought about her words, no matter how painful it was. And while only a few hours ago what he was about to do to Latoya seemed logical he could tell that he was sobering up, because he was finding it hard to justify his actions.

"She…she did something to me…that…is unforgivable…" he said lightly, his voice trailing off as he continued to try and make sense of everything himself.

Her eye brows then furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Alvin chuckled bitterly while shaking his head while he thought about it. The pain was still clearly there. And he couldn't believe he was about to pour his heart out to…to…a…another woman. A woman that he clearly knew really cared nothing for him. He smirked the irony was delicious. "…She played me…." he started simply. "…She made it seem like she cared about me. She tricked me into thinking that she was the one. When in reality she's no different than any other chick I've come across. When I first started having feelings for her, I hesitated. Because I didn't want this very thing that's happened to…well…happen. And shit, I've never had a woman play me? Are you fucking kidding me?" he laughed bitterly. "…And yet even though she really doesn't seem like the type…I gotta tell ya, she has ways about her that I really should have watched out for. To put it bluntly…she's a flirt. I've watched her on more than one occasion allow another man to put his hands on her…" He furrowed his brows and clutched his fist just thinking about it. He could feel himself getting worked up all over again about it.

The silence was starting to become uncomfortable and thick as Latoya watched him closely. She brought her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest. "Hm…so you think she doesn't love you?"

Hearing her words, Alvin remained silent. He wasn't sure how to answer that. His heart was telling him that she did love him, yet his mind and logical thinking was telling him no. He scoffed as he stared at the wall. "She loves the attention. She loves knowing that she drives me crazy…" He then thought about it, and then looked down a bit remorseful. "…She loves my arrogance…" he smirked, "she loves this dick."

Latoya couldn't help but to arched an eye brow at that last statement. 'She's not the only one,' she thought to herself with a smirk.

He then sighed and continued. "…But seriously, whether she loves me or not is not the issue on why I can't sleep with you."

There was yet again another moment of silence.

Latoya stared at him for a moment before standing with a sigh. "Ok, dear. It's fine. I understand." She then put her clothes back on and headed for the door. Before going out, she turned to him. "Don't worry, hun, everything's going to be fine," she said, and then walked out.

xxxxx

Simon had just made it back to the hotel. He was walking down the hall toward his room, hands in his pockets and thinking about the things that happened earlier. His thoughts were interrupted, though, when he heard a door open.

He looked up to see a woman, one that looked very much like the one he had seen at the club, walking out of his brother's room. He furrowed his eye brows. 'What the hell?' he thought as he eyed her. 'Please tell me he didn't…'

His thoughts were confirmed once she closed the door. She fixed her clothing a bit more, and then her hair. Then she started walking down the hall in the opposite direction he was going. As they walked past each other, she shot him a smile and a wave.

Simon glanced back at her for a moment as he finally approached his door. He paused for a moment before opening his door, staring at Alvin's door. He could feel anger rising inside him the more he thought about what his brother did. 'What an idiot,' he thought before throwing his own door open and slamming it shut once he was inside.

xxxxx

Eleanor sat on the front porch on the swing looking at the sky, noticing the evening twilight coming in. And while this was usually her favorite time of day, she couldn't help but feel depressed. She hadn't heard from Alvin all day, and he hadn't returned any of her phone calls from the day before as well. She stared down at her phone in her lap with a sigh. "Alvin, what's going on?" she said in a whisper as she could hear her own voice quiver. It took all she had to hold back her tears.

Not long after she had gone there, Jeanette came outside. "Oh I knew I'd find you out here," she said with a smile, but after seeing her expression, her smile vanished. She walked over and sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"A better question would be what isn't the matter…" Eleanor stated bitterly as her voice trembled even more than the last. She simply took a deep breath fighting back tears.

Jeanette studied her for a moment. "What happened? Did you have a fight with Alvin or something?"

Eleanor let out a sigh as she looked down. "No, actually I haven't heard from him. He won't answer his phone, or return any of my calls or texts."

"Oh…" came Jeanette's sympathetic and soft response. "And you have no idea why?"

"No, it's not like we've fought since we've gotten back home. I don't know what's going on. Except…" she hesitated as she thought about what he could be doing.

Jeanette knew what she was getting at. "Ellie you don't think he's doing that, do you?"

"I do." With those two simple words Eleanor felt the tears that she was holding back for so long finally start to flow. She could feel it in all of her being that something was going on. From the first time he didn't answer the other day to a few moments ago when she tried calling him…something was terribly wrong and she knew it.

"Oh Eleanor…" Jeanette started as she gently rubbed Eleanor's back, "…do you really think Alvin would do that to you?"

"Well I don't think it would be intentional, but like we all witnessed when we were there with them. There is a lot of temptation. And…well why else wouldn't he answer my calls? I know what's happened. He had sex with someone and now he feels guilty and can't talk to me. I know him, when he feels guilt, he avoids the issue… So that's it…" she sniffled a bit as she was talking threw sobs. "…that's it. I guess it's over…"

Jeanette put her arms around her in attempt to sooth her. "Aw, Ellie, please don't make any rash decisions, not until you know what's really going on. I know you're hurt but sweetie you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Eleanor covered her face with her hands as she started to uncontrollably sob. "It hurts…" she continued to cry feeling her heart breaking. Just the thought of Alvin out of her life for good was killing her. Yet she was also starting to feel animosity toward him. "How could he do this to me!" she screamed through weeps. "I HATE HIM!"

Jeanette held her tighter as her eye brows furrowed in concern. "Don't say that. You don't know if he's done anything." She reached up and stroked her hair. "You just have to hang in there, Ellie, and trust him."

Eleanor continued to sob. She wanted to trust Alvin, but she wasn't sure she could. Given his past and what she wittiness in France, the fact that he wasn't answering his phone was definitely a bad sign. These thought continued to circulate in her mind and after a moment she took a deep breath hearing her words. She was trying to calm her nerves yet the tears kept coming. "Trust…trust him?" she whispered in a tone that read disbelief.

"Yes sweetie. If you don't have trust in your relationship, then what else is there? You need to have faith in him."

Eleanor wiped her tears away and rested her head in her sister's lap. "I…I know, but what if he never calls?"

"I don't think that will happen," Jeanette sighed as she softly rubbed her hair.

"…But it's almost been two days…What could he be doing?"

"I don't know. There's no telling what work they could be doing. They are in Spain. There is a chance they could have to do more than they have."

"Have you heard from Theo?"

Jeanette sighed. "Well…yes I have." She knew telling her that would probably upset her even more.

Eleanor rose up from her lap and looked her in the eyes. "What? Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I talked to him earlier."

"Well, did he mention Alvin at all?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"No…"

"Oh," Eleanor whispered as she looked away in disappointment.

Jeanette sighed and rubbed her arm. "Ellie, it's going to be ok. When he calls you, which he will, just ask him what was going on. Just don't give up ok? I know it's hard, but you have to stay strong. It's going to be fine."

Eleanor remained silent for a moment, as she let Jeanette's words sink in. "Well…hm…" she thought about it, Alvin did change. So maybe there was something else bothering him. She also knew that he bottled things up when he was upset. She sighed. "…Okay. I guess you're right…but do me a favor okay."

"What's that?"

"The next time you talk to Theodore, ask him if Alvin's okay. Now I'm all worried."

She smiled slightly at her little sister's words. "Sure."

"Thank you…for everything," was all Eleanor could say as she smiled weakly with a hug.

She returned the hug. "Anytime, dear."

xxxxx

The next morning came sooner than Alvin wanted. He was a bit hung over and he still felt like crap for what went down the night before. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his temples. He could already tell that today wasn't going to be a good one. One good thing about it, though, was that they had no rehearsal, so he had time to get himself together.

Awhile later, Alvin made his way downstairs to the outdoor pool. He figured a little time out there would allow him to clear his mind and relax. Once outside, he went to a secluded long chair, and after placing his shades on, he stretched out on the chair.

Luckily, there weren't too many people out there, so no one really noticed he was out there, which was exactly what he wanted. He didn't need any disturbances, just peace and quiet. And while he could've easily gotten that up in his room, he just couldn't stay in there; there were just too many memories.

It didn't take long before he was almost completely at ease. He couldn't help but to smile a bit as it was a nice change compared to how he felt earlier and last night. He shifted a bit in his seat to get more comfortable, and just when he was starting to get in that state…

He was suddenly hit with a powerful blow to his jaw. He jolted from the blow as his shades slid across the cement. He could feel his face throbbing. He looked up at the culprit ready to kick some ass, until he saw an irate Simon standing there glaring down at him.

"Simon, what the -," he started.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that!" Simon interrupted furiously.

Alvin furrowed his eye brows. "Wha…"

Simon interrupted once again. "Alvin, I know you were hurt last night and everything, but did you have to go that far? Tell me something, was it worth it? Because if Eleanor finds out about this, I won't be surprised if she breaks up with you, which won't be any less than you deserve!" Then, with a shake of his head, he turned around and left Alvin sitting there dumbfounded.

xxxxx

It wasn't for a couple hours before Alvin saw Simon again. He was walking into the hotel with Theodore. Just when they were about to go over to the elevators to go upstairs, Alvin quickly went over and grabbed Simon's arm. "Hey, Si, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Simon clearly didn't want to be bothered by him as pulled his arm away. "Alvin, I really don't have time for…"

"Hey look, you punched me in my face. I think I have the right to say something," Alvin cut in with an arched brow.

Simon sighed, but made no other sounds or movements as he just stared at him.

Alvin then ran his fingers through his hair as he began to think of how to start. "Well um…first off, I just want to apologize for last night. I know I was trippin and completely out of it."

Simon simply nodded.

"But just so you know, nothing happened between me and the girl. I stopped the whole thing."

Simon arched an eye brow. "Really?"

Alvin nodded.

"I see…Well that changes things a bit."

Alvin nodded again. "Yeah…"

Simon crossed his arms. "But not completely," he deadpanned.

Alvin blinked. "What?"

"Alvin, you were…out of control last night. And quite frankly, you tend to go all out at all of the after parties we go to. And even though you stopped yourself before you did anything really stupid last night, it doesn't make up for all the things you still did," Simon explained.

Alvin shrugged. "I can see that."

Simon nodded. "Good. So it makes it easier for you."

Alvin shifted his eyes. "…Makes what easier for me?" he asked suspiciously.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again and sighed. "You know, I could go on and on with a long speech, but basically what I'm going to say is that you need to steer clear of temptation. You had a close call last night, and that does not need to happen again. So it might be best if you lay off the after parties and the drinking," he stated.

Alvin stared at him for a moment before huffing and looking away. "Damn it, I hate it when you're right," he mumbled.

Simon smiled slightly. "Well maybe you'll actually start listening to me then."

Alvin chuckled a bit. Then he looked up at his brother with a smirk. "So," he said, "since you punched me in the face for something I didn't do, I get to, uh, get my revenge, right?"

Simon rolled his eyes playfully with a small smile, and with a shake of his head, he turned around and headed for the elevators.

Alvin couldn't help but smile; knowing that this was over really made him feel great. It really lifted a weight off his shoulders. Now all he needed was to figure out what he was going to say to Eleanor. He remembered when she had called the night before, and he knew if he called her back now, he would have to explain what happened. He didn't want to go through that just yet. Instead of pondering it any longer, he just headed upstairs himself.

xxxxx

Alvin hurriedly dialed Eleanor's number after seeing the news. It was around six in the morning, but he knew it was about eight in the evening in L.A. So he really needed to speak to her. He really couldn't believe what he saw: the pictures, how the Chipettes got bombarded. The only thing he didn't see was their responses. And that was something her had to know. So there he was sitting in his room waiting for Eleanor to answer her phone.

Eleanor had just gotten out of the shower, as she walked in her room clad in nothing but a towel and drying her hair with another. Closing the door behind her, she soon noticed her cell phone was ringing. She walked over to her dresser where she had left it and looked down at it. A frown formed on her face as she noticed it was Alvin. 'Hm, two days later, he decides to call back,' she thought bitterly to herself. She then picked it up and walked over to the bed taking a seat. She sat there just watching the phone contemplating on whether or not she should answer. Then…it stopped ringing.

Alvin huffed impatiently seeing that Eleanor didn't answer her phone. "Are you kidding me…" he said to himself. He wasted no time dialing her number again.

Eleanor jolted slightly as she noticed her phone ringing once more. She picked it up from the bed and stared at it in indifference as she lay on the bed. She rolled her eyes as she knew that if she continued to ignore him he would just keep calling. "Fine" she said in a huff before answering.

"Yes," she said dryly as she answered.

He noticed her tone but shook it off. "Hey babe, how's it going? How are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," was all she said, not giving him the satisfaction of more than a one word response.

Alvin arched an eye brow noticing her attitude, yet he figured it was best to ignore it. "So uh…I saw what happened to you and your sisters on the news."

"Mmhm," came her indifferent response. 'How typical, he calls me for this shit.'

He rolled his eyes at her tone. 'What the hell?' He shook it off once again. "Ok well I was just wondering what you said."

She let out a frustrated breath before simply hanging up on him.

His eyes widened slightly. "What the…" he stared at his phone incredulously. Then he dialed her number for the third time.

Eleanor quickly picks up her phone once more, truly losing her patience with him. "WHAT ALVIN!" she screamed.

He started getting frustrated with her and her yelling at him didn't help. "What the hell was that? Why did you hang up on me? And what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you keep bothering me! What the hell do you want? Why are you calling me after two days of not hearing from you! What are you scared that you might end up in prison for statutory rape or something? Leave me the hell alone!"

"No! Damn it, Ellie, I just asked you a question! Fuck!" He then sighed and rubbed his temple. "And about not calling you…Sorry about that. I was having some problems…with Simon…"

She arched a brow at that, not believing him. "For TWO days?"

"Yes actually…But that's not important right now. What's important is that I need to know what you said, you know about us."

Eleanor was seething at his words. 'How dare he? Two days and no word from him and all he's worried about is if I outed our relationship to the media.' "Not important! Are you serious?"

Alvin huffed, starting to lose his patience. "Eleanor! Now is not the time!"

"NO! Now is the time, because the way things are going, I might not hear from you! Maybe this time it will be longer than two days! Maybe this time it will be a week!"

"What did you say, Ellie! Don't you realize how important this is? If you said the wrong thing, it could end my career or worse…" He ran his fingers through his hair exasperated, and let out breath.

She arched a brow at his words. "Or worse?"

"YES DAMN IT! In case you didn't know, you're fucking jail bait, Eleanor!"

They both fell silent to his words. Alvin tried to calm his nerves while Eleanor was truly saddened by them, yet she knew he was right. And yet she couldn't get what he'd done to her out of her mind. It hurt.

She then stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I called you," she started sorrowfully, "…back to back. And you mean to tell me, that you couldn't answer once! Because of an issue you had with SIMON!"

He hesitated for a moment. He really didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to tell her the reason he didn't answer the first times. "Hey look, to be honest, I really felt like shit yesterday. And it wasn't until last night when we finally squashed the whole thing. And as for the other night…well it wasn't any better. It was actually worse."

Eleanor sighed as she lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Hm, that's funny, because whatever issues you guys had didn't seem to affect him the same way, as he called and spoke to Brittany."

"Yeah well, me and Simon are not the same person." He sighed again. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Alvin, I don't think you understand. This is not like when you were home. I mean, you act like I don't know what goes on now. I've seen it firsthand. I know what goes on backstage after your concerts. I've seen what happens at the after parties. And for you not to answer your phone makes me think that you're up to something. And if that's so, then you need to tell me…right now."

He blew out a breath. This was the perfect time for him to tell her what almost was. But he couldn't. He was worried about what that could do to his relationship. He really wasn't willing to take that risk. "I told you what the problem was, Ellie. There's nothing else."

Eleanor remained silent as she thought about it. Something was telling her that he was lying. But she didn't have any proof, and a side of her didn't want to know anyway. Yet at the same time she knew this was just a trust issue, like Jeanette said. She sighed. "Well I…guess I just need to trust you," she said softly.

"Yeah…" he answered in the same manner. He wanted to tell her the whole truth but he couldn't possibly tell her the things he said about her and the things he did. It would crush her.

"Do you…love me?" she asked meekly.

He couldn't help but to smile at that. "Yeah babe, of course I love you."

She smiled at his words. "I love you too, and I miss you. Even though I just saw you, I feel like that short time spent with you was just a tease."

He chuckled. "Yeah I know. And it probably could have been a lot smoother without the fights."

"Yeah well, that wouldn't be us, now would it?" she laughed.

"No, no it wouldn't." He smirked. "Ellie, you really don't know how bad I want you here right now."

She blushed at his words. "Oh really?"

"Really. Talking about when we were in France has got me thinkin about that night we spent together before we left."

She giggled remembering as well. "I know, you kept going and going. I thought I'd never get to sleep…not that I wanted to."

"Well babe, I just can't get enough of you."

She giggled as she couldn't help but to cover her face with her free hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. Even though he wasn't there, she was still pretty shy about what they were talking about.

"Babe you sound like you're getting a bit bashful." He chuckled.

"I can't help it, you're embarrassing me," she continued to laugh.

He arched an eye brow. "Oh yeah? Well how about when I tell you that I would give anything to touch your body again. Especially those nice, big, milky breasts and that nice plump ass," he smirked. "How does that make you feel?" He surely knew how it was making him feel. He was starting to get turned on just from thinking about it

Her face heated up at his words as she let a soft sigh escape her lips. She closed her eyes as she held on to the top of her towel that covered her breast, still damp from her shower. She didn't know how or why, but hearing his voice say those things to her made him sound closer, as if he was actually there…touching her. "It…it makes me.. feel…like you're here," she whispered softly.

"Great…" he said softly as he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. "…You know what else I would love right now?"

"No, what?" She smiled.

A slow smiled crept across his face. "Feeling your smooth thighs wrapped around my waist…and hearing you scream my name…"

She couldn't help but to let out a soft, wispy moan. "Oh Alvin…I…I can feel your hands…all over me now.." she panted out as she slowly took her free hand and slowly tugged at her towel causing it to slide open while her hand left a slow sensual trail down her large breast, while feeling her legs instinctively rub together, trying to fight back her urges.

Alvin could feel his shaft getting harder by the second, and hearing her heightened his arousal. He was about to speak, but swallowed what he knew was going to come out as a moan if he'd opened his mouth instead. Then finally his words came. "Babe…I want to feel you…all of you.." He became even stiffer as he began to imagine the feel of him being inside her, feeling her tight wetness around him. With that thought branded in his mind, he reached down and started stroking himself, finally releasing that low throaty moan that he'd been trying to restrain.

"Oh my God," she said softly as she softly caressed her breast with her eyes closed imagining it was his hands. And after hearing him moan she could feel the wetness between her legs increase. She couldn't fight it anymore as she slowly opened her legs and slowly reached down to softly fondle her center. "I..I wish you were fucking me…right now…" She let out a moan as she grazed her clit with her finger. "I want…I want your big, thick cock inside me.."

Not being able to take it anymore, he undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock and began stroking it. "Damn babe…I can just imagine seeing your tight, wet pussy… just waiting to get fucked."

She let out lustful whimper, leaning her head back as she felt one of her fingers slowly enter her. "Aah…Alvie…I feel you, you're so big…deep inside me." She continued to moan softly as she felt her finger go in and out of her wet pussy. All the while imagining it was him on top of her and inside her.

He began to picture himself fucking her at that moment. "Aah…Ellie…you feel so good…I'm gonna fuck you…like you've never had it before…"

"Yes…oh fuck me.." she panted out, now placing an additional finger inside her. She started picking up the speed imagining it was his powerful thrusts. "…God Alvin…you're so hard…aah.."

"Aah babe…" He picked up the pace as he continued to work himself, trying to find release. "…You like that don't you baby?"

"Aah…I love it…give it to me…fuck this pussy…it's yours.." she panted out as she continued to penetrate herself rapidly. She could hear her wetness against her fingers as they continued to go in and out; all the while she was moaning uncontrollably. "Fuck me…aah fuck my tight wet pussy. Pound me with your big dick…aah I love you!" she could feel herself getting close.

His hand moved faster. "Shit…" He released a deep moan. "..Aah…I love you too babe" 'Just a little more…' he thought "Ellie…cum with me…"

"Aaah!" she screamed as she felt herself pulsate, her body jolted as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers in an orgasmic explosion…

Hearing her scream was enough to push him over the edge and after a couple more pumps, he came, his brow furrowed covered with sweat and his teeth grit. "Oh fuck…" He continued to pump until he was completely satisfied. Then his hand fell down beside him and his head fell back as he tried to control his breathing "Damn babe…" he panted out.

She giggled as she laid there limp, eyes still closed, her breathing uneven. "It's you; you are such a dirty boy…"

He chuckled slightly. "I'm dirty because you make me that way."

She smiled as she grabbed her towel wrapping herself back up. "What? What are you talking about? I don't do anything to make you that way."

"Oh you do, you just don't mean to." He smiled. "The sound of your voice, hell just looking at you drives me wild. You bring the freak out of me."

She smiled as she looked over at his picture on her nightstand by her bed. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I love you…So much," she sighed.

"I love you too, babe."

She just laid there a little longer in silence just content with knowing she was on the phone with him. She was completely relaxed now, as her thoughts revolved around him. How she wanted to be with him so bad. She then cleared her throat before speaking once more. "So, you…" she started softly before trailing off.

He closed his eyes. "Yeah?"

"…You won't hurt me? Because I think I'm really afraid that you won't come back to me."

He sighed. "Ellie, I'm not going to hurt you, at least not intentionally. And I could never leave you. I'm permanently hooked. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to," he chuckled.

She laughed. "Gee Alvin, that sounds a little scary," she teased.

He laughed "It's supposed to," he joked

She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He smiled. "Yeah well all jokes aside, just know I mean what I say. I'm never gonna leave you."

"Same here. Like I said in France, I promise I'll always be with you." She smiled.

"Well I'm gonna hold you to that too."

She laughed. "Okay you do that." she then looked over at her clock, and sighed. "Well, I guess you should be getting up to go to rehearsals soon huh."

He blew out a breath. "Yeah…even though I've had my workout for the day," he smirked.

She smiled. "Okay, well I'll let you go then. And Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"You have nothing to worry about. When the reporters asked me about the fountain incident in France, all I told them was: 'If roughhousing with a friend counts as public displays of affection, then okay'," she said, going back to answering what he had originally called for.

He smiled at hearing that. "Ok babe, thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

They reluctantly hung up. Alvin sighed as he missed her already, allowing his head to fall back on the pillow deep in thoughts about Eleanor. A moment later he looked down at himself repulsed, staring at the secretion that their latest escapade caused him to leave behind.

"Shit," was all he said as he reluctantly sat up, taking off his shirt and wiping himself off with it. And then with a sigh, he got up and headed to the shower.


	12. Chapter 11

Guess what? Story's almost finished. But it ain't done yet, so don't get all teary eyed on us! Here ya go.

* * *

The boys arrived on the set of 'Live with Regis and Kelly'. Alvin had always liked the show and to be invited there on only their second day of being in New York was pretty cool.

Not long after they got there, the show started. They weren't going on until the second half of the show though. So they had awhile to wait and they did so in a lounge.

Alvin sat there quietly for a moment wondering what they would ask. "So uh what do you think they'll ask about?"

Simon glanced at him. "Probably stuff about the tour mostly."

Theodore smirked. "And possibly the Chipettes."

Alvin sighed. "Exactly what I'm afraid of…" he said softly to himself. He then cleared his throat. "So if they do…what would you guys say?"

Theodore leaned back on the couch resting his hands behind his head. "I don't know, I guess it all depends on exactly what they ask. If they're really direct, then I guess I'll just tell them the truth. I'm sick of hiding it anyway."

Simon nodded. "I would have to agree."

Alvin remained silent. He wished he could be as straight forward as his brothers but he didn't know what he would do if that time came.

Soon it was time for them to go on. On set they could hear Regis presenting them. "Please welcome teen pop sensation, Alvin and the Chipmunks," he spoke to the camera as well as the audience.

The crowd cheered and applauded as they walked out. Each of them shook hands with Regis and gave Kelly a hug before finally taking their seats, and the interview finally began.

"It's so great to have you guys here," Regis said with a smile as he took his seat.

Alvin smirked. "Thanks."

Simon smiled. "It's great to be here."

"Wow!" Kelly laughed as she kind of looked to the audience seeing and noticing the uproar from the fans. "All I can say is wow." She then looked toward the boys as she took her set once more. "This is truly amazing. Do you all get this a lot? I mean the way the ladies are acting…" She couldn't stop laughing from amazement.

Simon laughed and nodded. "Pretty much. It can get crazy. But you get used to it after awhile."

Alvin shrugged. "And if not, there's always security and body guards," he chuckled.

Theodore laughed. "Not to mention our father Dave," he joked.

Kelly laughed, as did Alvin and Simon.

Regis smiled slightly. "So you all have been in show business for quite some time. How long exactly?"

Alvin smiled slightly. "Thirteen years," he stated.

Regis' eyes widened slightly. "Wow. Thirteen years?" He glanced at Kelly. "That is quite some time."

Kelly looked at Regis. "I know, it almost rivals how long you've had a career...Well not quite," she said before laughing.

Simon smiled. "Right, no competing with Regis," he agreed.

Regis simply chuckled.

Kelly smiled and looked back at the boys. "But seriously, that's an awful long time to be working. Especially for guys your age. I mean we all practically watched you grow up. So if it's been thirteen years, then that means you all started out at that age of…um…hm." She thought about it trying to do the math in her head.

Theodore laughed at her as it was clearly a no brainier.

Regis arched an eye brow at her. "I do believe it's five."

The crowd laughed as did Alvin. Simon simply chuckled.

Kelly looked at Regis. "Oh don't give me that look. You only knew that because you read up on them before the show. Don't even try it…'I do believe it's five'," she mocked his voice.

Regis laughed. "Well it was simple math. I didn't have to read up on them to know that."

Kelly nodded. "Uh-huh," was all she said. She then looked at the Chipmunks. "So I think what's so amazing about all this, besides the music, besides the obvious great talent, is how you've all…" she then chuckled a bit and turned away as she couldn't help but to laugh at herself for even thinking what she was about to say next, "…matured." She turned back around and arched a brow at them. Her statement clearly earned uproar from the ladies in the audience.

Alvin couldn't help but to fall out at that.

Simon laughed as well. "Well I suppose I take that as a compliment."

Alvin smirked. "I surely do. And I love compliments so Kelly, you might want to tell Mark to watch out," he joked.

Regis chuckled and looked to his left. "Is Mark watching this?" he asked going along with the joke, earning more laughs from the crowd.

Alvin laughed and shook his head.

Kelly smirked. "Mark who?" she laughed as she continued to stare at Alvin.

Theodore laughed while Alvin smirked.

Simon chuckled. "I'm not sure Mark would be happy hearing that."

Kelly looked a bit shocked as she realized what she just said. "Wait, can we cut and try this again?" she looked toward someone off stage.

Theodore smiled. "This is live," he reminded her.

The crowd continued to laugh.

Regis shook his head. "I think it would be better if we continued with the interview." He smiled.

Simon nodded. "That might work."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, yeah," she said, and then looked back at the Chipmunks. "So you guys are on a world tour now. So what's that like?"

"A lot of work, long hours," Theodore said.

Simon nodded in agreement. "What he said. Trust us, breaks are very welcomed."

Regis nodded. "But it's rewarding in the end?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, the concerts are great. People love them and we always have a good time."

Theodore arched a brow at Alvin's words. "Yeah, some more than others."

Regis looked at Theodore. "What does that mean? From what I've heard, you haven't had a bad performance."

Alvin looked at Theodore as well, wondering what he was going to say.

Theodore laughed. "Oh I was referring to the having a good time," he looked at Alvin. "Some people really know how to overdo it."

Kelly laughed. "Oh, I bet. In fact there is a lot going on in the tabloids about these 'good times'."

Alvin played off his slight irritation with a simple smirk at Theodore before turning back to the other two.

Regis nodded in agreement with Kelly. "Yes there is, but I think people are starting to focus on the most recent activity."

Simon arched an eye brow, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Right, now I know a lot the times the paparazzi and the media can make up a lot of lies; blah, blah, blah, we all know this. Yet you have to admit there are a lot of images circulating with you boys and a certain girl group that has raised a few eyes brows. So instead of being among the many who are jumping to conclusions, Regis and myself would love to hear your side of what all this means."

Alvin stayed silent, not wanting to get into that. He was just going to let his brothers take it.

Simon arched his eye brow. "Well…there's not much of a difference between the two."

Kelly nodded. "Oh really? So that means? Well how about this. There was a statement made by Brittany Miller not too long ago. I believe when asked about your relationship with her, she states that…and I'm paraphrased of course as I'm going by memory. Anyway she state that you and her have gotten pretty close recently and you both have mutual respect for each other. Now what exactly does that mean?"

Theodore watched Simon wondering how he would answer.

Simon couldn't help but to smile. "Well it's no lie that we are close, and there's a lot of respect. But of course there is more."

Regis raised a brow. "Which is?"

Simon continued to smile. "We're dating." There was an excited cheer from the crowd and Simon chuckled.

Theodore couldn't help but to look at Simon a bit dumbstruck. He then shook it off as he laughed a bit.

Kelly smiled. "Well, well, well, the plot thickens."

Alvin looked at Simon a little shocked at how open he was about it. He just hoped they didn't ask him about Eleanor as he didn't know what he was going to say.

Regis smiled. "So what about the rest of you?"

Theodore simply shrugged at this point like he said in the greenroom, he was through with hiding. "Well I think the photographs speak for themselves."

Simon smiled.

Regis nodded. "So we can safely say that you and Jeanette are also in a relationship."

Theodore smiled. "Well I would like to think so. Of course she could have changed her mind since the last time I spoke to her," he laughed.

Regis chuckled. "Well let's hope not." He then looked at Alvin. "Alvin, there seems to be more talk of you and Eleanor than anything."

Alvin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…" was all he said.

Regis smiled a bit. "So can we assume the same about you and her?"

Alvin furrowed his eye brows in thought. "Um…well…" he started.

Simon just stared at him, especially interested in what he had to say, as well as Theodore.

Kelly smiled. "Oh don't get all shy on us now, especially since you're the MAIN one that will speak his mind," she laughed.

Alvin glanced over at his brothers and saw them watching him and he sighed. 'What do I say? Try the truth,' he mentally answered himself. But he couldn't do that. He blew out a breath. 'God please don't let Ellie watch this show,' he thought before finally speaking. "Well…contrary to what the tabloids are saying, Eleanor and I are just friends."

Simon's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Alvin in disbelief. He looked at Theodore. Theodore looked away, trying to play it off as if he wasn't upset.

Regis blinked in surprise. "Really? Because there were a few photos with you two in compromising positions."

Alvin nodded. "Well yes, but things tend to seem more than they really are when it comes to things like that." He smirked. "Besides, I couldn't do that to my fans."

Kelly smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet." She then looked to the audience. "You hear that ladies, he's still available!" A loud uproar could be heard from the audience. "I know, YAY!" she laughed.

Alvin chuckled, pretending to be into it, but he knew he was going to catch hell for this, and if Ellie did happen to see this show…he was afraid of what could possibly happen. 'Damn it, what did I do?' he thought to himself.

Regis chuckled. "Well if you want him, it's going to have to wait until after the show. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have with our superstars," he looked at them. "It was great having you here today. Thanks for coming."

Alvin simply smiled.

Simon pushed his anger and annoyance aside for a moment to reply. "Thanks for having us."

Soon, all three boys were heading off the stage. Theodore walked behind his brothers as they headed off the stage. He wasn't really sure what just happened back there with Regis and Kelly. All he knew was that Alvin outright lied. He shook his head thinking that his brother had finally sunk to a new low. 'How can you denounce love?' he thought to himself.

Simon walked ahead of his brothers truly pissed at Alvin for his comment. He couldn't believe he had done it again. Just completely disregarded Eleanor and did something completely for himself.

Alvin walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He knew he had fucked up with this stunt. He had no doubt that all of this was going to backfire on him, and worst case scenario, he was gonna end up alone. Because he knew if Eleanor found out about this his relationship was over.

They soon arrived back to their room to get ready to leave. The tension was clearly present. Alvin knew he had to do something to get his brothers to at least be a lot less angry with him. He sighed as he looked up at them. "Hey guys, look I'm sorry for that…" he started.

Simon paused what he was doing and looked at him. "Why are you apologizing to us? We're not Eleanor," he replied coldly.

Theodore looked over at him about to say something. But then shook his head. "Besides, I couldn't do that to my fans," he said softly quoting what Alvin had said on the show. "Wow, you really…have issues man."

Simon stared at Alvin for a moment. "I would definitely have to agree," he stated calmly before turning back to what he was doing.

Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't come up with anything. He was wrong for what he did. Dead wrong. He just sighed.

* * *

In California, the show was airing on TV three hours later. The girls were currently watching the interview as they just knew the boys would be questioned about them. Sure enough, a few minutes into the interview, they came up.

Simon's and Theodore's responses to the questions made the girls smile. It was great that they were no longer hiding their relationships. Now they were waiting for Alvin's answer, but he seemed to be hesitating.

_Regis chuckled. "Well let's hope not." He then looked at Alvin. "Alvin, there seems to be more talk of you and Eleanor than anything."_

_Alvin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…" was all he said._

_Regis smiled a bit. "So can we assume the same about you and her?"_

_Alvin furrowed his eye brows in thought. "Um…well…" he started._

_Simon just stared at him, especially interested in what he had to say as well as Theodore._

_Kelly smiled. "Oh don't get all shy on us now, especially since you're the MAIN one that will speak his mind," she laughed._

_Alvin glanced over at his brothers and saw them watching him and he sighed. "Well…contrary to what the tabloids are saying, Eleanor and I are just friends."_

_Simon's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Alvin in disbelief. He looked at Theodore. Theodore looked away, trying to play it off as if he wasn't upset._

_Regis blinked in surprise. "Really? Because there were a few photos with you two in compromising positions."_

_Alvin nodded. "Well yes, but things tend to seem more than they really are when it comes to things like that." He smirked. "Besides, I couldn't do that to my fans."_

_Kelly smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet." She then looked to the audience. "You hear that ladies, he's still available!" A loud uproar could be heard from the audience. "I know, YAY!" she laughed._

_Alvin chuckled._

Eleanor sat there on the couch in silence, as she watched. Her mouth slightly a gap completely stunned at Alvin's words. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think.

Brittany just glanced over at her making sure not to stare. She figured it was devastating, yet, she wasn't sure why Eleanor wasn't expecting it. Hell, she was. Yet instead of saying anything she remained silent as well. She figured the blow that Alvin just gave her nationwide in all the different time zones was enough.

Jeanette was speechless. She really couldn't believe what she just saw. Alvin was just unbelievable.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence had past, when finally Eleanor slowly stood up. "Excuse me for a moment," she said in a soft even tone, and with that said she walked out of the room.

Jeanette watched her leave and then looked at Brittany. "I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now," she said softly.

Brittany sat there thinking about it for a moment, and then turned back to the television. "Well, it's been a long time coming I suppose," she stated.

Eleanor was now in her room. She locked the door and turned off all the lights and closed her curtains. Surrounded in complete darkness as she sat on her bed, the only light was coming from her cell phone as she stared down at it. Her heart was racing even though her body and everything else around her seemed to emit a blur of slow-motion, almost as if time was standing still. She took a deep breath and slowly dialed Alvin's number.

* * *

The boys were currently waiting to guest star on The Late Show with David Letterman. They had quite awhile as they had got there early but no one was complaining.

Alvin sat quietly as he still felt terrible for what he said on Regis and Kelly earlier that day. He knew that the show was on in California right now and he was hoping Eleanor wasn't watching it. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and his heart jumped when he saw Eleanor's name. 'Oh shit,' he thought before standing. "I'll be right back," he told his brothers but he doubted they cared. He then walked out and hesitated for a moment before answering. "…Talk to me" he said as calmly as he could manage.

Eleanor didn't say anything at first, just simply sighed. As she wasn't even sure of what she should say. Her heart coated in darkened sorrow and uncertainty. "Alvin," she said in a soft whisper as she continued to stare down at her lap.

He walked down the hall. "Uh…hey babe," he said softly as he sat down in a seat at the end of the hall.

"I...saw you on 'Live'…" she trailed off.

He sighed. "…You did?"

She let out a sigh. "You know…" She paused for a moment as she wasn't really sure of what to say. Her heart was telling her so many things while her head was screaming another, and then finally she simply closed her eyes and just allowed the first thing that came to mind; come out. "…I used to watch you from a far for many years. And I always thought of you as someone that I would love to be close to. I admired you, cared for you, and dare I say even loved you…without even so much as getting a second glance from you. I can remember lonely Friday nights when my sisters would leave and go out on dates while I was stuck at home, with Ms Miller watching Lifetime moves…" she chuckled bitterly, as she thought back on it. "…I remember telling her…that I had a crush on you…" she stopped abruptly simply trailing off in remorseful thought.

He remained silent as he listened. He didn't know what to say. Nothing he could say would change anything. He straight up denied their loved on live television. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt. He leaned forward and put his head in his hand. "Ellie…"

"…Alvin please don't say anything and just listen. When I told Ms. Miller that I wanted you, she told me…." she got a bit choked up as she recalled it. "…She told me that it was fine to admire someone from a far…but not to get my hopes up…because even if you were able to see me as the beautiful person I am, that…you would still be blinded by your first love...meaning yourself."

He shook his head. "Ellie…I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't change anything but…I don't know what happened. I just couldn't…" He really couldn't think of anything that make he did sound better than what it was…which it wasn't. He sighed. "…It was so easy for Si and Theo…I wish it was that way for me. But I was debating what I was gonna say for the longest time…but our relationship…I couldn't…" he really didn't know what to say.

"That's fine. I understand now…It's over," she said softly, her heart aching as soon as she heard herself.

His heart dropped. He knew it was coming, but he hoped it wasn't. He closed his eyes. "God Ellie…don't…say that…please babe," he said softly.

"No…I…I…just…" She couldn't help but to be overwhelmed with emotions as she started to cry. "…Just can't do this anymore…it's hard loving you Alvin! And it seems like no matter how hard I try to look past your hurtful ways…I end up getting hurt in the process….I just can't take it anymore…you're hurting me…and I'm ending it," she said between sobs, as she was now beleaguered in pain.

He had to change her mind, get her to forgive him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it without her. "Ellie please…I can't be without you babe. I'm sorry…so sorry for what I did and I'll do anything to make it up to you…but you can't leave me babe…you can't."

She wiped away her tears trying to be as strong as possible. She meant what she said and she was sticking to it. "I'm not listening to you anymore. The only thing that comes out your mouth is lies. I'm…I'm done. And besides you can't do this to your fans right?"

He then sat up in the chair. "Jesus, Ellie, you know I love you. I just wasn't thinking…about what was most important…and that's you. I'm not lying to you babe, you gotta believe me."

She shook her head as she listened. "No Alvin, you were thinking about what was most important to you. And that was in fact you…It's over alright…Look I'm not going to waste anymore of your time…" And with that said she simply hung up.

He closed his eyes again as he listened to the dial tone. He slowly took the phone from his ear and hung up. He could feel his heart breaking. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't fall. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands again, trying so hard to deal with the pain. 'How could I be so stupid?' he mentally scolded himself.

Eleanor sat there in her room in the dark just thinking about everything that transpired moments ago. The more she thought about it, the more anxious she started to feel. She was literally on the edge of her bed clutching her stomach as she rocked herself and cried, trying to control her breathing. It hurt, to know that she and Alvin were no longer together. And even though she said it, it still seemed surreal. To have a big part of her life, the one person that actually gave her an opportunity to start living was now gone. She tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't.

After a moment she looked up at her walls and at her nightstand. So many things reminded her of Alvin. Her posters of him, photographs they had taken together. She then looked at the head of her bed and saw a flush doll of him that he had given her. She couldn't help but to smile as it was one of the same dolls that they all had in remembrance of their balloon race around the world when they were children. And he gave her his. She then slowly shook her head, as she now had come to the realization that…it had to go. She looked around at her room once more. It all must go. So without a word she slowly stood up and walked to one of her walls looking at the Alvin poster in front of her. She softly kissed a finger and placed it on the lips of the image of Alvin and then reluctantly pulled it off the wall. Repeating that action until her walls were bare, with no chipmunk memorabilia…no Alvin.

She stood there as all of the posters laid there at her feet. She then rushed downstairs to the kitchen to get a trash bag. It was truly time to clean house. Her sprit needed to be replenished and at ease, perhaps this was the way to do that.

* * *

Alvin sat back in the chair and stared straight ahead. He had to get his mind straight so he could think of a way to get her back. Things just wouldn't be the same without her. He pocketed his phone before standing. He considered going back to the dressing room, but decided against it as he didn't want his brothers to see him this way. He walked down the hall to another waiting area where he could be alone. He figured his brothers wouldn't come looking for him anyway until it was time for taping, and that wasn't for awhile, so he was sure he could have a little time to think.

* * *

Eleanor was now in the kitchen scrambling to find a trash bag. She looked high and low in all the cabinets, slamming them closed in frustration as she couldn't find one.

Brittany and Jeanette were still in the living room when they heard the commotion coming from the kitchen. Brittany looked over at Jeanette in surprise. "Did you hear that?"

Jeanette nodded. "Is that Ellie? I thought she was in her room," she said.

Brittany shrugged. "Hm, well either that or Ms. Miller is trying to cook again."

Jeanette's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…" She then stood to go see if it was indeed Ms. Miller. If so, she was going to have to try to stop her. She walked into the kitchen to see Eleanor, much to her relief. She then noticed her behavior. "Ellie…what are you looking for?"

Eleanor stood up straight after slamming yet another cabinet door. "Argh! I need a trash bag!" she yelled.

Jeanette raised a brow. "Is it that important?"

"YES!" She let out an agitated breath. "I…I gotta get rid of everything!" Her tears started once more.

Seeing tears surprised Jeanette a bit. "Whoa…" she said softly before going over to her. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Eleanor stood there trembling a bit. "Alvin…he…we…It's over," she stated.

Jeanette sighed. "Oh Ellie…" she wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back, "…I'm sorry."

Just then Brittany walked in the kitchen. She watched the display of her younger sisters already knowing what happened. She leaned against the kitchen door with a sigh.

Eleanor continued to cry. "I just couldn't take it anymore…his lies, his denial of me," she sobbed as she buried her face in Jeanette's chest. "I'm tired of being in love alone!"

Jeanette nodded as she stroked her hair. "I know it hurts…but it's going to be ok. It'll get better…"

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "You deserved better anyway Ellie," she stated softly.

Eleanor didn't respond as she continued to weep. The thought of someone better then Alvin just didn't seem possible.

Jeanette continued to hold her trying to sooth her. She knew she was heartbroken; losing the first man you've ever loved couldn't have been easy.

After a moment, Eleanor pulled away wiping her tears away. "Well…" she sighed. "I'm not about to dwell on this. I mean, after all, I'm sure Alvin isn't."

Brittany smiled. "That's the spirit Ellie, be strong," she encouraged.

Eleanor nodded. "Right, and, and you know what I'm going to do, to show that I'm taking the first step in getting over him?"

Brittany just stood there in silence with a straight expression, not sure she liked what Eleanor was about to say.

Jeanette shifted her eyes. "Um…what?" she asked a bit worried.

Eleanor smirked. "Well remember what happened in Paris?" she asked.

Brittany arched a brow as there were a lot of things that happened. "Um, the lap dance? Kicking that bitch's ass on the bus, you storming out of the club?"

Eleanor frowned. "No before that."

"Hearing you have sex in the dressing room? Alvin being jealous of Erin feeling on you?"

"No after that!" she exclaimed, getting annoyed that Brittany was basically bringing up things that dealt with Alvin.

Jeanette thought about it for a moment. "…J. Kelly?" she finally asked.

Eleanor gave a nod. "That's right. I'm going to take him up on his offer on working with him. After all, Alvin and I are no more. And the only reason I wasn't considering it before is because I knew it would bother him so…whatever." And with that she headed back up to her room to get his card and call him.

Jeanette stared after her and then at Brittany with a sigh. "She's really taking this hard," she pointed out.

Brittany stared after her as well with her arms crossed and an indifferent expression. "Really? I hadn't noticed," was her sarcastic reply.

Jeanette stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, and then following after Eleanor.

* * *

Alvin sat in the empty waiting room staring into space seemingly emotionless. He didn't know what to make of how he was feeling as this was new to him. He had never felt this way about anyone like he did about Eleanor. And now she was gone. Being across the country didn't help at all either. He sighed, finally showing the despair he was feeling. He knew there was no way this day could get any worse.

A few moments passed and the sound of footsteps could be heard entering the waiting room. After a moment of paused silence a small chuckle could be heard from the individual that towered over Alvin's sitting form. "Ain't this a…aye man, what's up with you?"

Alvin heard the voice and almost instantly, a small scowl appeared on his face. He recognized that voice even though it had been months since he heard it last. He slowly looked up at the person and narrowed his eyes.

"What's up partner! You can't speak?" he laughed with a big grin on his face.

Alvin stared at him for a moment, his look never fading, before slowly turning back around. "J." was all he said as he was truly in no mood for his bull.

J. laughed as he went to take his seat. "That's right J. Kelly is in the motha fucking room…so stand when you're in my presence shorty."

Alvin could feel his temperature rise already as he glared at him. The man had just got there and he already wanted to beat his ass. But as that was the last thing he needed, he opted not to say anything to him.

J. leaned back on the couch putting his hands behind his head. "So what's a boy bander like you doing with an invite to The Late Show? Let me guess, you're going to jump around and rip your shirt off, like always," he chuckled.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Naw, I'm just gonna prove how my music's better than yours. Make sure you stick around for that," he retorted.

J. simply laughed. "Bubblegum pop is not my idea of music but hey whatever you say shorty. We'll let the platinum count speak for itself. And the fact that your girl is inching to work with a real genius, for more than one reason I'm sure."

At the mention of Eleanor, Alvin's blood boiled. "What the hell are you talking about? She's not gonna work with you. So I suggest you cut that shit out," he warned.

J. arched a brow and looked over at Alvin in taunting amassment. "What are you talking about? I just got a voicemail from her. In fact I'll let you hear it." He then dialed his voicemail on his cell phone and put the message on speaker phone and sure enough it was Eleanor's voice.

_*Mr. Kelly, hello this is Eleanor Miller. We met in Paris. I've been thinking a lot about your offer to work with you on a track, I would be delighted to do so. Please give me a call back when you receive my message. I can't wait to get in the studio with you…*_

By the end of the message, Alvin had a pretty nasty scowl on his face. 'I can't believe this,' he thought angrily. He was seething. Eleanor was going to work with J. Kelly. What the hell changed? They had broken up. And now she was sealing the deal by proving her independence and working with him. He really couldn't believe it.

J. smiled as he stared down at his phone. "I can't wait to get in the studio with you too, baby," he chuckled, "just you and me." He then looked at Alvin. "Which reminds me, I need to return her call…sorry partner this will only take a minute," he laughed as he started calling Eleanor back…

* * *

The phone rang throughout the Miller residence. Jeanette sat on Eleanor's bed as she watched her remove posters from her wall. After hearing the phone, she looked at the caller ID on the cordless phone on Eleanor's bedside table, and saw an unrecognizable number. She picked it up and answered anyway. "Hello?"

J. continued to smile as he began to speak. "Yes, I'm looking to speak to a Eleanor Miller. Is this her?"

Alvin watched him closely. All he wanted is for him to say the wrong thing and that would be the end of it.

* * *

"Oh no, but if you'll hold, I'll get her for you," Jeanette said politely before taking the phone from her ear and covering the mouthpiece. She then looked up at Eleanor. "Um, Ellie, it's for you. I think it's…J. Kelly," she told her.

Eleanor turned and looked at her from ripping down another Alvin poster. "What?" her tone was a bit shocked even though she had just called J. not too long ago. She never really believed he would call her back. She then dropped what was left of the poster and took the phone from Jeanette. "Um…hello?" she spoke nervously.

J. laughed. "Yo, Ellie-Mill, what's happening this is J. Kelly!"

Eleanor couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Oh hi, Mr. Kelly."

"Yeah so look I got your message baby, and I am so ecstatic to know that you've taking me up on my offer," he spoke. He then gave Alvin a curt nod and a smirk before putting his phone back on speaker so that Alvin could hear what she said.

Eleanor's smile widened. "Well of course you're a legend, a musical genius."

Alvin clenched his fists as he listened to Eleanor. 'Ain't this some shit?' he thought. He'd never been so angry. And J. was just sitting over there gloating. 'That mother fucker.'

J. chuckled "You flatter me.."

Eleanor cleared her throat. "…So did you want me to come out to NY?" she asked.

J. chuckled once more. "Damn baby, you're all about getting down to business I see. I mean if it's alright can we have a little foreplay first," he laughed.

Alvin began to tremble slightly as he stared at J. with fire in his eyes. 'He's got one more time…'

Eleanor was a little confused by what J. said so she just played it off with laughter.

J. nodded. "Yeah so uh, instead of just getting down to business, cause that's tiring. I like to get to know people first before I work with them. And you definitely look like someone I would like to work on...uh with.." he chuckled sheepishly.

Alvin closed his eyes as he could feel his entire body heat up. He couldn't take anymore. He was about to explode. He stood abruptly, knocking the over that he was sitting in. "ALRIGHT! That's enough, DAMN IT!" he yelled, his patience running out.

Some people outside the waiting room could hear the outburst and they stared in confusion.

J. looked over at Alvin with an amused brow. "Oh?" was all he said.

On the other end Eleanor heard what she could have sworn was Alvin's voice. "J? What's going on?" Her voice was obviously a bit nervous.

Alvin stomped toward J. his fists still clenched tightly. "I see how it is, Ellie. Gotta prove how independent you are now. Well I hope you enjoyed talking to this so-called musical genius because once I'm done with him, he might not being saying much," he said, the anger clear in his voice.

Eleanor was shocked as it was clear Alvin was there and that she was on speaker phone this entire time. "A…Alvin?" she exclaimed; her voice was mortified.

J. just looked up at Alvin from his sitting form unmoved. "Aye man, I suggest you sit yo ass down," he advised.

Alvin scowled at him. "And I suggest you brace yourself," was his only quick warning before he punched J. square in his face.

J. let out a loud howl of pain as he fell back dropping his phone and knocking over a vase of flowers on the end table next to the couch. The loud shatter of the broken pottery ricocheted throughout. His face and head throbbed from the impacted as he shook his head a few times to try and clear his head from the ringing in his ears. He then looked up at Alvin with a scowl, he spit out some blood before standing.

Eleanor heard all the commotion. And she was instantly scared of what Alvin would do. "Oh my God! What's going on?" she said panicked. She looked at Jeanette with pleading eyes as if she could help. "I think their fighting!"

Jeanette gasped. "Oh my God, I hope someone stops them," she said softly.

Alvin stared at J. waiting for him to try something, not the least bit intimidated. He was ready for whatever he would throw at him.

J. stared at Alvin intently with a scowl. Before shaking his head and chuckling bitterly. Then without warning he grabbed Alvin by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You little bitch!" he screamed as he lifted Alvin off his feet a bit. "Do you know who the fuck you're dealing with!"

Alvin blinked as he honestly wasn't expecting that. He quickly shook it off though and scowled at J. "Yeah, some bitch ass mother fucker that's about to get his ass handed to him," he replied angrily before grabbing his hands and prying them from his collar, making him drop him, and then he shoved him away.

J. stumbled back a bit, finding it hard to keep his balance as he was still a bit dizzy from Alvin's initial blow. He then instantly regained his balance before throwing his first punch, aiming for Alvin's face; however, whether or not it connected was uncertain to him.

Unfortunately for him it didn't land as Alvin dodged it, but quickly retaliated with a couple of blows of his own, landing them right in his face.

As J. fell to the ground taking such a beating with multiple unyielding blows to the face, he still wasn't humbled. "Fuck you! Motherfucker!" he screamed from the floor.

The smashing of furniture and his body hitting the floor with a thud was making it apparently to Eleanor on the phone, what was going on. "ALVIN! STOP IT!" she screamed hoping he would hear her.

Alvin could barely hear Eleanor as went over to J. and grabbed him, lifting him off the floor, and hitting him again.

J. pulled away pushing Alvin off him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled as punched him in the ribs with all he had.

Eleanor didn't know what to do. "ALVIN!" she screamed in a panic. She then gave the phone to Jeanette, and covered her face as she tried to calm down. Then after a few deep breaths…"BRITTANY!" she screamed for their older sister hoping she would know what to do.

Brittany rushed in the room in a panic as she knew something was wrong from Eleanor's tone. "What's wrong!" she asked.

"Alvin…he's…Make him stop…" Eleanor said, not calm enough to speak in complete sentences.

Brittany was completely confused. "What?"

Jeanette could hear the commotion now that she had the phone. She looked at Brittany. "…They're fighting, Alvin and J. Kelly," she informed her.

Brittany was taken aback by that news. "What? What the hell for?"

"I don't know, but…it needs to stop. I mean, listen to them." Jeanette stood and gave her the phone.

Brittany took the phone and listened. Hearing yelling and sounds of punches landing, the breaking of furniture. "Damn…the hell?" She then looked down at Ellie who was on the bed looking like she was crying as she had her face covered with hands. "Ellie don't cry."

Eleanor shook her head. "Why is he doing this?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, cause he's Alvin?" She then put the phone back to her ear. "HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" she screamed hoping either Alvin or J. would respond.

Jeanette sat on the bed with Eleanor, putting her arm around her trying to console her.

On the other end, Alvin couldn't hear a thing as he had completely blanked out. He couldn't feel any of the hits J. threw at him. All he could feel was anger and irritation, and he planned to take it all out on J. That's exactly what he was doing as he threw punches left and right, most of them landing.

J. was taking a tremendous beating at this point as his vision was blurred by the intense blows. He still stood his ground however as he continued to swing, yet it seemed he just couldn't land a punch; Alvin was way too fast. But he knew if he could just grab him he could put a hurting on him.

Brittany rolled her eyes as they didn't respond. "Well Alvin has probably blacked out at this point." she then took her phone out her pocket and started to dial Simon's number. "I'm sure Simon can put some light on what's going on."

In the other waiting room, Simon and Theodore still sat without the slightest idea of what was going on down the hall. Simon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out and couldn't help but to smile after seeing that it was Brittany. He answered. "Hello?"

Brittany smiled as soon as she heard his voice. "Hey big Si," she started out causally in a lovey-dovey tone.

He chuckled. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, though I can't say the same for Eleanor." She looked at Eleanor as Jeanette continued to console.

His sighed as he had a feeling of what she was talking about. "Oh, how is she holding up?"

"Well she was holding out okay…that is until Alvin started fighting! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE SIMON! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK TO ME SO CAUSUALLY WHILE YOUR BROTHER IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF A MUSIC MOGUL!"

He furrowed his eyes brows. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why the hell Alvin is fighting J. Kelly! And you're not doing anything about it! I expect more out of you Simon. How is it you're just sitting there not doing anything while he fights right in front of you!"

Simon shifted his eyes. "Um…because he's not…right in front of me. I really have no idea what you're talking about," he said, completely lost. He then looked at Theodore. "Did Alvin say where he was going?"

Theodore thought about it, and then shook his head. "Nope, he just said he'll be right back. Why?"

Simon simply stood without answering. "Come on, help me look for him," he said before heading to the door.

Theodore blinked and then stood up. "What's going on?"

Simon opened the door. "Apparently he's fighting J. Kelly," he said before walking out.

Theodore followed behind Simon with a perplexed expression. "Uh…J. Kelly's here?"

* * *

Brittany continued to watch Eleanor. "Simon, you make sure you stay on the phone with me. This had got Ellie so upset!"

Simon nodded, answering Theodore's question. "Alright, Brittany," he said, replying to Brittany. They walked down the hall to the end. Simon looked down the next corridor and noticed people looking toward the other waiting room. "Um…I think they might be this way," he said to Theodore before starting to walk.

Inside the waiting room, J. was still taking quite a beating. He was currently on the floor trying to shield himself from Alvin's punches. His screams could be heard clear from the hallway.

Theodore stood at the doorway and blinked in shock. "Damn," was all he could say as he listened.

Simon glanced at Theodore before opening the door and walking inside. He raised a brow at the sight. "…Oh, this is great," he said as he just stared, watching Alvin unapologetically pound on J. Kelly, who was cowering and screaming on the floor.

* * *

"Simon, do something!" Brittany exclaimed.

Eleanor just continued to sit on the bed as Jeanette consoled her with her head in her hands crying from guilt. She couldn't help but to think that this was all her fault.

Simon shifted his eyes. "Um…but you want me to stay on the phone," he pointed out.

Brittany growled. "Ooh! Simon! Must you be so literal! What's happening?"

Simon looked back at the scene. "Well…J. Kelly is on the floor; if you can hear, he's screaming; and Alvin is, well, causing it," he explained.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she looked back at Eleanor. "Ellie," she said softly.

Eleanor looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"J. is uh…okay, cause um…well. He's still screaming."

Eleanor huffed as she wiped her tears away seeing that Brittany wasn't much help. She then picked up her phone that was now lying on the bed next to her. She could hear the screams, so that meant somehow she was still on the line with J's phone. She then took a deep breath and… "ALVIN! STOP IT! PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Theodore looked down at the floor and heard Eleanor's voice coming from J's phone as she was still on speaker phone. He then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"Uh no, it's Theodore. Alvin can't come to the phone right now…he's busy kicking J. Kelly's ass. Can I take a message though?"

Simon watched Theodore and shook his head after hearing him. Then he turned around and saw some people gathering around the door. He rolled his eyes before closing it.

Alvin continued to hit J. with all he had. He couldn't stop; his body had a mind of its own at that point in time.

J. was weak but he could still make out the angry munk's face as the punches seemed to keep coming causing painful flashes of light with each impact. Everything was getting darker and Alvin's face was becoming more and more out of focus. He knew he had to do something and fast. With the strength he had left, he did a swift sweep kick knocking Alvin off his feet.

Theodore blinked in surprise. "Oh wow," he said in surprise, not expecting that.

Simon's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, that's different," he said. That was something he didn't see at all when it came to Alvin fighting someone.

Alvin hit the floor with a thud, and that seemed to make things clear again as he shook his head. He then looked up and saw J. in front of him on the floor, and anger flashed through him once more. He quickly stood and crossed the short distance to J. He then leaned down and grabbed him with one hand by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground a bit, before hitting him right in the face again, letting him go after doing so.

Brittany heard Simon and she didn't like the sound of it. "What, what's different!" screamed her voice in Simon's ear.

Simon took the phone from his ear as Brittany was a bit loud. "Ah, Brittany, please you're screaming in my ear," he said before returning the phone to his ear. "I meant that J. got Alvin to the floor with a leg sweep. Hm, it wasn't very effective I must say."

Eleanor looked over at Brittany. "What did he say? Did he stop him?"

Brittany shook her head. "Uh no, and to be honest Ellie, I don't think he is."

Eleanor looked a bit shocked at that revelation. "What! So they're just going to stand there and watch Alvin do this! He could get hurt! Or hurt J. or get himself put in jail!" her voice was clearly panic-stricken. She then got back on the phone. "Theodore! Please tell Alvin I want to talk to him!"

Theodore shook his head. "But Ellie, I told you he's busy…Ouch." Theodore cringed as he watched J. take a direct kick to the groin. "Damn! Really Alvin?"

Eleanor's brow furrowed. "What? What happened?"

Simon couldn't help but to cringe at that as well. "Ooh…wow that has got to hurt." He shook his head.

"Theodore! Please!" Eleanor pleaded.

Theodore sighed as he knew this was pointless. "Okay Ellie, I'll see if he'll talk to you." He then walked over to Alvin. "Uh Alvin? Ellie…um…if you could just stop punching for a second, that would be great."

Alvin didn't hear a word Theodore said as he continued.

Simon arched a brow. "Theo, what are you doing?" he questioned.

Theodore turned and looked at Simon with a sheepish grin as he knew he must have looked ridiculous trying to speak to Alvin while he was in the state he was in. "Uh Ellie asked if she could speak to Alvin so…uh yeah," he explained.

Simon shook his head. "Well clearly he's unavailable right now."

Theodore nodded. "Uh, yeah that's what I told her, but you know how women are, they don't listen."

Simon just shook his head again. "I think you better step away from them," he advised Theodore.

Theodore gave a nod and did just that.

J. threw one last swing, ultimately failing to land it as his arms as well as his entire body had given out. His arm went limp as he fell back, showing his surrender by his unmoved body.

Simon noticed that J. had stopped fighting back. "Um, hold on Britt," he spoke before placing his phone on a table and going over to Alvin. He waited for the right moment before grabbing Alvin's arms. "Alright, Alvin, it's over," he said as he began tugging him away from J.

It took a minute for Alvin to register what was going on. Then he realized that he was being pulled away. He stared down at J's limp figure and he could feel himself slowly calming down, and he allowed himself to get pulled away.

Theodore chuckled a bit. "Welcome back," he said to Alvin.

Eleanor could hear that things were a lot calmer now. "What's going on now?" she asked, a little antsy.

"Oh uh, they stopped fighting. J. is kind of just laying there…looking crazy, but anyway I'll uh, let you talk to him now," Theodore replied. He then walked over to Alvin. "Hey um, you got a phone call." He then reached out J.'s phone to him.

Alvin looked at Theodore, and then at the phone. He stared for a moment before looking back at Theodore. "Theo, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," he said, clearly not completely calm yet. He then looked back at J. with narrowed eyes.

Simon let Alvin go and went to get his own phone so he could keep talking to Brittany.

Theodore pulled the phone way. "Hm..Ok then."

Eleanor heard Alvin as she was still on speaker phone. She sighed a remorseful sigh, not really sure what she was feeling. Even if he did speak to her, what was she going to say to him? "That's fine, I gotta go," was all she said before hanging up.

Alvin glanced back at the phone after hearing Eleanor's voice. He then took the phone. He walked over to J. and stood over him. "Just for the record," he started, "I don't think you'll be doing business with Eleanor for awhile." He then tossed the phone down on him.

Simon just watched Alvin as he continued to talk to Brittany.

Out in the hall, Dave had just showed up as he wanted to be there when the boys started taping. The only problem was that he couldn't find them. He checked in the waiting room he was directed to, the one they were supposed to be in, but they were nowhere to be found. So he continued down the hall to the other waiting room. It didn't take him long to reach the room. Once there, he opened the door and peaked in. He smiled once he saw them and he walked in completely. "Oh, there you are," he started.

All three of the boys looked over at him.

J. looked up from his position on the floor, his face bruised and bloody. He could barely move as every part of his body was in shock with pain. The room was a complete disaster area. Broken glass and couches tipped over, he knew how this must have looked. He got his ass whooped and by bubblegum boy-bander Alvin Seville at that.

It was then that David noticed the room, and then J. Kelly. His brow furrowed and he looked back up at the boys. "What happened here?"

Simon looked back at Alvin.

Alvin crossed his arms. "I don't know," he started. He then looked down at J. with a smirk. "What did happen here, J.?"

J. just stared up at Alvin. It was clear that if he said anything that he would more than likely get an even worse ass whoopin then before. And it's not like he could just let the world know that Alvin Seville whooped his ass. He was J. Kelly. He marketed himself as the R&B thug; this couldn't be good for his image. And with those thoughts floating in his mind, he swallowed hard seeing that Alvin was basically giving him a warning to keep his mouth shut. "Uh…I um…fell," he lied.

Theodore's eyes widen at J.'s words in disbelief.

Simon shook his head and just continued his conversation.

Alvin gave him a curt nod before looking back Dave. "He fell," he repeated.

Dave arched a brow then as he glanced around the room again. "Hm. If you say so," he said, knowing there was definitely more to it. He then shook his head. "It's almost time for the show to start. You all should go finish preparing," he told them.

Simon smiled a nodded. "Alright Dave, thanks," he said.

Alvin smiled as well. "We'll do that," he stated.

Theodore smiled cheerfully. "Bye, Dave."

* * *

The thunderous music could be heard throughout the city vibrating through the Washington D.C. night skyline, all generating from one area in particular: the lights flashing from The Kennedy Center, generating more crowds even as the concert had been going on for awhile now.

He smiled to himself as he knew that more stragglers would be coming only to find that the tickets to see The Chipmunks were now solid out. His shifty eyes scanned the crowd for a few suckers…or customers. He smirked when his eyes rested on a group of teenage girls looking like they were tourists.

"Come on hurry up, if we get in now, maybe we can still see them," called one of the girls to the other three, who seemed to feel as though it was hopeless.

"I don't know Tabitha, it's probably too late."

"Don't say that!" she answered as she stopped walking to look back at her friends. "We came all the way from North Carolina to see Alvin and we finally made it…"

He chuckled as he overheard them. They had no idea that the tickets were in fact solid out. So now was his time to act.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies…" he started with a cheerful, yet cunning tone as all four girls stopped in their tracks hearing and seeing him.

He continued. "…I couldn't help but to overhear your predicament. You see the concert is in fact sold out," stated his raspy voice as he tried desperately not to smirk.

"Aw…" The four girls said in unison disappointment dripping from each of their voices.

"I know, I know; it's a shame really."

"Wait, how do we know you're telling the truth?" asked one skeptically.

"Yeah, we're going to go check." And with that all four of them headed up to the ticket booth inside the venue.

He chuckled. "That's fine ladies, but once they tell you there are no more, come back out and I'll give you a sweet deal," he called out to them with a devious laugh.

* * *

"Damn that was a long night," spoke Alvin to his brothers from the dressing room. The concert was over and they were just glad that the night for them was over as well.

"So are you guys hitting the after party?" asked Theodore as he lounged in the loveseat looking over at his brothers. Simon was in the chair across from him while Alvin sat on the stool in front of the vanity facing them as they conversed.

"Naw, I think I'll pass," stated Alvin in a mournful voice. After everything that he had gone through with Eleanor, he just couldn't see himself going to another after party: too many painful memories. He missed her so much, and knowing that as long as he was away from her there was nothing he could do about the fact that it was over, and it was killing him. So the last thing he wanted to do was party. And if he was being honest with himself, the parties, the girls, the temptation is what got him in this situation in the first place, lack of control and lack of respect for the woman he love, and he knew if he were to win her back some serious changes would have to take place starting from within himself.

"Wise choice Alvin," smirked Simon his approval being made clear.

Theodore arched a brow, at that. "So what about you Simon, are you going to the party?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but I'm with Alvin, I'll pass. I'm just too tired"

"Yeah I know what you mean," started Theodore. "I feel like this tour is wiping me out. Even though it's almost over."

"That's probably why," added Alvin. "We've been on this tour for almost six months now," he sighed. "I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah," came Theodore and Simon at the same time, their weariness being apparent in their voices.

Just then Dave came into the dressing room, all smiles. "Great show guys!"

The chipmunks looked up at him their weary expressions becoming so evident that they didn't even have enough energy to respond. Dave just smiled at them softly. "Don't worry boys; it will be all over soon. Just hang in there."

"Easier said than done," retorted Alvin.

Not even a moment later a security guard barged into the dressing room. "Sorry, for the intrusion, Mr. Seville, but there's a slight problem," stated the guard his voice dripping with urgency…

All of the Sevilles turned to face him, as the guard stood in the ajar doorway.

"What's the problem Murphy?" asked Dave a bit concerned from Murphy's tone.

"We've brought in an individual who was found outside scalping tickets to the show…"

The Chipmunks shifted their eyes at his words as they really didn't see the urgency of what Murphy was saying. Sure scalping tickets was illegal but it wasn't going to start World War III.

"Okay, so contact the police," was Dave's response.

"The police have been contacted, and are on their way. However…" Murphy paused.

"However?" spoke Dave as he was now more interested in Murphy's findings at this point.

"Well it was more than tickets. The man we brought in seemed to have tons of Chipmunk memorabilia; he was selling, poster, toys, clothing, bootleg CDs and DVDs as well as the tickets. And when I say a ton I mean a ton. He has a truck load of it outback."

"WHAT!" came Alvin's enraged voice.

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded by his unexpected reaction.

"Alvin…" started Dave as he could see his son was about to lose it.

"…No Dave, this has to stop! Bootleg CDs! So someone else is getting rich off of our blood, sweat, and tears!" Alvin was livid.

"Alvin…" Dave started again.

"….I'm sick of it! Not only is the merchandise probably stolen, but I'm sure this crook is selling it at outrages prices!" Alvin continued his rant.

"Right, unlike the crooks at Jett records I'm sure," injected Simon with words dripping with indifferent sarcasm.

"You see that's my point exactly Simon, how many more hands are there going to be in our pockets before we get what's coming to us, and then on top of that some low life thief is taking from us too! Well I've had it! Who is in the studio for countless hours! And at rehearsals! Who's voice is on those tracks! And working crazy hours on this tour on stage…ME! That's who!"

"AL…VIN!" screamed Dave getting fed up with Alvin's rant. Alvin jumped slightly as he looked up at Dave as did Simon and Theodore. "Look I'll handle it! You three stay put." And with that Dave left with Murphy.

Alvin pouted as he stared at the door that Dave just left out of. "He'll handle it, he says," stated Alvin dryly as he folded his arms.

* * *

Dave finally made it to the security office and saw who they had in custody. His eyes widened as he recognized the defendant automatically. "No," Dave stated to himself in disbelief. "After all these years." He continued to watch the man from outside the security office through the glass doors. Watching the individual trying to haggle and talk his way out of the obvious trouble he was in. And after a moment Dave was enraged. Seeing him again made him relive all the lies and deceit. And how he almost lost his boys to him. He stomped into the room and glared at him in the eyes. "HARRY!"

Harry smiled up at Dave as if he had done no wrong. "Seville! It's good to see you," he chuckled nervously. "…It's been a long time…How…how are the boys?"

"Fine, no thanks to you!"

"Aw, don't say that. I only had good intentions."

Dave then looked to Murphy obviously hearing enough of Harry's lies. "So this is him huh?"

"Yes sir," answered Murphy.

"Well show me this truck load of stuff he has."

Murphy nodded and he and Dave walked out.

Harry chuckled nervously and looked at the other officers that had him in custody. "See I told you I knew the Sevilles."

* * *

"Alvin, Dave said stay put," complained Theodore as he and his brothers made their way to the security office.

"Relax Theodore," Alvin chuckled confidently. "I know what Dave said, but do you know what Dave meant?"

"No, why don't you enlighten us," spoke Simon dryly with an arched brow, dying to know what Alvin would come up with this time.

Alvin chuckled again and shook his head. "Simon, Simon, Simon, after all these years and you still don't know the man. What he meant was: stay put if you're going to get in the way. And since we aren't, we're free to see who this person is."

Both Simon and Theodore groaned at Alvin's words…

They soon reached the security office, yet they couldn't find Dave anywhere.

"You see what I mean, Dave's not even here, and he said he would handle it. Damn, really? What would he do without me?" stated Alvin as he headed into the office with Simon and Theodore right behind him. "Okay, okay, now what's this I hear about bootle…?" Alvin's voice trailed off as he stared at the individual sitting in the chair before him.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" asked Simon as he stared at Alvin as did Theodore.

Alvin didn't answer as he continued to stare at Harry. Simon and Theodore saw that they weren't going to get an answer, and that's when they looked up and saw him too.

"Harry?" was all Simon could say in disbelief.

"The one and only," chuckled Harry. "I'm surprised you boys remembered your dear old Uncle Harry."

Alvin felt his temperature rise as he clutched his fist. Simon narrowed his eyes. While Theodore stared apprehensively.

"My, you've boys have grown…why it seems like only yesterday that…"

"You had us sing on a tightrope while crossing Niagara falls on a bike…" started Alvin through grit teeth.

"…Or split us up by saying that Dave was broke, and the only way to help him was if Alvin took that low paying acting job, all the while allowing him to do his own dangerous stunts?" added Simon.

" …And that you lied and said you were Santa Clause, and needed our help, so you had us slave for hours making those Chipmunk robots, that could of ended our careers," injected Theodore.

Harry simply laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…well yeah…good times huh boys?"

Alvin glared at him as he began to roll up his sleeves.

Harry began to get nervous, when all of a sudden the police arrived and charged into the room. "You're under arrest," said one of the police officers as he pushed his way passed the Chipmunks and pulled Harry out of his seat. Harry stood up willingly with a sigh; going to jail for a night was better than getting a beat down, he thought to himself.

"Right on time gentlemen," chuckled Harry as they began handcuffing him and reading him his remanded rights.

The Chipmunks just continued to stare at the scene unmoved as the officers were now taking Harry out of the room. As they walked a handcuffed Harry out, they accidentally bumped Theodore, slightly causing for his wallet to fall out his pocket, Harry glanced down at it, as it was common practice to eye a wallet on the ground even if he couldn't snatch it at the moment, yet he wasn't expecting to see what came out of the wallet, no not in a million years. It was just a simple photograph, but a photograph that engulfed him in so many regretful memories. He stopped walking which seemed to try the officer that had him in custody's patience.

"Let's go!" stated the officer sternly as he jerked Harry slightly to try and get him to move. Yet Harry refused and continued to stare at the photograph.

The Chipmunks simply stared at him, perplexed. Not understanding why he just wouldn't leave.

At that moment Dave then walked in. "Oh good the police are here," he said, he then looked over at the boys. "And I thought I told you three to stay put."

"Yeah about that..." started Alvin with a nervous chuckle.

Harry looked up at Alvin hearing him laugh, and seeing the way he was rubbing the back of his head after getting caught. He couldn't move. all he could do was stare at the boy.

"No…" was all Harry could say as he whispered in disbelief

"Sir, I said LET"S GO!" yelled the officer as he now was pushing Harry forward and out of the room.

Harry didn't know what to do, something was telling him to say something, after all this time, his heart was racing and he felt a sentimental lump grow in his throat. And as they pulled him away he felt the tears in his eyes start to form.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW VINNY!" he yelled back at the boys who were still in the security office.

All three of them turned to face the door as they watched the officers dragging Harry away.

"Did he just say Vinny?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah," answered Simon and Theodore.

Theodore then looked down at his wallet on the ground noticing that his mother Vinny's picture had fallen out of it.

"He must of seen mom's picture," was all he said as he picked up his wallet and photograph placing it back in his pocket.

Alvin glanced at Theodore as he thought about what he just said. Then something in him told him to go after Harry. He obviously knew their mother. And he had to know what the connection was.

"Wait!" was all he said as he ran after the police. "Stop!"

The police turned to face him, while Simon, Theodore and Dave simply watched wondering what Alvin was thinking.

"Son, we don't have all night. We're taking this guy into custody, unless you all decide to drop the charges" stated one of the officers.

"How do you know our mother?" asked Alvin as he ignored the officer and stared at Harry.

Harry was silent for a moment as he allowed Alvin's question to register, he then shook his head in deep atonement as he stared at the ground with his hands handcuffed behind him.

"…Because…because…she's my…wife," Harry finally whispered out.

Alvin's eyes widen he was speechless. It felt like his heart stop. 'Wife?' was all that kept replaying in his head. 'Then that means….no.' Alvin refused to believe it, this had to be another one of Harry's scams…

"Come on let's go," stated the officer once again as they began taking Harry away.

"NO!" yelled Alvin yet they kept moving.

"Alvin what is it?" spoke Dave in a concerned voice as he now stood next to Alvin placing his hand on his shoulder with Theodore and Simon right next to him. Everyone was so confused. While they didn't hear what Harry said they were just concerned about why Alvin seemed upset that the police were taking him away.

"He said…" Alvin tried to start yet he just couldn't seem to get the words out, while he continued to stare straight ahead watching them take Harry away, as it was all just too shocking.

"What Alvin? What did he say?" urged Dave once more.

"He said that mom, is his…wife."

Simon and Theodore's eyes widened at his words while Dave looked up at Harry being taken away. He then looked at Alvin who's body language was slumped as he stared down at the ground. He then looked over at the other two.

" …And you think he may be you guys' biological father huh?" he asked softly with the greatest sensitivity.

"NO…" started Alvin in alarm, "…well…yeah maybe."

Dave continued to study Alvin. He could tell that this possible revelation was tearing him apart. And yet he felt the same way. There was a possibility that his boys could have found their biological father and have so many questions about their past answered, yet at the same time the thought was kind of painful to him, sure he knew he wasn't their biological father, it was obvious, and even though he knew his boys loved him, he still couldn't help but to somehow feel threatened by this. Dave looked over toward Harry being hauled away, and something in him just reacted.

"Uh hold on there, officers….Uh…we want to drop the charges!" abruptly shouted Dave as he ran over to them.

"Huh?" was all the Chipmunks could say as they watched Dave in astonishment.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Seville?" asked one of the officers as he as well as his partner and Harry were not facing Dave staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes," was all Dave said as he stared at Harry with detest in his eyes. "But make no mistake, I'm doing this only for my boys. They deserve a chance at knowing the whole truth."

Harry remained silent as he stared at the ground, his heart breaking from the harsh reality of everything, feeling that he wish he could turn back the hands of time, yet he knew that was impossible.

"They deserve the truth and nothing less Harry, or so help me I will make it so you'll never see that light of day again. With the overwhelming amount of evidence in stolen goods you could be put away for a very long time. So I'm giving you a chance right now to tell me if this is a scam, because I assure you if this is a scam in anyway, prison time will be the last thing you need to worry about."

Harry still remained silent as he had yet to give eye contact.

"Mr. Seville is that a threat?" asked one of the officers with a raised brow.

"No, it's an opened ended statement, opened for interpretation," answered Dave coldly still not taking his eyes off Harry.

"I…I got you Seville. No tricks. I'll tell the boys everything," finally answered Harry in a remorseful whisper, his aurora surrounded with guilt and shame.

* * *

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, as everyone sat in the hotel room together. Dave and the chipmunks just stared at Harry waiting for him to speak. Harry sat alone on the couch as Dave sat across from him in another chair. Simon stood against the wall next to where Dave sat while Alvin and Theodore sat at the island of the room's kitchenette.

Harry slowly took out a cigarette and lit it, trying so desperately to calm his nerves while he collected his thoughts. The eerie silence engulfed the room; it was so silent that the ticking of a clock could be heard, it being a reminder to them all that every second felt like a minute and likewise every minute felt like a long drawn out hour.

"I've known Vinny for as long as…well as long as I've known myself. We both grew up in the backwoods of Sierra Foothills in California. In those days our people where repressed by the society that you three have come to love so much. You probably don't know it because you three have been privileged enough to have been raised by a human, but there were laws put into place where unless you had special permission we weren't even allowed to leave out of our 'territory'…that's what humans called it…our territory. It was hard, no electricity, living off the land as if we were pioneers. Sure we were able to build sufficient communities, but everything that we had was basically hand-me-downs from humans. No hospitals, hell we barely had sufficient text books for our schools…" Harry paused as he took a drag from his cigarette as the memory of it all was really starting to get to him.

Simon listened in astonishment. "Wait Chipmunks were repressed by human society?" He then looked at Dave. "Dave is that true?"

Dave sighed, but reluctantly nodded.

"…And not just chipmunks," injected Harry, "but anyone that was not one hundred percent human. They felt that we were less than them, and we needed to stay in our place."

"But wait if that's true, how were we able to go to school with human kids and live in regular neighborhoods?" asked Alvin.

"Because Alvin…" Dave paused for a moment. "…Like Harry said, some were granted special permission, and when I officially adopted you three that gave you the permission."

Simon shook his head still finding this all so hard to believe he had never heard of this before. "But that makes no sense, this was never talked about in school, I've never read this in any book. If this is true then why the big cover up, why isn't this in any history books? We learn about the holocaust, slavery, and the civil rights movement in America, but nothing about this?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because Simon, you went to human schools. We were out of sight and out of mind, and the bottom line is human society doesn't care because they view us as less than them." Harry's tone was a matter of fact as he took another hit from his cigarette.

The chipmunks were appalled at hearing that, yet it made sense they had all often wondered why there were never really that many other chipmunks around. Yet they knew when they visited their mother in the Sierra Foothills, there was abundance in populations.

"But wait?" Theodore finally had a question. "Was this only in California or were other places like this too?"

Harry sighed. "Different states had different laws how they handled it. Some places allowed us to live among humans but the areas were strictly dictated. For an example, if you lived in an urban area we were exclusively restricted to the poverty stricken areas…the ghetto."

"Not our proudest moment of American history but all true…" started Dave, "…and you three were born at the end of the era so, that's also why you didn't really know about it. It was just starting to end when you three were still really young," he continued.

Harry then continued. "…So anyway times were hard, but through it all we had each other. Vinny and I were childhood friends, and as we got older our friendship blossomed into love. I loved her with all my heart, and when I found out she was pregnant I soon faced my responsibilities and asked her to marry me even if we were both only seventeen."

"Seventeen?" the Chipmunks all said in astonished unison.

Harry chuckled. "Well yeah, that was normal in our society. We started our families early. There was really no reason for us to wait seeing that there was really no bright future for us. The majority of us weren't allowed to go to any universities and even if we did, it was highly unlikely that we would have been hired in any high paying jobs."

Simon shook his head. "This is mind blowing," he said softly to himself.

"So then what happen?" urged Alvin as he was kind on the edge of his seat. He wanted to know everything.

"Well…" Harry started as he tried to remember everything correctly, "…after her father encouraged me to marry her…I couldn't help but to think how persuasive his argument was…while having his shotgun to my head…. And so we got married." He laughed sheepishly.

The room fell silent at that statement and they all just stared at him.

"So anyway we built a nice cabin, and I started working the land for this nearby human that owned acres and acres of land. We had the agreement that if I worked his land that I could bring a percentage of the crops home so that basically we could eat." Harry took his last puff from his cigarette and put it out on the coffee table. He then sighed and shook his head. "Vinny seemed satisfied with life, but I felt that there was just something wrong with seeing my six month pregnant wife working in the fields, baking in the hot sun just to get the scraps a human gave to us. I hated it…"

"Damn right…" Alvin mumbled to himself not liking the idea of that either. He couldn't help but think, what if that was him and Eleanor, even though they were over, he still couldn't help but to think of her, and be upset at the thought of if that was her. In his mind she was still his baby…no matter what she said.

Harry continued. "So that was how life was. Worked all day in the fields, come home exhausted, and with nothing to show for all your efforts. I don't know, maybe I was just greedy, but I knew there had to be more to life than just that. And I wanted more, so much more. Yet every time I brought it up to Vinny she would just tell me I was dreaming and just be thankful and content with what we do have…but I couldn't deal with the fact that I was being treated and viewed as less than a man, especially since she was expecting. I wanted more for my family."

"So what happened?" asked Theodore meekly as he was really starting to feel bad for Harry.

"The man we worked the land for… Anderson was his name if I recall, also owned a factory in Sacramento, he was pretty wealthy. And so one night we were all in the juke joint in the backwoods just having a good time, drinking, parting, and gambling. When Anderson comes in which was unheard of that a human would come to any of our establishments, but no one said anything. Humans could come and go as they pleased but if one of us was seen in one of their places all hell would break loose. So he comes in there and somehow he and I end up shooting a game of pool. We had a good time that night and that's when I got this idea. I was going to somehow convince him to let me work at his factory and move out of that backwoods territory. You know get a real house live in civilization, with indoor plumbing, and electricity. Not the biggest dream I know, but for someone like me, at the time that was the biggest I could think."

"Wow," was all Alvin could say as he listened intently.

"So when I got home I told Vinny what I was thinking. And again she just didn't want to hear it. To be honest I think she was just scared of humans and living among them, and rightly so because if you stepped out of line…" Harry chuckled bitterly and shook his head, "…well we just didn't step out of line. So one night at the juke joint I got Anderson drunk off corn whisky and we made a bet on a game of pool. If I won he would grant me permission to work at his factory. And if I lost the percentage of the crops I took home at the end of the day would be reduced which meant we would have less food coming in. A risky gamble to be sure because food was already scarce and with Vinny expecting, she needed all the nourishment she could get." He sighed. "Uh…could I maybe have something to drink?"

"Sure," stated Theodore as he went to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Harry. He then took his seat next to him on the couch instead of going back to his seat at the island with Alvin. Theodore was completely engrossed in the story; he didn't want to miss a detail.

Simon was still a bit skeptical yet he couldn't help but to admit that if this was a con of Harry's it was a damn good one.

Alvin listened, yet he couldn't look at Harry. He didn't know why, but he was angry. If this was true, none of this seemed fair. And he wondered why no one ever told them about this. Here they all were entertainers, and he couldn't help but to think about just how many humans that he grew up with that he called friends, and mentors that actually looked down on him and his brothers secretly because of hidden prejudice. For some reason he felt like a fool, and Alvin hated being made a fool out of.

Dave was completely silent; after all what could he say? He felt guilt as he never told the boys any of the harsh realities of their people. Yet he felt that it was unneeded. He vowed that they would never be mistreated and he held up to his vow. No one would ever harm them as long as he breathed, yet he felt that in a since because they didn't know, they were living a lie, but it was all to protect them. He wanted them to always hold their heads up high and love themselves. And he feared that if he told them these things at too early as age they might not have been able to handle it well.

Harry gulped down the ice cold water as his mouth and throat was dry from all the talking. After a moment he was fully refreshed and ready to continue. "So anyway I ended up beating him in pool, and because he was so drunk I got him to write the official permission to leave the territory and work at his factory on a napkin. When I got home I showed Vinny and…she didn't say anything. I'll never forget the look on her face it was a mixture of sorrowful, fear. She just…walked away." Harry stopped talking and hung his head down as he reflected back on everything. "…I didn't understand…I was doing this all for her…she was worth it. She deserved more than the bullshit life I was giving her…" his voice trembled, as his emotions were starting to truly arise.

Alvin tapped his finger on the island top, filling his temperature rise. "…Look! Enough already!" he spat angrily.

Everyone looked up at Alvin in shock.

"Are you trying to say that your just a victim of circumstance! That you betrayed and hurt us with your schemes and cons because you were…."

"…I was trying to make it Alvin! I didn't have any skills, hell for a long time I was viewed as a second class citizen. All I ever wanted was to make enough money so that I could bring my wife and kid to live in a regular suburban home!"

Simon arched a brow at his words. "…Wait kid? Don't you mean kids? We're triplets. Was there a child before us or something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that we didn't know what we were having; there were no hospitals nor doctors for us. So I just assumed it was one kid. There was no way of telling what Vinny was having. And I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"SO YOU JUST LEFT HER!" Alvin yelled as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Harry just looked down and nodded, he couldn't face him. He couldn't face anyone.

"What kind of man leaves his pregnant wife!" Alvin continued.

"A desperate one," answered Harry.

"NO! A SELFISH one!" yelled Alvin.

"You don't understand…"

"…You damn right I don't understand!"

"Alvin, please…" started Dave.

"…NO! Dave you're just as guilty as he is! All this time! All this fucking time! Had us thinking that we were somebody's! That we mattered, when in reality we were nothing more than an oddity act, viewed as nothing more than just carnival acts for the amusement of human!"

"Now that's not true Alvin!" Dave countered.

"BULLSHIT! They didn't respect us as artist, and a great talent! They were just, just, viewing us as nothing more than singing and dancing tree dwellers!"

Dave's heart sank as he heard his son's racial slur about himself. "Alvin, I don't ever want to hear you speak about yourself like that again," his voice was soft and full and sorrow.

Alvin scoffed. "Whatever, the truth's out now…Hm I'll never look at humans the same again."

"Don't say that son," spoke Dave softly as he stared at Alvin. "We were not all like that. And I love you Alvin. I always have and I always will. All three of you. You mean the world to me. My life would truly have no meaning without you three…"

Alvin didn't say anything to that as he finally got down from his seat and walked over to Harry. He stood there in front of him with an angry scowl on his face as he glared down at his sitting position on the couch; while Harry continued to stare remorsefully down. "So enough of this…" started Alvin, "…Let's just get down to the question of the evening. Are you our biological father or not?"

Harry was silent for a moment allowing for his words to sink in. He then slowly raised his head to look Alvin the eyes. "Yes, I believe that I am…"

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say or how to feel. Ever since Harry started his story everyone assumed that the answer would be yes, and yet actually hearing it straight out seemed unnerving for some reason.

Simon looked away in thought while Theodore unconsciously swallowed hard trying to push back the sorrowful lump in his throat while Dave nodded expectantly.

Alvin continued to glare down at Harry, while Harry looked right back up at him in a stalemate, and then…

Alvin started laughing. Not just any laugh, a haunting, bitter laughter. He shook his head in disbelief, while everyone stared at him knowing that he was upset.

"Bullshit," he finally said as his laughter abruptly stopped and he was once again glaring at Harry.

Harry smirked up at him. "My, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he chuckled.

Alvin's eyes flashed with rage at hearing Harry's words and without thinking he lunged down on him, violently and swiftly grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up out his seat. "You got the fucking nerve to even mention her after what you've done!" Alvin yelled as his strong grip on Harry's collar was unyielding, shaking him violently as he brought him to his face. "You lowlife Fuck! YOU FUCKING ABANDONDED HER!"

"No, I…I…I went to make a better life for her," Harry stammered nervously.

"BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK!" Alvin screamed truly losing his composure and without thinking he balled up his fist and punched Harry in the face.

Harry's head and neck fell back in excruciating pain, seeing a flash of light shrouded in the darkness of his closed eyelids caused by the brutal impact. He could feel Alvin releasing his collar allowing him to fall back on the couch. The hit was so hard that it lingered well after the end of the initial contact. Harry could feel the blood in his mouth as a back tooth was loosened and had bitten his tongue during the blow.

None of the Sevilles moved or was shocked. They all just stared at Harry's laying form on the couch.

"You shouldn't have popped off at the mouth," Theodore stated innocently as he shrugged indifferently while staring at Harry who was laying there lifelessly on the couch next to him.

"Brilliant commentary Theodore," spoke Simon with a sarcastic sigh.

Alvin just continued to stand there hovering over him. His fist clutched at his sides, he could fill his entire body shake with anger and frustration. He was just so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't understand.

Dave finally stood up as well and walked over to Alvin. Seeing how this was all affecting him was breaking his heart. He slowly placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alvin…" Dave started softly. "…Calm down, and have a seat."

Alvin didn't say anything or move he just continued to glare down at Harry.

Harry simply stared up at him a bit afraid of what he would do.

"Alvin…" Dave started once more this time his voice came a bit sterner, "…I said have a seat. Whatever point you were trying to make has been made. Now SIT DOWN."

Alvin finally broke his glare at Harry, hearing Dave raise his voice brought him back to reality. He took a deep breath and slowly went to go take a seat on the love seat, while Dave returned to his.

"You uh…raised them well Seville…" stammered Harry as he straightened himself out and sat up laughing nervously.

Dave just stared at him coldly.

"…Look as much as your story has…uh…informed us, I still can't help but to be a bit skeptical," Simon finally spoke with a sigh as he rubbed his temple.

Everyone looked over at Simon expecting as much, as he was a cynic by nature, but he did bring up an interesting point.

Simon continued. "Just because you say that you think you're our biological father has not proven anything. From what you have told us, you left our mother while she was pregnant. We all are just assuming that the unborn child or children were us. However how does one know that perhaps that was only her first pregnancy? And she might have gotten pregnant by another man later on? Did you ever return to Sierra foothills?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then there could be an array of possibilities."

Theodore stared at Simon as he thought about what he just said. Then a thought came to him. "But Simon, how could that have only been her first pregnancy. Mom doesn't have any other kids. That would mean we would have an older sibling somewhere."

"…Well stranger things have happened," Simon shrugged. "And it seems that a lot of things have been hidden from us anyway. So right about now the thought of an older sibling doesn't sound so farfetched."

Harry leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't get your hopes up kiddies. Considering you three's ages I'm pretty sure you're my sons…" Harry paused for a moment as he really thought about it and allowed the fact that he called them his sons to soak in. "Hm…so how old are you guys anyway?"

"Eighteen," answered Theodore.

"Case and Point, you're my sons. There's no other explanation."

"Perhaps…" Simon started, "but with your notorious history with us, forgive me if I'm not fully convinced…" Simon continued in deep thought.

Theodore looked over at him. "What are you saying Simon? That this is all a scam?"

Simon looked over at his little brother seeing the deep worry in his eyes. He could tell that Theodore wanted this to be true for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that Theodore was way too trusting. "It wouldn't be the first time Theodore," Simon finally answered as he then slowly and casually walked out of the room as if this was no longer worth his time.

Alvin watched Simon leave. He could tell Simon was upset, and that's just how he handled it. Simon was good at withdrawing himself whenever emotions were involved, trying to create logical explanations out of raw emotions was not really feasible, yet leave it to Simon to try.

Alvin then brought his eyes back on Harry. "He's right you know."

Harry looked over at Alvin knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"It wouldn't be the first time. So how about this Harry? You come clean about your real connection with mom, and I promise not to kick your ass."

Harry just looked away in remorse. "…I wish I could say this was just another scam…but…it's not…"

Alvin didn't say anything; he didn't even show any emotion at this point. He just sat there slouched in the chair staring at Harry, studying him. He just couldn't believe that he could be his father, taking note of his straggly facial stubble, his stringy hair, and gelatin spare tire. And his wrinkled tattered clothes….and yet once he took all that away and studied the essences of what made Harry, Harry, and Alvin couldn't help but to take notice that something about his appearance seemed familiar…and close. He wasn't sure what it was but he could sense an eerie connection…and he didn't like it.

* * *

Simon laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Hearing everyone's muffled voices in the other room still talking to Harry. The thought of Harry being his biological father didn't sit well with him at all. But then again the thought of another man being considered his father other then Dave seemed to bother him more so. Dave was the one that cared and loved them for all these years. Dave was the one that nursed them when they were sick, listened to them when they had problems, insuring that he would give them sound advice. Simon sighed as he realized this was the first time he had even thought about who is biological father was.

Dave had done such a good job with them that at times it was easy to forget that he wasn't genetically connected to them. His love was that strong and real. So it wasn't so much that Harry possibly being their father that bothered him, it was more like having any man claim that, other than Dave bothered him, yet Harry having the track record that he had truly didn't sit well with him. There were just so many possibilities. The only way that Simon would be at peace with this is if they either received a paternity test or he heard this strait from his mother.

"That's it," he said to himself as he rose up from his bed…

* * *

"I had every intention to return to her," spoke Harry as he continued to plead his case.

"Then why didn't you?" demanded Alvin once again.

"Why don't you ask Mom?" came Simon's voice from behind everyone as he walked over to the kitchenette island, taking the phone that sat on it and began dialing.

Harry shifted his eyes as he watched him. "Uh, so um who are you calling Simon?" he asked nervously.

"Mom. If anyone can back you up on your story it's her."

Harry got nervous when he heard that. "Vinny? You're…you're calling Vi..Vinny?"

"Correct."

"Bu…but…I haven't spoken to her in 18 years."

"That's fine, I'm sure she'll still remember you," Simon's tone was indifferent and sarcastic as usual, only it seemed colder than usual.

Alvin smirked and looked at Harry. "What's wrong? Scared that you'll be exposed yet again?"

Harry looked at Alvin, and then shook his head. "No…I'm afraid of opening up an old wound."

Alvin stopped smiling and just stared at him, hearing the hurt sincerity in his voice.

They all soon heard the phone ringing as Simon had placed it on speaker phone and had it sitting on the it's mantle just waiting for Vinny to pick up, then after a few rings…

"Hello?"

The boys couldn't help but the smile when they heard the warm voice of their mother on the line. "Hi Mom," they all said in harmonic unison.

Vinny giggled with the giddy excitement of hearing her sons' voices. "My boys," she laughed cheerfully.

Harry swallowed hard as he heard her voice. It had been years, and yet he knew that sweet melody that is her voice anywhere.

"Oh my goodness," Vinny laughed once more, "I was just watching you on television. I had a few friends over and we watched you on the uh…on command concert thing."

Simon smiled as he heard her butcher what it was called.

"That's on Demand, Mom," Alvin lightly corrected her with a chuckle.

"Oh right…sorry," she laughed.

Dave smiled warming hearing her voice. "How have you been Vinny?" he said in a soft reminiscent voice.

Vinny stopped laughing once she heard his voice. She was silent for a moment. It was clear that she had no idea that he was in the room. "Oh…um Hello Dave.." Her voice was a bit softer and it was clear from her tone she was smiling. "I had no idea you were there…I've been well. And you?"

"Pretty good. I…we look forward to your next visit when we get home," he chuckled.

"Oh…" she laughed bashfully, "…right, absolutely."

Harry arched an irritated brow hearing the two's conversation.

Alvin just stared at Dave with an expression that read 'Are you serious?' while Theodore laughed a knowing laugh. Simon simply shook his head with a smirk.

"When will you all be home?" Vinny asked eager to know the answer.

"Well, right now we're in Washington D.C. and the way things are going we should be home real soon, probably in the next month or so," answered Dave.

"Wonderful, oh I can't wait…"

"…THAT'S ENOUGH!" came Harry's enraged voice as he stood up from his seat. Hearing Vinny and Dave go on and on was enough to make him sick. "…Really Vinny? Is that how it is! For someone to have such a fear of humans you sure as hell know how to flirt with one!"

Vinny's voice was silenced, while everyone in the room stared at Harry like he was crazy.

'What the hell is this?' thought Alvin to himself as he watched Harry.

Then after a moment they could hear Vinny clear her throat. "Uh…um…" was the only nervous verbal responses she could give at the moment, she knew that voice, there was no denying she knew exactly who it was. "…Ha…Harry?" she was clearly confused.

"Right," was all Harry said as he was seething. "I'm guessing 'till death do you part' means nothing to you," he continued, his voice dripping the bitter venom.

Vinny gasped at his words. "…Oh that is not fair," she said in a low hurtful tone.

"Well we both know how life isn't fair, don't we?"

"I…I don't…boys I don't understand," her voice trembled as hearing his voice once more was clearly too much for her, too many painful memories of abandonment flowing back to her.

Simon sighed before he spoke. "…Actually mom, that's um why we called."

"I see, I suppose I'm in no shape to ask any questions of my own," she stated remorsefully.

"It's not like that Mom. We know that us being here with Harry may be a bit disorienting, so ask away."

"Alright, uh…how did you meet Harry?"

Alvin answered her this time. "We actually have known him for a while now; we met him a little before we met you. Though the meeting is not one that was worth mentioning."

"I don't understand."

"I conned them Vinny," answered Harry as he finally took his seat once more. He sighed clearly not proud of his past. "I conned them. I didn't know who they were, and I was down on my luck. And…"

"…You…you conned three helpless children?" she said in a hushed tone, as this news clearly appalled her.

"Well I didn't know they were our…"

"…Harry it doesn't matter. You knew they were children…how could you!"

He simply sighed.

The room was silent once more. No one really knowing what to say at this point. After a moment Vinny spoke once more. "…Babies I am so, so sorry," her voice clearly indicating hurt as it trembled. The boys wondered if she was crying.

"…Hey mom, it's fine," spoke Theodore not liking how the news affected her at all. The last thing he wanted was to hear his mother cry.

"…No…no it's really not." She sighed. "…So I guess you boys want the whole story then…"

"Actually, Harry explained a lot to us already," started Simon. "…We just need you to confirm the information."

"Well, what did he tell you exactly?"

"That you two are married and that he's our father," Simon decided to be direct and to the point as he knew everyone wanted to know the answer.

Vinny was silent as she thought about this. Never could she have ever imagined that all this would come to light in such a way. She never told the boys who their biological father was because they never asked. And she didn't want to insult the relationship they had with Dave. Not to mention it was all so painful to her as well. And with a sigh she began to speak…

"Yes, that is all correct. We are technically married though we have been estranged for about 18 years now. To be honest with you all, I didn't even think Harry was still alive. I tried not to think about it, as the fact that he left me was still painful…" she paused as she felt herself getting choked up. "…I…I just didn't understand what I did wrong…I thought I was a good wife…I guess I wasn't understanding, or encouraging enough…or maybe I wasn't submissive as a wife should be…"

Simon closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of her rambling. It was clear that this was too much for her, but they all needed her to be strong. They needed to know the truth.

Harry buried his head in his hands as he heard her speak, breaking his heart with guilt and remorse. He still loved her; he never stopped. "…Vinny, baby, you did nothing wrong. It was me…all me…" he spoke not lifting his head from his hands, his voice sounding as if he was trying to mask tears of his own. "…I just wanted better for you."

"…That's just it Harry. I didn't need or want anything else. I was happy…I…I know life wasn't perfect and…and we didn't have much. But my gosh, we had each other. And it hurt me to know that…I wasn't enough for you…because you were more than enough for me…"

Dave and the boys just watched him in silence after hearing her words. Dave swallowed hard hearing her words. He couldn't help but to feel traces of heartache.

And after a moment Harry finally spoke. "Vinny…I wanted more; it's true…but I wanted more for us, but you wouldn't budge. I wanted you by my side…why wouldn't you just come with me?"

"I…I was scared. I had never left the foothills. I didn't know and understand what was out there. All I knew was that we were hated. And leaving our home would mean…a backlash of hate against us. I couldn't chance it. I was pregnant. I didn't want to be alone in a new world basically…because that's what it would have been, a new world. Surrounded by humans that wanted to see harm to us, because we weren't like them. And possibly hurt you or hurt my children before my eyes…yes I loved you…but I loved my babies more, and even though they ended up being a part of that world anyway. At the time I had no idea that was going to happen. All I was doing at the time was thinking like a mother…and, and I wanted to protect them…as well as myself."

"..But I would of…we could have…" Harry stammered, the past truly coming back to haunt him with 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'.

"Harry stop it…there is no need to dwell on the past. And to be honest I have no regrets. Everything is as it should be…" She then sighed. "…Boys I just want you to know that I love you, with everything in my being…and I don't want any of you think for a second that I didn't want you…" she trailed off as her soft sobs could be heard.

Alvin sighed as he leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. "This is too much…" he stated softly to no one in particular.

Simon stood there still in silence as he listened to his mother's soft cries. This was certainly not what he had intended to happen.

While Theodore glanced at everyone's depressed demeanor as he noticed that Harry had yet to look up from his hands…

"So…that's it then huh…" finally spoke Alvin still staring up at the ceiling. "Harry is our…biological…" He couldn't even say it.

Vinny finally took a deep breath and controlled herself…

"..Yes, he is your father."

Simon hung his head down in defeat and remorse as he heard her words.

Theodore blinked not really knowing what to think. Honestly he really didn't see how this changed anything.

While Alvin clenched his fist, thinking how this was not fair. He hated Harry, and now his hatred was fueled from more then what he had done to them as kids but what he did to their mother. He hoped that it wasn't true and that this was all a bad dream. He had heard enough. He grunted as he abruptly stood from his seat. And without as so much as a word he stomped to the door. He figured the less he said the better.

"Alvin!" Dave called after him.

Alvin froze, his brows furrowed as he stared down at his hand on the door knob to the door that lead out the hotel room. Simon and Theodore stared in silence, while Harry continued to sulk. Vinny's voice on the phone was also silent while sniffles could be heard from her as she got herself together. This was truly hard for everyone to digest and it seemed that Alvin just could not stomach it as well as his brothers…

"Where are you going?" Dave finally asked sternly.

"I…Out…I gotta get out of here…" was Alvin's response as his voice cracked a bit as if he was holding back tears. Alvin continued to stand with his back to everyone as he couldn't dare show anyone his face. He could only imagine how he must look.

"Alvin…look…" started Dave, but it was useless…

A frustrated breath could be heard, as Alvin flung the door open and slamming it behind him, causing the clock on the wall to fall and shatter to the ground from the sheer impact.

All Dave could do was sigh as he stared at the closed door, Alvin seemingly disappearing in a mist of anguish.

* * *

Alvin didn't go far. He just knew he had to get out of there. The room just seemed to be caving in on him. The combination of his heart palpitating from the horrors of what he just heard along with the heat of his body rising, from anger, he knew that it was time to be alone. He was currently in the hotel lobby where he sat at a bar. His eyes dark while he stared down at his drink, taking notices of the ripples forming in the liquid from his hand nervously trembling as he held it as well as one of his legs bouncing uncontrollably. He was a wreck.

"I certainly hope that is not an alcoholic beverage."

Alvin turned to see Dave standing behind him. His expression was unreadable. Alvin just simply stared at him for a moment before turning back around gulping down his drink in one gulp. "Well it isn't anymore" he answered.

Dave sighed as he came and took a seat next to his son at the bar. "Alvin, look I know this is hard for you to handle but…"

"…Actually it's not."

Dave simply watched him for a moment not really sure what to say…

"…Look, Dave…I…I know you mean well but…you really don't have to be here. I'm eighteen now, so you can stop pretending now."

"What?"

"Yeah…just stop. It's all been made clear to us now. There's no need for you to continue to act like you give a shit. We made you money, and we're now legally adults. So now you can live a normal life. I'm sure that's what you always wanted…" Alvin motioned for the bartender. "…Another rum and coke."

"Al..vin…" he murmured clearly irritated at the boys insolence as well as his blatantly disregard to Dave's concern for him.

"What?" was all Alvin said as he watched the bartender refill his glass.

"First of all…" Dave snatched the drink from Alvin's hand just as he was about to take it to his lips, "you're too young to drink. We're not in Europe anymore. The drinking age in the states is twenty-one…NOTHING has changed young man!" Dave then took the drink and gulped it down himself in one swift swig.

Alvin just watched him in disbelief. "Whoa, I didn't know you were a Captain man."

"You'd be surprised what I drink, especially in my college days," he chuckled. "But seriously Alvin, it's clear you're upset. I know that Harry is not the man that you always imagined your biological father would be, but understand you cannot choose who your family is, and also you telling me that all this time I've been just pretending! Well damn it Alvin! I must be one hell of an actor. You cannot be serious! Why would that even enter your mind?"

"…Uh..wel..well," Alvin stammered as he watched and listened to Dave's rant.

"…I want to make something clear to you. You didn't make me money. I was a songwriter long before you were even able to speak, let alone sing, and while I understand that I became in higher demand after the first single I wrote for you, you need to understand that your money is as well as your brother's money is just that… YOURS. I didn't take a single cent of it. I was paid for my writing, while you were paid for your talents. Your money is kept safely away until the right time…trust me."

Alvin blinked a few times. Then he turned away with a sigh.

Dave sighed as well. "…Look Alvin, I know I can only imagine what this must feel like but you must know that I love you. Nothing has changed and…"

"…Damn it Dave! Don't you get it! I don't care that Harry is my father! What hurts is that YOU'RE NOT!"

Dave stared at him in shock by his outburst. Not really sure of what he could mean. "…Alvin, that's just it. I am; nothing has chan…"

"…No you're not! And everything has changed!"

"How?"

"Because finally finding who my biological father is has forced me to see the truth. To…to…face reality. For the first time in my life I really have to come to terms with that no matter how much I love you, and no matter how much you love me, your blood is NOT flowing through my veins! No matter how much I look up to you I know that for a fact I can never be as good a man as you because it's not in me…"

"Alvin…"

"…Dave…I never told you this before but…to me, you represent good, while I represent…well… evil. I've known that I was always bad. And whether people want to call it being mischievous or write it off as 'boys will be boys'…I know the real deal. I have the potential to fall into becoming something really dark…." His words began to tremble as tears slowly began to form in his eyes he then simply looked away hiding his shameful tears from his father even though Dave has seen him cry before, but never as a man. He felt so ashamed.

Dave shook his head closing his eyes, feeling and allowing his son's inner turmoil surround him. "Alvin…that's enough…you're not evil..."

"Dave you don't understand…" Alvin's voice was a bit gruff as he sat there, his vision going in and out of focus from the tears in his eyes. "…When I look at Harry, I see…I see myself. And even though I just now found out that he is my father. I've always known there was this side of me that was…is different. Simon and Theodore don't have this side. And even though you've tried your damndest to get it out of me it's there…I feel it…I have this…lust in me. I…I can't control it."

Dave furrowed his brows not understanding. "Lust? Alvin that's normal for your age…"

"…No…" he answered darkly. " I mean lust as in. lust for power…money… women…everything. I want it all…and…I know that if I don't control myself…I'll do whatever it takes to obtain it. I…I'll hurt people…because I'm selfish…"

Dave remained silent for a moment as everything Alvin said soaked in. He let out a breath as he ran his hand through his hair. He then looked over at the bartender. "Two Rum and cokes please." He then looked back at Alvin. "This is what you really think of yourself huh…" he stated lightly as the bartender placed both drinks in front of him and Dave casually place the second drink in front of Alvin indicating for him to drink.

Alvin stared at Dave in disbelief since; when was he allowed to drink in front of him? He thought. "Well the truth is the truth," was Alvin's responses as he then picked up his drink taking sip.

"Alvin, there is nothing wrong with being driven and ambitious. And while I understand what you're saying, you have to understand that everyone, and I mean everyone, has a side of them that needs to be controlled. That's part of becoming a man." He then sighed before bringing his own drink to his lips.

"Dave, you don't understand. I've already hurt people. I don't even think about how my actions will effect others until it's too late. And seeing Harry…well it just showed me a side of me that I am….terrified of."

"Terrified?"

Alvin nodded as he stared down at his drink.

"Well what about Harry terrifies you so much?"

"It's not Harry, it's what he represents."

"Which is?"

"Failure, created by selfishness….After everything is said and done, he is left with nothing. I don't want that to be me. And knowing that his blood flows through my veins shows me that in many ways it's inevitable. It's starting already…" He paused as he knew that his voice was trembling, so he took another swig of his drink to try and control it.

"Alvin…"

"…No, really, look at me. Look what I did to Ellie. She…she left me." He buried his head in his hands. Just the thought of being without her was killing him.

Dave watched him truly sympathizing with his son. He took his hand and rubbed his back hoping to sooth him. He swallowed hard at being able to feel his son's hurt and turmoil just from simply touching him, taking note of his back heaving from Alvin trying to take deep controlled breaths.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

Dave remained silent knowing that Alvin was crying. He could hear it all in is voice.

"I love her…What am I going to do? It hurts…I can't be without her Dave…If I don't have Ellie…then…then I know that's how I'll end up. She brought out the good in me. She kept me grounded…"

"…Alvin…" he sighed, thinking of what to say. He knew what it was like to love a woman that wouldn't be with him, and it was like a painful stab in the heart. "…I understand how you feel and I know it seems hopeless, and I'm not saying that your concerns are not true; however, I have to correct you on something. Eleanor will not determine whether you end up like Harry or not. That is up to you. It's true that we are allowed certain people in our lives for a reason, the very reason that you speak of as a matter of fact. No one can accomplish or become what they want in life completely alone. And in my opinion Eleanor was a nice balance to your otherwise, brash and irrational behaviors at times…yet whether she is with you or not should not become a key factor of you having a downward spiral, falling into your dark indulgence."

"…But without her I have no reason to. I don't care enough about anything or anyone else not to…"

"…Then that's what you really need to work on. For you to say that tells me that you don't care about yourself the way you think you do. I've taught you right from wrong Alvin. You know when something is wrong, and a lot of the times, you're right, you don't care. You just go after what you want, but understanding that everything you desire is not good for you is a sign of maturity. And loving yourself enough to know that you must stay away from self-destructive behavior no matter how tempting is what you need to focus on. Work on you. Then perhaps she'll come back to you. Yet don't do it for that sole purpose. I hate to say it son…but it's time to grow up."

Alvin finally rose from his hands turning away as he quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Alvin, this isn't really about Harry or Eleanor. This is about you." He sighed.

"I know that. And at this point I find it hard to even look at myself in the mirror. I'm tired. I'm tired of hurting the people I love. I'm tired of being the way that I am. Why can't I…why can't I just be a good person? Why is that so hard?"

"…All have sinned and fall short of the glory of God," Dave simply stated.

Alvin looked over at him with a stunned expression not expected that at all. He didn't even know what Dave was talking about.

Dave simply smiled at him, and shook his head. "Its Romans 3:23…" He then chuckled as he saw that Alvin still didn't understand. "Look Alvin. I know I'm not the most religious man, and it's not like we went to church every Sunday like most families…half the time we were in the studio. But I did grow up knowing about that scripture. I kept it with me my whole life. And whenever I feel bad or like I don't measure up. I think to myself we all sin, we all fall short. And whether a person is an atheist, Buddhist, Muslim, one would have to agree that mortals are sinful by nature. We hurt ourselves and each other. It's fighting those natural temptations that set us apart from just living off of instinct. It takes a really strong person to be able to do that. And I know you have that strength in you."

Alvin continued to stare at Dave, then after a moment a slow small smile formed on his face as he slowly nodded. "You damn right."

Dave laughed and padded him on the back. "That's my boy."

* * *

Back upstairs in the hotel room Theodore was now talking to Vinny on the phone they had been talking for a while now. After Alvin left she was taken off of speaker phone. And they just enjoyed talking and catching up as if nothing had happened. Simon just sat at the kitchenette island reading a book while Theodore walked around with the cordless phone to his ear laughing with their mother. While Harry just sat alone on the couch not really knowing what to do next, he figured he wasn't really welcome there. So now the boys know the truth he knew he should probably get going. And with that thought he stood up.

"Well I guess it's about that time," he started with a stretch.

Simon and Theodore looked over at him.

"Hold on Mom," stated Theodore to Vinny as he then covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Where are you going Harry?"

"It's time for me to head out. I know I've overstayed my welcome…hell I wasn't really welcome to begin with," he chuckled.

"But Alvin's not here, you're not just going to leave without tell him goodbye are you?" Theodore voice sounded alarm with worry. That just didn't feel right to him.

"I doubt that it matters much to him," chuckled Harry.

"You don't know that."

"Theodore …just let the man go," Simon injected indifferently as he turned the page of the book not looking up once.

"But what about Alvin?"

"…What about me?" came Alvin's voice as he and Dave walked through the door.

Harry sighed as a part of him kind of wanted to leave without seeing Alvin.

"Harry was just about to leave and I told him he should wait for you to return."

Alvin just stared at Theodore as he soaked in the information. "Uh…hm..Thanks Theodore. That was thoughtful…unnecessary, but thoughtful nevertheless." Alvin then looked toward Harry. "So you're leaving huh?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah I figured now is as good a time as any."

"Right, right," Alvin nodded as he had nothing better to say.

"Well we appreciate your honesty in all this Harry," stated Dave as he stuck his hand out to shake Harry's hand.

Harry shook it and smiled. "Certainly Seville. And I owe you a hell of a lot for what you've done for my boys."

"I was only doing what a good father should do for _his _boys."

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Right, right…" was all he could think to say. He then looked over at Theodore who was still holding the phone with Vinny on hold. "…Could I…maybe…" he started implying to him that he wanted to speak to Vinny.

"Oh…yeah of course," Theodore then handed him the phone.

"Hey Vinny." Harry smiled as he listened to her voice. "…Listen, I'm about to go now…I…I'm glad I got this chance to talk to you baby…oh I…I know…but can't change how I feel about you…nothing could ever chance that…. I don't care how much time has passed…I love you Vinny…"

The Chipmunks and Dave just watched Harry as he spoke to Vinny. His voice was softer and his face truly expressed joy. They could see that everything he was saying to her was heartfelt. Yet they had no idea what Vinny was staying back. Dave could only assume it was something he didn't want to hear as he looked away.

Harry continued. "…Well then I guess this is it. See you later then…I love you sweet thing…see you later…" And he reluctantly hung up. He then handed the phone back to Theodore.

"Bye Harry," stated Theodore in a soft voice.

"Yeah, like Dave said, appreciate the fact that you took the time out to explain everything to us," came Simon and he walked over to him.

Harry nodded. "…Well if nothing else I figured I at least owed you boys that much." He then looked at Alvin who had just been staring at him the whole time.

Alvin continued to stare at him, unable to think of a single thing to say. He then let out a breath as he felt everyone staring at him. "Listen Harry…" Alvin started as he looked down in thought. Then after another moment of silence he looked up at him making sure to hold eye contact. "…Listen. Cause what I'm about to say comes from the heart…I…I forgive you."

Everyone continued to stare and remained silent. And at hearing those simple words tears flowed from Harry's eyes. That meant more to him than any amount of money in the whole world. And he could tell that Alvin meant it. As the tears continued to fall he nodded, understanding completely. "…Th…thank you boy." And with that he slowly walked over to Alvin and slowly hugged him. "Thank you," he repeated in a whisper.

Dave couldn't help but to smile feeling extremely proud of his son, as did Simon and Theodore. And after a moment Harry pulled away gritty by a half smile from Alvin.

"Take care," came Simon.

"And don't be a stranger next time you're in California," added Theodore.

"I won't…trust me," smiled Harry. He then hugged them both and headed for the door. As he reached for the doorknob he left them with one last thing…

"…I think it's time this old dog learned some new tricks…" And with that he was gone.

"Do you really think he's going to change?" asked Theodore.

"Well only time will tell," started Dave. He then looked at Alvin and smiled. "…It's never too late for a person to change."

* * *

Aw...ok I know I said don't get teary eyed, but it's getting hard for me now. Such drama in this chapter. Such news. Sigh. Well you know the deal...


	13. Chapter 12

So...I'm sad to say that the story's just about done. Last chap... :( Sad stuff. Well I hope you really enjoy this chapter!

xxxxx

The flight home was just what Alvin needed to think about how he was going to get Eleanor back. He knew there was no way he would be able to go on any longer without being with her, especially being home and close to her. Unfortunately, he knew it wouldn't be easy getting her back. After the things he said and did, she probably wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He couldn't blame her; he screwed up majorly.

He sighed and closed his eyes, getting more comfortable. Instantly, thoughts of her and them together flooded his mind. His mind went to a time before they even got together. He couldn't help but to smile to himself as he remembered. He could remember how he was acting, how he felt, everything. Even back then, Eleanor made his mind go berserk. She had him making up reasons to be close to her.

The first time it started, it was right after their last lesson. He couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He ended up calling her out of nowhere and asking her to hang out with him at the mall. He could remember how he felt when she agreed; he was ecstatic…and also a bit nervous.

_On his way to the Miller home, he tried easing his mind because it was going wild. He had no idea how he was going to react once he saw Eleanor. He took deep breaths to clear his head. Once he was on their street, all of his preparation went out the window as his mind went crazy again. "Damn it all…" he mumbled as he was getting frustrated with himself. He parked in front of the house and sat there a second to try to calm down again. Once he was as calm as he was sure he was going to get, he reached into the glove compartment and took out his shades. He put them on and closed it back before getting out of the car. "They say that your eyes are windows to your soul or some crap like that. Well if she can't see them, she won't know a thing." he said just as he got to the door. He rang the bell._

At that point he knew he could pull off acting calm and cool. But as soon as he saw Eleanor, even that went out the window. She was wearing a green tank top and cut off jean shorts. At that point in time, seeing her that way just sent his mind into a frenzy.

_She looked up at Alvin with a smile. "Hey."_

_He chuckled. "Um, hey." He noticed her attire and his mouth went dry. His brain turned into mush and he couldn't speak. "Uh…uh…"_

_She looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern._

He smiled inwardly. She just didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. He was actually happy of that fact because that meant he could flirt with her and she would just think he was just playing around. That made things easier when it came to hiding his feelings.

_They were soon in the car and on their way to the mall._

_He smiled as he continued on to the mall. "…I'm thinking of writing a new song. I've had this surge of inspiration." He glanced at her. "If you want, you can help me with it."_

"_Me? Really? I don't know anything about writing songs, but I would like to learn," she said with a smile._

"_Well, you know me and teaching. I think I'm pretty good at it."_

"_Hmm, yeah I would have to agree, you are a good teacher."_

_He smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so…You do realize you're further boosting my ego, right? I thank you for it, really."_

_She laughed. "Really? Well I didn't think it was possible."_

_He raised his eye brows in amusement. "Oooh, Ellie, you got jokes! That was funny, nice one…"_

_She laughed again. "Hey I'm just saying…"_

"_It's funny how everyone seems to think that. I don't think my ego's that big."_

_She turned to him with a raised brow. "What? Your ego is out of control."_

"_Thanks, Ellie. Now tell me how you really feel."_

"_But see that's the thing. I think it's charming. I love a man that's confident…not to mention it can be pretty comical."_

_He arched an eye brow. "So what are you saying? That you love me?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, see there you go…" She then turned away._

_He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just trying to clarify what you said…"_

"_Well then let me rephrase it, because it's obvious that you're literal. I 'like' a man that's confident…and besides…" she then looked down, "I admire it. Brittany is the same way with her self-image, it's a good quality. I wish I was more like that."_

_He smiled at her. "Hey, stick around me long enough and you will be…I would say stick around Brittany too, but she might teach you to hate me and we can't have that…"_

_She laughed. "She doesn't hate you." She looked at him. "If she did, I doubt she would have slept with you huh?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe…I think we had a love/hate type thing going on actually…Now it's just hate…"_

"_Hmph, I guess," was all she said shrugging her shoulders. "Well she did say you were a great lover."_

"_Did she, now? Well, I can't say I'm surprised." He laughed at his own arrogance._

_She didn't laugh. "Well I wouldn't know anything about that so."_

_He stopped laughing and smirked at her. "You wanna find out?"_

_She looked at him staring at him as if he was insane. Then after a moment she laughed. "Oh you're funny…good one, you had me going there for a second…" She continued to laugh_

"_Hm," was all he said._

The things they did together were, in his opinion, more enjoyable for him than it was for her. He took complete advantage of the fact that she had no idea how he felt about her and that they were just having fun…but there was a time he went a little far.

_It didn't take long for them to get to the mall, and soon they were walking inside._

_She smiled, and then began to look at the store windows that they walked passed. She then giggled. "That's where I bought the lingerie for my last lesson."_

_He looked in the store she was referring to. "Oh really?" Then an idea popped in his head and he grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the store. "Come on, let's have some fun." His brain was screaming for him to stop but he tuned it out._

"_What? What are we doing?" she asked with a laugh as she went along with him in the store._

_He looked back at her with a smile. "You've played dress up before right?"_

"_Well yeah of course but…wait a minute you don't want me to…" she trailed off._

"_Let's see how much you've learned from my lessons." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat by now._

_She laughed. "What is this, a review?"_

_He shrugged as he went to sit in a chair. "Sure, let's go with that." That was just a cover up for what he was really doing. "So pick out a few of those skimpy little outfits and show me what you got." He got comfortable and crossed his arms, the grin never leaving his face._

_She eyed him closely for a moment, and then just did as he said. She looked at a few outfits before finding one she liked. She took it and walked into the dressing room where he was sitting in front of. And few moments later she came out in a short red teddy that showed a lot of cleavage, the bust line was a solid red but on down it was see through and it stop just below her panties. "Well what do you think…not my color I know but…"_

_If it was possible, his smile grew. "I like it. You look good in red." He looked her over before saying, "You should buy that…"_

"_Really? I look good in red?" She then giggled. "Buy it? For what?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it'll come in handy one day...but you're right…I'll buy it for you."_

"_Um…ok. Did you want me to try on anything else?"_

_He arched an eye brow. "What do you think?"_

"_Then pick something out," she said as she walked back into the dressing room._

_He took a deep long breath to calm himself. 'Alright, Alvin, slow your roll. You guys are just hanging out,' he thought before standing up. "You know, I don't this is such a good idea getting me to pick this out for you. I might end giving you something that's next to nothing," he warned._

"_That's fine; lesson three, right?" she spoke nonchalantly from the dressing room._

_He smiled. "Alright then, you asked for it." He went to several racks before finding an outfit he liked, no loved. It was a blue cop costume. It consisted of a halter top, a mini skirt, and a collar with an attached tie. He noticed on the table beside it that there was a matching hat and a pair of handcuffs. He stared at the outfit with a sly smile. "This was my best idea ever…" he whispered as he walked back to the dressing rooms. He knocked on the door Eleanor was in. "Alright, I got it and it is hot…"_

"_Okay." She then took the outfit from where he hung it on top of the door. She studied it for a few minutes. "Alvin…I…I can't wear this," spoke her voice from inside the dressing room._

"_Yes you can," he chanted._

"_Ok, fine, but…I'm not coming out when I put it on…"_

_He chuckled. "Well that defeats the purpose…You're coming out. If you don't, I'm coming in. Don't think I can't, because I can. I have my ways…"_

"_Fine come in…I just don't want anyone else to see." She unlocked the door._

_His eyes widened slightly. 'Oh man…' he thought to himself. He didn't know if that was such a hot idea. He didn't really trust himself alone in a small room with her, especially if she was in lingerie. But he decided to take that chance and he went inside, closing the door behind him. His eyes widened as soon as he saw her. "Whoa…" was all he could say._

_She giggled. "What do you think?" She then stepped closer to him her hands on her hips. "You've been a bad boy; you're under arrest," she spoke in a seductive voice._

_He smirked and took a step toward her. "Well, I'm not one to resist…" he said a low voice in an equally amorous to hers._

"_Good, because resisting is futile," she spoke as she stepped even closer placing her arms around his neck._

_He chuckled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "Might I ask what have I done to deserve such wonderful fate?"_

"_You were just being too hot," she stated with a smirk._

_He rested his forehead against hers. "I knew they were going to lock me up for that one day…You're lucky you're the law or else you would have to get arrested yourself…"_

_She then burst out into laughter. "Oh my god, this is crazy," she laughed as she began to pull away in hysterics, but she noticed his grip was too strong, and looked back up at him shocked._

_He stared down at her in all seriousness as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him. "Who's laughing?" he asked as he brought his face closer to hers._

_She stopped laughing as she looked at him. Pulling her face away slightly…"What are you doing?"_

_He blinked a few times before realizing what he was doing. He let her go and stepped back. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I uh…Sorry…" He had really crossed the line with that one, he knew it. He knew he couldn't trust himself and now he had screwed up._

_She didn't say anything just looked up at him for a few moments. "Well…um I better change."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you do that and I'll wait…out there…for you to change." Then he quickly left the dressing room._

But the thing he loved about her is that she didn't let that stop their fun time. Even after that she wanted to stay with him. And of course he wasn't complaining. He felt so comfortable around her. He had never really been close to her, but that day he really let her know what kind of guy he really was. As he did, she told him things herself.

"_What's your idea of a perfect date?" he asked her, both of them back riding again._

_She turned to look at him when he asked that a little surprised. "Hmm, I'm not really sure. Well I guess it depends on if I know the person or if I'm trying to get to know them. Like if I just met the guy then I wouldn't want to go to the movies because, well that wouldn't give us an opportunity to talk. So I would say maybe a nice dinner and maybe a walk on the beach…cliché I know," she laughed, "but I'm about conversation, anything that will allow me to get to know that person. How about you?"_

_He took a minute to think. "Um…I think I'm with you about knowing or getting to know someone…Hell, I'm think I'm with you on everything. I really do enjoy walking on the beach and talking…I think the dinner would take place on the beach as well or just somewhere nice and quiet and just peaceful…" He smiled. "I bet you didn't expect to hear that from me, huh?"_

_Her eyes slightly widen in disbelief when she heard his words. "No I didn't…wow. Who knew? You're not as bad as Brittany says you are," she laughed._

_He chuckled. "I don't know why it's so hard for me to show this side…Maybe because I only share the deep stuff with people I really trust and care for…"_

_She smiled at his words. "So, you consider me, one of those people?"_

"_Well I shared it with you didn't I?"_

_Her smile grew slightly. "Yeah, yeah you did. I feel so special" _

_He smiled. "As you should."_

_He was so nervous. He had just gotten so close to telling her how he really felt about her. Trusting and caring for her was only half of it. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He thought it would be a good idea if he changed the subject right about now before he ended pouring his heart out to her. He cleared his throat. "So where exactly do you wanted to eat at?"_

_She sat back in her seat a bit more relaxed. "Um, how about Dharma's? I love their pasta."_

_He nodded. "Ok, Dharma's it is." Luckily they weren't that far from the place, maybe just a minute or two. He really didn't want to be silent for that minute or two. "If you had one wish, what would it be?" he asked just to start a conversation._

_She looked over at him in shock. "Wow you're getting deep today, aren't you?"_

"_Yep, now answer the question."_

"_Okay, well, one wish, huh? Hmm. To have super powers!" she laughed. "No no, just playing. Um to be honest, I guess it would be kind of a selfish wish. I know most people would say things like they would wish for world peace. But I would probably wish for that if I had three wishes, that way I would still have two that I could use exclusively on me. So if I had one wish, it would be…" she hesitated for a moment, "…it would be to know who my biological parents are."_

_He smiled slightly. "That's not selfish, Ellie. I mean, by wishing for that, you would also be helping out Brittany and Jeanette. That's a pretty awesome wish." Then he laughed a bit. "Besides, the people that would wish for world peace, they would really wish that they didn't after awhile. At first they'll love it, and then things would start getting too boring for them. They would be watching TV yelling, 'Damn, I want someone to shoot someone or something! I'm tired of watching boring stuff on the news!' So, I think if anyone was given the chance to wish for world peace, they wouldn't because seeing people get hurt gives people a thrill…" He continued to laugh._

_She laughed as well. "Wow I'm sure you're right. Man that is awful. But what about you? What would you wish for? Wait let me guess to rule the world," she stated in a cliché villain voice._

_He shrugged. "That's not so bad, now that I think about it." Then he shook his head. "No, but really, I think I would wish to…to find a girl that loves me for me and not for what I have…" He laughed a bit. "I am just spilling it out today, aren't I?" He then turned serious. "But it's true. That's the main reason why I've never had girlfriends…because most of them only pay attention to looks and the benefits they can get out of it. I'm not looking for a conditional relationship; I'm looking for unconditional love."_

_Eleanor's expression turned from carefree to so a softened compassionated one. "Oh wow. I had no idea." She then looked down. "Alvin, you're such an amazing person. I'm sure you'll find that girl. You never know, you might already…" she trailed off._

_He glanced at her. "Might already what?"_

_She looked up and smiled. "…Oh nothing, I was just at a loss for words."_

_He arched a skeptical brow. "Are you sure?"_

_She looked up at him again. "Yes, I mean it's not every day that I hear such things coming from you. I'm just shocked and amazed is all…"_

_He nodded and looked back at the road. "Ok." At that moment he pulled into the parking lot of Dharma's. He parked and cut off the car. He smiled at her. "Well, let's see how much fun we can have in here…"_

Even back then their budding friendship didn't always seem to have everyone's blessing. He didn't realize it at the time, but certain forces were working against him in the form of a very protective Brittany Miller. He chuckled as he thought back on it.

_Once inside the restaurant not even a minute into taking their seats Eleanor's cell phone rings._

"_Um sorry, it'll just be a second." She then fished it out of her purse and after she saw who it was, she groaned, and then answered. "Hey what's up…Yeah…And your point? …No I did not…Ok well I don't know what you want me to do about that…Yeah …." she then hung up without saying goodbye obviously hanging up on the person. Placing her phone back in her purse, she then smiled and brought her attention back to Alvin. "Sorry."_

_He smiled. "It's cool…Let me guess, annoying big sister?"_

"_Pretty much, calling me with dumb stuff. You know she's only acting like this because she knows I'm with you," she said sounding a bit irritated._

"_Uh-huh…well if you were my little sister, I would be like that too if I knew you were with a fine specimen like myself." He chuckled a bit._

_She arched a brow. "Oh really? And why is that? I mean, should I be worried?" She smirked._

_He smirked as well as he leaned forward. "Depends on how far you're willing to go with a bad boy." He shot her a wink._

_Her smirk never left. "Are you saying you're a bad boy?"_

"_How bad do you wanna know?" he asked, that smirk never leaving his face as well._

_She rolled her eyes. "You can't answer a question with a question."_

_He laughed. "I just did, nothing we can do about it now."_

_She laughed then picked up her menu without another word._

_He chuckled and leaned back, picking up his menu as well. He had really wanted her to answer that question to see if he would get the answer he wanted. He knew if he did get the answer he wanted, he really wouldn't have a reason to hide his feelings anymore. But he knew she wasn't going to answer so he just gave up on that._

Thinking about all this just proved and reinforced how much he wanted her. Even back then he cherished the time he spent with her as it always seemed too limited. He yearned for her then and he yearned for her now. The only difference is he knows now what it's like to have her. So to lose of her was truly unbearable, especially since he has so many memories…

Alvin leaned back in his seat trying to relax as he realized something, he was worried about her. 'What's Ellie going to do without me? Who's going to look out for her? Who will protect her…that's my job,' he thought to himself, just finally admitting to himself that he's always been protective over her, even on that day long ago….

_The waiter soon came and while they place their order he was obviously staring down Eleanor's shirt, yet she was oblivious to it._

_He noticed, however, that the waiter obviously had a problem with looking at people's faces. He stared at him for a second with an expression that read 'What the fuck?' Finally he leaned forward. "Excuse me?" he asked sounding polite just so he could get the guy's attention._

_Eleanor stopped ordering and looked over at him confused, and the waiter turned his attention to him._

_Once he had the guy's attention, he dropped the nice act immediately as he stared at him in all seriousness. "What the fuck are you looking at? Can you glue your eyes back in head please? If you didn't notice, her face is a little further up. Find it, make a little note just in case you forget, and then continue to take her order without undressing her with your eyes, got it?" He continued to stare him down._

_The waiter's mouth dropped, as did Eleanor's._

"_Uh…um…I'm…sorry," stammered the waiter. He then continued to take their order and then quickly left._

_Eleanor continued to look at him in surprise. "Alvin? What in the world?"_

_He sat back and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but that really pissed me off. The guy needed to be put in his fucking place," he said. He took a deep breath to calm down. "..My bad…"_

"_No, it's okay. I didn't even know…Wow, my hero," she said with a smile._

_He chuckled. "Well, just think of it as me returning the favor from at the mall." He smiled. At the mall, she had called out a girl who was eavesdropping on their conversation._

_She laughed. "Right. Ha, so who's the meanie now?"_

"_Hey, I'm not mean, I'm sweet. Can't you see my halo?"_

_She laughed._

He was pretty harsh, but he couldn't help it. Just thinking about that waiter was making his blood boil once more… 'No one looks at my woman like that,' he thought, feeling his body tense up with the thought of Ellie being exploited by other men without him there to protect her from it. He had to snap out of it. He shook his head and released a breath, as the thought of not being with her was maddening. 'Damn, babe…' he thought yet again letting out another slow controlled breath and closing his eyes allowing his thoughts to once again return to that day, to a moment of fun, and collaborative creativity… 'That's what I love about you Ellie; you're always open to learn new things'…

"_You know that song you were thinking about earlier? I think I just got inspired to think of some lyrics," she told him._

_His eye brows rose with interest. "Oh really? That's great. I knew you could do it. So what inspired you?"_

_She looked away shyly. "I don't know, it just happened. If you let me hear how the melody goes I'll try to sing it." _

_He smiled. "Alright." And then he started to hum the melody of the song he had heard in his head earlier._

_She bobbed her head with the melody and closed her eyes then she started to sing it "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. I don't care what the others say Now that I got you, babe. No one can bring me joy like you. All the little things you do, it's all about you boo." She sang beautifully._

_He blinked a few times in surprise and then he smiled. "My God, Ellie, that was amazing."_

_She laughed as she covered her mouth. "Really? You're not just saying that?"_

"_Hell no, I'm not just saying that. That was golden, just perfect." He couldn't stop grinning._

_She smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot…coming from you."_

_He nodded. "You're welcome…Let's do it again."_

"_Ok."_

_He started humming again and she began to sing the lyrics again. About halfway through, he stopped humming and joined in, all the while smiling and staring at her…_

_Once they stopped, she looked at him shyly. "You know, I would love to sing a duet with you one day," she told him._

_He continued to smile. "Really? Why not start with this one?"_

_She looked surprise to hear him say that. "Really? You'd want to record that with me?"_

"_Yeah, of course. I mean, why not? You are helping me write it, and so far you've done a pretty great job."_

_She blushed and looked down. "Wow, I'm so excited…Do you think I can do it? I mean Brittany never lets me sing a solo, do you think I'm good enough?"_

"_I think you're more than good enough. All you need is a little push and I'm giving it to you."_

Alvin sighed, thinking about singing with her. 'You really do have a beautiful voice Ellie,' he thought to himself feeling a smile form. That was one of the best times of his life. He never wanted that day to end, yet unfortunately…'Damn Brittany,' he thought as he recalled the events of how Brittany caused his outing with Eleanor to abruptly end. Basically she conjured up and elaborate lie about Eleanor to Miss Miller, causing for Miss Miller to call her and demand she come home immediately to clear everything up. Alvin couldn't help but to chuckle. 'But that's alright Bitchany. Every time you try to tear us apart we only get closer…" he thought remembering how that day ended….

_Once they got back, he parked in front of her house._

_They both got out the car, and he saw that Brittany was waiting for her on the front porch standing there with her arms crossed looking extremely pissed. As he gave her the bags of clothes that he bought for her, Eleanor whispered in his ear, "Look I want to play a trick on Brittany, are you in?"_

_He smiled and nodded. That was always fun._

_She nodded with a smile. "Oh Alvie, I had such a great time today. Thank you for everything," she said loud enough for Brittany to hear, and with that she dropped her bags, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss, all the while pressing her body against his._

_He wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against his. He slid one of his hands down her back and stopped right at the small of it. He lifted her shirt slightly and placed his hand on her bare back._

_She moaned into the kiss as it deepened, tangling her hands in his hair, all while opening her mouth slightly to welcome his tongue._

_He eagerly proceeded to slide his tongue in her mouth. He moved his other hand up her shirt and then brought them both around to rest on her waist, still keeping her body pressed against his. He then slowly slid one up her side, loving the feel of her soft skin underneath his hands._

_Then suddenly Brittany pulled Eleanor away from him. "That's enough Eleanor!" she screamed._

"_What's your problem?" Eleanor asked as thought nothing was wrong._

"_Get in the House!"_

_Eleanor just smiled and picked up her bags and headed for the house, but not before giving Alvin one last smile._

_Brittany then glared at him before following behind Eleanor into the house._

_He just laughed at Brittany. If his mind wasn't messed up before, it sure was now. Eleanor was lucky Brittany stepped in when she did, because he was about two seconds away from…He just smiled and shook his and then made his way back to his car to go home. He was positive he was calling her again the next day._

He wanted more days like that. Eleanor gave him so much to look forward to: happiness, love, and plenty of enjoyment. And now that was gone. But he couldn't just give it up that easily. He wanted her back, and now that they were on their way back home, he could do more than he could a month ago while in DC. And that's exactly what he planned to do, to get her back.

A few hours went by before the plane finally landed in California. It took a little while for everyone to file off the plane. Soon enough the boys and Dave were inside the airport, heading to get their bags.

Simon smiled slightly. "Can you believe it's almost been six months since we've seen this place?" he said to the rest of them.

Alvin raised a brow. "Yeah, I'm not looking to get on anymore planes for awhile," he stated.

Simon nodded, as did Theodore. "I'm with you," he said.

They went to the baggage claim and waited for awhile before they finally got their luggage. Afterwards, they made their way to the exit.

Not long after walking, they heard, "Oh there they are!"

Each of them looked in the direction of the voice, and they smiled once they saw none other than Brittany and Jeanette.

"Oh Simon!" screamed Brittany happily as she lunged herself on to Simon in a tight, heartfelt loving embrace, not wanting to let him go.

Simon couldn't help but to laugh as he dropped his bags and returned the embrace, so happy to with her again.

Jeanette laughed happily as she threw her arms around Theodore. "Oh I am so happy you're home!"

Alvin just watched them with a raised brow, while Dave simply smiled at the scene.

Theodore dropped his bags as well and laughed a bit. "Happy to be home…" He then laughed a bit sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "…Uh…we are still together…right?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes of course," she said, backing up her statement by kissing him softly.

He was ecstatic and excited to be back with Jeanette as he eagerly kisses her in return. Caressing the small of her back while pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss, yet he couldn't stop trembling. He was just so giddy at the fact of being reunited with her, and after a moment he couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss. "Hallelujah! There is a God!" he couldn't help but to blurt out as he looked upward.

Jeanette simply laughed at his outburst.

Dave looked over at Alvin as all this took place. He tried to read his expression, but couldn't but it wasn't more than he expected. Alvin was good at hiding his true feelings when he wanted to.

Alvin kept a straight face as he watched his brothers reunite with their girlfriends. On the inside, though, he was far from calm. He realized that Ellie wasn't there, and it hurt unbelievably. It finally sunk in: they were broken up. 'Damn it…'

Brittany laughed at Theodore's outburst, as she continued to cling on to Simon. "Dang Jeanette what did you do to him?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Simon simply smiled as he stared at Theodore. "Well Theo just know that I totally agree with those words," he told him, turning his gaze back to Brittany.

Dave chuckled at them. "It's good to see you two again," he spoke to Brittany and Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled at him. "It's good to see you too, Dave."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah you're looking, a lot less stressed from the last time we saw you," she pointed out.

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure. The ending of six-month-long tours tends to relieve any amount of stress."

Simon nodded. "Oh I can agree with that."

"I'm sure." Brittany then looked over at Alvin and smiled sweetly. "Hey Alvin."

Alvin looked over at her, a little surprised that she acknowledged him. "Hey Brittany…"

"How was your flight?" She continued to smile.

His brow furrowed a bit. "It was fine…"

"Awesome," she stated in a chipper voice. "Oh and by the way, Ellie couldn't make it. She said she had to wash her hair or something," she told him.

Alvin remained silent for a moment. "I see…" he said, looking away.

Brittany laughed. "Yep, well at least she'll have clean hair." She then pulled Simon away to talk to him in private…

Theodore watched Brittany as she walked off with Simon his expression was disapproving. "So unnecessary," he stated lightly.

Jeanette sighed and nodded, but said nothing.

Dave looked at Alvin, knowing he was hurt now. He wasn't trying to hide his expression. "Alvin…" he started.

"…I'm going to uh…wait outside," he interjected, not really wanting to talk. Then without waiting for an answer, he headed to the escalator that went down to parking.

xxxxx

The guys had just gotten home. They didn't walk far into the house before stopping and taking it in. It felt so good to be back.

Alvin couldn't help but to smile despite how he really felt on the inside. "Damn it feels good to be home," he said to himself.

Simon nodded as he had overheard him. "I couldn't agree more," he said with a smile.

Theodore smirked. "Oh I don't know. I think I could have done another month," he laughed.

Alvin raised a brow at his words. "Planes leaving the country every day," he joked.

Dave chuckled as he walked up behind them. "Well I think it's safe to say we're done with tours for awhile."

Simon nodded. "I think so."

Theodore laughed. "It's so good to be home." He then looked at Dave. "So when's Mom going to visit?"

Dave smiled as he thought about it. "Well, I'll have to give her a call first, let her know we're back, and then I'll let you know."

Simon shook his head with a smile, while Alvin simply smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Can't wait to see Mom again," he said.

Simon looked at him. "You're not the only one," he said knowingly.

Theodore just laughed. Then after a moment he let out a breath. "Wow, what a crazy tour we had. Is it just me or does it feel like so much happened? I haven't even gotten a chance to reflect on everything yet because everything was just so fast paced."

Alvin nodded as began to think about it. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

Simon nodded as well. "By far the most interesting tour we've ever had," he added.

Dave nodded, but remained silent as he listened to them.

As Alvin thought about what took place on the tour, his mind seemed to focus on the week in Paris…with the girls. But of course his thoughts trained to Eleanor. He missed her so much. He was hoping he would at least get to see her at the airport but that didn't happen. He sighed, wondering if she was thinking about him too. 'Only one way to find out,' he thought. "I gotta get out of here," he said suddenly while dropping his bags in a pile on the floor.

All three of them looked at him in confusion.

Dave was the first to speak. "What?"

Simon raised a brow. "Are you serious? We just got home and now you want to leave again?" he asked incredulously.

Alvin looked at them. "Yeah, I got another trip to make," he told them before turning and heading upstairs to get his car keys.

Theodore arched a brow in confusion. "Hm…Well if you're going to Inglewood, can you bring me back some fried okra!" he yelled up at the stairs. He then looked at Dave and Simon. "I know it's a rough neighborhood, but man they can fry some okra."

They looked over at him, and Simon just stared. "You know you're not getting that okra, right?"

He simply groaned and walked away with his head down in disappointment.

xxxxx

At the Miller household…

Eleanor just sat alone in the gazebo in the backyard. She knew the Chipmunks came home today, but she just couldn't go to the airport to meet them. She wasn't ready to see Alvin again. It had only been about a month since their break up so it was still fresh to her, and she hadn't spoken to him since. Each time he called, she would just press ignore, yet she listened to his voicemails he left. And it was torture. Rejecting him, hearing the pain in his voice, not being able to be with him was all painful, but then again so was everything he had done to her. She shook her head as she just simply stared off in the distance. Someway somehow she would have to get over Alvin Seville.

xxxxx

Alvin was on his way to the Miller home. Now was his chance to talk to Eleanor. He wasn't across the country anymore. He needed to get her back. It didn't take long for him to get there. He parked outside the house and wasted no time going up to the front door and knocking.

Ms. Miller answered the door, and looked a bit surprised to see Alvin. She then quickly brushed it off and smiled at him. "Oh Hello Alvin, it's good to see you dear," she greeted.

He smiled. "Nice to see you too, Ms. Miller. Um…is Ellie here?"

"Well of course. How was your flight?" She moved to the side allowing him in.

Yet her white fluffy cat with numerous pink ribbons in its hair stood in Alvin's way, with its back arched and hair sticking up as it loudly hissed at him.

He jumped slightly and furrowed his brow as he stared at Your Majesty. "Um…it was fine. Just glad to be back home." He then looked up at Ms. Miller. "Can I just…go around back?" he asked with a raised brow, not really wanting to deal with the cat.

Ms. Miller blinked a few times not understanding why he would want to do that. "Oh, but whatever for, dear? It's fine, come on in…"

At those words the cat pounced onto one of Alvin's pants leg, digging its claws into it while hissing violently.

Ms. Miller stared in shock. "Your Majesty! Bad Kitty!"

Alvin tried shaking her off. "Yeah, this is why," he told her.

At that moment, Jeanette walked by and noticed the commotion at the door. She saw Your Majesty attacking Alvin's leg. She shook her head. "Oh no, not this again…" She knew Your Majesty's weakness. She went into the kitchen, got her favorite food, and then headed back out to the living room. She knelt down. "Your Majesty, dinner!" she called to her.

Alvin looked up at Jeanette and hoped her plan worked.

Your Majesty looked over at Jeanette and noticed the food, and she slowly calmed down and let go of Alvin's leg. She meowed sweetly and walked over to Jeanette.

Ms. Miller shook her head. "I don't know what got into her." She then looked at Alvin. "Are you alright dear?" she said truly concerned as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at his leg with a slight frown. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll live," he said before looking up at her. "Maybe it'll be better if Ellie comes to me…" He smiled slightly.

Jeanette looked up at hearing him. She finished giving Your Majesty her food before standing. "Well Ellie's not in her room," she told them.

Alvin looked at her, a bit confused and disappointed to hear that.

Brittany finally came downstairs. "What is all that racket!" she demanded. She then paused when she saw Alvin, and she instantly frowned. "Argh…I should have known. What do you want Alvin?"

Ms. Miller looked over at her eldest daughter disapprovingly. "Now Brittany, be nice."

"Hmph, why? He's not," she spoke under her breath as she looked away and folded her arms in a stuck up manner.

Ms. Miller then looked at her watch. "Oh shoot I'm going to be late for my poker game!" she screamed. She then dashed passed Alvin almost knocking him over. "See ya later girls! Be good! Don't wait up! If there are men from the senior center it might turn into strip poker!" she laughed as she ran all the way to her car.

Brittany blinked and stared after her in disgust at hearing that.

Jeanette shifted her eyes and Alvin shuddered slightly at the thought.

Jeanette erased that thought from her mind and turned her attention back to Alvin. "You want to speak to Ellie, right?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan."

She stared at him for a moment without answering. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that Ellie was in the backyard. She was there; she knew how much he had hurt her. But she also knew that she had never seen Ellie so down before, and she couldn't stand it. It seemed the only thing that could possibly make her feel better at this point was Alvin.

Brittany finally ascended completely from the staircase, her arms folded with a bad attitude written all over her face as she made her way over to Alvin. "Why the hell should we let you anywhere near our little sister?"

He simply stared at her with a raised brow. "I need to talk to her, obviously," he said, clearly not in the mood for her either.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you're wasting your time. She's not taking you back, so just go home."

Jeanette shook her head. "Brittany, stop."

Brittany whirled around and glared at Jeanette. "Why! Who was there for her while she was crying over this asshole, who listened to her pour out her broken heart, about how he keeps hurting her? And who was there for her when he denied her on national television!" She then turned back to Alvin with a scowl. "Remember what I told you at the airport before you left?"

He nodded. "I remember."

Jeanette walked over to them. "And if you remember, Brittany, I was there too. And no matter what we do, Alvin is the only one that can make her feel better right now." She then looked at Alvin. "Now, I'm not saying that I'm completely disregard what you did to her, because I'm not, and you were dead wrong for what you did," she said to him.

He sighed and nodded.

She then sighed herself. "But I want to see her happy, and you're the only one that can make that happen right now…even if it is just talking her. I know she wants to talk to you too." She looked at Brittany. "Don't you agree?" she asked, hoping would at least admit that much because she was sure she had noticed Ellie's condition too.

"What are you talking about Jeanette? Ellie said she never wanted to see him again!" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "But whatever, I'm out if it! I wash my hands of this whole fucking situation. It's stupid! But I'll tell you one thing Alvin, I'm still going to kick your ass, this is not over!" And with that said she stormed off to the kitchen.

Alvin just stared after her.

Jeanette shook her head and looked back at Alvin. "She's in the backyard," she told him.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Jeanette," he said before turning and going back down the steps and heading to the backyard.

Jeanette blew out a breath and closed the door, quite confident that things would work out for the better.

Alvin walked around to the back and scanned for Eleanor. He soon spotted her sitting under the gazebo. He couldn't help but to smile as he started toward her.

Eleanor just continued to sit there alone. Even though the scenery was beautiful, the lush green grass, and garden of flowers her and Ms. Miller worked so hard to keep up, her emotions just couldn't take it in and appreciate it. She felt so dark and cold on the inside, the complete opposite of the bright and sunny atmosphere that she dwelled in. She sighed sorrowfully as she twirled a wild flower in her hands, causally plucking the pedals of it. She wondered if her broken heart would actually heal with time, like everyone said.

Alvin approached her from the side. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he noticed her expression. She looked like he felt: gloomy and heartbroken. But seeing her couldn't keep a smile off his face. He wanted her to smile as well. "Smile, babe, it's a beautiful day," he said softly.

She jumped and gasped unaware of his presence, dropping her flower causing the rest of the pedals to scatter at her feet. She just stared up at him in shock, unable to speak. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say as far as she was concerned. She already told him how she felt last month. So she just sat there, her shocked expression slowly returning to her solemn one.

He saw the change of her facial expressions and decided to keep it light for the time being. He went over and sat in another seat. "Um…you weren't at the airport, so I thought I would come by and say hi," he said to her.

She fidgeted a bit, feeling extremely uncomfortable being in her ex-boyfriend's presence, as she tried desperately not to look at him. She kept striating her blouse or tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear while her eyes shifted to several locations of the background, looking anywhere but at him.

He watched her closely, noticing her nervous behavior. He sighed, deciding that it would be better if he just got to what he came here for. "Look Ellie, I really need to talk to you about all that's happened, especially the break up," he started.

She shook her head. "I…I can't….it's too soon…" she said softly. Then she stood up, still unable to look at him as she stared off in the distance while she held on to a wooden pillar of the gazebo. "Now, please…just go."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Ellie. I need you to understand that I don't want to live without you. I get that I fucked up majorly, but I'm willing to make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes…I don't care, just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

She could feel her body start to tremble as she held on to the pillar, and tears started to slowly fall. "I SAID GO!" she exclaimed suddenly. Her outburst surprised even herself. 'Why was she angry? Where did that come from?' she wondered. Her anguish was truly becoming too much for her as she started to weep, covering her face with one of her hands while she still held on the pillar. "There is nothing…you can do…the damage has been done…you can't mend a broken heart…or magically restore trust…please…just leave…" she stated weakly between sobs. Seeing him had truly triggered something in her, something painful, that she truly didn't understand…

He stared at her for a moment in silence. He then looked away. "Time…that's all we need, babe. What I did was wrong; you don't how much I've beat myself up for it…" he sighed. "I know that it's hard as hell to get over a broken heart or to regain trust in someone…but like I said, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

He paused for a moment, wondering if this would turn out like he hoped. His brow furrowed as he continued. "Ellie…you are truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was thinking about the first day we hung out after your lessons, and I remember telling you that I wasn't one to mess up a good thing. But now I have, and I have no idea what to do. It sucks that there's nothing I can say or do that can take back what I said. And now all I can do is try to convince you that…I really do love you…"

She shook her head. She wiped her tears, yet they just simply continued to fall. "You truly do not know what love is…"

He nodded. "I know what it is Ellie. I just didn't act like it at the time."

She took a deep breath trying to calm down. And then after a moment of silence she shook her head once more. "I don't think so. You're too immature.." She laughed bitterly. "…I mean what was I thinking? What did I expect…?" She then turned around, finally facing him.

He looked at her with a slight frown. "I'm not immature, Ellie. I just made a mistake, hadn't really thought things through, and it happens. I'm not perfect. I never wanted to hurt you, but my selfishness got in the way. I get that I have a lot I need to work on. I mean, this is a first for me too." He leaned forward and looked down. "You know, Dave told me one time that I need to work on myself…" he said as he recalled that night and conversation in DC, "…and I've really been thinking about that. And you know what I've come up with?"

"No, what?"

He looked back up at her. "I really don't want to do this alone. Since we've broken up, I've had a lot of time to focus on that, and I've realized that I need you. You really bring the best out of me and I know that you're the one that can help me work on…me. Ellie, I really do want to change, especially if it means I can be with you. You've helped me already and honestly, things are harder without you. I've heard the saying, 'don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.' Well I knew what I had…just not as much as I should have…and now I can't live without you…"

Eleanor stood their staring at him, stunned by his words, and how genuinely heartfelt he sounded. This was truly not the Alvin was used to. He was serious and she could see that. Yet…she was scared. Her pain ran deep. "I…" she started softly, but then shook her head against it. She simply just turned away and started to walk out of the gazebo.

"Ellie…" he stood and went after her, "…please don't walk away from me. Talk to me."

She stopped and just stood in the middle of the yard with her head down. "You don't understand…"

He stopped a little ways behind her. "What don't I understand?"

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity as everything just starting flowing back into her head. "I feel like all those times you hide out relationship. Wasn't because of the reason you gave me. Because honestly there are lots of celebrities that date outside of their age bracket and no one bothers them. You can only get busted for statutory rape if they have proof of you having sex with a minor, so your argument was never strong in my opinion, but I never said anything. Because what I thought you were really doing was way too painful for me to even come to terms with…"

"What I was really doing?"

"Yes. Just admit that because I don't fit the stereotypical image of what a rock stars girlfriend should look like, you didn't want anyone to know you were with me. I was your dirty little secret; you couldn't let the world know that you were with me, because I didn't fit the image…Ever since we were kids the media acted as if they had handpicked our future counterparts. They expect you to be with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and me and Theodore. You were scared that if the world knew you were with me, that somehow it would look like you came out on the bottom," she explained.

He furrowed his eye brows. "You really believe that?"

She silently nodded her head, biting her bottom lip, as the tears started to fall once more.

He shook his head. "Ellie, I don't care who the media expects me to be with. I fell in love with you. Yeah I was scared, but it had nothing to do with that…"

"Well what do you want me to say to that Alvin? That I instantly believe and forgive you? If so then listen to me. I do forgive you, but I can't forget, I've lived and I've learned. And what I've learned from this is…it just doesn't pay to…be in love."

He stepped closer and then turned her around to face him. "Listen to me, Ellie. When you fall in love, you take the chance that you might get hurt, but you decide to do it anyway. And you and I both took that chance…and you ended up getting hurt in the end. It's hard to get over, but like I said before…it takes time."

She simply looked down and gave a slow nod, as she understood what he was saying. Her hands then slowly made their way up to her face, covering her shameful tears as she just burst into a fit of hysteric. Her anguish screams only muffled by the palms of her hands. She felt vulnerable and weak, as for the first time she let everything she had been holding in for so long out in an explosion of mournful sobs before burying her face into his chest.

Alvin wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and stroking her hair while whispering in her ear trying to soothe her. "It's ok, babe…" was among the many things he said.

Inside the house, Brittany watched from the kitchen window their little moment. She sucked her teeth in aggravated disgust. "Jeanette, turn on the sprinklers," she said.

Jeanette looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Look at this." She motioned for her to come over and watch Alvin and Eleanor's embrace in the backyard.

She got up from her seat at the island and went over to the window. She blinked in surprise and then smiled a bit. "Wow…I'm guessing the talk went well…"

"Just turn on the sprinklers."

She looked at her. "No, why?"

Brittany looked at her in astonishment. "Hello, to cool them off." She then looked back out the window. "I'm sure things are about to get pretty heated since they've made physical contact."

"Oh, they're just hugging."

"Hmph."

Back outside, Eleanor had finally calmed down but still remained in the embrace, while snuggling more into him. She missed him so much, she couldn't help it, yet she silently wondered what this meant. What was she doing?

Alvin continued to hold her close, wondering if this meant what he hoped it did. Only one way to know for sure… "Ellie, I'm not sure what this means," he said as he looked down at her.

"Me…neither…" she whispered, still not moving from her position.

He sighed lightly. "It's all up to you, babe…whatever you decide to do." Even though he hated to admit it but if she decided not to be with him, he would have to respect that and give her some space.

She was silent as she thought about it. Alvin's pros and cons played over and over in her mind. 'He's passionate, yet arrogant; he's driven, yet impulsive; he can make me laugh like no one else…as well as make me cry…like no one else…he's generous, yet blinded by money at times…' She continued her mental debate without even noticing she eased her hands from his chest to encircle his back, clinging to him tightly.

Alvin rested his head on top of hers and just held her just as tight as she was holding him. He just hoped that in the end, she would be his again.

Eleanor continued to hold him, instinctively not wanting to let him go, but she had to be strong, she started shaking her head coming to a conclusion…

"I'm sorry…I just don't think…" Her decision was cut short abruptly as the sprinkler system came on; water sprayed and sputtered all around them, saturating them both. Eleanor screamed from the shock as she let him go and stumbled back, her unrelenting screams coming out in sets of high pitched squeals.

Alvin jumped a bit in shock before looking around in confusion. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself.

xxxxx

"Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed, looking at her in shock.

Brittany laughed. "Whatever, he needs to keep his hands off her. They're not together anymore. He can carry his ass home now." She then dusted her hands and went to take a seat at the island and continued to drink her drink as if nothing happened.

Back outside, Alvin stood there watching Eleanor as he thought about what she was about to say. He realized that the sprinklers coming on stopped her from ending it all. He couldn't help but to smile a bit then. He couldn't stop staring at her, watching how she got more and more drenched by the second.

Eleanor continued to scream as the water continued to roughly hit her body forcing her skirt up while she tried so desperately to push it back down. Her soaked hair stuck to her body along with her thin blouse clinging to her skin, accenting her full breast and bountiful cleavage as shimmering droplets of water dripped down every curve. Her nipples were erect and extremely visible threw her flimsy garment, giving off the illusion of her clothing was see-through. She continued to struggle with her skirt, trying so desperately to maneuver away from water that kept shooting up from below, and after a moment she just gave up and started laughing.

At watching her, Alvin couldn't help but to laugh as well. "You know Ellie, it might help if you get out of the line of fire," he suggested with a raised brow as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh my God, shut up!" she laughed. "Who asked you? And you're just standing there! You're one to talk." For some reason, she just couldn't stop laughing, and then she noticed it. How he looked. His hair and clothing soaked as well. His well tone chest and abs clearly visible through his T-shirt.

He chuckled. "Yes, well I'm not screaming trying to hold my skirt down."

She just stood there staring at him with a smirk. 'He's so…beautiful,' she thought to herself, allowing her hands to fall at her sides, also allowing her skirt to just continue to blow upward from the water, flashing him each time. "Who's trying to hold their skirt down? I'm not," she stated.

He looked down and smiled. "Well…I guess not," he chuckled. His eyes then scanned her entire body; he just couldn't stop staring at her. 'Damn she is beautiful…' he thought the whole time. He finally looked back up at her face and, without realizing it at first, he started toward her. He couldn't stop himself from doing what his entire being was begging for. Once close enough, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him, and without a second thought he kissed her passionately.

She willingly moaned into the kiss, her eyes slowly closing, flinging her arms eagerly over his shoulders and around his neck. She feverishly deepened the kiss while parting her lips, allowing their tongues to entwine hungrily while her hands franticly traced the back of his neck slipping her fingers through his wet hair. She couldn't resist. She missed him, and she wanted him. NOTHING could ever change that. She couldn't help it; she loved him….

Alvin traced his hands around her waist and along her back. He was so happy, glad that he had back…

Back inside, Jeanette was laughing a bit as they watched. "Wow, Britt, you brought them back together. You should be so proud," she said.

Brittany glared at the scene, and then at Jeanette. "Who asked you? And you know what Jeanette! You're nosy! Why don't you stay out of their business?"

Her jaw dropped. "What? Me? Who was it that turned on the sprinklers?"

Brittany got up and started out the kitchen. "Nope, you're nosy," she spat indifferently.

Jeanette just stared after her.

Back outside, Alvin broke the kiss momentarily and stared down at Eleanor, reaching up and pushing some wet hair out of her face. "God Ellie…I love you," he said softly.

She couldn't help but to giggle as she looked away shyly. "I have to admit…I love you too."

He simply smiled and kissed her again, this time lifting her up on her toes.

She couldn't help but let out a muffled cry and giggle into the kiss, shocked at how aggressive he was. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Her hands eagerly traced the soaked contours of his shirt feeling his chiseled imprint of his toned chest underneath. Then after a moment she broke the kiss only to trace slow sensual kisses down his jaw. "You know…we…should…probably…" she started between kisses, making her way down his neck, "…get you…out of these..wet clothes…Wouldn't want you to catch cold or anything…"

He smirked. "I agree…we should do that…like right now."

Eleanor let out a giggled. "Right because your physical health is a top priority. If you got sick I would feel just awful…even though it's clearly over 90 degrees out here…" she laughed.

He chuckled. "Right, so even though we would probably dry in a little while, the point is…we're still wet." He then began slowly tracing his fingers up and down her arms. "And don't worry…once you get me out of these clothes, I'll get you out of yours…and we can dry each other." He continued to smirk.

She unconsciously licked her lips at the thought, and slowly inched away, only to grab his hand, leading him into the house.

Alvin's smirk never faded as he allowed her to lead him. He was so excited, glad that he had her back. He got what he wanted and he damn sure wasn't going to do anything to mess that up again.

**-Alvin's POV-**

When I made love to her that day I knew that everything that I went through was worth it. I realized something...Everything that happened to me during the tour…needed to happen. I was enlightened in ways that I never knew was possible. Sure I've heard of things such as a self preservation journey of the mind, but I never thought I would actually go through one. I always knew that I was selfish, and I'm pretty sure that I still am, yet now I know that in order to love, and have love; comes those times when I have to let go of what I want and desire, cause in the long run the rewards that I will gain from simple self sacrifice will be so much more rewarding than simply getting my way all the time. I understand now that in my egotism that I've… hurt people. People that didn't deserve it.

Charlene revealed to me that the girls that I've used in the past actually have feelings. She brought to life what really happened to those girls that I just never called again…In all honesty I never meant to hurt her, but then again I never really thought enough of her to notice or comprehend her feelings.

For the first time in my life I was placed on the receiving end, when it came to being brushed aside. Seeing other men ogle Eleanor…and not just any men, successful men, and it made me realize something…hey I can be replaced; and with the quickness. Yet Simon brought to my attention that a lot of the times, my views were distorted. Just because I feel a certain way does not necessarily mean it's reality. I can be blinded by my own insecurities and jealousy. Yes even Alvin Seville has insecurities.

But I think the most important thing that I've taking from all this is, that if I'm going to have a relationship with Eleanor that I need to be stable, in all aspects of life, but most of all emotionally. A man needs to be able to have emotions without letting them control him. How else am I suppose to love, cherish, protect, and lead my woman? I know now, that it was time to become the man that I am destined to be…so in other words…

When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things…

xxxxx

Omgness I just might cry. Well what do you think? I hope you're just as sad to see the story go just as much as we are. Well please tell us your thoughts..


End file.
